Negocios vs Placer
by NaraVillbs
Summary: En un UA Shikamaru y Temari se conocierón y despreciarón, pero diez años después volverán a encontrarse solo para descubrir una gran atracción física ¿se puede mezclar los negocios con el placer? O las diferencias son demasiadas entre ellos.
1. Prologo

**Bien, comenzando ocn otra historia, ansiaba hacer algun UA aunque breve, asi que mas que nada esto parecera novela pero hare lo posible para que les guste. Tomen esto como un pequeño Prologo.**

* * *

-Oh vamos, acompáñame.- Rogó la chica tontamente con las manos juntas y parpadeando varias veces para conseguir un aspecto dulce.

-Coño, Ino. Deja de hacer eso de una vez que no soy lesbiana y no sirve.

-Pero Temari. Tengo miedo, anda, ven conmigo.

-¿Porque te da miedo una puñetera biblioteca? No seas nenita y ve tu sola.- Ordeno recogiendo sus libros y metiéndolos en su maletín para dirigirse al dormitorio de chicas, pero Ino no tardo en alcanzarla.

-Pero es media noche y esta todo muy oscuro.

Y ella tenia razón, estar en ese colegio, a altas horas de la noche no le hacia bien a nadie, todo estaba vacío a y solo ellas se habían quedado a hacer los deberes para el día siguiente, claro, a decisión de Temari, quien por ser unos años mayor que ella se imponía. Además de que era la más sensata de las dos.

-Pues quizá así sea mejor, así nada te distrae y te pones a estudiar de una vez. Ya estoy harta de tus lloriqueos cada que repruebas un examen.

-Y mañana tengo otro. Por favor.

-Ah, esto me pasa por juntarme con una de primero, ahora le hago de niñera.- Susurro molesta.- Esta bien, solo voy por Itachi y regreso, anda tu y yo te alcanzo allá.- En realidad, la única razón por la que la soportaba era porque Ino se le pegaba todo el tiempo, como lo hacían muchas otras, por ser la mas popular, era como se diría "la chica mala" del instituto.

-¿Para que lo quieres?

-No voy a estar como estupida esperándote a que termines con ese amigo que tienes.

-Shikamaru no es mi amigo realmente.

-Me desagrada tanto que solo le hables cuando necesitas algo, si sabes que le gustas. Y lo tratas co…

-Mira quien viene a darme sermones. Ni siquiera lo conoces. No esta en tu grado.

-Pero el que no lo haya visto, o sea menor que yo, no hace ninguna diferencia.

-Mmm... si bueno, Itachi es como 5 años mayor que tu, supongo que realmente la edad no te importa mucho.

-Como sea, ya vengo.

-No, espera. No quiero ir sola

-No seas nenita y ve.

Temari se giro y camino hacia el lado contrario perdiéndose en la oscuridad y poco a poco los tacones de sus botas altas dejaron de escucharse. Ino suspiro y sujetando el cuaderno contra su pecho recorrió los siete pasillos que le faltaban para ir a la biblioteca. Empujo las enormes puertas de madera y el chirrido la no la tranquilizo. El lugar estaba escuro a excepción de una mesa en el centro donde había pilas de libros y dos candelabros, camino un poco mas y por fin distinguió que Shikamaru dormía en el suelo, lo cual era extraño, pero lo hizo perder el miedo y enojada le dio un punta pie.

-Despierta flojo, arriba.

-¿Ino? Ah, ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto levantándose para sentarse en una silla

-Dijiste que me ayudarías con cálculo

-Ah si, mujer problemática.

-¿Me hablas?-Grito una voz femenina entre las estanterías.

-No Tayuya, no me refería a ti.- Contesto esperando que ella no fuera hacia él, pero fuer tarde porque la pelirroja ya había llegado y arrojando un libro sobre la mesa se abrazo a su cuello.

-Conmovedor pero dejen eso, Ino tiene que estudiar y yo no la esperare toda la noche.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto Tayuya molesta.

-Nadie que te interese, mocosa. Ahora tu, nerd de pacotilla, ¿puedes ayudar a Ino a pasar el examen?

-Temari, creí que dijiste que debía ser más respetuosa.

-Lo se lo se, pero ya me estoy cansando.- Dijo viendo a Shikamaru, ¿de verdad era un genio? ¡Pero si tenía cara de tonto! Bueno, quizá si fuera listo después de todo. Cuando llego creyó que lo que veía era un ratón de biblioteca, estando ahí hasta esas horas, pero viéndolo mejor parecía que lo que realmente quería hacer era dormir, probablemente solo estuviera ahí por Ino. Debía gustarle mucho. Quizá su "amiga" debería fijarse mas en él, era un poco guapo después de todo.

-Mejor vamos a buscar un libro.- Susurro Itachi a su oído y Temari soltó una risita. Lo tomo de la mano y se fueron a los pasillos de estanterías.

-¡Oye, la biblioteca no es para que se…!

-¡Aplícate el cuento y cierra la boca!

Tayuya cruzo los brazos molesta y Shikamaru soltó todo el aire que tenia contenido, vaya, esa chica era hermosa de verdad, de botas, minifalda de mezclilla rasgada y blusa de maya negra para que se le notara la ropa interior y además esas cuatro coletas le daban un toque de colegiala mala, justo como era el sueño de muchos chicos, menos de suyo. Él solo quería una chica tranquila, pero era demasiado problemática para su gusto, mejor mantenerse lejos.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que se vieron, el padre de Temari debía mudarse a otro país por cuestiones de su empresa y ella y sus hermanos también se fueron así que una semana después dejaron todo atrás.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari despertó sobresaltada con la frente empapada en sudor, vaya sueño mas extraño, casi no recordaba nada de cuando vivió en Japón, menos aun de sus compañeros. Había perdido comunicaron con Ino, lo ultimo que sabia era que se había casado con un reconocido pintor y que ahora viajaban por el mundo, aunque eso lo había leído en una revista. A Itachi lo había llamado un par de veces pero lógicamente habían terminado, fue un lindo noviazgo propio de una chica de 17 años, pero nada duradero. En cuanto al otro niño ni lo recordaba y menos aun a la pelirroja que lo pretendía.

Pero quizá ese sueño se debiera a que era uno de los pocos recuerdos de sus días en aquel país. Y lo que debía traerlo a su memoria ahora era que esa tarde regresaba. Gaara se hacia ahora cargo de la compañía mientras Kankuro viajaba por el mundo, realmente su hermano lo merecía, aun siendo ella la mayor, Kankuro fue quien se hizo cargo del negocio y ambos cuando su padre murió, y hacia un año que ella le había sugerido dejarle todo a Gaara y a ella mientras él recobraba algo de la juventud que no pudo vivir.

Se levanto y saliendo de la cama tomo una toalla, se metió al baño pequeño cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaba. Se desvistió y entro a la tina lista para darse una ducha rápida. Estaba ansiosa por irse, los negocios le eran sumamente interesantes, ahora debía ir a ver a una empresa para aliarse con ella, ambas eran ricas y poderosas, unidas serian indestructibles.

Su hermano Gaara confiaba en que pudiera convencer a uno de los empresarios de unirse, al parecer el presidente y dueño de la compañía si quería hacerlo, pero su hijo era un poco más desconfiado.

-Debe ser un junior mimado.- Se dijo a si misma.

Seguramente como tantos otros que le ofrecían tratos solo a cambio de un "favor" a los cuales ella se encargaba de poner en su lugar con una sonrisa y una buena bofetada antes de que avisarle a Kankuro por teléfono y que misteriosamente le pasara algún accidente a esos niños bonitos.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía a su ángel guardián, bastante lejos, pero a una llamada de la salvación, no debía preocuparse ¿Qué podía pasar después de todo? Si solo tenía que mantenerse lejos del hijo del dueño de "Empresas Nara"


	2. Asi iniciamos

Temari bajo del avión con la mirada en alto y bajando los escalones lentamente, el encargado de su equipaje le pidió esperar y ella saco el maquillaje del bolso de mano y se dio suaves retoques mientras esperaba. Se suponía que alguien iría a recogerla y era necesaria una buena impresión. Se acomodo el flequillo y reviso que su cabello luciera perfecto. Le reconfortaba bastante el que antes de viajar asistiera al salón ha hacerse luces, ahora parecía mas joven, pero también muy madura y responsable, justo como era.

Hacia diez años que había dejado Japón atrás y no había nada que lamentara, jamás tuvo amigos apegados ni seres particularmente queridos además de su familia claro. Era agradable regresar y ver que no había cambiado mucho, pero también frustrante. El lugar era calmado, tranquilo, nada problemático. A ella en cambio le encantaban las grandes ciudades llenas de cosas por ver y descubrir. Por eso le gustaba vivir fuera, tan pronto acabara los negocios regresaría a New York. No tenía porque quedarse.

-Señorita Sabaku no, su equipaje.

-¿Sabaku no? Yo lo tomare.- Temari se giro y vio como era que un hombre alto y moreno tomaba sus pesadas maletas sin esfuerzo, y aquel traje formal se ajustaba perfectamente a sus músculos. Tuvo que recordarse que era un completo extraño para no abrir la boca. Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, era el hombre más atractivo que haya visto en su vida. Él se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa de lado y las argollas en sus ojeras brillaron con un rayo de sol, su cabello era largo atado en una coleta. Pero lo mejor eran sus ojos, negros y profundos, y aquellos finos labios que gritaban ser besados. Aquello fue muy duro para ella y salio de su estado, molesta por haberse quedado para como una niña tonta ante un artista de cine. El hombre del avión la miraba asustado esperando que ella indicara que lo conocía.

-Lo siento, y usted es…?

-Oh lo siento, ahora es algo temprano para presentaciones formales, basta con saber que soy el encargado de llevarla a la empresa.- Sonrío mas ampliamente y una ola de calor subió por el cuerpo de Temari, quien sorprendida le dijo al empleado que todo estaba bien y podía retirarse a atender a los demás pasajeros.

-¿Nos vamos?- Animo Temari, si ese hombre había sido enviado, debía ser algún chofer, pero no creía, su ropa era demasiado elegante y fina para un simple chofer cualquiera. Ese hombre era algo más. Él la llevo hasta su auto y Temari pronto se descubrió sentada en un Porsche negro con interiores de piel, todo en combinación a es imponente hombre. Pero el traje negro que usaba y aquellos tacones altos la hacian sentirce mas segura.

Él era la mismísima imagen de la lujuria, seguramente ninguna mujer cerca podría evitar sentir el deseo al verlo. Lo único que le desagradaba era su lentitud, ni quiera se había dignado a abrirle la puerta, alegando que era muy problemático. Pero, iguáleme, esa pereza le daba un toque atractivo.

Temari se obligo a mirar por la ventana mientras el conducía en silencio. Afortunadamente el auto era rápido y el camino del aeropuerto a la empresa no duro más de 20 minutos. Temari salio de ahí rápidamente, sabia que él no le abriría la puerta, pero no era por eso, sino que yo no podía seguir respirando aquella loción para después de afeitar que le estaba resultando embriagadoramente irresistible.

-Bien ¿ya me dirás tu nombre?

El hombre le sonrío y caminado hacia dentro Temari tuvo que seguirlo, presiono la puerta del elevador y espero que se abriera, dejándola entrar antes que él y depuse señalando el piso 30 que era el mas alto.

-Vaya, que cortes.- Dijo sarcástica y él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa seductora.

-Lamento no haberle abierto la puerta del coche, pero se que de haberlo hecho, hubiera visto su amplio escote cuando usted se inclinara, y eso si no habría sido cortes.

-¡Pero que maleducado!

-Si no quería que la viera no debió usar esa blusa, ni mucho menos esa falda, ¿le han dicho que tiene unas piernas preciosas?

-Es usted un….

-Cuidado con lo que dice- Advirtió él poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- Podría arrepentiré después.- Temari parpadeo asombrada, la cercanía era demasiada y ese aroma….¡Pero no era momento de pensar en eso! Él era un perfecto desconocido. El hombre quito el dedo de su boca y por un momento le pareció verlo aturdido al igual que ella, pero fue tan fugaz que lo atribuyo a su imaginación.

-Dudo que pueda arrepentirme de algo que le diga.

-Hare que se coma sus palabras.

-¡Eso quisiera verlo!- Él se sobresalto pero después dejo una carcajada, demasiado fuerte para su habitual tono bajo y tranquilo.- ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?- Pregunto molesta, todo el deseo que sentía se estaba convirtiendo en desprecio.

-Es solo que, todo esa ira, ese carácter ¿no le parece que es demasiada pasión mal enfocada?- Pregunto seductor casi pegándose a su cuerpo. Temari tenia que mirar hacia arriba, no era muy baja, pero ese hombre si era demasiado alto, ¿cuando media? ¿1. 93, 1. 97? Dios, si alcanzara los dos metros no la sorprendería, y ella no media mas que 1.68, era demasiado, demasiado alto, ahora si se sentía cohibida, pero no lo denostaría, eso jamás.

Solo que antes de poder replicarle cualquier cosa la puerta del elevador se abrió y entro más gente. Él se alejo un paso y su cara se volvió seria, los empleados lo miraron sorprendidos y Temari creyó ver que lo respetaban. Prefirió callar y esperar a que estuvieran solos, ya tendría tiempo de poner a ese arrogante en su lugar.

Finalmente la puerta volvió a abrirse y llegaron a las oficinas principales, ahí no debía haber ningún empleado de nivel bajo, así que para cuando llegaron a ese punto estaban casi solos. Él la tomo de la mano y se la llevo rápidamente hacia una oficinal al final del pasillo. Y como era de esperarse, era amplia y elegante.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿En donde estamos?-Pregunto una vez que él cerro la puerta y la soltó.

-En la oficina de mi padre. No debe tardar, según dijo quería verte.

-Así que tu padre fue quien te envío por mí.

-Si. Debe estar con los obreros, no tardara.

-¿Con los obreros? ¿Tu padre trabaja allá?

-¿Mi padre un obrero? Ja! No, para nada…. ¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Dijo sonriendo después de una larga pausa en la que ninguno había dicho nada. Pero ella parecía interesada en su rostro.

-No, es solo….

-Solo…?

-Que tu cara me parece conocida, pero eso es ridículo.

-¿Por qué ridículo?

-No he estado en Japón en 10 años. Seria imposible conocernos.

-Quizá alguien de la infancia.-Sugirió él acercándose.

-Mmm lo dudo, seguro que solo estoy cansada.

-Son mas de las 7 seguro que es el cambio de horario, mi agente dijo que vives en New York, pero debo decir que hablas mi idioma perfectamente.

-Es mi idioma natal, jamás lo olvido.-Dijo sonriendo orgullosa. Y él se quedo callado hacia mucho que no la veía reír, desde que llego gritando a la biblioteca hacia 10 años atrás.

-Eres muy hermosa cuando sonríes.

-Oh, seguro se lo dices a todas.

-No. No a todas. No todas tienen una sonrisa como la tuya.

-¿Intentas ligarme, niño bonito?-Pregunto riendo y lo hizo reír también.

-Quizá, ¿seria un problema?

-¡Mucho!

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?- Dio un respingo cuando Temari se pego a él, colocando las manos en su pecho y mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué? Te lo pondré mejor: ¿Cuánto?, esa pregunta será más correcta. Solo mírate, me sacas al menos 30 cm.

-¿Tienes problemas con la estatura?- Pregunto inclinándose hacia ella muy cerca de sus labios.

-No salgo con ningún hombre que mida mas de 1.75 y tu vas quizá 25 cm. sobre el nivel. Demasiado.

-No mido dos metros, cariño.

-Oh no, seguro que no, pero un par de centímetros debajo no hará mucha diferencia.

-Pero sabes…-Se pego a su cuerpo aun más y tomándola de la cintura le hablo al oído.-…En la cama la estatura no importaría.

Temari sintió el aire calido como una invitación a besarlo, pero no s permitió el contacto más de tres segundos y se separo de él dándole la espalda.

-Vaya, me acabas de conocer y ya me hablas de irnos a la cama. Tu si sabes dar buenas impresiones.- Dijo sarcástica girándose con los brazos cruzados pero no lo vio encogerse de hombros.

-No te he visto en 10 años, normal que tu impresión hacia mi no se la mas adecuada.

Temari volvió a verlo sorprendida y dejo caer los brazos a sus costados. ¿Dijo que no la había visto en 10 años? ¿No seria….?

-Nara Shikamaru, llegas tarde!- Regaño un hombre mayor entrando a la oficina. Pero se callo al ver a Temari.- Al fin, se suponía que mi hijo te recogería y te traería personalmente a mi.- Dijo caminado a Temari pero desvío la mirada a Shikamaru.- Tu noviecita te espera afuera.

-Ya te dije que Shiho no es mi novia, papá.- Contesto cansado.

-Pues eso explícaselo a ella, parece que se cree el papel.

-Eso voy a hacer.

-Cuando regreses le mostraras la empresa a Temari, los próximos días tu serás su guía.

-Siempre me toca mostrar todo. Si no hay de otra.- Acepto caminando hacia la salida pero se detuvo en la puerta y miro hacia atrás.- Hasta luego Temari, un gusto volver a verte.

Shikamaru salio de ahí, tenía que contarle a su amigo que la belleza de una noche había vuelto.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari caminaba distraída entre corredores y oficinas, escuchando distraída a su acompañante, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se detuvo de golpe en un pasillo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un Nara? ¿Qué eras el hijo del dueño? O mejor aun, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el niño de la biblioteca?

-¿Niño de la biblioteca? Vaya, pensé que me habías olvidado.

-Así fue, hasta que mencionaste que nos conocíamos- Mintió, después de todo, un sueño no le parecía importante, no era como si hubiese pensado en él por estos años.

-Lo siento, confiaba en que me recordaras por ti misma.

-Bien, pero aun asi, no me dijiste que eras…

-El heredero a la empresa, el hijo del dueño, el Nara prodigio, etc., etc., etc. ¿tan importante es eso?

-Si.- Exclamo furiosa.- Tu sabias desde un principio quien era yo, pero yo de ti no se nada!

-¿Quieres conocerme?

Temari parpadeo confusa y toda su ira desapareció.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Antes de que Temari respondiera, Shikamaru fue llamado a gritos y llego corriendo un hombre gordetón y sonriente.

-Temari, él es Chouji, mi mejor amigo.

-Mucho gusto- Saludo ella con una sonrisa cordial extendiendo la mano.

-Tu eres belleza de una noche eh.- Dijo apretando suavemente la mano pero una dura mirada por parte de Shikamaru lo hizo no decir nada mientras Temari no entendía.- Quiero decir, el placer es mío.

-Chouji ¿Podrías mostrarle a Temari la empresa? Necesito ir con papá.

-Claro, como gustes, para mi ser un honor.- Contesto sonriendo a Temari.

-Bien, espero me cubra, quiero salir temprano hoy.

-¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno, todo lo contrario.

-Ahhh una cita eh, dios Shikamaru, deja una a los pobres.

-Eso nunca!- Dijo riendo y corrió alejándose.

Chouji llevo a Temari a 5 pisos mas abajo y mientras el ascensor bajaba no pudo evitar verla de pies a cabeza.

-¿Algo malo conmigo?- Pregunto preocupada, ella creía que lucia bien.

-No no no, ninguno, solo veía que eres muy hermosa.

-Oh, gracias.

-Shikamaru no exagero en describirte.

-Ahora que lo dices….¿a que te referías a belleza de una noche?

-Bueno, Shikamaru y tu se conocieron en la infancia ¿no?

-Algo así.- Contesto no muy segura si no saber su nombre mas que por medio de Ino, y haberlo visto 15 segundos y después irse a besar con su novio mientras él se partía el cráneo intentando que su amiga entendiera algo, contaba como conocerse.

-Bueno, pues según Shikamaru solo te vio una vez, asi que te puso "belleza de una noche".

-Le parecía bonita eh.

-Naturalmente- Respondió con tono de obviedad y Temari no pudo mas que sentirse alagada.

-Si bueno, dista mucho de ser aquel niño ahora.-Dijo ella como si no fuera cosa suya.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, solo míralo, ese auto, y ese porte, no debe ser mas que un niño mimado.

-Te equivocas, Shikamaru se ha ganado eso con esfuerzo, nada ha sido obra de su padre o apellido.

-¿Quieres decir que jamás a hecho algo alardeando de su persona? Por favor!

-Quizá te sueñe extraño, pero así es.

-Bueno, quizá sea verdad, pero seguro que un mujeriego si es.- Siguió, recordando las insinuaciones que le mostró y el comentario del mismo Chouji.

-Vamos, hace un rato solo bromeaba, Shikamaru si ha tenido una gran vida intima, no lo niego, pero si ha tenido aventuras, serán solo con amigas a las que aprecie. Nunca ha sido solo por jugar con ellas.- Contó queriendo defender a su amigo. Temari sonrío y él lo interpreto como si hubiera creído eso, pero realmente Temari sonreía porque estaba hablando de más.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Para cuando Temari termino de ver todo y habar con empleados eran cerca de las 9:30 pm. Había conocido a Tenten que era la secretaria y esposa de Neji, que era un empresario de ahí; conoció a Lee que era su mejor amigo y también empresario; Hinata era la chica que cuidaba a los niños en la guardería del primer piso y También conocio a Sakura la pediatra.

Así que cansada bajo de nuevo, solo para encontrarse al abrirse las puertas del elevador a Shikamaru apoyado en la pared del frente con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los talones, al igual que los brazos sobre su pecho, su corbata estaba desecha y los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos mostrando su pecho y cuello, además se había quitado el saco.

-Te estaba esperando.

-Pues no hacia falta.- Dijo ella caminando hacia la salida pero al llegar a la calle Shikamaru la alcanzo y detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Sigues molesta? Mendokusei, ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me perdones?

-Eso te lo diré después.- Dijo con una sonrisa tras una breve pausa.- ¿Para que me esperabas?

-Para llevarte a tu hotel. ¿Olvidas que te traje directo aquí? Tus maletas siguen en mi auto.- Espero alguna afirmativa, pero Temari no decía nada, solo lo miraba.

-¿No las dejaste apropósito para hacer esto, o si?

-Jamás me atrevería.- Sonrío pero Temari lo miro escéptica. Sin darle más importancia, lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento y esta vez, Shikamaru si le abrió la puerta.- Ves, te dije que no podría evitar mirarte el escote.- Dijo cuando se sentó en su lugar y encendió el auto, pero esta vez Temari no le comenzó a gritar.- ¿Dónde te hospedas?

-Aun no hago ninguna reservación.

-Bueno, no importa, conozco un hotel muy cómodo.

-No quiero ir a un hotel donde hayas estado tú.

-¿Eso porque?

-Porque no quiero que piensen que soy tu amante en turno, así que llévame a un hotel que no hayas visitado antes.

-Pues tendré que llevarte entonces a uno fuera de la cuidad- Temari abrió la boca pero el continuo rápidamente- Es broma, es broma.

-Eso espero.

-¿Te importaría mucho si descubrieras que me he acostado con tantas mujeres como crees?.- Pregunto después de dar una curva.

-Sentiría lastima, eso es todo.

-¿De mi?

-No, de las chicas, no se como podrían meterse con un tipo tan engreído.

-Ah, si, Chouji me conto lo que piensas de mi.

-Tiende a abrir la boca.

-Si, lo se, por eso es robusto. Jaja jamás le digas gordo, se enoja mucho.

-Lo recordare.

-Pero, ya que dices que habla de mas, supongo que te explico lo de belleza de una noche.

-Si.

-Lo imaginaba.

-Tu creías que era bonita.

-Era un niño solamente.

-Los niños siempre dicen la verdad ¿no te lo habían contado antes?

-Pero al crecer la gente cambia.

-¿Así que tu cambiaste de opinión? ¿Ya no crees que sea linda?

-No, no lo creo. Eres hermosa. Pero muy problemática.

-No puedes saber que tan problemática soy.

-Lo recuerdo, si bien no te conocía, siempre supe quien era Temari, el instituto entero lo sabia.

-Pero tu mismo dijiste que las personas cambian.

-Pero sigues siendo mujer.

-¿Y que hay con eso?

-Entiende: Mujer, igual a, Problemas.

-¡Pero que machista!

-Jajaja, llegamos.

Temari se bajo del auto sin ayuda y Shikamaru no pudo mas que volverá reír mientras bajaba las maletas. Llegaron a la recepción y después de pedir un cuarto subieron al sexto piso. Y se pararon frente a la puerta.

-Te invitaría a pasar pero seguramente lo tomarías como una invitación a algo más.

-Si, probablemente.- Respondió con una sonrisa encantadora y la vio sonrojarse.- No me respondiste en la tarde. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-Ya te dije que eres muy alto para mi.

-Mmm creo que me evades.

-No es evasión, solo protejo mi cuello, no quiero mirarte hacia arriba todo el tiempo.

-Jajaja, sigues siendo la misma.

-Eso no lo sabes, solo nos vimos una vez.

-Suficiente para mi, desde esa vez me interesaste.

-Creí que te gustaba Ino.

-Así era, pero la noche que te conocí tuve un descubrimiento muy interesante.

-¿Cual?

-Te lo diré cuando salgas conmigo.

-Los negocios y el placer no se mezclan.

-Esa no es política de la empresa.

-No, es mía.

-Te hare cambiar de opinión.

-Eso lo veremos.

Shikamaru sonrío de lado y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Rayos, eres la mujer más difícil que he conocido.

-Que bien, así perderás el interés.

-Te equivocas, si le niegas el pan a un hambriento no sacias su hambre, solo la haces crecer.

-Linda metáfora.

-Solo comparo, después de todo, no me importaría darte una "probada" un ligero mordisco no hace daño a nadie. Pero supongo que seria mejor compararte con un buen vino, ya que los años te han hecho mejorar.- Susurro sin saber como fue que se acerco tanto a sus labios así que se separo rápidamente.- Vendré a recogerte mañana a las 8:30. Que descanses.

-Igualmente.- Temari metió su equipaje a la habitación y se recargo en la puerta cuando la cerro. ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?

* * *

**Ja, el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida, y yo que queria que toda la historia fuera un one-shot, que bueno que me decidi a hacerlo asi.**

**Agradesco sus review, es maravilloso saber que alguien lo lee aunque sea UA**


	3. Perspectivas

**Bueno, wow, agradesco muchisimo sus review, son muy alentadores. Me gusta saber su opinion y comentaros, ademas acepto peticiones, si alguien quiee que odurra algo y puedo cumplirlo, tengan por segro que lo hare.**

**Bueno, Rose: Esto es para ti, el fic que te prometi, disfrutalo amiga.**

* * *

Tal y como había dicho, Shikamaru llego a las 9:30 como relojito ingles, con un gran abrigo negro y otro finísimo traje. La mañana era fría y Temari tuvo que colocarse un abrigo también, era bochornoso, por las mañanas hacia frío y por las tardes calor, y claro, por noches helaba ¡Menudo clima! Ojala terminara pronto los negocios y regresara a casa. Shikamaru la llevo en su auto y esta vez si charlaron en el camino, aunque fueran escasos 10 minutos era bueno platicar amistosamente, claro, si por amistad se refiere a coqueteos.

-¿Así que toda lo noche te la pasaste pensando en mi? Debió ser muy malo.- Dijo Temari siguiéndole el juego.

-Terrible, me hubiera gustado tenerte ahí para que me hicieras compañía, las sabanas se sentían tan frías. Muchas veces quise venir a tu hotel a dormir contigo, pero sabía que si te encontraba con una linda pijama lo que menos haríamos seria dormir.

-Pero Shika-kun- Llamo con un dedo en la boca fingiendo inocencia y lo vio tensarse.- A mi ni me gusta dormir con ropa.- Susurro, ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien! Poder filtrear con un extraño era magnifica, sin compromisos ni ataduras. Solo dos adultos. ¡Era maravilloso! Y cada reacción de él era genial, parecía sorprenderse al principio, quizá Chouji tenía razón y no era un mujeriego después de todo, pero después le respondía con mayor fiereza, era excitante. Si bien no era un mujeriego, seguro que si era un excelente amante. No había duda, una noche con ese hombre seria algo que cualquier mujer recordaría toda su vida.

-Señorita Sabaku no, no debería decirle eso a un hombre que conduce ¿quiere provocar un accidente?- Regaño con voz fingida- Aunque…podría detener el auto en la orilla y usted y yo podríamos….- Dejo las palabras al aire y levanto las cejas repetidas veces. Temari soltó una carcajada pero se recobro para seguir fingiendo.

-Pero mi jefe podría regañarme por llegar tarde.

-Oh no se preocupe, conozco a su jefe, seguro que no le importara.

-¿Y si, si le importa?

-Mmm usted parece una señorita inteligente, seguro que no pasara nada malo.- Respondió mirando las piernas de Temari.

-La mirada en la autopista.

-Ah si, no queremos que nos pase nada.- Sonrío y estacionando el auto se bajo a ayudarla, era un premio ver su cuerpo deslizarse por el asiento de piel.- Te esperare cuando salgas.

-No hace falta, además no creo estar hasta tarde, solo debo revisar algunos asuntos con tu padre.

-Bien, pues saldré del trabajo para llevarte.

-No se si es buena idea.- Dijo presionando el botón del elevados para subir.- Necesito un vestido de fiesta y debo ir a comprarlo.

-Yo podría llevarte

-¿De verdad lo harías?- Pregunto sorprendida ¡ningún hombre se ofrecía a llevar de compras a una chica! Pero el se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Verte modelar ropa para mi sera un placer para mis ojos.

-Oh, viéndolo así suena razonable.

-Pero quiero un premio.

-¿Qué clase de premio?

-Un beso

-¿Un beso? Olvídalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres el hijo del dueño.

-Y pronto el dueño absoluto.

-Tengo novio.

-Se que no es cierto.

-Mides mucho más que yo.

-Podría cargarte.

-Y no mezclo el placer con los negocios, ya te lo dije.- Suspiro recurriendo a su última excusa. Pero en lugar de desilusionarlo él solo sonrío.

-Admites que besarme seria un placer. Me agrada.

-Pues a mi no.- La puerta se abrió en el piso 23 y aprovechado que la gente subía Temari bajo rápidamente.- Subiere por las escaleras.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y lo dejo atrapado entre la gente sin poder alcanzarla.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari respiro aliviada y subió el último escalón. Camino y cuando quiso ir con Tenten a si le habían dejado algún mensaje a ella no la encontró, y prefirió no indagar cuando escucho un grito ahogado de la oficina de Neji, suerte que ese piso estaba vacío, que indecentes!.

No le dio importancia, solamente la tarde anterior había llegado, probablemente sus hermanos se contactarían después. No podía dejar de pensar en Gaara, el confiaba en que ella cerraría el trato y regresaría, pero en lugar de trabajar estaba coqueteando con el hijo de dueño.

-"Por dios Temari, déjate de tonterías y aplícate. Además solo es un presumido mimado, coquetear esta bien, digo, lo acabas de conocer pero hará que tu estadía aquí sea mas fácil, además ambos sabemos que no pasara de eso. Si, todo esta bien, coquetea inocentemente, pero cumple con tu trabajo."- Se dijo a si misma dispuesta a ser lo mas profesional posible, le agradaba platicar con el chico, pero de seguro solo era un rico excéntrico y holgazán.

Camino con paso decidido hacia la oficina del señor Nara y toco la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante.- Contestaron desde adentro.

-"Kami, dime que tienen la misma voz por ser padre e hijo. Que no sea él"- Suplico abriendo la puerta. ¡Pero ahí estaba él! Sentado en la silla del escritorio de su padre y firmando algunos papeles mientras una chica estaba de pie a su lado, sonrojada y con una carpeta en brazos mientras lo miraba de forma calida.-"Kami, yo no te agrado ¿verdad?"

-Oh Temari san- Exclamo con una sonrisa al levantar la vista. Su aire serio había desaparecido ¿Seria que de verdad se alegraba de verla? No, eso no era, seguramente solo quería dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Es un rico holgazan, recuérdalo" Ah si, venia a hablar con el señor Nara.

-Que no te escuche llamándolo así, prefiere que le digan Shikaku, Temari chan- Remalco haciendola sonreír.

-Gracias por el consejo Shika kun- La sonrisa de él se agrando pero se escucho una tocecita, indicándoles que no estaban solos.

-Oh Temari, ella es Shiho, mi secretaria. Y durante los próximos días también será la tuya.

-Yo no necesito una secretaria, soy capaz de hacer las cosas sola.- Dijo ofendida.

-Si, eso no lo dudo, pero no quiero cansar a la familia que se unirá a la mía.

-Querrá decir a la mujer de la empresa, no a la familia.- Dijo Shiho molesta.- Diciéndolo así parece que dijera que van a casarse.- Arrugo la nariz y Shikamaru y Temari intercambiaron una mirada cómplices antes de que Shikamaru se girara hacia Shiho con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno Shiho, la verdad es que Temari y yo nos conocimos hace 10 años, y ahora que la he vuelto a encontrar…-Dijo parándose y caminado hacia Temari para tomarla de las manos.- La verdad es que no creo que pueda dejarla ir.- Susurro lo suficiente fuerte para que su secretaria la escuchara y soltó la mano de Temari para acariciarle el rostro.

-Oh Shika.- Dijo Temari con tono cariñoso y soltó un suspiro largo como si estuviese conmovida por sus palabras. Shiho soltó un gritito y salio rápidamente de la oficina. Temari tardo dos segundos en percatarse que estaban solos de nuevo y desprendiéndose de sus ojos se separo de él.- ¿No crees que nos hemos pasado?

-Para nada, quizá así me deje en paz. Gracias por la ayuda.

-Si, esto… ¿Qué hacías en la oficina de tu padre?- Pregunto hiendo al escritorio para cambiar el tema.

-Mi abuela esta enferma y mi madre quiere viajar a verla. Papá va a acompañarla, así que estos días me quedare yo a cargo de la empresa. Estaba revisando el contrato de una empleada, parece ser que hubo un error, quiero ver la manera en que le de mas tiempo para la maternidad.

-¿Mas tiempo? ¿No le ofrecerás el mismo que a las demás?

-No, es una chica muy querida, y Neji esta preocupado.

-¡Hablas de Tenten!

-Por supuesto, es su esposa después de todo.

-¿No son muy jóvenes?

-Tienen 25 años, edad suficiente. Tu eres la que debería pensar en el matrimonio, te estas haciendo vieja- Bromeo y Temari le dio un golpe en la costilla. ¡Bien! Se suponía que debía tratarlo bien si quería hacer negocios con él, ¡Pero se lo merecía!

-¡Tengo 27! ¡Soy una mujer de negocios, no tengo tiempo para atarme a un hombre, y mucho menos a una familia! ¡Y mira quien habla! Eres de la edad de Ino ¿no? Pues ella solo era 3 años menor que yo. ¿No deberías estar casado entonces tu también?

-No he encontrado a la chica adecuada.-Dijo, sujetándose el costado.

-No me digas que eres de los que sueñan con enamorarse y vivir felices, Por favor, esos son cuentos de hadas. ¿Aun crees en ellos? Eres un niño todavía.

-Claro que no creo en esas cosas.

La respuesta era obvia para Temari, ya lo sabía, él no era mas que un mujeriego, aun si su amigo decía lo contrario, además ¿no le había demostrado la noche anterior que era un machista? Bueno, eso no la afectaba a ella.

-Solo espero encontrar una mujer tranquila, ya te lo había dicho. Y no soy un niño.

-Bien, al menos no crees en todas esas cursilerías del amor.

-Yo también soy hombre de negocios, Temari, no un mocoso que se enamore.

-¿Jamás te has enamorado?

-Nunca.

-Me alegra, parece que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Ahora debía tratar con él sobre negocios pues su padre no estaba, quizá no seria tan difícil como creyó en un principio. Y estar con sus juegos seria más fácil, ahora sabia que no era alguien que creyera en el amor ni sentimentalismos, eso estaba bien, ahora no había riesgo en mezclar los negocios con el placer, bueno, placer si, sentimientos no, ¡Claro que había placer! Ese hombre era hermoso. Si, solo era un chico más que gozaba de las mujeres. Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron, si, conocía a los de su clase, solo te hacían enamorarte y luego te rompían el corazón.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Ah?- Temari parpadeo confundida. ¡Odiaba quedarse pensando y olvidarse del mundo!

-¿Qué si te has enamorado?

-¿Eso no importa o si?

-No, bueno, no profesionalmente pero…

-Bien, si no afecta el trabajo no hay razón para discutirlo. Ahora muéstrame ese contrato.- Ordeno y Shikamaru sonrío. Seguramente entendía que era su forma de ofrecer ayuda.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari bajo a la entrada del hotel a las cuatro menos quince y camino directamente a sentarse en un sillón, saco su brillo labial del bolso y comenzó a retocarse.

-Odio ese brillo, sabe muy bien pero es difícil de quitar de la ropa.- Escucho a su espalda. Se puso de pie e inmediatamente vio a Shikamaru.

-Y supongo que ese conocimiento se debe a tu experiencia.

-Naturalmente.- Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Despreocúpate Nara, no pienso besarte.

-¿Estas muy segura de eso?

-Conozco a tu tipo.- Contestó guardando el labial y caminando a la salida con Shikamaru siguiéndola.

-¿Mi tipo?- Pregunto antes de llegar al estacionamiento.

-Niños bonitos y ricos que juegan con las mujeres.

-No soy un mujeriego, Temari.- Dijo él y la seriedad de sus palabras la hizo estremecerse.

-Yo no dije eso.- Excuso con voz tartamuda, en un tono mas bajo del que habría deseado.

-No, pero lo crees.- Dijo abriéndole la puerta del coche, y Temari tuvo la seguridad de que lo hacia por deber mas que por cortesía. Shikamaru rodeo el auto y entro. Continuando después de encenderlo.- Muy a lo contrario de lo que piensas o la impresión que te pudiste haber formado de mi, yo respeto a las mujeres, se podría decir que más que a ninguna otra cosa.

-Pero aun así las utilizas.

-No entiendo como podría utilizar una mujer.

-Sexo, de eso se trata todo ¿no?

-No se que hombres habrás conocido antes, Temari. Pero no todo es sexo, si, admito que he tenido aventuras, muchas pasajeras, pero he respetado a cada una de ellas.

-Claro, y tu eres la excepción no?- Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero él parecía pensar algo mientras se paraba ante el primer semáforo.

-Te quedaras hasta que todo este listo, verdad?

-Si.- Temari lo vio sonreír de nuevo, pero esta vez no confiaba para nada, no le agradaba esa sonrisa, y cuando él arranco de nuevo el coche parecía muy seguro de si mismo. Pero prefirió no hablar. 20 minutos después estaban frente a una lujosa tienda de ropa y Shikamaru se bajo y abrió la puerta rápidamente, igualmente con la de la tienda.- Kin! –Saludo a un chica, un poco mayor que él, de cabello negro y extremadamente largo. La chica volteo a verlo y corrió a abrazarlo, después de separarse Shikamaru vio a Temari.- Kin, te presento a Temari. Temari, ella es Kin Tsuchi, la dueña del lugar.

-Encantada.- Saludo Temari tomando la mano que ella le extendía.

-Vaya, Shikamaru, ella es linda. Nunca habías traído a una novia tuya a la Tienda. ¿A que se debe el honor?.

-Temari necesita un vestido de noche.

-Oh, ya entiendo, irán a cenar, esta bien, puedo ayudarla a escoger.

-No, en realidad, ni siquiera se para que lo quiere, y no te emociones Kin, ella no es mi novia.

-Oh y yo que creía que ya te habías decidido sentar cabeza. Eres uno de los solteros mas cotizados de Japón, cariño.- Dijo caminando y Temari y Shikamaru la seguían mientras la miraban tomar diversos vestidos.

-Pensándolo bien, seria mejor si ver alguna otra ropa.- Dijo Shikamaru. Y Temari lo miro sorprendida.- No soy hombre que se rinda, conseguiré que me concedas esa cita.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Yo solo quería un vestido, no un nuevo guardarropa.- Dijo Temari mientras miraba sus bolsas, procurando no distraerlo del volante.

-Jaja lo siento, Kai tiende a emocionarse.

-Lo note. Date prisa, son casi las 7:00 pm. estuvimos mas de tres horas de compras.

-Estuviste.- Puntualizo.- Yo solo compre un traje, tardabas demasiado.

-Si lo hubiera hecho yo solo habría salido rápido, pero con la chica siguiéndome a cada paso era difícil.

-De igual modo, dije que me tomaría el día libre.

-Pero yo no.

-Con el único que tienes que tratar es conmigo. A nadie le debes explicaciones.

-No es eso, si no que se supone que venia a trabajar, a firmar un contrato, no a salir de compras.

-Te recuerdo que quien quería un vestido eras tu.

-No lo quiero, lo necesito.

-¿Para que?

-Para la fiesta cuando firme el contrato.- Temari supo que cometió un error cuando lo vio apretar el volante, y recordó porque tenia que tratarlo bien "El hijo del dueño no confía en nosotros" Fueron las palabras de su hermano Gaara.-¿Por qué no quieres que las empresas se unan? Tu padre esta feliz con el trato

-Lo se pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Asuntos personales.- Dijo, evadiéndola.

-¿Cómo pueden ser personales si no me conoces en lo absoluto, ni a mi, ni mi familia.?

-No, pero escuche sobre tu padre.

-Escucha, se que mi padre no fue una persona muy honorable cuando estuvo vivo, pero ahora la empresa esta a cargo de mi hermano, las cosas….

-Se que son diferentes- Interrumpió él.- Pero mi padre fundo esta compañía desde cero, hace apenas un par de años que alcanzamos el nivel que ahora tenemos y….

-Y te parece que es una gran compañía que quiere absorber a una mas pequeña.- Completo ella y el silencio de Shikamaru le dio la razón.- Mi hermano, y yo me incluyo también, admiramos como las Empresas Nara han progresado en tan poco tiempo, indica una gran inteligencia por tu parte. No tenemos intención alguna de rebajar su valor. Te vemos como iguales.

Temari sintió algo presionarle el pecho cuando él desvío su mirada con sorpresa unos segundos hacia ella, y no pudo mas que sentirse feliz al verlo sonreír de nuevo.

Su perspectiva de él había cambiado mucho en el día, quizá no era el niño mimado que creyó, en realidad parecía dedicado a su trabajo, y para su edad era una persona muy madura. Y curiosamente se sintió orgullosa.


	4. Comprometidos

**Aw, estaba tan deprimida porque no me habian llegado mas que 2 review y comence a pensar que quiza no deberia continuar el fic porque si nadie me dejaba review significaba que nadie lo leia o que no les gustaba, pero luego vi en fanfiction que si tenia mas, solo no me habian llegado al correo. Fue un cruel error de fanfiction, pero lo bueno fue saber que si les gustara, me dio animos para hacer mas capitulos y nuevas ideas.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

El negro de la noche contrarrestaba con la luz de los candelabros, el aire era fresco y los murmullos de la gente una sutil melodía que, combinada con el tintino de las copas era perfecta. Y ahí estaba ella, vestida con es elegante, pero casual vestido azul mientras lo miraba acercarse con una sonrisa cautivadora el los labios.

-Lamento haberte dejado. Tenia que hablar con el dueño, es amigo mío, así que jamás me molesto en hacer reservaciones.

Shikamaru la llevo hasta una mesa apartada de las demás y le saco la silla. Realmente se estaba portando como esperaba, no, como debía, era un trato después de todo. Le había costado alrededor de dos horas convencerla de cenar con él, y a cambo se portaría como un caballero, Temari dijo no querer mezclar los negocios y el placer, y así seria, por esa noche, Shikamaru no intentaría nada, bueno, quizá no debía decirle nada cuando él le tomo la mano, ese cosquilleo que la recorrió hasta la entrepierna seguro era causa del frío, tenia que ser eso, después de todo, como ya lo había dicho, por las noches el aire era helado.

La cena era exquisita y la charla confortante, no tenia miedo a habar con propiedad como se suponía que debía hacer para que él confiara en ella y la empresa, parecía que después de todo, Shikamaru comenzaba a creerle.

-¿Me dirás porque me preguntaste si regresaría a New York al hacer el trato?

-Supongo que tienes derecho.- Dijo él dejando la copa de vino a un lado.- Solo quería saber cuanto tiempo tengo.

-¿Para que?

-Para hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre mí, ¿aun piensas que soy un junior mimado?

-No, ya no, hacia 10 años no parecías serlo, y creo que ahora tampoco.

-¿Qué es lo que parezco ahora? ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Temari sintió la garganta seca, eran los ojos más profundos que haya visto, y sabia que esperaba una respuesta.

-Pienso que eres un gran amante, pero no es algo que te interese presumir. También pienso que respetas a las mujeres aun cuando te quejas. Te encantaría descansar y no hacer anda ni trabajar, pero disfrutas sentirte útil. Eres inteligente pero no te crees superior a los demás. Vienes de una familia que no olvida como inicio así que se familiariza con todos, incluyendo obreros. Te gusta ser justo y defiendes a tus seres queridos y….Bueno, con eso basta, no quiero inflar tanto tu ego.- Sonrío y Shikamaru soltó una risa.

-Muchas de esas cosas te las dije yo. Me creíste.

-No al principio. Pero luego supe que no eres de las personas que mienten.

-Prefiero una dura realidad que una dulce mentira.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Mentir es tan…

-¿Problemático?

-¿Cómo sabias que diría eso?- Pregunto el extrañado y la hizo sonreír enormemente.

-Si lo has dicho 20 veces en el día es poco.

-Tsk Mendokusai.- La vio reír pero luego solo sonrío. Temari también quería saber que opinaba él.

-¿Y que es lo que tu piensas de mi?

-Pienso que estas herida.- Dijo él con una sonrisa amarga. Temari esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Que le dijera enojona o problemática, o quizá que alabara su belleza como tantos otros, no que dijera eso.- Tu rostro es hermoso y dulce, siempre tan feliz y apasionado, pero tus ojos tienen un brillo de melancolía ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- Pregunto acariciándole la mejilla, pero Temari la retiro.

-No importa, no quiero hablar de ello.

Shikamaru la contemplo un poco mas y Temari supo que no podría seguir soportando laminada sobre ella, pero cuando quiso dejar en claro que no quería su lastima él levanto la mano y pidió la cuenta. Para su sorpresa él no dijo nada cuando le abrió la puerta el cocho y Temari pensó que se había enojado, pero él se salio de la carretera y condujo por 15 minutos sin decir anda, hasta que finalmente un pequeño bosque los recibió. Shikamaru desabrocho su cinturón y se inclino para quitárselo a ella, pero cuando volvió a su asiendo no salio, si no que comenzó a hablar ahí adentro.

-Mi madre me traía a jugar aquí cuando era niño. Cada vez que estaba triste, este lugar era reconfortante. Un secreto entre mis padres y yo. Es mi lugar favorito. Nadie viene aquí ya, quieren talar los árboles, ya sabes, "el progreso"

-¿No hay algo que puedas hacer?

-Quiero comprarlo, una reserva protegida por Empresas Nara, pero antes debo ganar estabilidad, es por eso que no me opuse a mi padre cuando dijo que se unirá a ustedes….¿Porque me miras así?

-Es solo…que no esperaba eso, se que no eres un mimado, pero, esto es algo…

-¿Infantil?

-Tierno….¿Porque me traes a mi?

-Estas triste, si me sirvió a mi también a ti.- Respondió sin darle importancia pero Temari negó con la cabeza.

-No te pregunte el motivo, si no porque a mi. Seguro que has visto otras mujeres tristes, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Acostumbras traer chicas cada vez que puedes?

-No, eres la primera.- Dijo como si al mismo tiempo analizara sus palabras.

-La primera en llevar de compras y la primera en este lugar especial. ¿Tan importante soy?- Dijo incrédula mientras reía pero el volteo a verla serio, ¿Es que él no lo había notado? Pero cuando el silencio reino él comenzó a acercarse.

-Aun me debes el beso por llevarte de compras.

-Yo jamás dije que te lo daría.

-¿Faltas a un trato? Quizá debería reconsiderar que las empres…

-¡Yo jamás falto a un trato!- Grito ofendida y tomándolo por al cuello de la camisa lo acerco y beso. Pero aquel beso rudo se torno más suave, hasta que él termino sobre ella acariciándola.

Temari sabia que no debía dejar que él la tocara de esa forma, menos aun que la mano bajo el vestido subiera mas, pero el beso la había dejado ciega, el vacío que sentía en su pecho desde hacia 6 años se estaba llenando con una velocidad sorpréndete que le daba miedo preguntar el motivo. Se congelo un segundo y él pareció notarlo porque se separo.

-Déjame adivinar. Nada de mezclar el placer con los negocios

-Deberíamos regresar.- Dijo ella bajándose el vestido y él se abrocho el cinturón de nuevo.

-Supongo que ya que pasó eso, debo decirte lo que descubría hace diez años la noche que te vi. Después de todo, te di mi palabra de decírtelo cuando aceptaras una cita conmigo. Bien, lo que experimente esa noche fue mi primer sueño húmedo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina que actualmente ocupaba Shikamaru, la noche anterior habían regresado en silencio al hotel, y en la mañana cuando él fue a recogerla, había evitado su mirada todo el tiempo, saliendo del auto tan pronto como paraba. Cuando él dijo que prefería una dura realidad no creyó que de esa manera, ella no era ninguna puritana, pero había diferencia entre un coqueteo y aquello ¿Qué edad tenia entonces Shikamaru? ¿14 años? Bueno, si, era bastante aceptable, pero que fuera con ella si era sorprendente, mas tomando en cuenta que en ese entonces a él le gustaba Ino y que solo la había visto una vez a ella. Ahora entendía el motivo de llamarle "Belleza de una noche"

Pero vamos, ella no era ninguna cobarde, era hora de poner todo en su lugar, ella era profesional ante todo, así que sin siquiera llamar a la puerta entro con paso firme. Shikamaru estaba en el teléfono, tenia cara preocupada y la mirada que le dio le hizo entender que ella estaba implicada. Oh rayos ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

-Si…si mamá…no, no te quise ocultar nada…Es que…no, mira, las cosas no son así…no, mamá, mam…-Shikamaru dejo el teléfono en su lugar y miro a Temari.- Me colgó.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Tu abuela esta bien?

-Esta bien, mamá ya subió al avión, pero mi padre prefirió quedarse a hablar en persona con nosotros. Él la alcanzara mañana.

-¿Con nosotros? ¿Yo que tengo que ver?

-Parece que nuestra bromita se nos salio de las manos. Shiho ya le dijo a todos en la empresa que tu y yo nos conocimos hace 10 años, que fue amor a primera vista y que tu volviste para casarnos. Mamá esta enojada por haberle ocultado que tenía una nuera y ahora muere por conocerte.

-Pero, eso es imposible.- Susurro dejándose caer sobre una silla, su cabeza comenzaba a girar.

-No lo es. Lleva años diciendo que debo casarme, que mi padre ya esta viejo para esto y ahora yo debo ocuparme de la empresa y casarme y dar hijos como todo hombre de familia.- Dijo casi en discurso, como si se lo repitieran de memoria siempre.

-Ay no.

-¿Te preocupa eso?- Pregunto extrañado.

-¡Por supuesto! No quiero que piensen que yo me valgo de truquitos femeninos para cerrar los tratos.

-¿No me escuchaste? Shiho dijo que estábamos enamorados, nadie pensara mal, y mamá cree que tenemos una relación de años.

Temari iba a contestarle pero comenzó a marearla, hasta que Shikaku entro por la puerta con una media sonrisa y sin decir nada se dirigió a Temari y le tomo de la mano.

-Yoshino, mi mujer, me ha dicho ya todo.

-Papá, las cosas…

-No te preocupes hijo.- Dijo, caminado ahora hacia Shikamaru y colocándole una mano en el hombro.- Una secretaria me lo ha contado, todo mundo sabe que se conocieron en el instituto, y les parece muy romántico que a pesar de los años ustedes aun se amen. Estoy muy orgulloso, mantener una promesa por tanto tiempo, ahora puedo decir que eres un hombre.

Temari olvido como hablar, quería decir que era mentira, que ellos no se amaban, que ni siquiera se gustaba, ella sentía una atracción física, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con el amor. Pero cuando Shikamaru soltó una lágrima ella no pudo desmentir a Shikaku, menos aun cuando se giro hacia ella.

-Cariño, tienes trabajo que hacer. Perdónalo, es muy sentimental.- Dijo sonriendo y salio de ahí.

Temari se acerco a Shikamaru y lo abrazo sin poder evitarlo, él se apoyo en ella llorando libremente, ahora entendía. Shikamaru no era un niño mimado, probablemente su padre era un hombre duro, y aquellas palabras, el saberlo orgulloso, el que lo creyera un hombre debió ser demasiado para Shikamaru. No podía evitar sentirse bien en ese abrazo, ella sabia lo que era buscar la aceptación de un padre.

-No te preocupes, Temari. Desmentiré todo.

Ella se sintió conmovida, aun llorando él estaba preocupado por ella. Entonces hizo lo único que podía ayudarlo.

-No importa, si quieres fingiremos que estamos comprometidos, cuando el trato este hecho, diremos que no funciono, que la distancia fue muy fuerte y yo volveré a New York, pero mientras tanto, seremos una pareja feliz y enamorada.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente.- Susurro antes de levantarse de puntitas y jalarlo de la camisa para que bajara a su nivel, la diferencia de estaturas era demasiada, pero eso no le impediría besarlo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Los siguientes tres días fueron maravillosos, llegaban juntos a la empresa, comían en algún café, revisaban contratos, cenaban, platicaban y se marchaban, todo juntos. Cuando estaban solos no había necesidad de fingir, pero cuando estaban acompañados se tomaban de la mano. La empresa entera sabia de la relación, la única persona que no parecía conforme con ella era Shiho, los informes mal redactados, cafés amargos y perdida de documentos eran obra de ella. Pero ni a Shikamaru ni a Temari les incomodaba.

Su relación laboral era fantástica, un trabajo en equipo "Somos dos en uno" Dijo ella en una ocasión.

-Eso me gustaría a mi.- Dijo él, ganadoce un puntapié.

-¡Serás pervertido! ¡No lo decía en ese sentido!

-Jajaja, relájate, estamos comprometidos, recuérdalo.

-Solo frente a los demás.- Shikamaru le topo la boca con los dedos y Temari sorprendida se recargo en el escritorio de la oficina.

-Shhh, te pueden oír.-Advirtió quitando la mano pero sin separarse, y de pronto la tomo de la cintura y sentó en el escritorio, colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas para besarla.

Temari no pudo mas que gemir en su boca cuando él le subió la falta y malicioso coloco su mano sobre la ropa interior. Eso era pasar el límite, en público jamás se tocaban más que un beso inocente, abrazo, acariciarse el rostro o brazo y tomarse las manos. Jamás algo tan íntimo, y jamás en privado. No había motivos para ello. Pero no pensó en nada de eso, solo se fue recostando en el escritorio con él encima mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Pero siempre tiene que haber algo que lo arruina, y en esta ocasión no era un "algo",era mas bien un "alguien"

-Dejen algo para la noche de bodas.- Bromeo Chouji entrando y haciéndolos enderezarse y acomodarse las ropas.- Amigo, tu madre te habla por teléfono. Que bueno que Shiho sigue enojada, si ya se hubiera repuesto y entrado a avisarte ella misma no creo que le gustara lo que yo encontré- Dijo sonriendo y cerró la puerta. Temari vio a Shikamaru sorprendida y se olvido de lo sucedido un segundo atrás.

-¿Él no sabe que es un truco?

-Claro que si, es mi mejor amigo, le digo todo. Solo estaba jugando..- Tomo el teléfono y solo después de saludar colgó a los 6 segundos.

-¿Y bien?

-Regresaron de con la abuela. Pero no fue para eso para lo que llamo.

-¿Qué dijo?

-"Trae a tu prometida a cenar hoy a las 8:30 pm."


	5. Confesiones

**Como nota: ¿Es que la gente no piensa en las enfermedades? Bueno, ya veran porque lo digo.**

* * *

Temari sentía las manos temblarles mientras Shikamaru conducía, estaba nerviosa, una cosa era fingir en la oficina con los empleados, pero otra muy diferente era en casa de los padre de Shikamaru, era imposible seguir con eso. Imposible.

-Se darán cuenta.

-No lo harán, no te preocupes.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no eres tu el extraño.

-Te van a amar, mi padre te admira y mi madre es una mujer de carácter ¡igual que tu!

-Shikamaru. No estoy para bromas.

-Oh vamos, relájate.

Temari gruño y apretó el bolso entre sus manos, ¡que fácil era para él todo! Era la persona mas relajada que conocía, ni siquiera se sentía nervioso. Si, seguramente no había un solo nervio en todo ese cuerpo. Eso no podía pasarle a ella, pero bien, tampoco era algo que le desagradara del todo, fingir que precisamente él era su prometido no le era tan difícil, seguramente por que pasaban el día completo juntos.

-¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?

Temari volteo a verlo y su ira se convirtió en sorpresa y placer. Él era un gran hombre, sabia que lo estaba haciendo para distraerla, pero igualmente era agradable.

-No, no me los has dicho.

-Pues algo estaba mal conmigo, debo estar enfermo para no haberme dado cuenta antes. Luces arrebatadora.

Temari sintió como el hormigueo de su entrepierna era más fuerte. ¡Eso era imposible! Sentir tanta atracción por un hombre no podía ser verdad! Algo estaba mal con ella. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Desde cundo era una mujer sedienta de sexo? Kami, no había deseado estar con un hombre en 6 años, ¿A dónde se fue todo ese autocontrol? Pero ni siquiera hacia 6 años había sentido ese impulso con su novio.

Oh no, la idea que tenia en la cabeza no podía ser verdad, ella no podía pensar eso, pero…él se lo debía. "No se mezclan los negocios y el placer." Susurro una voz en su cabeza. ¡Pero ya no podía! Rayos…"Solo una vez. Solo una" ¡Basta no podía mas! ¡Tenía que hacerlo o se volvería loca!

-No creas que con palabras dulces olvidare que estoy enojada contigo. Aun no te he perdonado.- Dijo con voz dulce ¡Estaba fingiendo inocencia! Eso no podia ser verdad.

-¿Que es lo que no me has perdonado?

-El primer día que nos conocimos me ocultaste quien eras, y tu me preguntaste que era lo que necesitabas hacer para tener mi perdón ¿Lo olvidaste?

-No, nunca. Pero creí que eso lo remendaba el beso aquel.

-No, yo te bese a ti, no tu a mi, y eso fue en pago por llevarme de compras.

-"No tu a mi" Eh? ¿Eso significa que necesito besarte para que me perdones?-Pregunto con una sonrisa y Temari se llevo un dedo a los labios encogiéndose de hombros.- Bien, eso puedo arreglarlo.- Murmuro orillándose y apagando las luces.

-¿Ahora?- Pregunto Temari como si la sorprendiera ¡Claro que lo quería ahora! Shikamaru se desabrocho el cinturón y se inclino sobre ella.- Nos pueden ver.- Dijo con el ultimo rasgo de cordura que le estaba quedando, él olía tan bien, tan sereno siempre, y esas manos que tantas veces la habían acariciado estaban sobre su cintura. Pero en ocasiones pasaba algún carro a gran velocidad, sin prestarles atención, pero, aun así, no era bueno.

-No te vas a acobardar ¿O si?

Eso fue un golpe bajo ¡Ella jamás se acobardaría ante nadie, mucho menos de él! Temari le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso apasionadamente, dios, su boca era exquisita, su cuerpo maravilloso, y su aroma embriagados. Todo la dejo en un punto ciego, no oía nada, no podía hablar, su vista se nublo, y cuando la mano de Shikamaru le recorrió la pierna y se abrió paso entre su ropa interior perdió todo rasgo de racionalidad. Se presiono contra su boca y la devoro con ansias, pero Shikamaru se separo de ella, jadeando y sonriente.

-Eso…fue por tu perdón. Esto…-Shikamaru se interrumpió y empujo dos dedos dentro de Temari mientras ella se arqueaba contra el asiento.-…Eso, querida…lo hago por mi cuenta.

Temari sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando él comenzó a mover sus manos y se inclino de nuevo. Bajo un tirante con la boca y dando besos a su hombro llego a sus senos que tomo con ansias. Shikamaru se separo bruscamente e inclino su haciendo hacia atrás, después soltó una risa y volteo a verla.

-Odio hacerlo en los coches, no puedo moverme libremente.- Dijo y la jalo hacia el colocándola en sus piernas.

Temari también odiaba eso, pero con él bien valía la pena. No había estado con un hombre hacia mucho. Lo necesitaba ya. Él le subió el vestido hasta las caderas y la acomodo pera volver a besarla y la dejo que ella misma le abriera el pantalón y bajara un poco junto con su boxer. Ella se restregó contra él, urgida por el deseo y Shikamaru la apretó contra si, bien, no tenían mucho espacio, pero el lado bueno es que ella no podría separarse de él.

-¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Ahora eres tu quien se acobarda?- Pregunto riendo cuando lo vio comenzar a dejar las caricias.

-No es eso, pero te necesito ya.

Temari se sorprendió, ¿no era lo mismo que ella había pensado? Era maravilloso saber que no era la única en ese estado, saber que solamente las caricias ya no podían saciarlo era fascinante.

-¿Y que esperas entonces?

-Es que mi cartera esta en el saco. En el asiento de atrás.

-¿Para que coño quieres tu cartera ahora?

-Mendokusei…ahí traigo un par de condones, los necesito.

-¿Ese es el problema?-Temari inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.- Relájate, no hace falta.- Susurro y volvió a besarlo, bajando por su mandíbula, mordisqueando la manzana de Adán y acariciando el suave vello del pecho.- Tengo el dispositivo.- Un segundo después Temari lo sintió removerse bajo ella.

-Voy a disfrutar hacerlo en tu interior.- Shikamaru soltó un gruñido y la acomodo, rompiedo su tanga y dejandola inservible la arrojo hacia atrás, quedando olvidada en alguna parte del coche.

Temari se movió desesperada, intentando sentirlo completamente y escucharlo jadear en su cuello le hizo hervir la sangre. Ella desvío lo miro a la cara, y su cara mostraba deseo, parecía que entre mas salvajemente se movía mas lo excitaba. Él tomo un seno en su boca y llevo sus manos a su unión. Pero al pasar los minutos Temari no podía resistir más y una ola de calor la recorrió haciéndola gritar sobre la boca de Shikamaru, él la abrazo, sujetándola y aforrándose a ella. Temari estaba segura de que jamás había tenido un orgasmo mas intenso, y por la reacción de él podría decir lo mismo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Shikamaru, hijo. Al fin llegan.-Dijo Shikaku al verlos llegar, palmeo el hombro de su hijo y fue a abrazar a Temari- Habéis tardado mucho.

-Lo siento padre, tuvimos problemas con el auto, el motor se calentó y tuvimos que deteneros un momento.

-Shikamaru sabes que odio que me mientas, y mas aun que no mientas bien, eres terrible.- Dijo malhumorado dándole la vuelta para entrar al salón y Shikamaru miro a Temari sonrojado.

-Jamás puedo engañarlo.- Murmuro avergonzado pero inmediatamente se sobresalto al escuchar a su madre gritarle.- Será mejor que nos apuremos.- Dijo tomándola de la mano como era su deber y Temari se sintió levemente intimidada, hasta que vio a la mujer frente a ella.

Quizá las cosas no fueran tan mal después de todo…

Guiados hasta el comedor se sentaron a la mesa y como era de esperarse, Yoshino preguntaba cada detalle de su relación para comprobar que tanto se había comprometido su hijo en ella.

-Pues me sorprende. Shikamaru ha traído varias amigas, pero jamás una novia formal.

-Querida, recuerda que Temari es su prometida, el lógico que para Shikamaru sea especial.

-Así es padre.- Afirmo Shikamaru, tomando la mano de Temari y besándole el dorso.- Es muy especial.

-Pero…10 años, aun no me lo creo, que todo este tiempo…Digo, es casi irreal.

-Es que Temari y yo dejamos de vernos mamá. Por eso cada uno hizo su vida aparte, pero cuado mi padre me dijo a quien debía ir a recoger al aeropuerto, supe que aquello que sentí cuando niño seguía despierto.

Explico él viéndola sonriente. Y Temari conocía esa sonrisa, era seductora, entendía que casa palabra la había colocado estrategicamente de tal forma para que sus padres le creyeran, pero sin llegar a mentir, como el dijo, lo que sintio de niño era real, jamás olvidaría la confesión del sueño que le provoco.

Temari se sintió abrumada, y cada caricia vivida hacia unas horas volvió a su mente, tan real como si la tuviera de nuevo. Así que parándose de la mesa anuncio que iría al tocador y salio de ahí tan pronto como le indicaron el lugar. La imagen reflejada en el espejo era agradable, solamente tenia ese maldito sonrojo que se negaba a desaparecer. Resignada se acomodo el cabello y coloco brillo a sus labios, pero definitivamente no usaría rubor, ya bastaba el natural.

Cinco minutos después estaba de regreso a la mesa, se sentía más fresca, más segura. Pero la cara desconcertada de Yoshino y la preocupada de Shikaku no le agradaron.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Shikamaru?

-En el auto- Respondió Shikaku distraído mientras tocaba su barba.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No lo se. Recibió una llamada y salio, dijo que lamentaba no quedarse a más pero debía irse, que te esperaba allá.

Temari agradeció desconcertada y salio de ahí, la noche habría sido perfecta de no ser por la extraña actitud que había tomado Shikamaru. No lo entendía, habían tenido sexo maravilloso y sus padres creían que de verdad se casarían ¿Qué podía arruinar aquello?

Cruzando el jardín vio el auto en la puerta. Shikamaru estaba al volante y ya había encendido el carro, ella lo rodeo y entro. Pero no dijo nada ni Shikamaru tampoco. Él apretaba el volante y tenia el ceño fruncido, finalmente él se giro a ella.

-¿Te parece que vayamos al bosque?

-A donde tu quieras esta bien.

Temari lo miro preocupada, si él quería ir allí era porque, como él dijo, algo estaba mal. Decidió no preguntar nada hasta que la carretera desapareció tras ellos y se internaron en la hierba. Aquel rato en silencio había sido el mas largo de toda su vida. Pero cuando Shikamaru apago el motor y suspiro supo que comenzaría a hablar.

-¿Tienes un hermano de nombre Kankuro?

-¿Kankuro? Si, ¿Qué hay con él?

-Acaba de llamarme. No se como consiguió mi numero, pero dudo que fuera por pedirlo amablemente.

-Debe haber un error, Kankuro jamás hace estas cosas personalmente.- La mirada que él le devolvió le hizo saber que jamás debió haber hablado.

-¿Tiende a amenazar a la gente con quien trabajas?

-Él umm no…bueno…

-Tomare eso como un si.- Interrumpió él mirando hacia el techo.- No se si debamos hacer negocios.- Temari se sintió alarmada, eso no podía hacer, su único deber ahí era convencerlo precisamente a él para que hicieran el trato, a ambas empresas les beneficiaba aquello. No podía permitirlo. Algo malo le había dicho Kankuro, o quizá no tanto, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo dudar.- No le tengo confianza a tu hermano, y no se que clase de gente sea.

-¡Mi hermano es un buen hombre!- Grito escandalizada.

-Si, supongo que si, debe serlo para defenderte así. Pero es él quien no parece querer unir las empresas, o mejor dicho, no quiere saber nada de mí.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me dejo que me alejara de ti, Temari. Específicamente de ti.

-Yo…no lo entiendo.

-¿Cómo es que sabe de mi?

-Me llamo el primer día que estuve aquí, recuerda que tu y yo habíamos peleado, cuando me pregunto como me fue en el día le conté todo. Él siempre se las arregla para descubrir la información de las cosas. Tiene amigos en todas partes, no me sorprendería que alguno nos viera algún día. Quizá en alguna ocasión que fingíamos estar comprometidos alguien nos vio y se lo dijo. Y como siempre, Kankuro actúo sobre protector.

-¿Tu hermano es una especie de mafia o algo así?- Pregunto burlándose y Temari le golpeo suavemente el hombro.

-No es gracioso. Kankuro es un buen hermano, me ha protegido de cada hombre que se ha querido propasar y no he lamentado ninguno de los accidentes que han tenido los chicos.

-¿Debo comenzar a preocuparme, a ver que ningún coche me siga y temer de cada tipo misterioso que vea cerca? Porque esas cosas no me dan miedo.

-Kankuro no te hará nada, siempre consulta antes con Gaara.- Respondió fastidiada pero sintió una punzada de preocupación en el estomago.- Oh Dios mío, Gaara. Si creen que estoy comprometida…No quiero ni pensar en ello.

-Nada malo pasara, "romperemos" el compromiso cuando regreses a New York, solo nos quedan unos días y todo será como antes.- Dijo Shikamaru con tono neutro.

-No lo entiendes, Un compromiso no es igual a un hombre pretendiéndome. Que sufrieras algún accidente seria el menor de los problemas.

-Exageras.

-Shikamaru, debemos parar esto cuando antes. No quiero que nada malo pase, no de nuevo.

-¿De que hablas, Temari? ¿Esto ya paso antes? ¿Cuándo?

-Si no te lo digo no me creerás ¿verdad?- Él negó con la cabeza y Temari tembló. Se aclaro la garganta y la historia que no contó en seis años comenzó.- Una vez me preguntaste si me he enamorado, bien, pues lo he hecho. Lo conocí en la universidad y nos enamoramos, o eso creí yo, nuestro noviazgo duro varios años, todo era perfecto, pero yo era ingenua, tenia 21 años y él 26, yo no había salido nunca y él era un hombre de mundo, siempre viajando desde joven, y sucedió lo esperado, se convirtió en un exitoso empresario.

-¿Por eso creías que yo era solo otro mas, un rico egocéntrico?- Ella asintió derramando una lagrima y él le acaricio la mejilla, limpiándosela.

-Creí que ya todo había acabado, no más estudios, ni viajes, nada. Y yo estaba lista para casarnos al fin….Era estupida.

-No eras estupida, estabas enamorada.

-Sabes, me llevo a cenar, rento el restaurante solo para nosotros, yo pensé que era romántico, los músicos tocaron y la noche siguió entre besos y caricias. Pero…pasaron los días, y éll tenia prisa por casarnos, yo creí que era porque quería estar cerca de mí y me sentí alagada.

-Pero…?

-Pero tres días antes de la boda Kankuro me llevo a comer, era una tarde hermosa, y creímos que debíamos pasarla en familia, como hacia mucho no salíamos. Además en esos días Kankuro era quien manejaba la compañía y estaba estresado, así que conmigo próxima a casarme y Gaara festejando terminar la universidad, decidimos salir. ¡Pero iba a haber un nuevo miembro en la familia! Fuimos a su casa y yo saque la copia de la llave que él me había dado, pero cuando entramos a buscarlo, lo único que encontramos era él saliendo del baño de su recamara y…a una chica durmiendo es su cama. Yo no sabia que su madre estaba enferma, y ella queria que él le diera un nieto antes de morir. Yo solo era una maltita fabrica, por eso cuando todo termino hice que me colocaran el dispocitivo, decidi que jamas tendria hijos.

-Eso no es justo, no puedes dejar que por un idiota todo se arruine, no debes negarte la maternidad.

-No me interesa una familia, no la necesito. Aprendi que los hombres no valen la pena.

-Habemos algunos diferentes.

-¿Como quien? ¿Tu? Pero si tu tampoco eres padre, y dudo que alguein tan exitoso quiera dejar los negocios por ser un hombre de familia.

-Asi es, no quiero dejar los negocios, pero si quiero ser padre, primero una niña, despues un niño.

-No deberias creer en cuentos de hadas. Te lo digo yo que crei, tu no deberias pasar por lo mismo.

-¿Intentas protegerme?

-Tomalo como quieras. Pero no creo que precisamente tu merezcas sufrir.

-Apesar de lo que quieres que crea, eso de que eres fuerte y todo, se que eres una buena persona, nadie debio haberte lastimado asi. Eso debió destrozarte.- Murmuro y Temari fingió una sonrisa. Ella no soportaba la lastima.

-¿A mi? Deberías haberlo visto a él? Gaara no es muy fuerte, pero si muy hábil, y Kankuro tiene un gran cuerpo, mi padre los puso de niños a estudiar artes marciales. Pero descuida, lo atendió uno de los mejores hospitales de ese entonces, además no quiso levantar cargos, creo que tuvo miedo. No he vuelto a saber de él desde el día en que lo dieron de alta.

-No finjas estar bien si no lo estas.

-Han pasado 6 años ¿Crees que no lo he superado ya?

-De verdad creo que no.

-Pues no neces…

La protesta se perdió cuando él la abrazo, y su dolor desapareció al sentir sus labios.

* * *

**¿Eso cuenta como lime? No estoy segura ¬¬ Bueno, espero sus opiniones. XD**


	6. Ojala perdurara

-Esto se esta haciendo una costumbre.- Río Temari sobre el pecho de Shikamaru en el asiento trasero cobijada por sus brazos solamente.

-Y tu que decías que los negocios y el placer no se mezclan.-Rio él acariciandole los brazos delicadamente.

-Y no lo hacen, si esto fue placentero, pero a lo que me refería incluye sentimientos, un lazo de verdad, y mientras esto pase en lugares como tu auto no cuenta.

-Eso no es verdad, si cuenta.

-No, para eso necesitaríamos una cena, velas y una cómoda cama, no un momento de lujuria.

Temari sintió como el le levantaba la barbilla y la miraba a los ojos examinándola.

-Mientes, también para ti cuenta. ¿Porque no solo lo dices y ya?

-¿Necesito repetirte que yo no mezclo los negocios y el placer?

-Ahh, entiendo, mientras finjas que no cuenta, esto puede seguir ocurriendo. ¿Tanto me deseas cariño?- Shikamaru río y deslizo una mano entre las piernas de ella para jugar, una pequeña caricia en recompensa.

-Eres increíble y me dejas mas satisfecha que ningún otro.

Temari se sorprendió a si misma por su sinceridad y espero abochornada que él soltara una carcajada mas fuerte burlándose de ella, pero la risa de Shikamaru se apago y sus manos subieron para tomarle la cara. La mirada de él no era lastima y eso la hizo sentir mejor.

-¿Mas incluso que tu prometido?

-Por favor Shikamaru, no hablemos más de ello. No quiero arrepentirme de contártelo.

-Como gustes.

Temari volvió a colocarse sobre su pecho y respiro tranquila. Aunque ya no quisiera hablar, se sentía mucho mejor por haberlo contado, sentía que ahora el peso de sus hombros era mucho más ligero y poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

La puerta de la oficina de Shikamaru fue abierta y Chouji entro con una sonrisa caminando directo hacia la silla frente al escritorio y se sentó.

-¿Es bueno regresar a tu oficina, verdad? Pero bueno, igualmente tenias que acostumbrarte, según dijo tu padre pronto va a darte la presidencia. No puedo creer que serás el jefe y dueño absoluto. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-De maravilla.- Gruño Shikamaru y encajo las uñas en el rustico escritorio de caoba.

-¿En serio? Por que por la cara que tienes pareciera que quieres gritar ¿Te duele algo, te sientes mal?- Chouji se paro y coloco las manos en la madera profundamente preocupado.

-Chouji, ¿podrías dejarme solo? Luego iré a verte y platicamos.- Dijo Shikamaru con dificultad y cuando Chouji iba a replicar su boca se abrió de la impresión y después de unos segundos reacciono.

-¡Maldito Shikamaru! ¡Serás cerdo! - Grito y corrió hacia la puerta rápidamente.- Y no vayas a verme, no creo poder verte la cara en algún tiempo...¡A ninguno de los dos!

Tan pronto como la puerta volvió a cerrarse Shikamaru dejo caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y apretó los antebrazos y abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran aunque su vista se había nublado. Después de unos segundos cuando el aire volvió a llegar a sus pulmones por contener la respiración vio a Temari subir y sentarse en sus piernas para besarle la frente sudorosa.

-¿Crees que se enojo?

-No, nunca nos enojamos. Pero tampoco creo que le agradara encontrarme justo cuando tu estabas bajo el escritorio dándome…

-No lo digas, te lo advierto.- Shikamaru soltó una carcajada y abrazo.

-Rayos, tengo que compensarte eso. ¡Y con algo muy bueno!

-Mi recompensa ya la tuve- Dijo separándose y pasándose la lengua seductoramente por los labios, haciéndolo sonrojar.- Sabes muy bien, por cierto.

-Mendokusai, mujer. No hables así, haces que me de vergüenza.

-Jajaja aun eres un niño.

-¿Un niño dices? Preciosa, acabas de darme la idea de cómo compensártelo.- Dijo y la tomo por la cintura para colocarla en el escritorio.- Te voy a demostrar que de niño no tengo nada.

Shikamaru metió una mano bajo la falda de su traje y habiéndole quitado su ropa interior hacia una hora empujo dos dedos dentro de ella de forma tan maravillosa que su cuerpo tembló mientras se derrumbaba sobre el escritorio. Temari se concentro en el techo, tenia que hacerlo, llevo una mano a su boca y ahogo cualquier sonido, escucho algo parecido a una risa y antes de reclamar por la ofensa algo húmedo y Sueve se presiono contra ella. Sabía que Shikamaru tenía una lengua increíble, se lo demostraba en cada beso, pero jamás la había sentido de una forma tan vivida.

Rayos, fingir que estaba comprometida con él le estaba resultando de maravilla, tenia los beneficios de una pareja normal ¡Y que beneficios! Hacia dos días que habían tenido esa platica en el coche de él y desde entonces no lo había mencionado. Pero traer viejos recuerdos duele, y cada vez que pensaba en ello una parte de ella parecía querer morir.

Cada una de esas ocasiones él la encontraba, le parecía que era una gran casualidad ¿Destino? Quizá, quizá al fin la vida le mandaba un hombre para aliviar el dolor momentáneamente, pero solo eso era, un calmante momentáneo. La noche anterior habían redactado el borrador del contrato, pronto todo terminaría y ella regresaría a New York, el lugar al que pertenecía.

No se quejaba, le gustaba vivir allá, era una ciudad ruidosa y extravagante, llena de vida. Japón en cambio era un lugar tan tranquilo, al menos esa parte de la cuidad, no se veía viviendo ahí, la paz y tranquilidad estaban bien un tiempo, como unas vacaciones, pero sabia que no iba a soportarlo. Pero además ¿Por qué pensaba en ello cuando tenía a la perfección encarnada entre sus piernas? No era momento, y no había nada que pensar, ni siquiera tenia que molestarse en plantearse la idea de los pros y contras de vivir allí, porque simplemente no había nada para hacerlo.

Si, estaba fingiendo un compromiso, un noviazgo, pero no era más que eso, una farsa solamente. Un bálsamo para aliviar sus heridas que tarde o temprano terminaría acabándose. Y lo mejor era que fuera pronto, porque por mas que quisiera alargar eso, sabia que podía acostumbrarse al placer de sus caricias y entonces todo terminaría.

Y ella no quería que terminara, era increíble estar con él, su cuerpo siempre temblaba de manera maravillosa cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo mas potente que ningún otro que experimentara antes. Era una mujer madura y experimentada que sabia que hombres que dieran tal placer escaseaban. Y Shikamaru era el mejor. Estar con él le daba un placer inigualable, ya no era una jovencita de 17 besándose con su primer novio en la biblioteca del instituto, ahora era una mujer de 27 años teniendo una aventura con un empresario. Y comparar ambas circunstancias la hacían reír, por lo menos algo no había cambiado: Le gustaba el peligro. Hacerlo en lugares prohibidos y donde la gente pudiera verlos era excitante. Era la adrenalina.

Vagamente se preguntaba como seria estar con él en una cómoda y grande cama para moverse libremente y tener algo a que aferrarse cuando necesitara gritar, pero no se permitía indagar en eso demasiado tiempo. Como él lo había dicho, ella fingía que todo eso no contaba, porque si no contaba, no tenía que terminar.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Temari, querida. Tu prometido te abarca por completo. No te había visto en todo el día.- Comento Tenten mientras tomaban café en la sala de conferencias, lugar donde habían revisado el borrador del contrato, ahora solo debía revisarlo de nuevo Shikamaru y después se volvería a redactar.

-Lo siento, Tenten. Tienes razón, mi prometido y yo estamos muy juntos, pero no te lo compensare. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a cenar hoy? Solo nosotras. Una noche de chicas.

-Lo de noche de chicas dejémoslo para otro día, hoy tengo otros planes…los cuales te incluyen.- Dijo con una media sonrisa y le dio un sorbo a su vaso con agua, pues no quería tomar nada más fuerte.

-No entiendo.

-Neji esta algo paranoico con el embarazo, así que para relajarlo vamos a tener un romántica velada, el la cual estarán Shikamaru y tu.

-No, eso no, no vamos a interrumpir. Esto es de ustedes dos.

-Oh vamos, tomémoslo como una cita doble, será maravilloso. Ustedes dos se han aislado por completo de los demás, se que por experiencia que aquellos próximos a casarse son románticos empedernidos, pero salir con amigos es bueno.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Respondió queriendo evitar ir a toda costa. Si, pasaba todo el día con Shikamaru, pero era parte de la farsa, además de que Shikaku "misteriosamente" no quiso saber nada de la empresa y le dejaba todo el trabajo que tuviera que tratar con ella a Shikamaru, por lo menos debería ser mas sutil, sus intenciones de hacerlos pasar tiempo juntos eran muy obvias.

Así que solo ella y Shikamaru se encargaban del papeleo, y claro, Tenten que era una excelente secretaria, no como Shiho que no hacia mas que molestarla, su odio hacia Temari era evidente. No había duda, cuando se aliara con esa empresa iba a despedir a la chica.

-Vamos. Por favor- Rogó Tenten juntando sus manos, ¡carajo! Ese era el poder de las embarazadas, nada les era negado. ¡Que injusto!

-"Nos van a descubrir"-Pensó pero antes de que un rotundo NO acabara con todo sus labios la traicionaron.- Claro, será fantástico.- ¡Maldito poder del embarazo!

¿Ahora como le decía a Shikamaru que tendrían que fingir ser la pareja mas enamorada frente a sus amigos por unas horas? El problema era, si no fingían tanto amor como deberían, la verdad iba a saberse, pero, si fingían estar realmente enamorados, ¿no seria después muy cruel cuando todo terminara? ¿Que había de la lastima después? Para ellos no significaría nada, pero la gente iba a tenerles lastima, se preguntaría como una pareja tan bella termino solo por la distancia. Y lo más difícil: Las empresas iban a unirse, alguien debía quedarse en Japón, en esa empresa, se supone que será algún otro empleado, pero entonces alguien iba a preguntarles ¿Si ellos iban a casarse, porque no era Temari la que se quedara? Oh no ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Ahora la distancia ya no era excusa para terminar el compromiso. Quizá lo mejor era usar esa cena era alguna señal, quizá deberían armar una pelea y ponerle fin de una buena vez.

* * *

**Utta, lamento que esto fuera más corto, pero creo que era el cierre que se merecia, y bueno, varias cosas pasaran ahora, si, por ahi dijeron que Temari estaba en negacion, que pobresita, que se preocupaban mas por las empresas, que Shika deberia darce cuanta de que le importa, pero, si cren que las cosas van mal, esperen que entremos al climax de la historia, por algo no he dicho nada de los sentimientos de Shika, aunque un bombon, no es un angel.**

**Y una cosa mas ¿Saben lo inmensamente feliz que me siento al ver mi correo con review, favoritos, alertas, demas cosas? Wow es que si usteds vieran como me pongo creerian que estoy loca. De verdad muchisimas gracias, os amo.**


	7. Negación

**Tsunade25: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, yo siempre he dicho (aunque mis amigas me recrimen por esto ¬¬) que los chicos buenos son aburridos, una nesecita de alguien apacionado. O no? XD**

**Rayos, yo queria incluir la cena (más que nada porque le iba a dedicar la cena a alguien), pero me di cuenta de que no tenia que ver con el capitulo, debere ponerla en la que sigue, igualemte creo que este capitulo lo compensa.**

* * *

Temari entro a la oficina con paso inseguro y vio a Shikamaru mirarla con curiosidad, trago saliva y camino hacia él y lentamente se sentó sobre el escritorio, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Shikamaru comenzó a verla divertido, esperando a que hablara. Y entonces Temari sintió un gran calor inundarla, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Se acomodo el largo cabello detrás de su oreja y respiro tomando valor.

-Si…?- Animo Shikamaru, y Temari supo que estaba disfrutando el verla nerviosa.

-Tenten y Neji nos han invitado a cenar hoy por la noche.

-Suena bien.

-Y yo creo que seria una buena oportunidad para romper el compromiso.- Bajo la mirada cuando la sonrisa de él se borro y comenzó a verla seriamente.- Antes de que esto pase a mayores, el contrato esta casi listo, Tenten se lo dará a Shiho mañana y ella te lo traerá a que lo revises, después de eso…

Temari no hablo mas, de hecho ninguno lo hizo, no había por que, y Temari se sintió extraña, sabia que echaría de menos la paz que le brindaba él. Shikamaru en cambio tenía una cara diferente, como si…no le importara, no como a ella.

-Bueno supongo que en algún momento tenia que terminar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-¿Esperabas que dijera algo mas?

-No, no esperaba nada.- Temario odio que s voz sonara tan baja, y esperaba, en los mas profundo de su ser, que él no hubiera notado la nota de desilusión que no pudo controlar.- La cena es a las ocho e…

-No hace falta que me digas donde, ya que vamos a romper todo lo mejor seria que llegáramos juntos, después de todo, aun eres mi prometida.- Shikamaru se levanto de su silla y paso junto a ella para salir del la oficina, Temari solo se quedo ahí sin moverse, por alguna extraña razón, no quería que la noche llegara.

Pero la vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos, o no sin algo a cambio, y eso Temari lo sabía bien

Así que intento parecer serena cuando dos horas mas tarde Shiho apareció en la oficina con el contrato en manos y se los tendió a Temari, quien le sonrío como agradecimiento, la chica solo rodó los ojos soltando un bufido y se fue de ahí. Temari soltó una risa divertida, a la pobre le gustaba Shikamaru, pero mas que nada era solo una costumbre, o quizá la fantasía de salir con el jefe, quizá, y solo quizá, intentaría llevar una amistad con ella.

Miro el contrato detenidamente, y suspirando salio de la oficina, llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí encerrada ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él viniera y dejara algo mas? Menuda idiotez. Era imposible que se asiera así, se repetía que debería estar feliz por terminar toda esa mentira, ella era una mujer derecha, le gustaba decir las cosas de frente, no irse escondiendo. Así que decidida se dirigió hacia la oficina del señor Nara, necesitaba la firma e iba a conseguirla.

Pero a medio camino su celular comenzó a sonar, se paro en el pasillo y saco el móvil de la bolsa de su saco. Miro el identificador de llamadas y un escalofrío la recorrió. Presiono el botón para contestar, pensando en evadir la platica.

-Gaara, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Va todo bien?

-Todo esta bien, Temari, ¿Qué tal tu?

-¡No le preguntes como esta si ya lo sabes! ¡Dile que buscare al hijo de…!

-Kankuro por favor, guarda silencio, estoy hablando por teléfono.- Temari escucho un ruido sordo, seguramente Kankuro pateando algo, lo cual la extraño.

-¿Esta Kankuro contigo? ¿Pero que no andaba en Italia?

-En realidad fue en Turquía- Gruño Kankuro, Temari ya podía imaginarse, enojado y de brazos cruzados queriendo matarla, y de paso a Gaara por no dejarlo hacerlo.

-Temari estas en el altavoz.- Explico Gaara y Temari supo entonces, que aquello, como lo había pensado en el principio, era para que les explicara lo del matrimonio, así que una vez mas, evadió el tema, mirando el contrato en su mano como una salvación.

-Gaara, el contrato esta listo, ahora mismo lo llevo a que lo firmen, y…

-Y nosotros vamos para allá.

-¿Cómo dices?- Pregunto Temari con la garganta repentinamente seca.

-Se que debías traerlo, pero no se vería bien que lo firmara aquí, antes debo ver al señor Nara.

-"Y de paso a su hijo"- Pensó Temari, si Kankuro estaba ahí, era porque también iría, y él ya no se encargaba de la empresa, así que su objetivo era obvio.

-No, no hace falta, mira yo te…

-No seria correcto.- Interrumpió Gaara cortante, y escucho una risita que sonaba melodiosamente malévola, ¡dios! ¡Kankuro lo estaba disfrutando!- Llegaremos alrededor de una semana, antes necesito dejar todo en orden aquí….-Hubo un momento en que no se dijo nada y solo se escucho un murmuro, asi que Temari espero pacienta a que Gaara volvería a hablar, solo que esta vez su tranquila voz sonaba fastidiada.- Y Kankuro dice que te trajo un vestido o algo así.- Si estaba en el altavoz y Kankuro no lo había dicho, era porque seguramente estaba muerto de vergüenza ¿Qué ropa le trajo? ¿Y de Turquía?

Temari respiro calmadamente, eso se le estaba saliendo de las manos, si, realimente tenía que sentirse feliz por terminar toda aquella mentira. Obligándose a pensar de aquella forma, se despidió de sus hermanos rápidamente y colgó antes de que regresaran al tema por el cual le hablaban: El compromiso. Además ¿Para que dar explicaciones? Si ya todo iba a Terminar, mejor dejarlo así, cuando sus hermanos llegaran en una semana aproximadamente, solo les diría que era un malentendido y nunca hubo planes de matrimonio.

No quería ni pensar en Kankuro, dios, ese hermano suyo era el mejor ángel que le pudo tocar, quizá fuese un poco celoso, pero era solamente porque la quería, sabia perfectamente que si un día volvía a enamorarse, lo cual juraba nunca mas pasaría, Kankuro iba a apoyarla, y se encargaría de que nunca nadie mas la hiciera sufrir, él y Gaara fueron su sostén cuando termino su antigua relación, les debía mucho y los amaba, pero en esta ocasión debía mentirles.

Se recargo en la pared, y apretó el contrato contra su pecho, respiro una, dos y tres veces, cerro por 5 segundos y finalmente cuando los volvió a abrir se había relajado al menos un poco, daba gracias por ser tan fuerte y no dejarse afectar por esas cosas, o al menos no aun, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido desde que llego ahí cuando regresara a su cuarto de hotel.

Regreso sobre sus pasos hacia la oficina de Shikamaru, donde había dejado su bolso, no tenia caso ir a entregar el contrato si este no se firmaría si no hasta que Gaara llegara, así que tomo el bolso y dejo los documentos sobre es escritorio, así cuando Shikamaru llegar ay los viera, seria él quien se los mostraría a su padre.

Dado que su labor ahí había terminado, quiso contárselo a Shikamaru, ya no lo vería más, al menos no en la oficina. Se pregunto vagamente que iba a pasar ahora, si él iría a verla aunque ya no la llevara a la empresa, si después de esa noche cuando "terminaran" él volvería a visitarla, pero lo dudaba, todo eso no significaba tanto como para seguir viéndose sin una razón.

Solo era sexo, solo eso. Sexo era lo único que tenían sin fingir, lo único que era real, lo único que había entre ellos, entonces fue cuando se dio cuanta de que realmente no conocía a Shikamaru, entonces algo dentro de ella se removió, pero dijo que era así, Shikamaru era así, tal y como se mostraba, él era sincero y amable, era justo así, no había otro lado de él, o al menos eso quiso creer, tenia que creerlo para aforrarse a ello.

Escucho pasos en el corredor y distinguió la voz de Shikamaru y Chouji avanzando hacia ahí. Parecía que el segundo estaba realmente preocupado por el tono de su voz.

-Te lo digo, la vi, estaba en una tienda del centro comercial.

-Seguramente la confundiste.

-Que no, era ella, y Shikamaru, si regreso, es seguro que fuer por ti.

-Tonterías…-Replico Shikamaru al tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba.- Temari ¿Qué haces aquí?

Temari se sintió estúpida, no quería que creyera que se había quedado ahí esperándolo, aunque así fue por dos horas, por supuesto que no se lo iba a decir, no quería darle más poder sobre ella del que ya tenia. Entonces se sorprendió y mentalmente se grito que él no tenia poder sobre ella, eso no podía ser y no lo permitiría.

-Shiho trajo el contrato, esta ya listo, solo venia a dejártelo.

-Excelente, vamos con mi padre.- Dijo él repentinamente entusiasmado, y Temari se pregunto si era porque no tendría que trabajar más o porque eso significaba que todo término y ella ya se iría.

-No, mis hermanos vendrán en una semana, o quizá menos, no se, pero debemos esperarlos.

-Que mal, pero bueno, esta bien, al menos sabre quien fue el que me amenazo.

-¿Alguien te amenazo?- Pregunto Chouji impresionado pero Temari lo ignoro al igual que Shikamaru.

-Kankuro no te amenazo.- Dijo defensiva ¿Y porque no? Nadie podía agredir a su familia. Cuando su padre murió y cuando su prometido le fue infiel, solo sus dos hermanos estuvieron con ella, no dejaría que nadie los insultara.

-¿No? ¿Y como le llamas tú?

-¡Aun si te amenazo lo hizo porque le importo! ¡Porque quería protegerme! Pero claro, como ibas a entenderlo tu, se ve que jamás has querido a nadie que no entiendes lo que es ver sufrir a alguien que quieres.

-¡Oh, discúlpame, debí suponer que para ello debí haber dejado que una novia me fuera infiel! ¡No puede ser que en todo este tiempo no lo superaras! Te creía mas madura, pero por lo visto solo eres una niña consentida.

Temari y Chouji abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Eso no era verdad, Shikamaru no podía estar usando eso en su contra, se lo contó porque confío en él, no para que más tarde lo usara para dañarla. Contuvo las lágrimas lo más que pudo, hasta que una salio y rodó por su mejilla, Temari la retiro rápida y bruscamente, sintiendo una enorme ira hacia Shikamaru.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un maldito desgraciado! Confíe en ti, lo hice, porque me hiciste pensar que podía, dijiste que no todos los hombres eran como él, pero ahora me doy cuanta de que ustedes son iguales, eres la misma basura que él ¡La misma porquería!

Temari vio un destello en los ojos de Shikamaru ¿Qué era? ¿Arrepentimiento? No, imposible que él se arrepintiera de lo que dijo, y mas porque él cruzo los brazos y continuo, ahora tranquilamente y sin gritar, pero de igual forma hiriente.

-Si bueno, si somos la misma porquería ya deberías acostumbrarte, no creo que puedas encontrarte con alguien diferente.

Temari negó con la cabeza desilusionada, aunque la vos de Shikamaru bajo y sus palabras parecieron falsas, no quería quedarse mas, salio de ahí tan pronto como pudo, pasando entre Shikamaru y Chouji quien permanecía estático, ¿El que él no le creía a su amigo? ¿No creía sus palabras? Pues no importaba, ella si las creía, y ahora lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su hotel y tumbarse en la cama para no despertar ni salir hasta que Gaara llegara, y Kankuro, como siempre, llegara a salvarla.

15 minutos en carro, 1 hora a pie, pero no importaba, quizá caminar le ayudaría, la noche llego y con ella el clima frío y hostil, se cobijo con sus brazos, debió tomar su bolso antes de salir corriendo, al menos así tendría dinero para pagar un taxi o ir a un bar, así el haber olvidado su abrigo no le supondría problema.

Y como si las cosas no pudieran ir peor comenzó a llover. No, eso no, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Porque todo el mismo día, ella no había hecho nada malo, no era una mala persona, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque! Era un día tan hermoso en la mañana y ahora no era mas que un maldito infierno. No se sentía así desde que descubrió a su novio y amiga en la misma habitación, por lo menos no le dijo a Shikamaru que la chica fue su amiga alguna vez ¿Qué tal si también eso lo hubiera mencionado? Como lo hizo con el tema de la infidelidad, ¿También le hubiera dicho que no era capaz de tener amigas? ¿Qué nadie querría hacerse amiga de ella? No, definitivamente no podría soportar aquello.

Y ahora, mojada y llorando, solo podía caminar por las calles, ¿Desde cuando lloraba? Pero no se culpaba por llorar, nadie podía ser obligado a revivir recuerdos así y mantenerse inmune. ¿Pero que hizo? Ella era una chica fuerte, decidida, escandalosa y problemática, así fue siempre, por eso tuvo siempre problemas en el instituto, por eso toda la preparatoria la conocía, pero su error fue enamorarse de un idiota, entonces flaqueo, derrumbo sus defensas solo para que él entrara y la conociera tal como era, dulce e inocente, pero él no lo supo apreciar, la lastimo, la humillo y la utilizo. Y ahora diez años después había hecho lo mismo, creyó que podría tener un amigo así que volvió a abrirle una pequeña parte de su dañado y roto corazón, y de nuevo, no lo apreciaron.

¿Y se supone que debía confiar en los hombres? ¿O creer en el amor? Vaya mierda, esas cosas no servían de nada, ahora solo podía confiar en dos hombres, y esos eran sus hermanos, al menos tenia la confianza de que ellos jamás la dañarían.

Escucho el ronroneo de un conocido auto a lo lejos pero decidió no hacer caso aun cuando su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, un lujoso coche negro se fue deteniendo a su lado y Temari se giro a mirar, y se encontró con Chouji. Bufo molesta consigo misma ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ilusiones de que hubiera sido Shikamaru buscándola para pedirle disculpas? Que tonta. Pero tal como si Chouji supiera la razón por la cual parecía molesta rápidamente hablo.

-Shikamaru estaba preocupado, dijo que no tenias auto y comenzaba a llover, tenia miedo de que alguien te hiciera daño así que me envío a buscarte y me presto su auto porque es mas rápido que el mío, no quería que te dejara sola.

-"Él es quien me hace daño"- Pensó pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, no podía creer las palabras de Chouji, sencillamente era imposible que Shikamaru se preocupara por ella. Pero ojala se arrepintiera de sus palabras, y ojala se sintiera mal, era despreciable y merecía sentirse culpable

-Entra, te llevo a donde quieras, no tenemos que regresar a la empresa si tu no quieres.

-No, me voy sola, no quiero manchar sus finísimos asientos de piel con mi ropa mojada- Gruño sarcástica con las manos en la cadera y vio como Choji se inclinada y abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Por favor Temari, si te pasa algo Shikamaru jamás me lo perdonara.

Temari lo miro unos segundos mientras él solo le mantenía la mirada temeroso de una negativa. Se paso una mano por el cabello y retiro un mechón corto pegado a la cara antes de subirse al auto, sintiéndose atrapada al cerrar la puerta. Chouji soltó un mal disimulado suspiro de alivio y sonrío cuando el auto comenzó a avanzar.

-Dios, tenia tanto miedo de que no te encontrara.

-No debiste preocuparte.- Temari le sonrío, intentando que el pobre hombre respirara tranquilo. Pero el volteo a verla por unos segundos, confundido y como si acabara de decir una locura.

-Temari, te tengo un gran aprecio, te quiero demasiado y no se que haría si algo te ocurriera, estos seguro que si estas aquí es por algo, una fuerza mayor a solo unir empresas, si no algo mas, pero…no es de mi de quien hablo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cuando te fuiste comencé a gritarle a Shikamaru, pero él solo seguí ahí parado, poco a poco su cara fue dejando su cara de hielo y después busco desesperado las llaves de su coche entre los bolsillos, dojo tantas cosas que ni le entendí, pero de repente paro y dijo que tu ni ibas a querer hablar con él, así que ignorando mis gritos me arrojo las llaves y me ordeno venir por ti.

-Si cree que por el pequeño acto voy a perdonarlo esta muy equivocado, realmente…me alegro de que esta noche termine todo.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio hasta que llegaron al hotel, Choji bajo con ella y la acompaño a su habitación, Temari lo invito a pasar pero él se negó diciendo que tenia que regresar a la oficina.

-Temari, no pido que lo perdones pero, entiéndelo, esta en negación.

Entonces, sin más, y dejándola muda, Chouji se fue. Temari entro a su habitación, peleados o no, debían terminar con todo eso, fingir que su relación había acabado, pero, si lo pensaba bien, no tenia que fingir nada, porque realmente lo que sea que hubiera, así fura solo sexo, todo había acabado ya.

Tomo un baño largo mientras pensaba como seria la cena, pero por más que intentaba concentrarse en que hacer para la ruptura, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en que se refería Chouji, porque según ella, Shikamaru no tenía que estar en negación de nada.


	8. Visita de un pasado

Temari salio giro nuevamente sobre si misma y el espejo le devolvió una imagen gratificante. El corto y elegante vestido con pronunciado escote resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo de modo sorprendente, tan justado que su cintura parecía diminuta. Daba gracias por ello y porque Shikamaru la llevara de compras, de no ser así, no tendría nada que ponerse, salvo el vestido que era para la cena luego del contrato, pero jamás mostraría ese vestido dos veces, no señor, su orgullo de mujer no se lo permitía, y sobretodo, tenia el suficiente dinero para comprarse cuando le gustara.

Se retoco el leve maquillaje y coloco crema a su cabello que le caía hasta media espalda. El vestido la hacia sentir mas sensual y el tacón alto aun mas, como si fuese mas femenina, y es que, la verdad, no se sentía que fuera femenina desde hacia mucho tiempo, seis años exactamente, si, lo reconocía, una parte de ella siempre se creyó culpable de que su novio la engañara, después de todo, antes de conocerlo era alocada, no se vestía con ropas provocativas ni nada por el estilo, pero no importaba, ella siempre pensó que se veía sensual en sus minifaldas apretadas y botas altas, y muchas miradas y comentarios lo demostraban, pero, aun así, quizá debió ser mas, quizá debió arreglarse, quizá debió ser mas linda, mas inocente, mas gentil, pero no hay un "Quizá"

Si, por mucho tiempo pensó que era su culpa, y ni siquiera sus hermanos pudieron cambiar ese sentimiento, y cuando al fin encontró a alguien que si comenzaba a hacerla pensar de manera diferente, que la hacia sentirse atractiva y al mismo tiempo inteligente y querida, ese alguien la traicionaba.

No entendía el comportamiento de Shikamaru, todo fue tan rápido, cuestión de minutos solamente, y no sabía a que se debía ¿Qué era lo que lo molesto tanto? Ya antes habían hablado de Kankuro y sus "amenazas" y en ese entonces Shikamaru incluso lo tomo como un juego, incluso bromeo, pero ahora…

En fin, no importaba, la dañó, solo eso debía tomar en cuanta, si Shikamaru tenía problemas o no, no debió desquitarse con ella. Al parecer, esta noche no tendría que fingir nada, pues realmente estaba enojada con él, ¡dios! ¿Porque su padre no la puso a estudiar artes marciales como a sus hermanos? Le serian de tanta ayuda ahora…

La puerta fue tocada y Temari suspiro, espero un poco antes de abrir para que no pareciera que lo esperaba y después fue a abrir. Shikamaru se había recargado en la puerta al ver que tardaba y cuando la abrió casi se le cae encima. Él dio un paso atrás intentando recuperar el equilibrio y finalmente se dio la vuelta. Ese día había sido un asco, pero debía reconocer que verlo abrir la boca y mirarla de arriba a abajo era al menos algo bueno.

-Ehhh, dijiste a las ocho y bueno…

-Ahórrate las explicaciones, Nara, podemos irnos ya.- Dijo regresando adentro pero sin cerrar la puerta, tomo el bolso negro que había dejado en un sillón y rogó porque al pronunciar su apellido hubiera sonado tan frío como quiso. Y pareció ser así, porque al regresar Shikamaru tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto nervioso, y eso, no puedo más que hacerla sonreír.

El camino hacia el restaurante fue tan silencioso como Temari esperaba, el único movimiento o sonido era cuando Shikamaru desviaba la mirada hacia sus piernas y al volver a mirar el camino suspiraba, como si ansiara pero supiera que no podía. Temari fingía no darse cuenta, que deseara cuanto quisiera, ya no obtendrá nada de ella, esa noche se acababa el favor de fingirse su pareja, no más.

Él se bajo del coche y lo rodeo para abrirle la puerta, con lo cual Temari solo soltó un gracias, frío y sin emociones, esa noche, fingiría un profundo enamoramiento ante Neji y Tenten, y luego una buena y merecida pelea.

Frente a la puerta Shikamaru se detuvo unos segundos y le extendió el brazo a Temari, ella lo tomo seria pero justo cruzar las puertas sonrío ampliamente "Apariencias" Pensó ella y coloco su otra mano sobre el brazo también. Se dirigieron a la recepcionista y después de unas palabras les señalaron la mesa donde la pareja ya los esperaba.

Temari sonrío satisfecha al ver a Tenten con un vestido verde oscuro hasta bajo las rodillas y su larguísimo cabello suelto, del cual Neji tenía preso un mecho y lo enroscaba en su dedo mientras parecía susurrarle algo al oído pues la chica sonreía sonrojada.

Eran la pareja mas hermosa que hubiera visto, y mas aun así de unidos, Tenten debía amarlo mucho para quererlo así, siendo que frente a los además él era tan serio, pero seguramente Neji también la amaba mucho, suficiente para ir seguramente en contra de toda su familia al casarse con una simple secretaria. Se había enterado que él era el primo de Hinata, la niñera de la empresa, aunque pocas veces había visto a la chica pues no tenia motivos para pasarse por la guardería.

Shikamaru la tomo del brazo mas firmemente mientras caminaban hacia ellos y Temari casi podía jurar que él noto su temblor porque volteo a mirarla y le sonrío ligeramente, como temeroso, y solo por un momento, Temari pensó que todo lo que le había dicho en la tarde podría ser perdonado, pero se obligo a apartar la vista de sus ojos y decirse que no dejaría que jugara con ella de nuevo.

Se acercaron a la mesa y al llegar, Neji y Tenten estaban tan sumergidos en ellos mismo que no los notaron hasta que Shikamaru tosió disimuladamente. Neji se paro como cortesía cuando Shikamaru le saco la silla a Temari y se sentaron después. Entonces Neji miro a Tenten con una sonrisa que Temari sabia que era una promesa de que esa noche terminaría lo que habían dejado y no pudo evitar la pequeña risa, ganándose un puntapié debajo de la mesa por parte de Tenten completamente sonrojada.

-Habían tardado.

-Neji, por favor, están comprometidos, seguramente tuvieron sus razones.- Entonces fue Temari quien se sonrojo involuntariamente y se recordó que mas tarde hablaría con Tenten, esa fue una venganza muy sucia.

-Si, bueno, ya saben como es el compromiso, verdad?- Replico Shikamaru en lo que pareció ser una ayuda hacia Temari, lo cual verdaderamente la sorprendió.

La llegada del camarero y una tregua momentánea fue hecha, pero, por experiencia, Temari sabia que Tenten planeaba continuar así toda la noche, y lo comprobó cuando, después de ordenar y una platica amena mientras esperaban, Tenten sonrío.

-Temari, no sabes como soy feliz de que te cases con Shikamaru san

-Tenten por favor, te he pedido que solo me llames por mi nombre de pila, ni siquiera estamos en la oficina. No me hagas sentir como un anciano.

-Haciendo a un lado eso, Shikamaru. Tenten tiene razón, nos da gusto que al fin te cases. Ya era hora.

-¿"Al fin"?- Pregunto Temari desconcertada y Shikamaru a su lado se removió intranquilo, aunque pareció relajarse por unos segundos cuando la comida llego.- ¿A que te refieres, Neji?- Continuo no dispuesta a darle una vía de escape, tenia curiosidad y no podía evitarlo.

-Si bueno, después de tantos años uno asume que…

-Neji, ya vasta, no es asunto nuestro.- Regaño Tenten quien por primera vez en la noche no parecía querer avergonzar a Temari. Así que para regresar a lo "importante" y que Neji no se enojara por ser interrumpido, lo abrazo por la cintura, sin importarles que algunas personas la miraran.- Bueno, es obvio que Neji y yo nos conocimos, aunque solo fuera una relación jefe-empleada, pero ¿Por qué no nos platican como se conocieron ustedes?- Pregunto interesada mientras se separaba de Neji para comenzar a comer, pues el embarazo se lo exigía.

-Por favor, ya toda la empresa sabe que fue en el instituto, hay que ver lo rápida que es alguna gente para contar cosas.- Respondió mirándola y Neji río bajo, siendo castigado por un leve golpecito en el hombro.- Pero Temari tuvo que irse con su padre y hermanos.

-Supongo que fue difícil para ti.

-¿Para mi? Pero si solo tenía 14 años, y Temari 17, la diferencia de edades era muy notoria.- Temari lo miro enfurecida ¿Qué estaba diciéndole? ¿Vieja?- Así que ni siquiera teníamos algo.

-Pero, aun si no tenían nada, han pasado 10 años, algo debiste sentir para "esperarla" por así decir.- Dijo Neji sabiamente.

-Yo…bueno, si…supongo que algo sentí.- Murmuro jugando con el tenedor en el plato n un acto demasiado infantil que hizo a Tenten soltar una carcajada.

-Hacen una hermosa pareja, verdad, Neji? Pero no nos superan a nosotros.- Dijo sonriéndole a su esposo quien se inclino para besarla unos segundos.

Y Temari solo bajo la mirada, eran una pareja perfecta, si ella aun creyera en el amor, desearía un hombre así. Sintió un dedo en su barbilla, era Shikamaru obligándola a míralo, entonces, sonriéndole, y ante la mirada sorprendida de Neji y la maravillada de Tenten, también la beso.

-"Solo son apariencias"- Se repitió mentalmente cuando sintió los finos labios acariciarla dulcemente.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Shikamaru?- Pregunto Temari sintiéndose repentinamente abrumada en el espacio del auto, como si a pesar del amplio espacio no estuviera cómoda y el oxigeno no le fuera suficiente, angustiada de no saber porque su voz sonaba quebrada.- Se suponía que íbamos a "Terminar"…pero en toda la cena tu solo…tu, te comportase extraño, ahora creen que estas profundamente enamorado de mi. ¿Sabes lo que eso nos costara? ¿Cómo lo desmentiremos ahora? Esa era nuestra oportunidad, y ahora mis hermanos vienen, ¿Qué se supone que haremos con ellos?

-Tus hermanos no son importantes ahora.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto sarcástica- Esta tarde parecía importarte mucho.

-Esta tarde…yo…estaba furioso, no, no furioso, preocupado…

-Confíe en ti- Murmuro Temari mientras la vista se le nublaba a momentos.-Como no lo había hecho en nadie. Y me defraudaste.

-Aun puedes confiar en mi- Temari percibió el tono desesperado en su voz y desvío la vista para mirarlo apretar el volante y morderse un labio.- Te juro que…

-Es tarde ya, Shikamaru, descuida, solo me recordaste que no puedo confiar en nadie, no es así? ¿Qué ningún hombre puede estar a mi lado sin engañarme?

-No quise darte a entender eso…!

-Shikamaru… ¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto ignorando el que lo interrumpiera al ver que no conocía el camino.

-A mi casa.

-¿Y no se te ocurrio decirmelo antes?

-Creí que ibas a enfadarte.

-Pues creíste bien. ¿Para que me llevas?

-Quiero que hablemos tranquilamente. En tu hotel no puedo asegurarme que me invites a pasar, o que si comienzas a gritar no llamaras a seguridad, pero en mi casa si.

-Eres un maldito…- Temari cruzo los brazos y se ahorro el insulto, mirando furiosa el camino.- ¿De que quieres hablar? ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te preocupaba esta tarde por lo cual te desquitaste conmigo?- Temari espero, pero él no volvió a hablar.- ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti cuando tu no puedes confiar en mi?

-Aun no es el momento.- Temari se alegro al ver que Shikamaru se estacionaba en una casa a pesar de que no le dijera nada mas. Se bajo del auto sin ayuda y Shikamaru camino a su lado por el hermoso jardín, seguramente fruto de un excelente, y buen pagado jardinero, además la casa pintada en blanco con algunos faroles la iluminaban tenuemente en lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa sacada de un cuento.

Shikamaru saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta dejándola entrar a Temari primero, cerro la puerta tras de si y Temari creyó escuchar el "clic" de un seguro al ser puesto, pero no dijo nada y espero a que él encendiera la luz. Después de eso Shikamaru la guío hasta una pequeña estancia en colores beige pero con las paredes adornadas con enormes estanterías con libros. Pudo distinguí también que había una pequeña mesita en frente como a 6 metros de ella con dos cojines y se acerco a ver el juego de mesa que se distinguían.

-¿Tu juegas?

-A veces, cuando tengo tiempo libre y mejor si tengo un oponente digno. El Go y Shogi es un juego complicado.

-Yo te daría una paliza.- Dijo con una sonrisa que se sintió extraña después de tanto tiempo seria, aunque esta era arrogante.

-¿Sabes jugarlo?- Pregunto incrédulo.- Imposible- Dijo soltando una risa.

-¿Qué miedo a que te venza una mujer? Deberías cuidarte, mi padre me enseño muy bien.

-Tu padre…desearía que jamás te hubiera llevado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada, nada, eh… ¿Quieres jugar?

-Seguro.

Shikamaru le sonrío y camino hacia la mesa y se sentó en el cojín con Temari imitando sus movimientos, pasaron unos minutos y después de que Shikamaru le explicara a Temari el porque juntaba sus manos de aquella forma tan peculiar Temari se miro en aprietos, así que mordiéndose un labio y analizando el tablero se sorprendió cunado descubrió a Shikamaru observándola.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Nada? Esta noche me has ocultado mucho, ¿se puede saber que tanto escondes? No me quieres contestar nada. Aun no me dices para que me trajiste ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Oh bueno, estaba pensando en que casarno…-Shikamaru guardo silencio al escuchar el timbre de la entrada y fue a abrir. Pero Temari decidió seguirlo ¡De nuevo huía! ¡Eso si que no! Así que cuando el abrió la puerta ella estuvo a su lado.

Pero, justo ahí, frente a la puerta, y mirándolos detenidamente, se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros en un rojo intenso, vestida en un hermoso vestido azul rey que le llegaba a medio muslo. Shikamaru respiro trago aire ruidosamente con la boca cuando la chica se acerco a él y saltando le enlazo los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo bajaba para besarlo. Temari se congelo sin saber si debía hacer o decir algo, sintiéndose repentinamente estúpida.

-Tayuya.

-Shika, mi amor.


	9. Revelación

Temari observo casi boquiabierta cuando la chica entro a la casa y se arrojo a los brazos de Shikamaru, quien se quedo quieto, pero que mas daba, dijo su nombre, conocía ala chica, y ella lo abrazo, incluso lo beso, marcando mas que una simple amistad. Él se separo lentamente, unos cuantos segundos después, demasiados si le hubiera incomodado…no lo hizo, Temari sabia que no.

Shikamaru se giro a ver a Temari, ocasionando que la otra chica también la mirase, justo antes de que él diera un paso hacia ella y la tomara por el brazo en un gesto, cariñoso, pero falso.

-Tayuya, ella es Temari ¿La recuerdas? Del instituto, unos grados mayor que nosotros.

-Si, la recuerdo, Sabaku No Temari, una leyenda, nadie podría olvidarla.- Menciono con una sonrisa burlesca y la miro de arriba abajo despectivamente.

Temari sintió el impulso de bajar la mirada, avergonzada de su juvenil comportamiento diez años atrás, pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo la cabeza firme, si, aun era una rebelde, como antes, pero también era una mujer exitosa, jamás bajaría la cabeza ante nadie. Era demasiado superior a quien sea esa chica que se atrevía a mirarla de aquella forma. Levanto la barbilla y apretó el brazo de Shikamaru.

-Si, soy yo, y gracias, pero el que nadie me olvida ya me lo habían dicho antes.- Sonrío ampliamente y en un acaricio la mano de Shikamaru. Temari vio un destello de ira el los ojos de la pelirroja, claramente celosa.

-Temari, no creo que tu la recuerdes, ella es Tayuya, los dos solíamos estudiar en la biblioteca, ella estuvo presente cuando tu e Ino fueron por mi ayuda, pero solo la viste una vez así que…

-Así que no la recuerdo.- Completo ella. Haciéndole notar que ella SI era olvidable, pero bueno, realmente mentía.

No la había recordado en esos años, pero solo hacia unos días había tenido ese sueño, claramente recordaba a la pelirroja, aun si en ese entonces su cabello era largo, pero claramente la recordaba, haciéndole mimos a Shikamaru mientras él solo se concentraba en Ino, de hecho, intercambiaron un par de acidas frases esa vez, desde que llego a la biblioteca hasta que se fue, ahora entendía el porque de que esa chica la viera de tal forma. Pero fue hace tanto tiempo, le parecía ridículo.

Tayuya apretó los labios pero después de un poco pareció reaccionar al agarre de Temari y Shikamaru con las manos entrelazadas. Los miro curiosos y sonrío con burla.

-Shikamaru, no sabia que tenías "acompañante" esta noche, lo siento, debí preguntar antes de venir aquí.- Temari contuvo una venenosa respuesta, ¿Qué se creía esa tipa? ¿Qué ella era solo cuento de una noche? Sin embargo, Tayuya continuo.- Es solo que estoy tan cansada por el viaje que no pensé en ello. Oh, estoy agotada, y es más de media noche. ¿Crees que podría quedarme aquí a dormir por hoy?-Shikamaru se tenso al lado de Temari pero Tayuya sonrío con satisfacción- Anda, ni que fuera la primera vez.

-Yo…

-No te molestare, lo prometo, tu puedes seguir jugando con tu amiga.

Shikamaru bajo la mirada y Temari sintió que moría, una vez la había defraudado, ¿pero otra? ¿Porque?

-No molestas, en realidad, yo ya me iba, te veré mañana Shikamaru san.

Entonces Temari salio de ahí tan rápido como pudo, soltándose de Shikamaru y pasando entre Tayuya y la maleta que estaba fuera de la casa ¿Así que ya estaba preparada eh? ¿Cuántas veces habían dormido juntos para que se tomara esa libertad? Pero aun cuando sintió los ojos picarle y una lágrima salir, que retiro rápidamente, corrió hasta una calle abajo, y se detuvo en un poste, no conocía la zona, un taxi seria apropiado, solo quería irse de ahí.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¡Maldita lluvia!- Grito abiertamente, nadie la escucho, solitaria en esa calle pudo desahogarse, era el peor día de su vida, primero había peleado con Shikamaru y ahora, al final del día, volvía a hacerlo. ¿Qué no había llovido ya en la tarde? Eso era terrible, nada podía salirle peor, o eso pensó, pero se dio cuenta de que hablo muy pronto cuando después de algunos minutos escucho una vez a su espalda.

-Eres rápida corriendo. Y estas empapada- Temari se giro hacia él, viéndolo en el mismo estado y el cabello suelto se le pegaba a la cara por el agua. Pero él siguió hablando, intentando bromear.- Creí que te veías hermosa esta noche, pero con el vestido aun mas ajustado sobre tu piel debo admitir que luces aun mejor. No sabes como he deseado poseerte este día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Temari lo miro confundida, ignorando lo demás. Y Shikamaru bufo cómicamente.

-Te fuiste muy rápido. Es tarde ya, si querías irte, debiste decírmelo y yo te habría llevado a tu hotel, no me perdonaría que algo le pasara a la hermana de mi futuro socio.- Y ella rezo porque él no viera un gesto de dolor ¿Solo como eso la veía? Creyó que no podía lastimarla más, pero parecía que él siempre superaría sus expectativas.

-Tomare un taxi- Dijo sin intenciones de mencionar que hacia rato que nada pasaba.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Creo que escuche a alguien maldecir a la lluvia, al principio creí que seria algún ebrio, ¡y mira lo que me encontré!

-Muy gracioso, Nara.- Temari supo que algo estaba mal cuando la sonrisa de él desapareció y se le acerco rápidamente con la cara seria, tomándola del brazo e inclinándose hasta casi rozarse las caras.

-¿Nara? También me dijiste "san" en mi casa, ¿hice algo para que te molestaras?

-No.- Contesto rápidamente ¿Cómo decirle que había esperado que dijera algo para no hacerla quedar como su juguete de una noche? ¿Cómo explicarle que la había vuelto a decepcionar?

-Si Tayuya dijo algo, o yo lo hice, te pido disculpas, y además….es tarde, quédate esta noche.- Seguramente la cara de Temari era un sinfín de muecas porque el rápidamente continuo colocando las manos al frente como si temiera algo.- Hay mas habitaciones, no tienes que quedarte conmigo, no es necesario, ¿Qué dices?

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Intento parecer fría, agradeciendo que sus lagrimas anteriores se fundieran con la lluvia para no mostrarla débil, además, no quería estar con él, no mas.

-Por favor, yo personalmente te llevare mañana a la empresa.

-No tráelo ropa.

-Vaya, nunca me habían dado una excusa tan tonta como esa para no ir a mi casa, aunque en realidad, nunca me han dado ninguna escusa.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa de lado, floja y cansina, temerosa y dulce, aquella con la que aparentaba ser gentil, con la que intentaba convencerla con su simpatía, y Temari se repitió que solo era un truco para que hiciera lo que él quería. Ese día había tenido que repetirse cosas constantemente, recordando que él no era más que un engaño, algo que le aliviaba el dolor a momentos pero que después le causaba heridas más fuertes. La traiciono, traiciono su confianza, se burlo de ella y su pasado ¿Cómo podía sentir que quería perdonarlo? No podía hacerlo, tenia demasiada dignidad para caer de nuevo en aquel estupido juego.

Él era igual a su ex, un chico lindo, capaz de hacerla estremecerse con una mirada profunda, era guapo e inteligente, gracioso y con poder, un gran empresario pero un maravilloso hombre…pero era solo una mascara. Shikamaru era frío, manipulador, acostumbrado a conseguir lo que se proponía con solo chasquear los dedos, capaz de infringir daño si se lo proponía, pero mas que nada, ellos se aprecian en que ambos parecían jugar con ella.

Quería pensar que no era así, que se equivocaba, pero durante ese día, cada minuto que pensó que él era diferente, justo en ese momento, cuando ello lo veía diferente, Shikamaru hacia algo para destrozarla. No valía la pena sufrir tanto, la gente acepta el dolor cuando sabe que algo bueno vendrá después, cuando tiene una esperanza, pero Temari sabia que con Shikamaru no había nada mas, para él solo era una chica a la que utilizaba para engañar a sus padres. Solo eso.

Pero no había que pensar, porque Shikamaru se había acercado sigilosamente a ella, tomándola del brazo sutilmente como si temiese tocarla. Y pausadamente la llevo a su casa, caminando apenas visiblemente hasta abrir la puerta, empapando el piso de madera con sus ropas mojadas y guiándola hasta sentarla en el sillón, había caído bajo, pensó Temari, se dejo guiar por él y pisoteo la dignidad de la que se enorgullecía tanto.

Shikamaru no se sentó a su lado, pero se coloco en cuclillas frente a ella y le acuno la cara con sus manos, Temari lo vio en silencio mientras con una cara demasiado seria, él comenzaba a delinear sus rasgos, sus pequeños labios, sus rozadas mejillas, sus ojos grandes y tan expresivos, cada parte fue tocada y ella lo sintió temblar, justo antes de dejar su inexpresiva cara y sonreír ligeramente.

-Oh, ya han vuelto.- Dijo alegremente Tayuya, pero Temari pudo distinguir perfectamente que su emoción era falsa. Se giro a verla y las manos de Shikamaru cayeron sobre su regazo - Temari san, me disculpo si te ofendí, no tenia idea de que fueras la prometida de Shikamaru.

Temari regreso a verlo, pero el ni siquiera había vuelto la cara hacia Tayuya anteriormente, él aun la miraba a ella, con aquella sonrisa. Él se lo dijo, cuando ella salio de casa debió hacerlo, la defendió, no se avergonzó de ella. Pero ¿Cambiaba eso algo? ¿Esa acción cubría el dolor de todo el día? No lo sabia, y sinceramente prefirió no averiguarlo, por ahora solo quería sentir, mañana podría reprocharse así misma, pero hoy solo quería vivir el momento, seria de los últimos que compartirían antes de que ella se fuera, al menos quería arreglar las cosas y llevarse un bonito recuerdo de él.

Temari escucho los pasos de la chica alejarse, seguramente molesta por que ella no le respondiera nada, o quizá porque Shikamaru no dejaba de verla casi con veneración. Entonces le tomo una mano entre las suyas y se acerco a su oído.

-Llévame a tu cuarto, Shikamaru.- Temari lo sintió relajarse y le pareció que su garganta emitía un ronroneo cuando susurro su nombre. Él no dijo nada, se paro y tomándola de la mano subieron hasta el segundo piso.

Abrió la puerta y entraron, Shikamaru cerró con el seguro y camino, abrazándola por la espalda, Temari vibro y suspiro mientras colocaba las manos sobre las de él en su vientre, una mano de él la abandono y acaricio su pierna, no en un gesto de lujuria, sino uno mas sutil, más ligero, mas dulce. Él le besaba el cuello y hombros son suaves besos, y Temari supo que si solo hacia, eso, ella seria feliz, podría vivir por siempre en sus brazos y nada le importaría, la hacia sentirse querida, como no se había sentido hace tanto, se sentía admirada, ella jamás había estado del todo conforme consigo misma, jamás se había sentido bonita, pero Shikamaru nunca estaba de acuerdo.

Muchos hombres la habían visto solo como un cuerpo, pero él la veía diferente, él veía a la chica joven, tímida, cariñosa y sensible, aquella que deseaba amar y ser amaba, aquella que quería una familia aun si no lo admitía, porque Temari quería que le demostraran que se equivocaba, que el amor existía, quería que le mostraran que no había porque privarse, y mas que nada, quería que le aseguraran que no la lastimarían.

Y solo por esta vez, cerro los ojos, imaginando que todo, las caricias y besos, eran reales.

Con manos temblorosas Shikamaru les quito la ropa a ambos mientras Temari disfrutaba el tacto de su piel cuando el la acariciaba al retirar algún prenda, la tomo en brazos y la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama. Temari estaba segura que él jamás la había besado tan lentamente, sentía su lengua acariciarla apenas y sus manos recorrerle el cuerpo desnudo dejando la sensación de quemarse. No supo cuando comenzó a respirar mas rápidamente y no le importo, el estaba sobre ella, jugando y acariciándola como nunca.

Temari apretó las sabanas cuando el toco sus muslos, tan suavemente como ningún otro hombre. Exploro, apretó y acaricio cada parte de su feminidad, menos el centro, se negó a hundir sus dedos y a siquiera rozarla. Ignorando deliberadamente esa zona. La beso mas apasionadamente pero sin rudeza, y Temari gimió y sollozo, entonces él se separo.

Ella podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas, sentía los labios hinchados y su respiración agitada, producto de un largo beso sin separarse ni para respirar, porque simplemente Shikamaru no la dejo, aun cuando a ella le había faltado aire él siguió besándola ¿Es que acaso temía que ella se arrepintiera? ¿Qué dijera alguna protesta? Que ingenuo era, ella jamás lo diría.

Pero Shikamaru la miraba intensamente, y solo cuando dejo de besarla, Temari supo que llevaban ya algún tiempo solo besándose, curioso, ella hubiera jurado que solo habían sido segundos, porque ni el aire le era tan necesitado como lo eran sus labios.

Él volvió a rozarla y ella gimió y lloro de nuevo ¿Cuánto mas iba a torturarla así? Shikamaru se dejo de tocarla y elevo una mano a su mejilla, mirándola intensamente y juntando sus frentes.

-¿No lo soportas, verdad?

Ella negó débilmente y Shikamaru le concedió al fin lo esperado, besándole las lagrimas y después dejando sus labios sobre la frente de ella, su hundió en su cuerpo, en un acto demasiado lento. Cada vez que tenían relaciones era diferente, era apasionado, sensual, se podría decir que hasta salvaje, y aunque ella lejos estaba de quejarse, simplemente ahora era mejor. Sentía un placer inmenso en cada parte de su cuerpo y este le dejaba la sensación de estar completa.

El vaivén, sorprendentemente, fue lento, profundo, y cuidadoso. Shikamaru se sostuvo con una mano y con la otra la acarició una y otra vez, pero no era eso lo que Temari quería, así que soltando las sabanas, aunque no recordaba el momento en que se sostuvo de ellas, lo obligo a bajar, quería sentir sus pechos rozándose, sus pieles haciendo fricción y escuchar sus murmullos.

Contradictoriamente alo que pensó, Shikamaru no la beso más de tres segundos y se separo, para enterrar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, Temari no podía ver mas que una manta de cabello negro, aunque esta se fundía con la oscuridad de la noche y habitación. Pero dejo de importar cuando cerró sus ojos, experimentando un profundo orgasmo y un destello de colores brillo.

Ella dejo de pensar o sentir por lo que le pareció una eternidad, a lo lejos escucho una voz llamándola, sabia que Shikamaru repetía su nombre mientras continuaba empujando dentro de ella, mas no hizo caso. Lo que jamás distinguió fueron sus palabras, él dijo algo más, algo pero sus palabras se perdieron en el aire.

Lo sintió colapsar sobre ella y estallar en su interior mas duro que ocasiones anteriores, él se dejo sobre ella, mientras ambos temblaban y ella se sentía dichosa de sentirlo aun jadear en su oído. Después de que el se normalizo rodó a un lado. Temari jamás lo había visto tan cansado, no solo física, no, mas bien, emocionalmente, porque él tenia la vista fija en el techo, con ojos confundidos, como si tuviera una gran carga sobre él.

No pudo, de verdad lo intento, pero no logro sentirse preocupada, quiso abrazarlo y calmar su alma, él la daño, pero eso no le importaba ahora, solo quería aliviar su dolor como él había logrado hacerlo.

Y la realidad la golpeo, dura y directamente, sin señales ni advertencias: Se había enamorado.

No podía ser cierto, no, no de nuevo, no quería entregar su corazón y que la dañaran otra vez, no soportaría más desilusiones. No era tan fuerte para ello. Y aun mas, no con él, no Shikamaru, no con la persona a quien mas amo, no podía recordar haber amado a ninguno de sus novios tanto como a él, ni siquiera con el hombre con el que se iba a casar.

Quiso levantarse, pero el cansancio la hizo moverse más lento de lo deseado y pronto sintió un brazo rodeándola por la cintura.

-Shikamaru…- Murmuro, y pronunciar su nombre nunca le pareció tan difícil como entonces. Pero él la miraba serio, preocupado, la llevo contra su pecho y se apoyo en un codo para besarla en un lánguidamente.

-Dijiste que te quedarías esta noche.- Dijo él al separar un poco sus labios.- Quédate…conmigo.

Temari intento protestar, pero sus labios no se movieron y su cuerpo la traiciono al acomodarse en sus brazos. Y sus labios volvieron a unirse, una y otra vez esa noche, al igual que sus cuerpo, pero aun más allá, se unieron sus almas. Porque Temari estaba convencida que se perdía a si misma, poco a poco caía en eso que evito por tantos años, en aquello que sabia iba a lastimarla, pero no quiso pensar. Solo se dedico a sentir toda la noche hasta poco antes del amanecer, justo cunado el sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, entonces descansaron y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Y Temari sintió como él la estrechaba casi posesivamente contra su pecho.

No importaba, si iba a sufrir, por lo menos había hecho el amor una vez más. Si, porque esta vez, para ella, hicieron el amor.

* * *

**Y bien? Que les parecio? Me saque un 10 o de tiro fue para la basura? Esperare sus opiniones, ojala les gustara.**

**No se si alguien recuerden, pero Tayuya es la pelirroja con la que peleo Shikamaru (La chica que usaba una flauta) y la otra chica (la que puse que era vendedora de ropa y cuyo nombre no recuerdo justo ahora) Es la chica descabello larguísimo y negro vestida tipo militar que pertenecía al sonido contra la que peleo en el primer combate, Como verán, Shika esta rodeado de las tres chicas contra las que peleo, incluyendo a Temari XD**


	10. Verdades

Temari despertó con un brazo envolviendo su cintura y mirando sobre su hombro distinguió el cabello negro de Shikamaru, indicándole que él tenía la cara entre el hueco de su espalda y la cama. Suspiro con resignación, al sentir un pequeño ardor en su entrepierna, la noche anterior, cuando el frío viento de la madrugada se coló por la ventana entreabierta, él se había vuelto un poco más salvaje e impaciente.

Miro sobre el buró al lado de la cama, el reloj marcaba las 6:53 am. Sentía los parpados querer cerrarse de nuevo, causa del escaso sueño, dudaba haber dormido tres horas completas. Su cuerpo le pesaba y el clima le pedía a gritos quedarse en un lugar caliente, pero ella lo ignoro moviéndose para salir. Shikamaru gruño y la apretó mas entre sueños, así que deslizo una mano entre las sabanas y la saco para quitar la de él.

Se removió un poco y sujetando la esquina de la sabana contra su pecho se puso de pie, el piso de madera estaba helado y un escalofrío la recorrió. Busco su ropa en el suelo y después de verla a un lado de la puerta junto con la de Shikamaru, justo donde él la desvistió.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y temió cuando él se giro quedando boca arriba, después de ver que seguía dormido salio de allí deteniéndose en la puerta principal para colocarse los zapatos de tacón, pues no lo había hecho para no hacer ruido, lo que menos le apetecía era una despedida, así era mejor, había pasado una noche grandiosa y ese era todo el adiós que quería, por el momento, y ya que no tenia nada que hacer el la empresa hasta que sus hermanos llegaran, no tenia que hacer, así que decidió salir a explorar un poco el lugar, desde que llego solo había trabajado y no quería irse sin antes conocer el lugar donde creció.

Lamentablemente, ese día, como los anteriores, no era el suyo, escucho pasos que se detenían detrás de ella y se giro preparándose para encarar a Shikamaru, no para la mirada de odio de Tayuya. La chica estaba de pie y Temari decidió que, aunque ya todo había acabado, ella no tenia porque saberlo, la idiota la había insultado, el día anterior había sido un calvario y para cuando llego la noche sus defensas estaban muy bajas como par defenderse, pero bueno ¿A quien no le sube el animo una larga noche de sexo apasionado?

Temari coloco una mano en su diminuta cintura y se irguió lo mas derecha que pudo haciendo que sus senos resaltaran en el sugerente vestido, sonrío victoriosa y su ojos brillaron.

-Buenos días, Tayuya, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, pero parece ser que no mejor que tu.

-Bueno, no hay nada como despertar entre los brazos de un hombre fuerte y guapo ¿no crees?

Temari vio como un destello de confusión nublaba sus ojos y después apretaba la mandíbula y puños, así que creyó que había hecho bien, pero cuando Tayuya se relajo y sonrío comenzó a dudar.

-Mientes.- Dijo segura.

-¿Por qué habría de mentir?

-Shikamaru no duerme con nadie, después del sexo la chica se va o él lo hace, no te creo.

-Oh cariño, olvidas que soy su prometida, lo mas normal es que me considere por sobre las demás chicas con las que ha estado.- "Y sobre ti" Pensó pero fue lo suficiente amable para no hablar.

-Si de verdad fueses su prometida no te irías, no me engañas cariño, puede que anoche Shikamaru haya dicho eso de querer casarse contigo, pero Shikamaru y yo tenemos una relación lo bastante profunda como para que me mienta, y tengo maneras de hacerlo hablar.- Sonrío y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia las escaleras, seguramente a Shikamaru, moviendo las caderas de manera insinuante, bien, a Temari ya no le interesaba él, que hiciera lo que le diera la gana ¿Pero dejar que esa tipa se creyera que podía con ella? Oh no, eso no.

-Te separare un lugar al frente en nuestra boda.- Sonrío al verla pararse en medio de la estancia y después salio de la casa, ¿Quién dijo que alguien vencía a Temari?

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

El instituto no había cambiado en lo absoluto, noto Temari después de dar una vuelta, incluso creyó reconocer algún que otro viejo maestro, los cuales se abstuvo de saludar, en ese entonces no había tenido una muy buena relación con los profesores, ni ella ni sus hermanos, las travesuras de Kankuro y peleas de Gaara eran tan conocidas como ella.

¡Dios, como los extrañaba! Hacia poco mas de un año que no veía a Kankuro, y en ese año Gaara y ella se hicieron mas unidos al solo ser ellos, como ansiaba verlos de nuevo, pero no debía desesperase, pronto llegarían, lo que en un principio creyó un catástrofe, ahora la parecía maravilloso

Alegre saco de su bolso su celular, y marco el numero de la oficina de Gaara, mientras esperaba se sentó en una banca, cruzo las piernas y se sujeto mejor su chaqueta, después de salir de casa de Shikamaru solo había estado escasos 30 minutos en su hotel mientras tomaba un baño y cambiaba de ropa.

Miro a los niños a su alrededor, era una escuela muy completa con enseñanzas para los niños desde los 6 años hasta los 21, y sintió nostalgia al ver a un pequeño subió saludarla con una mano y señalarse el cabello con la otra, a Temari le conmovió el hecho de que él niño riera de ver que su cabello era de igual color, un detalle pequeño para ella, pero que para una criatura como él había sido algo divertido.

Entonces tomo la decisión de ir con el medico en cuanto regresara a New York, Shikamaru le enseño que no debía dejar sus esperanzas de ser madre, y planeaba lograrlo, el que el padre no fuera a ser él no significaba nada.

-¿Bueno?- Se escucho al otro lado de la línea, recordándole que esperaba a Gaara.

-Hola, ¿Cómo esta mi pelirrojo favorito? ¡Uy! ¿Quién te quiere?

-Ah Temari, eres tu, estoy bien y me quiere media ciudad llena de chicas.

-¡Porque la otra media es mía!- Grito Kankuro, seguramente cuando Gaara la reconoció la había vuelto a colocar en el altavoz.

-Par de vanidosos.- Murmuro entre gruñidos y Kankuro soltó una carcajada.

-Nosotros también te queremos. ¿Qué paso?

-¿Por qué cada vez que les llame debe pasar algo? ¿No puedo simplemente llamarlos para saludar?- Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio y Temari bufo.- Vale ya, lo pillo, pero no hay problemas esta vez, solo estaba preocupada, ¿porque aun están en la oficina?

-Hay una chica que dice que el padre de su bebé es Kankuro, estamos esperando la prueba de paternidad, en cuanto llegue y comprobemos que miente compraremos los boletos de avión e iremos contigo.

-Kankuro…

-Descuida, solo esta confundida, aparentemente tengo un gran parecido con el chico del bar que la embarazo, y en cuanto me vio con Gaara creyó que era yo.

-¿Pero no eres tu, verdad?

-Claro que no, su bebé nació hace dos semanas y tu sabes que tengo un año fuera del país recorriendo el mundo, a menos que la embarazara por telepatía lo dudo.

-¡Pues explícale eso y vengan ya! Los extraño mucho.

-Ya lo intente pero no quiere creer, dijeron que la prueba llegaba hoy en la tarde, probablemente para la noche ya estemos volando hacia ti, corazón.

-Eso espero…

-¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Gaara preocupado- No será ese chico, ya me dijeron qu…

-¡Debo irme! ¡Los veré después! Adiós.- Temari colgó de inmediato, a Gaara nadie lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, eso le iba a costar, pero de momento no le preocupaba mucho.

Se paro y camino hacia el niño que jugaba en los escalones del patio con un carrito de policías y un camión de bomberos chocándolos entre si, se arrodillo sin importarle que su falda de cuero a juego con su chaqueta se manchara con la tierra y le sonrío calidamente.

-Mi nombre es Kuno.- Dijo sonriendo y se quito la mochila de la espalda para sacar un lindo carrito verde que le extendió- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Al fin llegas- Temari se congelo al entrar a su habitación y ver a Shikamaru tendido placidamente en la cama con las manos bajo la nuca y los ojos cerrados.- Reconocí tu aroma desde que te acercaste al cuarto, extraño, para ser una fragancia tan suave a mis sentidos les es sumamente familiar. Da miedo ¿No crees? A mi me da.

Temari no supo como reaccionar, él estaba allí sin mas, relajado y hablando de cosas sin importancia, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, no parecía enojado y confuso, aunque la noche anterior si lo había notado temeroso de algo. ¿Qué se supone que esperaba él?

-¿Cómo entraste?- Opto por preguntar en lugar de las otras docenas de cuestiones que nada tenían que ver con su forma estar allí.

-Tengo mis trucos, querida.- Dijo levantando una mano y jugando con dos pequeños alambres, Temari ignoro la sonrisa orgullosa de él y como si no le importara camino hasta una silla a un lado de la cama, se quito la chaqueta y dejo ahí.

-¿Seducirte a la recepcionista para que te entregara las llaves?- Pregunto aunque sabia que no era cierto, solo quería molestarlo, o quizá era el hecho de que aun recordaba como era estar en la cama con él. De cualquier forma, no podía evitar pensar en como era en la intimidad, ¿Tenia obligatoriamente que estar acostado de piernas semiabiertas y con la camisa blanca de vestir desabrochada hasta medio pecho?

-Mejor, la seduje para que nos acostáramos y tu habitación fue la seleccionada, buen trato no?, ella me abrió y yo le ofrecí sexo.-Bromeo él.

-Pobre chica, siento pena de ella.

-¿Enserio? Siento dudar de ti, pero anoche no parecías opinar lo mismo.- Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Solo me recordaste lo que era hacer el amor, eso es todo.- Intento sonar como si aquella noche no significara anda, sin embargo él se sentó rápidamente y abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente

-Fue sexo, no amor, solo sexo.- Enfatizo él y Temari se dio cuanta de que no había cogido las palabras adecuadas.

Entonces ninguno hablo por unos segundos, Temari ya no sabia si el temía algo y aquella forma de mirarla era porque estaba enojado, aunque parecía mas ser lo segundo, debía creer que ella intentaba atarlo de alguna forma. Y ella, ella debió haber sabido que personas como él no son de las que se casan por amor, son de esas que huyen de quien intente formalizar algo. ¡Pero ella no intentaba nada! Simplemente dijo aquello porque sus sentimientos se burlaron de ella y la dejaron en ridículo.

Para é, Temari no era más que alguien con quien divertirse, y después botar, odiaba admitir que Tayuya no se había equivocado al decir que era un juguete para él, ahora se daba cuenta.

-¿Para que has venido?

-No Temari, no intentes huir de mi ahora.- Dijo parándose y camino hacia ella y sujeto de los hombros con algo de rudeza.- Dime por favor que no te enamoraste de mi.- Temari bajo la vista ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acoso quería alimentar mas su ego, o solo quería burlarse un poco mas antes de dejarla?- ¡Maldición! ¡Contesta!- Ordeno y después la soltó bruscamente casi arrojándola sobre la cama.- ¡Esto no esta bien! Jamás debió pasar, tenias razón, hacerlo en la cama no fue una buena idea, te hizo creer que implicaba algo más que sexo para liberar la tensión, fui un estupido, jamás debí meterme contigo, esta claro que a tu edad, sigues siendo una niña. Ayer te lleve a mi casa, porque quería proponerte que nos casáramos, una farsa mas, solo cuestión de unos meses hasta que me entregaran la presidencia, gracias al cielo que la llegada de Tayuya lo impidió.

Temari sintió como su respiración se incrementaba ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿Un dios? ¡Ella no era ningún juguete! Quizá le pareció así a él, pero le demostraría que no se jugaba con ella.

-Por favor, aquí el único niño eres tu, ya te dije perfectamente que yo no creo en el amor.- Temari no supo si le creía, pero continuo hablando, por lo menos su voz sonaba clara y segura, como hacia mucho tiempo que no.- Y aun si creyera, eres el ultimo hombre del que me enamoraría, quizá sea una "niña" pero se bien que tu tampoco eres un hombre. No me confundas, eres tu quien cree en estúpidos cuantos de hadas como casarse y tener hijos, no yo.

-Dime, cariño.- Dijo el sonriendo de nuevo, pero ahora más fríamente.- ¿Alguna vez me oíste decir que me casaría por amor?- Entonces Temari supo que el error no fue creer que anoche habían hecho el amor, el error fue creer que alguien como él podría hacerlo. Era verdad, cuando hablaron de hijos, él dijo que tendría porque debía dar herederos a la familia, dijo que quería una esposa tranquila, seguramente para que soportara su carácter, pero él jamás menciono el amor.

-No, veo que tu eres incapaz de amar, me das lastima, yo al menos ame una vez.

-Y mírate, como terminaste, lastimada y con el corazón roto, sinceramente no es algo que yo quiera experimentar. El amor es para la gente débil.- Temari frunció el ceño un momento, por algún motivo, él había dejado de sonar seguro, ja, si no lo conociera diría que él alguna vez se enamoro, pero eso era ridículo.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero ¿sabes que?...no me arrepiento de nada, si, sufrí mucho.- Dijo comenzando a sonreír por primera vez desde que llego a la habitación.- Pero tanto como sufrí, ame. Él no me supo apreciar, fue lo suficiente idita para no ver cuanto valgo. Por que déjame decirte, que "niñas" que sean como yo, no hay.

-Que arrogante.

-No mas que tu…"amor". Ambos me dan lastima, tanto él por no ver lo maravillosa que soy, como tu por no poder amar.- Camino hacia la puerta del cuarto y salio, Shikamaru la siguió hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de la sala y la abrió para que él saliera.- Te deseo suerte Nara, que encuentras la "felicidad" en tu empresa, yo se que encontrare también armonía en mi vida, porque tu, me demostraste de debo volver a amar, conocer bastardos como tu, me hizo darme cuanta de que la mayoría de la gente es diferente, encontrare alguien que lo valga y seré feliz a su lado. Eso te lo juro.- Sonrío para cellar su juramento justo antes de cerrarle la puerta.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari durmió particularmente tranquila ese día, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan orgullosa de sigo misma. Despertó temprano y dado que ella jamás hacia dietas, pues no las necesitaba, pidió que le llevaran variados postres que disfruto como con alegría, sentía que el mundo entero era suyo y nadie podía quietárselo, que podía hacer y desbaratar con solo guiñar un ojo y que ni siquiera las nubes grisáceas podían ocultar el resplandor del sol, justo como ella estaba, envuelta por algunas cuantas heridas, pero de pie y brillante.

Era como si tuviera 17 años de nuevo y estuviera en el instituto, las personas debían arrodillarse con miedo ante ella, porque no permitiría que nadie se burlara. Le dijo a Shikamaru que no lo amaba y fue verdad, porque él se encargo de hacer que todo ese amor desapareciera. Salio del hotel y fue a una estética que había cruzando la calle. Hora y media después había visitado también una tienda de ropa y la suya la cargaba en una bolsa.

No sabía si la gente la miraba por su seguridad al andar, por su sonrisa ante todo o por la ropa que usaba. Hacia mucho que no usaba minifaldas de mezclilla rasgada, ni blusas de tirantes negras con estampados de letras como "ROCK" en plateado brillante, las botas altas y negras también, al igual que su maquillaje, tenia un aspecto de nuevo como antes, era, una vez mas, "La chica mala del instituto". Aunque quien sabe, quiza era el color naranja de su tinte para el cabello, naranja con rayos rojos, esta bien, admitía que para eso si se necesitaba tener valor y seguridad. ¡Y ella tenía demasiada ahora!

De cualquier forma, se veía como si recién haya pasado sus 20 años e igualmente hermosa. Si, ese día, se sentía hermosa. Su teléfono sonó con la nueva melodía de "Fiesta pagana" Que le había colocado mientras estaba en la estética ()

-¡Hola!- Saludo, casi grito a quien sea que le llamara.

-Temari san, veo que estas feliz eh. Dios casi me quedo sordo.

-¡Shikaku! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Y no quedamos en omitir los formalismos?

-Muy bien Temari- Comenzó después de una breve carcajada- Te hablaba porque, veras, yo documento todo, y ahora que tu trabajo en la empresa termino, estas en mis informes dado que contigo tratamos todo el asunto de las empresas y demás, así que para acabar el informe necesito que vengas a firmar un par de cosas, se que no es tu obligación, sino un simple capricho mío, pero así somos los viejos, nos gusta dejar todo en orden antes de morir.

-Usted no morirá ¡Esta en plena juventud! Es increíblemente sexi.

-Jajaja, querida, tan adorable como siempre, pero guardemos el secreto, soy un hombre casado.- Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Esta bien, quedara entre nosotros. Por lo pronto tomare un taxi, nos vemos en 15 minutos.

-Gracias Temari, nos vemos.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari llego al edificio y al abrirse el elevador camino directamente a la oficina de Shikaku, tras una insignificante firma y que Temari le dijera que sus hermanos llegarían estos días se dieron la mano sonrientes. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y entro Shikamaru, quien se detuvo con la boca abierta y repaso a Temari con la mirada un par de veces sin darse cuanta de que lo veían.

-Hijo, veo que tu también te das cuanta de que Temari se ve hermosa, incluso diría que mas rebelde y sensual.- Temari río, en parte por el comentario de Shikaku, en parte por el rubor de Shikamaru al ser descubierto.- Sin duda muchos chicos querrán acortejarla de hoy en mas. Como si eso fuera posible. Por cierto cariño ¿Ya viste al chico nuevo?- Pregunto inocente a Temari

-Padre…- Murmuro duramente Shikamaru, casi a modo de advertencia.

-¿Qué? Por dios, no quieras abarcarla, después de todo, Temari es libre.- Ambos abrieron la boca pero no dijeron nada y Shikaku les lanzo una mirada severa.- ¿Creyeron que no lo sabría? Ya te lo dije Shikamaru, eres fatal mintiendo.

Entonces salio de la oficina ¿Desde cuando sabia él que todo era mentira? ¿Y porque no dijo nada antes? Quisieron seguirlo pero en cuanto salieron solo encontraron un par de secretarias y a Tayuya quien se colgó del bazo de Shikamaru. Él volteo a ver a Temari, pero ella fingió no darse cuenta mientras cogía una de las revistas que la secretaria tenia en su escritorio y la hojeaba.

Los dos se fueron sin decir nada y Temari dejo la revista en su sitio hasta que una voz a sus espaldas le hablo. Y Shiho miraba confundida por donde Shikamaru y Tayuya se fueron.

-¿Esa era Tayuya?

-¿La conoces?

-Era una especie de "pareja" para Shikamaru, lo más parecido que ha tenido a una relación, llevan juntos mas de 5 años, siempre terminan, pero acaban por "volver" aunque nunca fue la novia formal de Shikamaru, ya sabes, es difícil que alguna chica pueda atarlo.

-¿Entonces siempre vuelven?

-Si…-Shiho se mordió el labio, y Temari supo que era porque considero que había hablado de más. Así que respiro y tomo valor, había dicho que intentaría formar una amistad con la chica, y así lo haría. Tenía pensado contarle todo a cambio de un poco de información.

-¿Te parece que tomemos un café en algún lugar mas tranquilo y charlemos?

-No me dejan salir del trabajo.

-Tranquila, yo me encargare.

45 minutos mas tarde Shiho se tomaba el café de un solo trago y lo dejaba agitada sobre la mesa del local. Temari ya se esperaba que la mirara sorprendida, asi que realmente no le afecto ni impresiono su reacción.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Ni siquiera somos amigas.

-Pero eso puede cambiar, yo quiero que cambie, ¿tu no?

-Si bueno…- Respondió titubeante.- Eres bastante agradable.

-Además me sentí mal, tu me contaste sobre Shikamaru y Tayuya. Incluso que se iban a casar.

-No, no, no. Lo entendiste mal, dije que todos pensamos que se casarían, no que ellos lo dijeran, simplemente lo asumimos porque jamás le vimos parar tanto tiempo con la misma chica. Por eso a toda la empresa le sorprendió su compromiso contigo, y ustedes aprecian realmente enamorados. Nunca pensamos que fuera una farsa.

-Que bien, engañamos la empresa pero no a su padre, que fue a quien queríamos hacerlo.- Dijo sarcástica y Shiho le sonrío.

-Al menos tuviste un buen rato, cuando regreses a New York te llevaras un bonito recuerdo.

-Si, la cuidad es muy bella, la voy a extrañar.- Pero solo la cuidad, Shikamaru había hecho que por él no sintiera mas que deseos de olvidar por siempre.

Pero sin importar nada, ese día, se sentía especialmente bien.

* * *

**(): Bueno, mientras escribía el capitulo no se me ocurrió otra canción. XD**

**Este capitulo es dedicado a aquellas prsonas que decían "Que le cueste tu perdon" o "Que él sufra" ademas de claro, a Rose, dado que el fic esta dedicado a ella.**


	11. De amigos y enemigos

Temari sonrío satisfecha de regreso al hotel, se paseaba por las calles con alegría y el camino a pie no le parecía en lo absoluto cansado aun con sus altos tacones de aguja. Había obtenido toda la información de Shikamaru, desde su vida laboral como personal, ¿Quién diría que él tampoco solía involucrarse con chicas del trabajo? El cual fue un motivo para que jamás le prestara atención a Shiho. Lo curioso era que a ella si la hubiera pretendido aun trabajando juntos, en fin, quizá solo era la experiencia de algo nuevo, y como ella regresaría a New York, él no se había preocupado.

De igual forma, para conseguir todo aquello de Shiho tuvo que decir su relación, pero eso no significaba que confiara en ella, no, Temari tenia que conocer bien a las personas antes de hablar de todo, pero, aun así, no le preocupaba lo que le dijo, simplemente, si Shiho hablaba, siempre había formas de hacer callar a una empleada. Temari no era particularmente agresiva si no s ele molestaba, pero si alguien la traicionaba era algo de ver.

Y como ejemplo estaba Shikamaru, quien la lastimo el día hacia dos días al recordarle el asunto del prometido, bien, no quería hacerle nada malo, no, este día se sentía buena persona, así que iría a verlo, tan pronto como encontrara el local donde Shiho dijo que se pasaba después del trabajo.

Oh, bendito dios, él la amaba ese día. Eran las 10:42 pm. Y ya había encontrado el lugar, que de por fuera solo era una casucha de madera por dentro tenia una mejor apariencia, quizá a Shikamaru le gustaba el sitio porque dejaba de ser el importante empresario para ser un cliente más, él no parecía ser de los que salen con los amigos para relajarse y terminan de fiesta, él era mucho mas pasivo.

Y aunque por un breve momento se asusto de conocerlo tanto, le resto importancia cuando lo vio con Chouji sentado a la barra con una botella y vasos en mano. Decidió acercarse y charlar con ello, porque ¿Qué le duele más a un hombre?: Creer que no te importo la separación, pensar que para ti, él no fue nada. Así que, con sonrisa en labios y caminando sensualmente fue hacia ellos.

-Chouji Kun, Nara San, que gusto verlos aquí.

-¡Dios santo, Temari! Tu cabello…

-Gracias Chouji, a mi también me alegra verte.- Temari río cuando Shikamaru le dio un codazo a su amigo para que dejara de verla de arriba abajo con la boca abierta. Pero a ella no le importaba, Chouji era un buen tipo, si se hubiera acercado más a él antes, seguro que acababa gustándole, era grande si, pero a ella no le importaba el físico.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me estaba tomando un café con Shiho en la tarde y me refomento el lugar.- Mintió y miro a Shikamaru.- Espero que no te moleste que sacara a tu secretaria por un rato.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza después de salir de su ensoñación y tras tomarse el contenido del vaso de un trago.

-Es tu secretaria también. Úsala como quieras.- Dijo y se limpio la gota que escurrió por su labio con el dorso de la mano. Temari pensó en 10 formas mas divertidas de limpiar el alcohol de su cuerpo, y se las hubiera sugerido si aun tuvieran algo, pero como no era así, opto por sonreírles a ambos.

-No quiero interrumpirlos, me retiro, solo quiero tomar algo y me iré.

-No interrumpes Temari, verdad Shikamaru? Anda, quédate con nosotros, este no es un bar precisamente para mujeres, algún tipo se te va a acercar e intentara algo.- Temari se detuvo a mirar a Shikamaru, sus ojos, no podía leer más claramente que la quería cerca, bien, pues que sufriera, porque no seria así.

-Estaré bien, se defenderme yo sola, claro, si es que me quiero defender.- Añadió guiñándole el ojo y se dio la vuelta escuchando el sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

-¡Shikamaru, te has cortado!- Grito Chouji preocupado y Temari disimulo una risita mientras se sentaba en una mesa al fondo del bar. Aun los veía, aunque claro ya no los escuchaba, aun así le sostuvo la mirada a Shikamaru, quien no se percataba de que su mano sangraba aun con los trozos del vaso en la mano y Chouji parloteaba algo y lo limpiaba con una servilleta.

Realmente solo fanfarroneó, no le apetecía n lo absoluto charlar co ningún desconocido, le hubiera gustado más platicar un rato con Chouji, pero él estaba acompañado de Shikamaru y Temari no quería que pensara que ella solo quería estar cerca de él.

¡Pero Oh Hermoso día! Tres dioses griegos bajaron y la miraban sin pudor. Cabello blanco y brillante, al igual que su sonrisa y piel; mas atrás estaba un chico de sonrisa alegre de ojo azul, pues era el único que mostraba su rubia cabellera, pero como siempre, hay un chico malo, de vestimentas similares a su cara adornada de infinitas perforaciones. Una vez se divirtió jalándole con los dientes los aretes a Shikamaru, no se imaginaba ni como seria hacerlo con él.

-Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Hidan, y el es Deidaira.- Dijo sin mas remedio, era obvio que ni había querido presentarlo, pero el chico ya se había sentado a la mesa y Temari lejos de sentirse ofendida, le agrado que fueran directos.- Él es Pein.- Dijo señalando al otro.

-Mucho gusto, soy Temari.

-Salúdala Pein.- Regaño al ver que el otro ni siquiera se interesaba.- Te invito algo.

-Mejor yo los invito a ustedes.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-"Shikamaru esta furioso"- Pensó Temari cuando lo vio apretar el puño en el momento que ella le acariciaba el pecho a Hidan, pero no le importo, el collar del chico le ingresaba más que lo que Shikamaru pensara, pues era lógico que desde esa distancia no distinguiera la pieza.- Es muy hermoso. ¿Me pueden decir porque los tres llevan anillos del mismo estilo? Ya lo he visto antes.

Temari vio como la atención de los tres se volvía hacia ella, incluso la de Pein y se pregunto si había dicho algo malo, pero Hidan sonrío y le acaricio la mano para tranquilizarla, aunque ella sabia que lo hacia porque preguntaría algo.

-Es solo algo que mandamos a hacer unos amigos, somos como hermanos y esta es nuestra marca. ¿Dónde has visto algo parecido?

-Mi novio del instituto tenía uno, pero nunca le tome importancia sino hasta hoy, seria una gran casualidad.

-¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

-EX.- Aclaro Temari para anda molesta, de hecho le agradaba tener algo en común con esos chicos, eran bastante simpáticos, por lo menos los dos que habían hablado.- Itachi Uch…

-¡Itachi! Dios cuando tiempo que no oía su nombre, así que fuiste su novia eh, no me sorprende, a él siempre le han gustado las chicas especiales.- Dijo sonriendo yeso hizo que Temari se sonrojara, nadie le había dicho nunca que era especial.

-¿Especial?

-Vaya, al fin hablas Pein, nos tenias preocupado.

-Um, Hidan, será mejor que no vayamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin ocultar su decepción.

-Porque si, andando.

-Pe…

-No, no, deja a Pein con la linda Temari.- El chico sonrío al ver la furia de Pein y la sorpresa de Temari. Hidan pareció captarla un poco después, pero no lo disimulo.

-¡Claro! Pero si es obvio, incluso usan el mismo tinte para el cabello.- Grito andando hacia la salida y el bar completo se giro a verlos, principalmente Shikamaru. ¿Qué tan listo se necesitaba ser para saber que si hablaban de tinte era para referirse a ella y Pein con sus ajustadas ropas negras y llamativo cabello naranja? Pero es que cualquiera pensaría que eran pareja.

Deidaira siguió a su amigo cantando alegre ¿Tanto se había notado la forma en que ella veía a Pein como para que el chico lo notara? Bueno, pues se le agradece.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Principalmente fue Temari quien hablo, él otro chico solo asentía con la cabeza o decía frases cortas cuando era necesario. Pero Temari no perdió confianza, si él se hubiera aburrido ya se habría ido, fácilmente se notaba que no era el tipo de personas que se quedan por cortesía, además en la poca conversación que él le dio, ella se dio cuenta de que tenían gustos muy similares.

Y poco a poco, como era de esperarse, se sintió atraída hacia él, el aire misterioso que lo rodeaba solo hacia que ella quisiera acercarse a él, y por lo visto, él comenzaba a desear lo mismo. Entre risas e inocentes coqueteos el chico comenzó sonreír, y esa media sonrisa de lado era tan sensual que incitaba probarla. De pronto el lugar ya no le parecía una taberna solitaria con el penetrante aroma del alcohol por doquier, realmente, al estar sentada junto a Pein, el lugar le resultaba mucho mas tranquilo y relajado.

Incluso las carcajadas del ebrio de la mesa del lado se hicieron mas suaves, lo sabia, estaba en un transe, una especie de hipnosis producida por la voz que susurraba su nombre en la exquisita boca que se acercaba a ella.

Él olía a colonia y hombre, a serenidad y lujuria, Kami! Y ella que pensó que haber ido a ese lugar era por Shikamaru, ahora se daba cuenta que era el destino que la premiaba, ¿Y como negarse? El tipo era guapo, inteligente, un caballero hasta ahora, y su serio solo de apariencia, era obvio que un chico bueno no era, justo como le gustaban por eso le gusto en un principio Shikamaru.

Y pensando en Shikamaru supuso que ya debería haberse ido, desde que la dejaron sola con Pein no se había vuelto a fijar en la barra, y no había porque hacerlo, porque justo ahora, esos suaves y apetecibles labios la acariciaban.

¿Era su imaginación o el beso era demasiado dulce para ser de un extraño? No era de las chicas que se besan con quien conocen en un bar, pero ese hombre…rayos, era simplemente una delicia. Guiada por la sutil caricia y las manos que se colocaban en su cintura vacilantes, toco el pecho del chico y subió las manos acariciándolo también hasta entrelazarlas detrás de su cuello.

Algo era seguro, ese no era un tipo cualquiera, era un hombre apenas un poco mayor que ella pero no alguien sin importancia, la forma de hablar, tan educada y sutil, le hacia pensar que él era importante en lo que fuera que hiciera. Su manera de vestir podría hacerlo pasar por una persona diferente, pero no hay que juzgar a nadie por como se vista, incluso ella, con un trabajo como el suyo, estaba vestida de forma más juvenil. Quizá se equivocaba, pero tenía la intuición de que no.

Temari estaba segura de algo, no se acostaría con un tipo que no conocía, así que planeaba conocerlo mejor, ella no seria la aventura de una noche de ese ni ningún otro hombre. Quiso separarse para charlar un poco más, pero el tipo la sujeto mas fuerte, y cuando su lengua la invadió, decidió dejar la platica para después, bocas tan dulces como esa eran escasas.

-Disculpen.-Temari se separo para ver a la voz que tan tímidamente les llamaba y vio a Chouji sonriendo con la mano tras la nuca.-Esto…no quiero interrumpir pero…Shikamaru me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo.- Temari se hizo a un lado casi colocándole sobre Pein solo para poder ver hacia la barra, cosa difícil pues el estomago de Chouji abarcaba gran parte de su campo visual.

-No esta.

-Te espera afuera.

-¿Si? Pues dile que si quiere hablar que venga él, que sea hombre. Y si no quiere, pues que espere, estoy acompañada.-Temari parpadeo confundida cuando Chouji dejo de sonreír y miro fijamente e Pein.

-Buenas noches Pein.

-Buenas Noches.- Saludo fríamente, se diría que por "cortesía" si es que tuviera, seguido de eso se giro a Temari.- ¿Nara es tu novio?

-Socio solamente. ¿Le conoces?

-Vagamente.- Se paro y metió la mano en el bolsillo- Debo ir a buscar a mis compañeros, nos veremos después Temari.- Dijo dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y retirándose.

-¿Que hacías con él?- Gruño Chouji.- Mejor déjalo, no me corresponde a mi. Anda ya, Shikamaru te espera.

Temari cruzo los brazos molesta, gracias a Chouji y su amiguito se había perdido de conocer un poco más el misterio que era Pein. ¿Y todavía tenia que ir a ver a Shikamaru! ¡Será maldito! Se levanto furiosa y salio del local dejando atrás a Chouji, no iba a ver que deseaba Shikamaru, ella solo quería reclamarle.

Y el idiota estaba fuera del local recargado en un poste de luz publica con las manos cómodamente en los bolsillos, pero no la engañaba, el ceño fruncido delataba que estaba molesto, aunque claro, no más que ella.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Estaba con un chico y tu interrumpiste, y ni siquiera fuiste lo suficiente hombre para ir tu, tenias que mandar a tu amigo.

-¿Disculpa? Si no fui yo es porque estaba algo asqueado de la escena que protagonizaban tu amiguito y tu, parecían un par de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, este es un lugar decente.

-Mira, no hacíamos nada malo, e independiente de si lo hacíamos o no, no es tu problema.

-Por supuesto que lo es, te recuerdo que aliamos empresas, ¿sabes que imagen estas dando? No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si alguien los viera, peor aun, si un periodista lo hiciera, ya bastante es con la pinta que te traes.

-Como me vista no te interesa, además, en la tarde no parecías nada molesto.- "Touche" Pensó para sus adentros al verlo sobresaltarse, pero la ira no la dejo burlarse de momento.- Y no me hables de que imagen debo dar a los demás ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi padre? Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con la empresa, no volveré más allí, mi trabajo ya termino, así que despreocúpate, porque la próxima vez que me veras será en la fiesta y después yo regresare a casa, no volverás a verme nunca más.

-¿Bromeas cierto? Aun tenemos asuntos que tratar…laborales, claro.

-De eso se encargaran mis hermanos, Gaara en especial por ser el presidente, aunque Kankuro tiene más experiencia, así que despreocúpate, todo estará bien. Ahora, si ya acabaste de reprocharme por mi "comportamiento e imagen que doy a la empresa" me largo, no me gusta discutir con idiotas después de media noche.- Temari dio un paso, dos, y entonces el brazo de Shikamaru la detuvo firme pero suavemente.

-Te llevo, no quiero que en el camino te desvíes a ver a tu "amiguito". No me agrada Pein.

-¿Tu también? ¿Qué diablos tienen en su contra?

-Es un piloto excelente en su trabajo, pero él y sus amiguitos no son precisamente lo que se consideraría un "chico bueno".

-Yo no soy precisamente lo que se diría buena, Shikamaru. Y se cuidarme bien…¿Que son los demás?

-¿Yo que se?- Temari lo miro unos segundos entrecerrando la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru sabía más de lo que le decía. Pero sea lo que fuera, un piloto le agradaba mucho, conocer nuevos lugares, volar, tener aventuras. Ahora Pein le parecía mucho más excitante. Pero regresando a las prioridades….

-Suéltame ya, no me importa lo que creas, pero si quieres saberlo, no me iré a ver con él, así que déjame que me vaya de una vez.

-Es tarde, no quiero que te pase nada.- Dijo inexpresivo mientras la jalaba unos metros adelante y abría el coche para que entrara. Temari río divertida y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, él entro también y en cuando el auto arranco Temari cerró los ojos como si se preparara para dormir pero jamás dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Quién lo diría? El frío e insensible Nara Shikamaru a quien no le importa alguien más que su persona, esta preocupado por mí.

* * *

**Sepase que si es dificil usar a Pein pues no tiene sentido del humor y es en extremo serio ¬¬ Pero pues lo pidierón y allí esta XD**

**Aprobecho para sugerirles que miren el One-Shot que hice de Shikaku y Yoshino, una de las parejas a quien más amo por darnos el regalo tan maravilloso que es Shikamaru, porque para hacer un hijo asi, hay que tener amor.**


	12. El orgullo y la propuesta

Temari se toco los labios distraídamente con las yemas de los dedos, percibiendo el sabor dulce de los labios de Pein, era extraño, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo vibrar en calor, ni siquiera la primera vez que beso a Shikamaru sintió eso, pero sabía lo que era, era la adrenalina, el sabor de lo prohibido, de conocer a alguien con su misma personalidad rebelde. Y le encantaba la sensación, por eso mismo su primer novio fue Itachi, por ser como ella.

Y no sabia que era lo mejor, si buscar estabilidad ahora, o disfrutar un poco más de su vida, después de todo, había vivido reprimida hacia los hombres por mucho tiempo. Y dentro de poco sus citas se verían reducidas a casi nada, porque de donde ella venia, las mujeres con hijos ya no solían casarse, aceptaba que Nueva York era un lugar bastante libera, pero por lo mismo, era difícil casarse, los hombres casi le huían al matrimonio, aunque bueno, hombres así, que se negaban a enamorarse pues lo consideraban de débiles, hay en todos lados. Y la prueba de ello estaba a su lado.

-¿Tanto te gusto el beso que no puedes dejar de saborearlo?

-No fastidies, Nara.- Respondió tajante para ocultar su vergüenza y bajo la mano. "Si, me fascino" Grito su mente, e involuntariamente sonrío.

-Vale, con eso me lo contestas.- Shikamaru estaciono el coche frente al hotel pero no bajo- Espera, no te vayas aun.- Dijo cuando Temari se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿O solo quieres volver a regañarme?- Temari cruzo las piernas y giro levemente su torso al igual que Shikamaru.

-Ninguna de las dos, solo….quédate un poco más,

-Actúas muy raro, niño. Y yo no tengo el tiempo de jugar, así que ve al grano y…

-¿Besa mejor que yo?- Temari se sobresalto y pensó detenidamente, comparando los besos de ambos, pero no supo el porque de la pregunta.

-Besa bien.- Opto por responder, no queriendo decir nada, ni para alimentar su ego, ni para que se enojase por no hacerlo. Sabía que cualquier respuesta seria un error.

-¿Eso es un si o un no?

-Tómalo como quieras.- Temari decidió dejarlo confundido y se removió incomoda en su asiento.- ¿Es todo? ¿Quedo satisfecha tu curiosidad y dejaste los celos de lado? Porque si es así quiero irme ya.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso!- Grito rápidamente pero un golpeteo en la ventana los interrumpió antes de que Temari dijera que a ella le parecía lo contrario. Uno de los empleados del hotel les decía que no podían quedarse en la entrada. Así pues, cuando Temari dijo que ya debía irse, Shikamaru gruño y salio del auto también, dándole las llaves al chico para que estacionara el auto y tomando con fuerza a Temari la llevo hasta su habitación.- ¿No pensaste que habíamos terminado, verdad?

-Sinceramente, si. No hay nada de que hablar.- Temari abrió la puerta y se acomodo en el sillón mientras Shikamaru cerraba.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tu actitud comienza a molestar, un día me dices que no me amas y que soy una niña por hacerme ilusiones, y luego vienes y mandas a tu amiguito a alejarme de un chico que se interesa por mi.

-¿De eso se trata todo, Temari? ¿Del rechazo? ¿Lo besaste para ver que reacción tendría yo?

-Claro que no. Te he dicho que yo no te amo. ¿No puedes comprenderlo o tu orgullo de macho no te deja? ¿Eres tan poco hombre que aun si tu no me amas, yo debería amarte solo porque no soportas la idea de que no seas el centro de todo?

-Sabes, por alguna razón, no te creo. Pienso que me amas, que aquella noche no escogiste mal la palabras, creo que tus sentimientos hablaron y te sentiste tan asustada que hiciste porque no sabias como afrontar el hecho de que yo te alejara porque no debes amarme.

Temari comenzó a asustarse cuando él comenzó a hablar ¿Por qué tenia que conocerla tanto? Pero dido miedo, ira o sentimiento se fue cuando el apretó los puños al finalizar, tenia la mirada sombría y aparentemente no sabia lo que decía o estaba tan enojado para hablar correctamente.

-¿No…._debo?_ ¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto levantándose y Shikamaru la tomo por los hombros.

-Hay momentos en los que estoy seguro me amas, y otros, como hoy al besar a Pein, creo que no es mas que odio lo que sientes por mi, pero sin importar cual sea el caso, él y yo no somos chicos de los cuales alguien deba enamorarse.

-Shikamaru me estas matando, me hablas como si toda la policía te persiguiera, ¿No crees que estas siendo un poquito dramático?- Shikamaru soltó una carcajada amarga y pego sus frentes.

-Temari, Pein no es del todo limpio, ni sus amigos tampoco, tu misma deberías saberlo, todos llevan el anillo, ya olvidaste a tu novio.

-No, Itachi no era del todo obediente y hacia algunas cosas pero no dañaría a nadie.

-Lo se, tampoco Pein, me atrevo a decir que es el más tranquilo de los tres, él no hace nada, se diría que solo vuela el avión.

-Entonces él no ha hecho nada malo, no hay porque temer.

-Pein es bueno, si, pero…no sus amigos.

-No puedes juzgar a alguien por quien se junte.- Gruño separándose de él y dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-No lo hago, pero él sabe lo que hacen sus amigos, y no quiero que por él te involucres.

-Deja de preocuparte por mi, no soy una niña….Primero me "proteges de ti" y luego de Pein. ¿Qué me dirás ahora? ¿Qué eres algún acecino serial enviado a matarme por mis hermanos?- Dijo sarcástica y él río quedadamente.

-No, yo soy relativamente bueno. Pero no soy de los que se enamoran, por eso tu no debiste enamorarte de mi.

-¡Que no te amo!- Grito dándose la vuelta.- Métetelo en la cabeza. Pero…creo…que ahora te entiendo. No es que seas alguien frío y sin sentimientos, pero temes dañar a la gente, por eso la alejas, les dices algo hiriente para que no se acerque a ti, porque crees, que aunque ahora les duelan tus insultos, si se quedan los dañaras aun más…..¿Alguien te daño a ti, Shikamaru?- Temari lo noto estremecerse cuando volvió a llamarlo por su nombre.

-No, nadie me ha dañado.- Dijo él tajante y ella supo que comenzaba a enojarse, pero se arriesgo a continuar.

-¿Tienes miedo a que lo hagan entonces?

-No.

-¿A que le teme…?

-¡A ser YO quien los dañe! ¿¡Contenta!? No quiero dañar a nadie, jamás me lo perdonaría. ¡Se que ahora te lastimo pero no soy lo que buscas! Entiéndelo, no soy lo que necesitas….Solo te lastimaría-Termino murmurando pero aunque Temari sintió pena un momento, por que él no creyera ser lo suficiente bueno, por tener miedo de lastimar a alguien, después de un poco sintió ira.

-¿Quién eres tu para decidir lo que yo necesito? Me he equivocado en el pasado pero han sido MIS errores. No te necesito para elegir por mi. Y si dejaras de ser un cobarde y te arriesgaras te juro que valdría la pena. Aun si te lastimaras, aun si tu lastimaras, valdría la pena.

-¿Te lastime ya no? ¿Quieres que lo haga más todavía? ¿Quieres que alguien más lo haga?

-Deja de compadecernos a ambos, ten orgullo.

-No, tu deja de hacerte la fuerte ¿A quien crees que engañas? ¿A ti, a mi? Tus palabras dirán lo que quieras, pero tus ojos no pueden engañarme, me es tan fácil leerte cuando dejas se actuar de manera impulsiva, que incluso se lo que harás con solo mirarte. ¿Crees que no se que te gusto el beso de Pein? Si, lo se, solo te pregunte porque quería oírte decirlo, pero se que te gusto. Y se que en el corto tiempo que estuvieron sentados seguirte actuando, pero conmigo nunca lo hiciste hasta hace poco cuando dije que no te amaba. ¿Qué intentas? ¿Castigarme por ello? ¿Quieres que desee golpear a cada tipo que te mira? ¿Eso quieres?

-No lo hice por ti, no todo tiene que ver contigo. Disfrute del beso, y también actúe fuerte, pero no por ti, quizá me creas débil, pero no lo soy, yo soy fuerte, más de lo que te imaginas.

-No te creo débil, Temari. Ser débil, y ser sensible no es lo mismo.-Temari se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el sofá y levando la mirada hacia Shikamaru, estaban llegando a un punto del cual pronto no podrían salir y ella no deseaba que la conociera a fondo.

-¿A dónde nos llevara esto, Genio? Comenzaste diciendo que no querías que me acercara a Pein y terminaste hablando de cómo somos.

-Tienes razón, no debería haber dicho tantas cosas que dije. Será mejor que me marche, solo prométeme que no te acercaras a Pein ni sus amigos, no quiero que nadie termine lastimándote, y no solo mental, sino físicamente.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? No se si lo que me digas de ellos sea verdad o solo una historia para asegurarte de que ningún hombre me toque.

-Confía en mi.- Temari sonrío al escucharlo.

-¿Confianza, dices? No puedo Shikamaru, una vez lo hice y no supiste apreciarlo.

-Pero entonces no había peligro de salir herido.

-No para ti…No todas las heridas son físicas.

-Aunque no me creas, te entiendo…y te comprendo.- Shikamaru camino hacia la puerta y salio.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari se termino de maquillar con profundos colores rojo y naranja difumados, reviso que su corto vestido negro no tuviera ninguna arruga y después se coloco sus botas, se peino el cabello con los dedos y coloco el abrigo. Finalmente, salio del hotel.

Tomo un taxi hasta la empresa y en el camino maldijo a cuanto empresario se le cruzaba en la mente, ¿Qué era tan importante que tenia que ir ella? Dios santo, si lo que quería era jamás volver ahí. Pago al hombre la tarifa y entrando tomo el elevador. Tenten la saludo al llegar al piso treinta pero Temari no correspondió y hablo directamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Vaya, que carácter, alguien se levanto del lado equivocado esta mañana. Alguien necesita sexo fuerte, a ver si así se te quita esa cara.

-Y alguien va a necesitar silla de ruedas si no me dice lo que el seño…Shikaku, quiere.

-Yo que se, se encerró con dos hombres, bastante guapos, por cierto.

-No querrás que le diga eso a Neji.

-¡Ni hablar! Con lo celoso que es…ay no, definitivamente no. Pero bueno, tampoco estoy ciega para no darme cuenta si un chico es guapo o no, el que sean atractivos no significa que me les arrojare a sus brazos.

-Será mejor que vaya a verlo.- Temari apresuro el paso a la oficina y toco levemente, escuchando la voz de Shikaku indicando que podía pasar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y encontró, la razón por la que le llamaron, parada frente a ella y con una sonrisa en la cara llena de satisfacción al ver la sorpresa de Temari.

-¡Hermana!- Temari sintió de pronto como un cuerpo de proporciones mucho más grandes a las de ella la cubría por completo y el aroma a lavanda y colonia para afeitar la rodeo en una experiencia conocida. Pero era demasiado irreal para creerlo, cerro los ojos y toco al cuerpo en un abrazo, suave y firme, musculoso pero sin ser vulgar. Definitivamente era él.

-Kankuro…-Murmuro y aspiro fuerte, hacia mucho que no lo veía.

-Kankuro, suéltala y deja que yo lo abrace, muévete.- Ordeno Gaara y Kankuro obedeció a regañadientes, no le parecía justo que habiéndola dejado de ver hace tanto viniera Gaara a quitarles tiempo de calidad. Aun así Temari disfruto cuando Gaara se acerco y la abrazo suavemente por unos segundos antes de separarse.

-Lamento hacerte venir, Temari. Pero no sabía en que hotel te hospedabas y Shikamaru no esta para pedírsela, últimamente no lo encuentro, así que no puede darles la dirección a tus hermanos.- Se disculpo Shikaku

-"Es porque esta con Tayuya"-Pensó Temari pero no le dio importancia. No había porque teniendo a sus hermanos ahí, así que jalo a cada uno del brazo y los pego a ella abrazándolos por la espalda baja.- No importa, gracias por llamarme.

-Temari, ve con Kankuro a tomar algo, yo te llamare mas tarde y nos reuniremos, ahora debo tratar asuntos con el señor Nara.- Temari soltó a Gaara y lo miro, no le gustaba la idea que tenia por "asuntos" sonaba a mas que una simple charla de negocios. Pero tomo a Kankuro de la mano y se fue de allí.

Al salir encontró a Neji acorralando a Tenten contra la copiadora con las manos en su cintura y tuvo que gritarles para que parara, el que en ese piso no hubiera gente a menudo no era razón para hacer aquello. Kankuro río y Temari se despidió de Tenten, dándole su dirección para que ya no tuviesen que llamarla para nada, y además ahí le enviaran la invitación a la cena.

Llevo a Kankuro a un café una calle a la izquierda de la empresa y se sentaron junto a la ventana a la espera de que Kankuro recibiera los pastelillos que ordeno y Temari a su lado se sostenía de su brazo.

-Los había extrañado. No le digas a Gaara, pero a ti te extrañe más, tanto tiempo sin verte.- Dijo sonriente y Kankuro le devolvió el gesto.

-Yo también te extrañe. Te he traído una muñeca.

-Esa obsesión tuya con los muñecos de budu…

-¡Hey! Son geniales esos muñecos, no los uso pero si forman una linda colección, sus diseños son increíbles. Y un anciano en la India me enseño a hacerlos. Pero la muñeca que te traje no es de budu, es de porcelana, tiene un traje antiguo, de esos esponjosos cuando se usaban los calzones a las rodillas.- Temari contuvo la risa al escuchar su descripción y lo dejo terminar.- ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños usábamos los abanicos de mamá como si fueran espadas para jugar? Pues la muñeca tiene un paraguas y un abanico, así que me acorde de ti.

-¿Dónde la compraste?

-Francia.

-¿Es ese mi regalo?

-Aparte, pero no, te dije que era de Turquía. Conocí unas lindas bailarinas.- Sonrío y bajo la mirada y Temari suspira ya se imaginaba que tanto las había conocido- Y te he traído un traje de ellas, con las caderas que tienes, te quedara perfecto.

-Has viajado mucho.

-He tenido tiempo y dinero, esta vez quiero llevarte. Ven conmigo Temari.- Kankuro la tomo con ambas manos, y la camarera que acababa de llegar puso el plato y bebidas en la mesa y se fue. Obviamente pensó que era una pareja de enamorados, pero a Temari eso no le interesaba. Además la sonrisa de Kankuro y el brillo en sus ojos la hacia estremecerse. ¿Cómo seria viajar por el mundo? Conociendo nuevas culturas, aprendiendo idiomas, comiendo delicias exóticas, teniendo aventuras, y todo del brazo de su hermano. Simple: Maravilloso.- No me lo digas ahora, piénsalo y luego me dices, no me iré hasta después de la cena con los Nara. Esa noche dímelo. Quiero que pienses en lo que dejas atrás, no todos los lugares son como Nueva York.

-No perderé nada, tu sabes que no tengo grandes amigos, además, tu solo te fuiste por un año, y un año o poco más fuera de la ciudad me vendrá bien.

-Me alegra que pienses así, por un momento temí que dijeras que no querías irte por el niñato ese, Shikamaru.

-¿Ya lo has conocido?

-Nos presentaron hace rato, muy temprano en la mañana, pero él y yo no hablamos, ni Gaara tampoco, después de dos minutos se fue con una chica de cabello corto color rojo.- Mordió un pastelillo y se recargo en el asiento. Las manos de Temari cayeron flácidas en su regazo.- Después de eso no lo buscamos para que nos diera tu dirección, pero ya no lo encontramos. La verdad si quería hablar con él, con eso de tu relación y todo, además del compromiso.- Temari pego un respingo por primera vez asustada desde que Gaara fue internado en el hospital a los 12 por pelearse seriamente con un chico. Pero se sorprendió de que Kankuro siguiera como si nada.- No te preocupes, el señor Nara nos dijo ya que ustedes se conocieron hace años y que su compromiso se anulo.- Temari agradeció internamente a Shikaku, por seguirles la mentira, aun cuando ella sabia que el hombre odiaba no decir la verdad.- Pero debo decir que me sorprendió mucho, no creí que volvieras a salir en un relación seria tan pronto.

-Entonces tu y Gaara están contentos ¿verdad? No le harán nada a Shikamaru.- Pregunto con cuidado. Y Kankuro se removió incomodo, dejando el plato el segundo pastelillo que había tomado y la miro seriamente.

-Temari, tanto Gaara, como yo, deseamos que seas feliz, y si es con un hombre esta bien. Si no te quieres casar, queremos que sea porque lo desees, no por una experiencia en el pasado. Eres lo suficiente fuerte como para salir adelante y olvidar, quizá en un pasado no, pero si conoces a un hombre que te ayude, nosotros seremos felices. Si hemos espantado un par de chicos es porque sabemos que ellos no querían nada serio o no te convenían. No somos precavidos con los hombres porque tengamos rencor a lo un pasado novio te hizo, somos cuidadosos porque no queremos de verte de nuevo herida. La primera vez mandamos al chico al hospital- Temari estuvo punto de quejarse sobre la brutalidad del ataque y que el chico o levantara cargos solo por tenerles miedo a lo que pasar si lo hacia. Pero sabia que no haría diferencia, Kankuro y Gaara tenían un gran sentido de la justicia, aun si sus métodos eran un poco ortodoxos. Así que lo dejo continuar- Si Shikamaru o cualquier otro vuelve a hacerte algo así…dudo que tus gritos puedan detenernos.

Temari río a carcajadas y se tomo abrazo a su hermano por toda la extensión del estomago y espalda mientras él la miraba extrañado.

-¡Por Dios, Kankuro! Tu y Gaara son un poco sádicos y salvajes, solo a mi padre se le ocurriría haberlos puesto a aprender artes marciales, pero no importa, así los quiero.- Con Shikamaru podía gritar que podía cuidarse sola, pero con sus hermanos no servia. Cada ves que lo intentaba terminaban en una terrible discusión, Gaara regañándola por su comportamiento que el consideraba de una niña, Kankuro realmente tratándola como niña, y ella totalmente furiosa, así que, por esta vez, y solo por esta vez, no discutiría cuando él la abrazo.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello naranja, y esos rayos rojos?- Temari sonrío recordando su momento de rebeldía y se encogió de hombros sin decirle nada.

* * *

**Ummm creo que fue mucho y al final no dije nada, pero bueno, ya han llegado los hermanos de Temari, y la cena esta bastante cerca ya. Ojala les gustara y mil gracias por sus review que tanto me anima, cada vez que uno me llega me impulda un poco a escribir en el instante, asi que gracias.**

**Y vemos como Temari intenta ser fuerte y tiene demaciado orgullo, y como Shikamaru tien muy poco. Vaya si son...(Ja! y yo que soy la escritora no lo arreglo y prefiero molestarme con ellos y lo uqe yo escribo XD) Pero bueno, no me gusto como me quedo la platica entre ellos, pero fue lo mejor que salio con mi dolor de cabeza.**

**Os quiero.**


	13. Pregunta significativa

Estaba terriblemente nublado ese día, sabia que pasar el invierno en Japón era terrible pero lo que la reconfortaba era que no tenía más responsabilidades que atender. Hacia cuatro días que no se presentaba en la empresa para nada y Gaara y Kankuro hacían un gran trabajo mientras Temari estaba de compras, en dos ocasiones mas visito de nuevo el colegio, en una de ellas con sus hermanos, y tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con un viejo maestro de historia, un anciano canoso que casi le da un infarto al reconocerlos. También conoció al menos tres cafés más donde cenaba con Kankuro hasta el anochecer cuando Gaara se les única después de salir de la empresa. Así que todo era perfecto hasta ese día. Cuando recordó cuan doloroso era no ver la cara de Shikamaru.

Se decidió a pensar que la pena que sentía no era más que otra cosa que el coraje que le provocaba pensar que Shikamaru se sentía amado en ocasiones. Ella no lo amaba, se lo recordaba constantemente, y después de todo, comenzaba a sonar real y fácil de pronunciar. Verdaderamente, Shikamaru se había encargado de matar todo sentimiento poco a poco.

-No lo amo, no lo amo, no lo amo.

-Eso es- Se escucho la profunda voz de su hermano menor en la puerta dándole ánimos en una especie de sarcasmo- Sigue repitiéndolo, ¿Quien sabe? Quizá un día se vuelva verdad.

-¿Cómo has entrado?- Por respuesta Gaara le arrojo un par de cables plateados y Temari bufo molesta. Era la segunda vez que un hombre entraba así a su cuarto ¿Qué clase de seguridad había en ese hotel?- Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de aquí. No me gusta el que todos puedan entrar con un truco tan barato.

-No es ningún truco barato, tu nos enseñaste a Kankuro y a mi a hacerlo ¿Ya olvidaste cuando sacábamos los exámenes de la oficina del director para verlos antes de presentar? Si alguien más a entrado aquí, significa que tampoco lleva una vida muy tranquila.

-Nadie más a entrado.

-Acabas de decir "No me gusta el que todos…" Y no me interesa preguntar quien, aunque lo imagino, pero prefiero no saber nada sobre tu vida sexual así que relájate.- Temari quiso desmentir, pero prefirió guardar silencio, era lo más conveniente- Y agradece que sea yo, si Kankuro se enterara seguro querría matarlo. Él prefiere pensarte inocente y pura, no digo que virgen, tienes 27 y lo vemos imposible, pero él goza de vivir en la ignorancia y fingir que no sabe nada.

-¿Duele, no?- Pregunto sentándose y recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.- Duele saber que ya no soy una niña, y que no pueden protegerme en todo.- Gaara camino y se sentó junto a ella.

-Es natural, es la especie de separación que un padre siente con su hija al verla llegar al altar. Te confieso que cuando tu compromiso se anulo no pude evitar sentirme un poco aliviado. Espero me perdones, pero era como ver a una hija siendo entregada a un completo extraño. Tu lo conocías, pero ni Kankuro ni yo lo hicimos a fondo.

-Creo que, en realidad…no lo conocí tan bien, si no, eso jamás habría pasado. Y no creo que pueda compararme con una hija, pero soy lo más cercano que tienes a una, así como lo son ustedes para mi, por el momento.

-¿A que te refieres con "por el momento"?

-Lo sabrás pronto, ahora no.- Lo rodeo con un brazo y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de él, dispuesta a dormir un poco más, pero la puerta siendo golpeada no la dejo. Escucho a Kankuro gritar quien era y dos golpes más. Al menos él si tocaba la puerta. Así que gritándole que estaba abierto Kankuro llego a la habitación.

-Llego esto.- Arrojo un sobre las piernas de Gaara y este le dio la vuelta para ver el sello de un par de cuernos cruzados sobre un escudo con kanjis escritos.- Es de los Nara, llego a nuestra habitación hace 15 minutos.- Informo, pues la habitación de él y Gaara estaba dos pisos abajo.- La cena será mañana por la noche.- Gaara saco la carta del sobre que Kankuro ya había abierto y miro el lugar y hora. No conocía mucho de la ciudad, pero recordaba perfectamente ese salón, de gran prestigio por cierto, además era el que Kankuro le había sugerido a Shikaku dos días atrás

-¿Por qué a ti no te llego una?- Pregunto mirando hacia Temari.

-Quizá porque somos hermanos y no tiene caso.

-Te equivocas, también a Gaara le llego una, solo que era estupido traer ambas cartas.- Dijo Kankuro- ¿No tiene nada que ver con que quien las envíe sea el hijo del dueño, verdad?- Pregunto desconfiado.

-Kankuro, el que Temari y Nara cancelaran el compromiso, no significa que lo hayan hecho en malos términos como para que él trate de distanciarse. Quizá solo aun no llega la carta.

-Como sea.- Prosiguió sin que las palabras de su hermano lo calmaran.-La invitación es para dos personas, ¿piensan llevar a alguien?- Gaara y Temari se miraron unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza.- Yo tampoco.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Fue poco después del medio día, cuando Temari decidía si ponerse un vestido rojo o una falda negra y blusa azul rey, cunado el teléfono sonó. Era la Shiho saludándola para decirle que en la oficina había alguien que deseaba verla, y como ella no iba más, el hombre pedía la dirección. La chica lo describió brevemente y al reconocerlo casi grita emocionada que podía darle la información necesaria para que él llegara. Hubo un corto silencio hasta que Shiho volvió a hablar.

-Ya se ha ido, espero que estés segura de que lo quieres merodeándote, tiene pinta de mafioso.

-Pero no negaras que es sumamente guapo.- Pico con una sonrisa y coloco el altavoz para poder vestirse mientras hablaba. Sabiendo que solo tenía 15 minutos antes de que Pein llegara tomo rápido el vestido y guardo lo demás desordenadamente en un debajo de la cama, ahora no le importaba acomodar nada.

-Si bueno, es lindo, no lo negare, tiene lo suyo.

-Shiho…

-¡Oh esta bien! ¡Es todo un dios! Si yo lo tuviera por una hora…

-¡No quiero saber!

-¿Pero te acuestas con él, o no?

-Ese es un asunto personal.- No era su mejor amiga para contarle sus intimidades, claro que no. Aunque si era sincera…el deseo por Pein era grande. Aunque por ahora no estaba segura de querer iniciar algo.

Temari comenzó a maquillarse y con una platica mucho mas cotidiana siguieron, un poco forzada la conversación pero finalmente logro entretenerla hasta terminar de peinarse. Pero entonces Shiho pidió que la esperara pues Tenten la necesitaba un momento. Así que Temari comenzó a peinarse hasta que sonó el timbre y rápidamente fue a abrir.- Pein!- Saludo alegre y lo abrazo, lo cual fue realmente extraño y se separo segundos después avergonzada de su comportamiento. Casi podría jurar que lo vio sonrojarse levemente.- Llegaste rápido.- Entro a la sala dejando la puerta abierta en una invitación silenciosa a pasar, no diría nada más que la dejara en ridículo.

-Tu secretaria me dio la dirección, y las motos son realmente rápidas.

-¿Viajas en moto?- Temari odio que de nuevo sonora emocionada, pero esto desapareció rápidamente cunado él sonrío de lado, claro, arrogantemente, nada más podría esperar de él, solo soberbia y sexo fabuloso.

-Me gusta hacer las cosas rápido…casi todo.- Temari se dio la vuelta para que no viera su sonrojo, más descaro no podría haber. Se giro de nuevo para decirle un comentario que pensó seria lo suficiente atrevido y altanero que le haría ver que ella no era mujer de juegos. La tomas o la dejas, no hay nada a medias. Pero el estaba ya detrás de ella con la cara tan seria como de costumbre.- Temari…- Llamo tan bajo que casi no se escucho, avanzo mas hacia ella y Temari…retrocedió, no lo deseo, pero así fue, y cuando menos lo espero, Pein le toco el hombro empujándola levemente y ella cayo sobre la cama.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Solo quiero besarte.- Respondió naturalmente y se coloco sobre ella, y Temari, ni lenta ni perezosa, le correspondió mientras él le acariciaba la cintura. El que no se fuera a acostar con él no significaba que no podía besarlo.

-Si mis hermanos entran…nos podrían ver.- Temari cerro los ojos disfrutando los besos en el cuello y diciéndose que le daría 10 segundos más antes de parar aquello. Además comenzaba a hablar entrecortadamente eso no era bueno…era fabuloso.

-Lindas bragas.- Comento separándose con la ropa interior de Temari en la mano. ¡Que vergüenza! De haber sabido que llegarían ahí hubiera alzado la ropa y no solo esconderlo bajo la cama o entre las sabanas.

-Suelta eso y bésame.- Ordeno quitándole la prenda y jalándolo hacia ella. Las manos de él la acariciaron y él comenzó a hablar entre besos.

-Quiero que seas mi acompañante, se que siendo tu hermano el presidente de la empresa quizá pensabas ir con él y tu otro hermano. Pero quiero que lleguemos juntos.

-¿Estas invitado?- Seguramente su cara era cómica, al punto de llegar a hacerlo sonreír a él…como siempre, soberbio ¿acaso no podía hacerlo de otra forma? ¿Y como fue que, siendo Shikamaru quien firmara las invitaciones, lo había invitado? Si el mismo Shikamaru le había dicho que debía alejarse de él. Odiaba los misterios.

-Soy una persona importante, Temari. Que mi apariencia no te engañe.

-No soy quien para juzgar precisamente apariencias.

-Cierto. ¿Tendré el honor de verte con otro singular estilo para esa noche?

-Siempre me ha llamado la atención el tinte morado.- Comento con una sonrisa.- Si no te importa así…entonces podría ir.- Temari le acaricio el brazo suavemente en un acto erótico e hizo nota mental de buscar un color para pintarse el cabello.

-No me importaría llevarte aun desnuda.

-¿Estas sugiriendo algo?- Temari se mordió el labio inferir en inocencia, el que él no sonriera, no significaba que no sabia distinguir una broma.

-Aunque disfrutaría la mirada celosa de otros hombres al verme acompañado de tan exquisito manjar, de uno en especial, si te viera desnuda no podría controlarme.

-¡Por Kami! Tu si que eres directo, acabamos de conocernos.

-No me gusta perder el tiempo, y por lo que he escuchado, tampoco a ti te gusta. Itachi hablaba seguido de ti.

-¿Y que fue lo que les dijo?- Temari se inclino hacia arriba y le beso la barbilla y se recostó con él, ya era suficiente de platica. Quería besarlo. No tenia miedo, no quería acostarse con él, no ahora, y agradecía que él pareciera notarlo. Pues Pein se estaba conformando con besarle la cara y cuello.

-Solo un par de cosas, como que no debíamos acércatenos o lo pagaríamos. Muy agresivo en mi opinión, pero no decía muchos más, solo frases por el estilo. Siempre fue muy callado.

-Al igual que tu.- Apunto sonriente. Y Pein sin contestar bajo un poco y le beso el hombro, ascendiendo con besos mariposa hasta la oreja que mordisqueo un poco. Temari se removió y le acaricio el firme abdomen.- Quizá tengo esa debilidad, siempre termino involucrada con hombres de pocas palabras.

-Te gusta el misterio. No esperaba menos de una chica como tu. Pero tu también tienes secretos que cualquier hombre quisiera conocer.- Si se refería a su intelecto o a su cuerpo, Temari ya no lo supo. Pero era magnifico sentir que una persona quería conocerla a fondo. Prefería pensar que él hablaba intelectualmente, Pein parecía ser de los hombres que se interesan más en una buena plática, que en una tarde de sexo. Y lo sabía porque él no intentaba nada más, ella aun no estaba lista.- Anda, ven conmigo a la cena. Se que tienes tu propia invitación pero te prometo que será mucho más entretenido si vamos juntos.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo invitación propia? Ni siquiera me ha llegado au….

-Esto no es precisamente un hotel cinco estrellas. Aquí solo deslizan la correspondencia bajo la puerta, quizá tu no la vieras al abrir, pero yo si. Creo que cuando me abrazaste terminaste pisándola.

-¿Vas a recordarme ese abrazo por siempre?- Reprocho, enojada para ocultar la vergüenza.

-Es la primera vez que lo menciono, pero si eso hará que te sonrojes como ahora, entonces si.

-¡Que maldito!- Temari se tapo la boca, no acostumbraba a hablar así con cualquiera, pero Pein lejos de enojarse solo la volvió a besar, con un poco más de entusiasmo ¿Qué era eso?- ¿Te excitan las palabras sucias, Pein?- Susurro después de separarse unos segundos a tomar aire, al fin podía ser ella la arrogante y no solo él. Pein se separo de repente de manera brusca de su cuerpo y se puso de pie.

-Me voy, no quiero terminar haciendo algo que tu no deseas por el momento o de lo que puedas arrepentirte después.- Hubo una pausa en la que Temari se levanto y lo miro calidamente, un gesto noble de su parte, considerando que ella lo provoco, inconcientemente, pero aun así tenia algo de culpa.- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Por supuesto.- La oportunidad era fantástica. Siendo quien era, era imposible no encontrarse con Shikamaru, el hijo del dueño. Tener a alguien a su lado seria un gran apoyo.

-Bien, pasare por ti a las siete, procura estar lista, alguien tan importante como nosotros no puede llegar tarde.

-Supongo que me concederás el placer de verte con un traje.

-Al igual que yo te veré en un elegante vestido. Sin duda una delicia.

Temari procuro no sonrojarse y rezando por lograrlo, lo despidió cortésmente y lo acompaño a la puerta. Una vez que se fue, se tomo unos segundos para respirar tranquila. Fue al cuarto y arrojo toda la ropa en un cajón de manera desordenada, después se dirigió a la sala y paso alrededor de diez minutos buscando su bolsa para poder salir. Pero cuando abría la puerta para hacerlo, escucho algo en su curto, así que con cautela fue de nuevo. Y vio la luz del teléfono parpadeando. Corrió hacia él y presiono y lo tomo, apagando el altavoz.

-¿Bueno?

-Al fin contestas- Dijo Shiho molesta.- Llevo los ultimos tres minutos hablando como tonta, escuchaba ruidos y creí que pasaba algo. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, debiste oírme aventando cosas, tenia la bolsa perdida, eso es todo. Olvide por completo el altavoz y teléfono. ¿Para que te necesitaba Tenten?

-Quería que buscara a Neji, se sintió mal y tuvo que ir al hospital.

-¡Dios santo! ¿Pero esta bien?

-Si, no fue nada, me llamo hace 15 minutos y dijo que todo iba bien. Ya sabes, madre primeriza, no sabe mucho del embarazo, así que es mejor revisar los pequeños detalles.

-Menos mal.

-¿Segura que esta todo bien?- Pregunto luego de una pausa.

-Todo perfecto. ¿Por qué insistes?

-Cuando llegue estaba el señor Nara al teléfono, pensé que hablaba contigo y se habían peleado, pues lucia terriblemente molesto. Pero después se fue sin decir nada y cuando tome el teléfono tu ya no contestabas.

-¿Shikaku estuvo oyendo?- Temari palideció, no podía imaginar nada peor que al hombre escuchando como ella y Pein hablaban, como él le coqueteaba, como ella le seguía, incluso el comentario de la ropa interior. Todo se podría prestar a malas interpretaciones. Quizá lo único pero seria que quien los escuchara fueran sus hermanos. Pero Shiho le probó lo contrario.

-No Shikaku, hablo de Shikamaru.

Temari trato de pensar en algo positivo, y solo llego a a conclusión de que, el que los haya escuchado Shikamaru, definitivamente era mejor que los hubiera escuchado Shikaku o sus hermanos, aunque estos dos estaban en el hotel ahora. Como popularmente se diría, "de los males, el menor" Así que decidió fingir indiferencia al asunto y se despidió de Shiho después de una breve platica sobre la cena de la noche siguiente, cosas sencillas como vestuario, acompañante, trabajo.

Con el abrigo puesto salio y bajo a la habitación de los hermanos. Kankuro dijo que Gaara no se encontraba. Temari no se sorprendió, su hermano menor se tomaba el trabajo muy enserio, como si quiera demostrarle a su padre ya muerto que no era un inútil como lo pensaba. Así que tomando a Kankuro por el brazo como si fueran pareja se encaminaron a comer.

Un restaurante común donde se servia la comida rápida fue el elegido. No eran pretenciosos y algo más les incomodaba. Así se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas disponibles. Mirando la los niños correr mientras los padres esperaban la comida y las madres intentaban que se quedaran quietos. No pudo evitar sentir algo de melancolía pero paso rápidamente cuando su hermano le tomo la mano y las entrelazo.

-Me hubiera gustado tener una familia como ellos.

-A mi también, pero desde que nuestra madre murió mi padre se volvió un tanto…

-¿Estricto?

-Amargado, diría yo.- Sonrío y Temari se relajo un poco más.- Siempre culpo a Gaara de su muerte.

-Morir en un parto no significa que el bebé tenga la culpa. Ojala mi padre hubiera entendido eso. Aun así…creo que poco antes de morir, mi padre lo perdono.

-También me dio la impresión, debió ser porque Gaara dejo su etapa de rebeldía en ese entontes, es imposible no dejarla con un padre enfermo.

-Como lo hicimos tu y yo…al menos hasta que murió. No puedo decir que ahora tu no lo seas.

-Será mejor que no digas nada más, terminaras mordiéndote la lengua.- Temari río y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, concentrándose en una niña que jalaba la falda de su madre pidiendo que le prestara atención y comprara otra soda.- Pero si estas sonriendo con cariño. El Apocalipsis ha llegado.- Temari miro a su hermano y soltándolo le dio un golpe el brazo y saco la lengua.- ¿A que se debe el gesto?

-Kankuro, ¿tu me ves como una madre? Es decir, ¿Cómo crees que seria?

-Vaya.- Exclamo sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco más serio después.- No creí que tu fueras de las que desean tener hijos. Aunque tampoco creía que fueras de las que se casan, y ya te has comprometido dos veces.- Temari tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar y decirle que el compromiso con Shikamaru era falso. No solo porque no era el momento, sino que no quería pasar por toda serie de preguntas y reproches.

-Aun no me contestas.

-Eres buena en todo lo que te propones, no veo porque la maternidad seria diferente, seguro que serias fabulosa.- Temari sonrío, su hermano le estaba dando una respuesta lejana, sin emociones, como si fuera cualquier persona y solo pidiera una opinan para algo sin importancia. Pero no quiso hablar, deseaba creer en sus palabras. Ignoraría lo demás. Dejo de ver a la niña y regreso la vista a su hermano y la chica que se acercaba a traer la comida.

-Deja de babear.- Murmuro cuando la chica se fue y Kankuro hizo una mojin, provocando que ella soltara una carcajada suave.

-Regresando al tema, ¿Por qué lo preguntaste?

-Por nada Kankuro, por nada.


	14. Adiós

**Por ahi me han preguntado en MP que porque nunca he dicho de queesla empresa de Shikaku, pero creane que no es porque no lo notara o no pensara en ello, si no que cuando comence el fic crei que era mejor dejarlo a su imaginacion ya que no es un detalle realmente importante, pero si gustan que lo pongo acepto sugerencias.**

* * *

Por lo general, Temari odiaba el silencio, pero al estar en el coche junto a Pein lo atesoraba. No tenía nada que hablar con él. Cuando fue por ella solo pudo quedarse admirada por lo bien que lucia en el elegante traje negro, y él comento lo mismo de su vestido. Demasiado descubierto para el gusto de otras mujeres, pero para ella era perfecto. Ese día que Shikamaru la llevo de compras no pudo haber escogido una mejor tienda.

Aunque estar en el auto era incomodo, sabia que al llegar seria mejor. Pein era un caballero, serio y reservado, casi sin sentido del humor, pero un caballero después de todo. Él se bajo y le abrió la puerta, ofreciéndole el brazo después. Temari sintió ese repentino calor a su contacto indicando que ahora estaba segura. No importaba lo que dijera Shikamaru, Pein era una persona en la que confiaba. Quia no debería, ya bastante le habían probado que no podía confiar en nadie que no fuera uno de sus hermanos. Pero sujeta a Pein las cosas le están resultando más fáciles.

-Intentare hacer que esta noche sea todo lo que esperas. No quiero que regreses a Nueva York sin un gran recuerdo.

-Créeme que ya la estas haciendo inolvidable.- Sonrío al pasar la puerta y las luces la cegaron momentáneamente. Esperaba un habiente un poco más serio, no toda esa alegría.

-Es muy ruidoso.- Temari reprimió la risa, la gente sonreía y charlaba pero no hacían en lo absoluto ruido como para molestar alguien, pero Pein era mucho más serio. Sintió un leve golpecito con los dedos en su hombro y ella y Pein se giraron hacia Tenten y un chico rubio.

-Temari, tan hermosa como siempre.

-¿Yo? Mírate a ti, el embarazo te queda de maravilla. Apenas y se nota pero luces radiante.-Tenten río bajito y jalo al chico.

-El es Uzumaki Naruto, un inversionista de la empresa, creí que debías conocerlo pues quizá lo veas muy seguido en la empresa.- El chico se sonrojo y sorpresivamente abrazo a Temari.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Naruto.- Temari lo separo como pudo y se apretó a Pein para que no lo volviera a intentar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya se conocían?

-Naruto es un viejo amigo de Gaara del instituto y del tikio donde estudio junto con Kankuro artes marciales. Estoy segura que muere por verte.

-¡Ja! Ya nos encontramos. ¡Apuesto a que aun le gano!

-¡Nada de peleas esta noche, Naruto! O se lo diré a tu novia.

-¿Tienes novia? ¿Quién es?- Temari se interrumpió cuando Pein le dijo que iría por algo de beber, se sintió mal de no haberlo presentado antes pero es que no sabia como debía referirse a él.

-Es una chica que trabaja en la guardería.- Temari analizo el personal y sonrío al recordar a Sakura y Hinata.

-¿La pediatra o la niñera?- Lamentablemente para ella, afortunadamente para Naruto, Gaara y Kankuro llegaron cortando cualquier respuesta. Temari se acomodo el cabello al ver que detrás de ellos con paso tranquilo venia su esposo y sonrío cuando él se acerco a darle un beso y la rodeo con una brazo por la cintura.

-Si me disculpas, Temari-san, me llevare un momento a mi esposa.- Tenten no podía sonrojarse más, pero tampoco podía lucir mas feliz. Era hermoso ver a una pareja enamorada.

-Volviste a ser rubia.- Comento Kankuro con una sonrisa. Y Temari le correspondió el gesto, seguido se encogió de hombros dramáticamente.

-No tenían tinte verde limón.- Soltó una risita al ver la cara de Naruto. Por increíble que fuera, él seguía siendo igual de ingenuo que antes, tan fácil de engañar…tan inocente. Algo que le gustaba mucho en un chico de su edad. Pero entonces Naruto pareció enojarse repentinamente y miro sobre el hombro de Temari. Sus hermanos se soprendiero mal ver llegar a ellos a un chico cuyo traje contrarrestaba su cara perforada estratégicamente en los puntos que Temari había aprendido era muy sensible.- Oh chicos, el es Pein.

-Hola, soy Kankuro.- Saludo sin formalismos y le tendió la mano, claramente complacido por el aspecto del chico a Gaara en cambio se noto un poco inconforme. Pero Naruto…¿Qué tan importante era realmente Pein como para que lo conocieran a simple vista? Y Pein lo saludo ocn la mano libre después de que le diera la copa a Temari.

-Buenas noches, Pien. No esperaba verte aquí.- Ignorando el comentario de Naruto tomo a Temari del brazo y la invito bailar. Temari amaba bailar, así que le paso la copa a su hermano y se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Eres un misterio.

-Uno que quieres descifrar.- Temari le negó con la cabeza y luego dio un giro alejando de él unos pasos y luego regresando a su pecho con otra vuelta.

-Me gusta el misterio.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-He escuchado algunas cosas.

-Sea lo que sea, te puedo jurar que no es verdad.-Temari se apoyo contra él, no estaba mintiendo, lo sabia.- Me gusta estar contigo.

-¿Enserio? No eres muy expresivo así que nunca estoy segura de lo que sientes.

-Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que siento. No soy bueno descifrando mis propios sentimientos. Pero creo…

-Crees…

-Creo que me gustas, no nos conocemos mucho, pero creo que así es. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

-Mucho.- El baile paro para ellos, detenidos en la pista con los centímetros acortándose. Realmente querían besarse. Lamentablemente a veces las cosas cambian. Tenten se había acercado a ellos y reclamaba la presencia de Temari. Pein no se molesto por ello y la dejo ir.

-¿Crees que es correcto venir acompañada de un hombre cuando recién terminaste tu compromiso?

-Por supuesto- Respondió.

-Temari, no quiero juzgarte pero…

-Pues no lo hagas. Mira, Tenten, solo intento reconstruir mi vida. No digo que el estar con Shikamaru me destrozara. El tiempo que duro fui muy feliz. Pero ahora yo ya no estoy con él. Y no puedo vivir de su recuerdo toda la vida. Pein realmente me gusta. Se que Shikamaru dice tantas cosas de él solo porque quiere que me aleje, se que Pein no es como él dice. No lo conozco tanto como lo hace Shikamaru, o por lo visto Naruto, pero te aseguro que si lo conozco más personalmente. Y lo se un buen hombre. Es amable y tan….

-Guapo, sexi, con unas manos que se antoja que recorran todo tu….

-Lo digo de manera más intima. No por su físico.

-Yo también hablo íntimamente, casi puedo jurar con solo verlo que es un amante sorprendente, todo un artista en la cama.

-No lo se, no nos hemos acostado, y por el momento no tengo pensado hacerlo.

-Como gustes, pero por lo menos ya me has dicho su nombre.

-Oh, lamento no haberlos presentado antes.- Se disculpo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a que seas un poco reservada. Además…no se, quizá si le doy la mano me muerda.-Temari río, sabia que Pein podía dar una imagen realmente tenebrosa si se lo proponía.

-No lo hará, para que muerda estoy yo.- Tenten la miro boquiabierta y Temari le guiño un ojo antes de Sakura llegar a hasta ellas.

-Temari ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a ese hombre? Más molesto no podría estar.-Temari la miro confundida.

-¿De que hablas? Pein esta bien cuando lo deje, y no creo haberlo visto molesto nunca.- Intento recordar una sola vez, pero no puedo, cuando alguien intentaba molestarlo, Pein siempre sonreía pero no les daba el gusto de una batalla, so era algo más que le gustaba de él. Su madurez.

-¿Pein? ¿Y ese quien es? Cariño, estoy hablando de tu ex. Si querías ver celoso a Shikamaru san lo has logrado. Mientras tu bailabas él estaba en apoyado en un pilar viéndolos. Si Chouji no hubiera ido seguro mata al tipo con el que estabas. Si solo hubieras visto sus ojos…

Temari se quedo callada, ella no intentaba darle celos a nadie. El sentimiento de atracción hacia Pein era real, ella no era de las chicas que usan a alguien para provocar a otro hombre, eso era bajo; patético era tu término favorito. Simplemente no podría usar los sentimientos de alguien más solo para jugar, darle esperanzas y luego decirle adiós.

Pero aun más allá de todo eso, no comprendía porque alguien como Shikamaru sentiría celos. No era como si él la quisiera, o siquiera la extrañara. Y entonces sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo. Shikamaru no era más que un niño. Como aquellos que dejan sus juguetes porque se aburren pero en cuando ven a alguien más con ellos los quieren. Le quedaba claro que para él, ella no era más que una simple muñeca de trapo que quería abandonar en un rincón…pero que nadie más la tocara.

¡Él no tenían ningún derecho sobre ella! Temari era libre y podía salir con quien le diera la gana. No iba a soportar el berrinche de un crío menor que ella que se cree ser supremo. Sin siquiera despedirse o decir algo para que la dejaran de ver como si fuese un demonio se alejo de ahí buscando al chico. No muy lejos de ahí, en la mesa de bocadillos encontró a Chouji.

-Temari san, luces lindisima.

-Lo mismo digo- Temari le sonrío, sabia por experiencia que un hombre complacido tiende a hablar más. La primera vez que conoció a Chouji el chico término hablando de más, quizá ahora también lo hiciera. Lo necesitaba.- ¿No me invitas una copa?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Diez minutos después Temari podía darse el lujo de escuchar cuanto Chouji dijera, era indudablemente muy simpático ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenia novia? Lamentablemente la chica era menor que él, apenas había pasado los 18, y él ya tenia 24, no era como si la edad le importara, pero era un problema considerando que su novia era estudiante en un instituto nocturno y no había podido acompañarlo. Lo que la enternecía era que a simple vista se notaba que Chouji estaba realmente enamorado, notaba cierto brillo conocido en sus ojos, pero no quería presionar a la joven por ser tan joven ¡Que dulce de su parte esperarla!

-Si piensas decirme que debo buscar a alguien de mi ed….

-Mhn no- Temari negó con la cabeza en un acto rápido.- Creo que es lindo que esperes un par de años, ella aun tiene mucho que conocer de la vida, pero creo que hacerlo a tu lado le hará bien, eres una persona muy valiosa.-Temari noto el rubor del chico avergonzado y eso hizo que toda su ira se disipara, era imposible seguir enojada en la presencia del chico.

-Me gustaría que la conocieras, no tiene mucho tiempo libre, pero Shikamaru ya la conoció, al principio me sugirió a alguien más…grande, pero al final la acepto, incluso Neji le dio el visto bueno. Y pronto quiero pedirle matrimonio, aunque esperemos, pero es que muero por tener hijos.

-No la presiones, deja que pase el tiempo.

-Lo se, así lo haré.

-Sabes….quizá te gane respecto a los hijos.- Era obvio que Chouji había querido preguntar más, y Temari gustosa hubiera seguido hablando pero no pudo más que apretar los labios cuando Tayuya se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Oh Temari, que casualidad encontrarte aquí.

-Si, que casualidad…-Desvío la mirada a un lado, claramente hastiada.

-Te vi llegar con un hombre bastante…notorio. ¿En donde lo has dejado al tipo ese?

No era verdad, Temari había dejado completamente solo a Pein por quizá 15 minutos ¿Qué clase de acompañante era? Se sentía avergonzada de si misma, había querido buscar a Shikamaru y ver que es lo que pasaba, pero al hablar con Chouji se había olvidado completamente tanto de Shikamaru como de Pein. Debía ir a buscarlo cuanto antes y disculparse con él. Ni siquiera tenía una excusa.

-Su nombre es Pein- Recalco molesta, cierto era que el chico no era lo que se diría alguien de buen aspecto ¡pero que las perforaciones no engañaran! Pein era todo un caballero, además era sumamente guapo, eso cualquiera lo notaria. Temari no quería escucharla llamándolo como "ese" de forma tan despectiva.- Te agradecería que lo llamaras por su nombre, siendo el hombre que es se merece respeto.- Tayuya quiso hablar pero Temari miro a Chouji sin intención de escucharla.- Iré a buscarlo, no vemos después, quiero que me digas más sobre tu novia.

Chouji asintió mudo de impresión, Temari sabia que su actitud defensiva sorprendía a cualquiera, pero no permitiría que le llamaran así a Pein, el chico que poco a poco la intentaba sacar de sus miedos. Además, Tayuya no merecía siquiera ser escuchada. Busco a Pein entre la multitud de gente y finalmente lo diviso charlando con Shiho. Extraño, pensó, pero indago en ello, debía estar aburrido para estar con una chica de lo más platicadora. Y eso era culpa suya por no estar con él, así que apiadándose fue a salvarlo. Aunque también agradecía eso, con ella ahí no tenía que dar una excusa.

-Lo siento. ¿Te has cansado? ¿Quieres que nos retiremos?

-¿Retirarse? Pero si acaban de llegar.- Temari le sonrío a Shiho, sabia que Pein estaba cansado, probablemente fuera Shiho quien se le acercara al verlo solo. La mirada que Pein le dio la tranquilizo, la había perdonado por la tardanza y además estaba dispuesto a sufrir un poco más. Vagamente se pregunto si lo hacia por ella. Quiso pensar que si, quizá era una mentira, pero era dulce.

Shiho tendía a hablar sin parar hasta que Pein decía algo y como porque te tenia, la hacia sonrojar incluso con el sonido de su voz. Podría decirse que eso era lo que más disfrutaba Temari, le resultaba cómico verla callar de súbito con las mejillas rojas. Pein le apretó la mano en un par de ocasiones, en una incluso la acerco a él, y Temari se desconcertó por su parte posesiva, si ella no planeaba ir a ningún lado, y no creía que nadie los viera.

Llegada la media noche, Shikaku les dirigió unas palabras a los presentes. Temari lamentaba el haber llegado tarde, se habían perdido el discurso inicial de sus hermanos y Shikaku, probablemente Shikamaru también hubiera hablado, pero en menor medida, solo para dar la bienvenida a la empresa. Un nuevo brindis fue hecho, ni siquiera escucho las palabras, en ese momento todo era festejo y conociendo el gusto de Shikaku por la bebida iba a brindar varias veces. Sin embriagarse claro, él era muy responsable y jamás lo haría en una fiesta así.

Y ahí estaba él, imponente, vestido en un fino traje italiano y con su cabello perfectamente peinado, con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro y que si Temari no lo conociera hubiera creído que era real, pero no, ella no conocía, algo lo molestaba, el cejo levemente fundido se lo demostraba. Shikamaru no estaba contento esa noche. Por otro lado, Tayuya si estaba feliz, sujetada de su brazo con ímpetu y sonriéndole a las chicas celosas de verla a su lado. Sabía que no debía sentirse estupida, todo había sido una farsa, pero los demás no lo sabían, seguro pensaban que siendo Shikamaru el mujeriego que era, la había dejado por su antigua novia. Shikamaru y Tayuya salían desde hace tiempo, eso se lo había dicho Shiho, terminaban y volvían, siempre era lo mismo, no eran novios oficiales pero todo el mundo sabía que ella seria la elegida cuando Shikamaru tuviera la responsabilidad de aportar un heredero.

-Podemos irnos si lo deseas. Hemos estado ya un rato y nadie podría reclamarnos. Anda, te llevo a tu hotel para que descanses.- Claro que quería aceptar la propuesta de Pein, ni siquiera había un doble sentido en ella, pero Temari no quería retirarse.

-Pensara que lo hago por él, y no pienso darle esa satisfacción.- La sonrisa de Pein era como siempre soberbia, orgullosa, pero esta vez de quien se enorgullecía era de Temari.

Después de charlar con un par de gente y ver nuevamente a sus hermanos, esta vez conversando un poco con ellos y Pein, fueron abordados por Tenten y Neji, aunque el Hyuuga era más bien obligado a eso. Así que esta vez, Temari recordó presentarlos formalmente, y pidió a Kami que Neji no conociera también a Pein de no sabe donde, pero claro, ese día las cosas no eran muy buenas, así que Neji también se mostró distante. Abrumada por las muestras de afecto que Tenten le profesaba a Neji, tomo a Pein de la mano y lo llevo hasta el segundo piso del salón, encontrando un par de balcones e internándose en el más apartado de todo, donde la luz temía entrar, adornado solo por una especie de banca o sillón.

Si Pein no la había asustado con su apariencia antes, ahora le daba el aspecto de un animal siguiendo su presa. Podía sentir sus ojos fijos en su espalda y el aura de deseo que el hombre desprendía. Apoyando sus manos en el balcón se dejo hacer cuando él le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, acariciando sus caderas en el proceso.

-Pein…

-Lo se, y créeme que voy a esperar.

-¿Por qué? Podrías tener a cualquier chica ¿Por qué espérame a mi?

-Porque a ti es a la única que me interesa tener.

Temari se recargo contra su pecho, sintiendo la calida respiración en su cuello, Pein no era un chico lindo, pero igual le gustaba. Irradiaba un aroma penetrante, tan masculino, casi podía jurar que esa misma fragancia era la que la estaba incitando a sentirlo contra su piel. No supo si Pein lo supo y no quiso presionarla o si él tenía la misma urgencia, pero la hizo girarse y la beso con pasión infinita, ya habría tiempo para besos dulces después, pero ahora necesitaba explorar su boca y dulce néctar.

Fueron segundos, minutos, el tiempo era relativo y el piso bailaba bajo ella al ritmo que las luces bajo sus parpados. Pein la embrujaba, le robaba el alma, y ella se lo permitía gustosa. Shikamaru solo la había besado así una sola vez, aquella en que creyó que hacían el amor, que ingenua fue entonces. Pero Pein la besaba así solo por el placer de hacerlo. Era conciente de la mano que se adentraba en el vestido por el corte que le llagaba al muslo, pero se dejo hacer con ansias.

Quizá fue el hecho de no usar ropa interior, quizá fue la oscuridad que los rodeaba, o tal vez fueron los suspiros que le sacaba lo que hicieron a Pein excitarse, acariciando su feminidad con deleite y apretándose contra ella, intentando saciar sus deseos con el simple hecho de besarla.

Temari se perdió entre las sensaciones y el orgasmo cada vez más próximo y Pein tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza para que no cayera al suelo, ahogando sus gemidos en su boca y satisfaciéndola con dos hábiles dedos. No supo como fue pero él la había llevado poco a poco hacia atrás y se dejaron caer sentados. Temari sobre Pein de nuevo dándole la espalda, arqueándose contra su pecho, cubriendo con una mano su boca y con la otra apretando la rodilla de él.

Pein ya no le daña algún gruñido satisfecho, ahora se entretenía mordiéndole el cuello. Ella podía sentir la excitación de él contra ella pero no quería que él parara. El orgasmo fue inminente y Temari hizo acoplo de tuda su voluntad para no gritar. Finalmente se quedo quita recargada sobre él y Pein volvió a acomodarle el vestido y tomar sus manos, besándole el cabello.

-¿Tu…?

-Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Sin pensar que ese era un gesto de los más dulces que hayan realizado por ella, Temari cerró los parpados y el tiempo desapareció. Cuando volvió a despertar Pein tuvo que tranquilizarla diciéndole que no había dormido más de una hora. Estando en una fiesta eso era una descortesía, pero cuando bajaron vieron como el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en algunos así que nadie noto su ausencia.

Estaba cansada, emocional y físicamente cansada. Pein dijo que debía despedirse de un par de conocidos, los cuales Temari no había podido conocer. Así que mientras él lo hacía ella decido ir por otra cosa, esta debía ser la cuarta, pero un orgasmo siempre hacia que todo rastro de alcohol desapareciera de su cuerpo, dejándola levemente cansada, pero con una mente clara y renovada.

Esa noche hubiera sido perfecta, hubiera, porque nada lo es, no podía tener una linda noche sin el trago amargo que representaba la sombra a su espalda. Temari apretó el cristal entre sus dedos cuando la colonia llego a su nariz. Pudo sentir como él se acercaba a su espalda hasta centímetros de tocarse y se inclinaba sobre su oído con demasiada confianza.

-Hola, Temari. -Las grandes manos se colocaron sobre sus hombros girándola con cautela. Era obvio que él la había seguido, pero no entendía el porque.- Te había estado buscando.

-Pues ya me has encontrado. Ahora, si me permites…-Intento irse pero las manos la sujetaron con más firmeza obligándola a quedarse mirándolo.

-¿Qué pasa? No te has acercado a saludarme en toda la noche, pensare que llegaste tarde solo para evitarme.- Temari quiso desmentirlo, pero Shikamaru coloco un dedo en sus labios, ella desvío laminada, nadie los miraba en esa esquina, lejos de las miradas y comentarios.- No deberías ser tan fría conmigo, ahora somos como una familia.- Cobarde, incluso tenia que usar a las empresas para acercarse a ella. Entonces noto algo que no había hecho antes…sus ojos estaban levemente rojos, brillantes.

-¿Estas ebrio?

-¿Yo? No, solo he tomado un poco, lo suficiente para que la escena de verte bailar con Pein una y otra vez en mi cabeza me deje pensar y poder hablarte. No es placentero verte con un vestido como el tuyo y saber que ese idiota te lo arrancara…

No pensó, su cuerpo reacciono por si solo, sacándose de él y abofeteándolo con fuerza. No era el hecho de que llamara a Pein idiota, que era el único que se estaba preocupando por ella, era el echo de que Shikamaru no tenia ningún derecho a reclamarle nada. A su parecer, Pein era lo suficiente hombre para no aprovecharse de ella, de su lujuria una hora antes o de sus debilidad emocional todo ese tiempo desde que Shikamaru la dejo. Sin embargo, eso no era algo que le admitiría.

-No te metas en mis asuntos, Nara. Ya nada tienes que ver con ellos.

Aun podía verlo, aun caminando hacia otro lado, aun hiendo hacia Pein y sus hermanos, aun podía retener la imagen se Shikamaru sujetándose la mejilla, mirándola sorprendido. Él se lo merecía. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no quería llorar ahora. Con seguridad sabia que en la mente de ambos resonaban sus palabras. Dejándole claro que ahora él ya no formaba parte de su vida.

-Temari ¿Estas lista?

-Lo siento Kankuro, pero me iré con Pein.

-¿Irse? ¿De que hablas? No nos iremos ahora sino hasta la mañana.

-¿A dónde iremos en la mañana?- Temari parpadeo saliendo de su aturdimiento y Kankuro le sonrío.

-Aun no me das una respuesta mujer. ¿Vendrás o no conmigo en mi próximo viaje?

Sintió la mirada de Gaara deseando que acompañara a su hermano, a Kankuro ansioso de una respuesta afirmativa, a Pein deseándole suerte en cualquier decisión que tomara. Y sintió la de Shikamaru ajena a la pregunta, pero clamada en ella firmemente.

Despejarse era lo que necesitaba, no pensar en nada, solo vivir como hacia años no lo hacia. Sentir emociones nuevas y relajarse, disfrutar como si no hubiera mañana…olvidarse de él.

-Si Kankuro, iré contigo


	15. Tres años

**Lamento el cap. pero estaba desesperada por terminarlo y no salio nada mejor :S**

* * *

-Olvídalo, no vas a lograrlo.- Cierto era que estar al estar en Japón se probaba toda clase de comida, pero sencillamente su hermano no la podía obligar a comer aquello, los "jumiles" o cual fuera su nombre, no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

-Pero si son muy nutritivos, le harán bien al bebé.

-Mi hija y yo estamos bien, gracias.- Se acaricio su abultado vientre, definitivamente no los probaría, le estaba dando asco solo ver la comida frente a ella. Kankuro entorno los ojos y tomo su plato. Si tanto quería que ella comiera eso ¿Por qué él no lo hacia? Que cobarde, anda, eso, que sea la embarazada quien experimente.

-¿Así que después de todo será niña? No puedo creer que ese prometido tuyo además de dejarte embarazada vaya a cumplir su sueño de tener primero una niña. Al menos se que, de tu parte, no tendrá después al niño.

-¿Podemos hacer a un lado la paternidad de mi hija y solo charlar como familia? Quien sea el padre no importa, yo la madre y con eso es suficiente. En cuanto la niña nazca iré verlo. Si no lo he hecho hasta ahora es porque con 7 meses de embarazo ya no se me permite viajar en avión. Y no lo hice antes porque no supe de ello hasta que ya tenía 2 meses y viajaba con Kankuro. Pero ahora que he vuelto planeo asumir las consecuencias.

-Si tan solo te hubieras cuidado, no se como te pudiste meter con él, sencillamente no es como nosotros.

-Y el que no deseáramos las mismas cosas fue lo que me atrajo. Gaara, por favor, dile algo.

Gaara se removió incomodo en su asiento y dejo de comer, sencillamente a él no le iban los problemas de ese tipo, la vida de su hermana era solo suya y él prefería no inmiscuirse. Ambos hermanos lo miraron expectantes, cada uno pidiendo que le diera la razón. Gaara suspiro, de cualquier forma saldría mal con uno, así que mejor decir lo que pensaba.

-Cállense los dos. Me dan jaqueca.- Se paro de la mesa y camino hacia su habitación.

Fue hasta que el sol se oculto que Temari regreso con sus hermanos, extrañaba su propia casa, pero Gaara había ofrecido la suya a ella y a Kankuro para que pudieran cuidarla. Así que se quito los zapatos y camino hasta la sala dejándose caer sobre un sofá, tenia los pies hinchados y las piernas le dolían.

Con una mano se deshizo las coletas y alboroto el cabello, cuando había viajado con su hermano regreso a su antiguo peinado, cuando atendía negocios debía lucir formal, pero si lo que se va a hacer es escalar un monte, cruzar un río, caminar por desiertos y demás, el cabello suelto era un estorbo. Se dio un ligero masaje en las sienes y suspiro más tranquila.

Kankuro llego por detrás de ella, alzando los brazos para colocarle en frente un tazón con al menos seis bolas de nieve de chocolate. Temari se apresuro a tomarlo y Kankuro río por el brillo de sus ojos, inclinándose adelante para que ella se girara a darle un beso. Después rodeo el sillón y se sentó a su lado.

-Gaara esta hablando por teléfono en su despacho.- Informo él con una sonrisa traviesa y Temari supo lo que quería. Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa tierna y le beso la nariz.

-Toca- Kankuro inmediatamente coloco sus manos en el vientre de Temari. Eso era siempre lo mismo, Gaara se molestaba porque Kankuro tocaba todo el día su vientre, diciendo que debía dejarla descansar, pero cuando él no estaba para regañarlo, Kankuro le daba algo a Temari para provocar que él bebé se moviera, aunque eran pocas las ocasiones que lograba hacerlo.

Un momento después, cuando Temari había terminado la primera bola en un par de cucharadas, Kankuro pudo sentir el movimiento. Los dos rieron, pero entonces llego Gaara con el rostro muerto y respirando por la boca, mirando al piso en cada paso hasta quedar frente a ellos y mirar a Temari a los ojos.

-Ha sido el señor Nara…su hijo tuvo un accidente en auto y…- Callo abruptamente y los ojos de Temari comenzaron a lagrimear, se llevo la mano a la boca y Kankuro le sujeto la otra. Gaara se acerco a ella, arrodillándose y poniendo las manos en sus piernas. – Lo siento mucho, Temari.

Pero Temari ya no sentía el calor de su cuerpo, el aire a su alrededor, hasta que escucho un grito de dolor y tardo un poco en darse cuenta que era ella quien lo producía. Se soltó de Kankuro y puso las manos en ella. El vientre dolía y cuando bajo la mirada su falda estaba manchada de sangre.

Sangre, de verdad olía sangre cuando despertó, y además sentía su sabor, se había mordido con mucha fuerza. No estaba acostada, sino sentada, Kankuro la estaba sujetándola de los hombros y la miraba preocupado. Respiro con dificultad, tomando aire bruscamente sin obtener todo el que necesitaba. Una gota de sudor le resbalo por la frente y callo por su mandíbula. Trato de decir algo pero no lo logro, entonces él la apretó contra su pecho.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- Pregunto Gaara, Temari no lo veía pero por el sonido de su voz sabia que estaba parado bajo la puerta. Podría imaginárselo de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo y con el pantalón del pijama haciéndole juego a su cabello. De ceño fruncido y de ojos preocupados. Ella asintió contra el hombro de Kankuro y este se meció con ella como si fuera una niña.

Esa era la quinta desde que había regresado a Nueva York hacia una semana exactamente. Las primeras dos las tuvo en su casa, pero cuando se lo contó a sus hermanos tuvo que mudarse con ellos. No aprobaban el que cado noche despertara gritando y con la sangre de sus labios. Las otras dos ocasiones que no tuvo pesadillas fue por una casualidad, al menos la primera vez.

Se había quedado con Gaara, él dormía poco y ella no deseaba hacerlo por el miedo, así que se habían quedado viendo una trilogía en la televisión, recordaba que había sido tan aburrido que termino por dormirse, despertando recargada en el hombro de su hermano mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo, con un sueño muy tranquilo.

La segunda fue con Kankuro, pero esa vez a conciencia, él había dicho que si iba a gritar en medio de la noche, al menos el estaría ahí para despertarla de un golpe, lo cual en sus términos, significaba que la cuidaría. Dejándola dormirse en su cama con él y un muñeco que adquirió en su primer viaje.

-Yo me encargo.- Susurro Kankuro y Gaara camino hacia ellos, acariciando el cabello de su hermana y retirándose.- Hasta mañana.

-Que descansen.- La puerta del cuarto fue cerrada y Temari se apretó contra su hermano, estaba tan asustada que las lágrimas le picaban los parpados cerrados, implorando salir.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Sabia que Kankuro no era particularmente sensible, debía incomodarle un poco esa situación, pero agradecía el esfuerzo. Negó con la cabeza y Kankuro soltó un suspiro, acostándose en la cama y llevándola a ella, él los cubrió con la manta y Temari se acerco más al pecho de su hermano, duro pero increíblemente calido.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que él intentaba dormir, al menos no tendría otra pesadilla con él a su lado. No lo entendía, en el tiempo que viajo con Kankuro no había tenido pesadillas, malos sueños si, considerando todo lo que dejaba atrás, pero solo hasta ahora soñaba cosas tan violentas. Pero de nuevo era el problema, en sus viajes siempre dormía con Kankuro si no en la misma coma si en la misma habitación. Se sentía segura con Alcuin a su lado. Entendía que no podía depender de ellos siempre, pero por ahora si.

Casi tres años, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que dejo Japón, recorriendo el mundo, un viaje muy largo, pero Kankuro había sacado su propio negocio en cada sitio y eso merecía quedarse un poco. A veces un mes o más, o solo una semana, él siempre se las arreglaba para encontrar algo que hacer en cada sitio y ella lo acompañaba gustosa. Una vez hubo un malentendido en con una tribu hindú, Kankuro no hablaba bien la lengua y casi termina casándose con la hija del jefe. Cuando estuvieron en Paris Temari tuvo la oportunidad de probar su francés y poner celoso a Kankuro.

Como pasa el tiempo, tres años, tan largos y cortos a la vez, disfrutando cuando el sol salía y verlo cada día desde un punto diferente, conocer culturas y personas, entablar amistades y formando familias con ellos. Recordar a la gente que la quiso como hermana o hija era reconfortante en aquellos momentos. Un sueño hecho realidad, pero que duro tan poco como si solo fuese una fantasía. Las noches se habían vuelto largas, cuando era niña le gustaba admirar las estrellas, contemplar la luna, ahora aquel astro parecía acompañarla cunado sentía que no podría soportar más.

Quería alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien por quien velar y ser velado, pero a pesar de la gente que la rodeaba, se sentía tan sola. Y aun más allá se sentía impotente, aun no podía cumplir su más grande deseo. Quería que al menos una cosa le fuera concebida, ella merecía que algo bueno le pasara. Al menos una vez, ya había sufrido bastante este tiempo, fue feliz mientras viajo, a los ojos de su hermano, pero al estar sola recordaba cada cosa de su vida mientras intentaba dormir.

Pero precisamente recordar era lo que no quería esta vez. Solo soñar que mañana seria un día mejor que hoy, que cuando Gaara defuera a la oficina ella se quedaría toda la mañana con Kankuro aprendiendo a hacer postres, que lo obligaría a recoger un poco la casa y que a pesar de que él renegaría terminaría haciéndolo, que haría que la llevara de compras y después al doctor, que llegaría con una buena noticia y después se lo diría a su otro hermano. Solo eso.

Lamentablemente no seria la primera vez que visitaría el doctor, su viaje no había durado tres años continuos, sino que después de alrededor de medio año decidían regresar a casa, además de cumpleaños y navidad, y en cada ocasión Temari había intentado ser madre, solo que hasta ahora no lo había logrado.

No supo con exactitud a que hora se quedo dormida, pero al volver a despertar eran quizá las siete u ocho de la mañana. Kankuro dormía boca abajo en la orilla de la cama con una pierna y un brazo colgándole al suelo, su pantalón estaba un poco bajo mostrando su ropa interior y la piel de la espalda tenia marcas de sabanas. Le golpeo el hombro y él gruño, rutina de todos los días.

Se paró y coloco una camisa holgado sobre su bata, ambas llegándole a los muslos y dándole un poco de comodidad. Salió descalza y toco la puerta del cuarto de Gaara, con un poco de suerte aun no se habría ido a la oficina.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Temari se dio la vuelta y encontró a Gaara ya vestido ¡amaba lo bien que le sentaban los trajes formales! Se veía de maravilla. Sin poder evitarlo fue hacia él y lo abrazo, dejándolo sorprendido y con los brazos en alto, con una mano sostenía el periódico y con la otra su taza de café.

-¿Me dejas presentarte una amiga?- Gaara arrugo la frente y Temari se soltó finalmente de él, dándole la oportunidad de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Él se giro y camino escaleras abajo hacia la cocina con ella siguiéndole.

-Todas tus amigas están locas. ¿No puedes presentarme a alguien más seria esta vez? ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, no quiero intentarlo.

-No todas están locas- Hizo un mojin y cruzo los brazos- Conozco una bastante seria…al menos de vista, anda, pero si tu lo que necesitas es a alguien divertida y alegre que…

-Al punto, Temari, ¿para que fuiste a mi habitación?- Temari rodó los ojos, vaya forma de salir del problema de las citas.

-No puedo levantar a Kankuro.

-Aun es temprano para él.- Vacío el resto del café en el lavabo y fue a la sala a meter unos papeles que había sobre la mesita en su portafolio.

-Lo se, pero hoy me toca cita con el doctor. Alguien tiene que llevarme.

-Si no hubieras vendido tu auto no tendrías que esperar a que el flojo se levantara.

-¿De que me servia tenerlo si no lo iba a usar? Y para cuando volviera aquí, el modelo seria ya viejo. Hazlo por mí, ve a levantarlo, y te prometo que mañana iré a la agencia de autos por uno para mí.- Gaara suspiro y el portafolio, caminando con él hacia el segundo piso.

Temari se fue directo a la cocina y al pasar por un pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la pared se peino el cabello con los dedos, Gaara debió haberle dicho que lucia fatal. Lavó la taza que Gaara había dejado y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Antes de hacerlo puso la tina a llenar y cuando coloco la pasta en el cepillo escucho un ruido de algo pesado al caer. Se permitió sonreír antes de meterse el cepillo a la boca y entonces los pasos en las escaleras la hicieron salir aun cepillandoce.

Kankuro la miro con ojos entrecerrados y Gaara sacudió su mano como despedida al salir de la casa. Regreso al baño y termino de asearse. Asomo la cabeza y al no ver a su hermano en el pasillo tuvo que gritarle, seguramente él estaba costado en el sofá de la sala intentado dormir de nuevo, o en la cocina con medio cuerpo metido en el refrigerador.

-Kankuro ¿podrías darme algo de ropa?

-¡No!- Contesto enojado y Temari cerró la llave de agua y se desvistió.

-Por favor, y mañana cuando vaya por el coche me llevare a Gaara y tu descansaras hasta tarde.- Se metió en la tina y el agua caliente le relajo los músculos. 15 minutos más tarde vio la mano de su hermano meterse y dejar caer la ropa el piso, era obvio que aun estaba molesto, pero ya se le pasaría.

Se envolvió en una toalla y fue a ver su ropa. Dejo salir una pequeña risa al imaginarse a Kankuro escogiendo su ropa interior, debió sufrir, pero al menos estaba bien combinada, claro, solo porque era negra y se notaba que era conjunto, al igual que la falda negra y blusa morada, los dos colores favoritos de Kankuro y era un traje que él le había regalado. Una vez que su cabello estuvo seco y sus coletas hechas salio para ver que su hermano bajaba abrochándose una camisa, seguro se bañó en su habitación.

En el consultorio había un poco de ruido provocado por dos niños peleando, hasta que llego la madre a separarlos, y la chica que atendía el teléfono estaba dibujando un rostro en una libreta en lugar de trabajar. Kankuro dormitaba en su hombro y ella escuchaba música en su celular. La asistente del doctor se acerco a ellos y Temari se quito los audífonos codeando a Kankuro para que se enderezara.

-Es su turno, señorita.- Temari se paro y cuando Kankuro lo hizo también la chica se apresuro a añadir que no tenia que acompañarla si no lo deseaban. Temari miro a su hermano y le dio permiso de seguir durmiendo en la silla. Entonces fue con el doctor. Sinceramente no recordaba su nombre, y él no tenia una placa de presentación, pero no le importaba, lo veía tan poco que no hacia falta, además era el medio que Gaara le había recomendado, aunque si era vergonzoso no saber el nombre del medico que intenta que te embaraces.

Un saludo formal y la ausencia de la sonrisa le indico a Temari que había problemas. Se sentó frente al escritorio y escuchó lo de siempre, hasta que la conversación se fue tornando en términos más complejos que ya no entendía.

-No encuentro una explicación científica, sus estudios de fertilidad son normales, debería haberse embarazado ya, pero…

-Pero no ha pasado…es el tercer intento. Quizá debo dejar de intentarlo. Si no me he embarazado por algo será, una señal de que no debo ser madre.

-¿Quiere que le implante otro dispositivo?- Él era doctor, no un amigo. Temari negó con la cabeza.

-Aun puede intentarlo de manera natural.

-No cualquier hombre se ofrecería para ello, y no quiero meterme con cualquiera, podría ser peligroso para mí si contraigo una enfermedad.

-Existe la adopción. Podría discutirlo con su esposo- Temari lo miro sorprendida ¿Gaara no le había dicho al doctor que ella era soltera? Seguramente no, ¿Qué hermano dejaría que su hermana intentara la inseminación artificial sin estar casada?- Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, quizá resulte.- Dijo él y Temari le sonrío antes de asentir y salir de ahí. No quería intentarlo pero tampoco ser descortés. Kankuro la esperaba a un lado de la puerta de brazos cruzados y espalda apoyada en la pared.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Depende de donde lo mires.- Comenzó a caminar a la salida sin mirarlo.- Soy tan fértil como lo es cualquier mujer.

-Pues eso es genial. Quita esa cara.

-Es que…no se, esperaba tener…

-¿Algún problema? Mujer, si que eres rara.

-Mira, no se mucho del tema, pero quizá si tenia algo, podría usar algún tratamiento y…- Temari suspiro y dejo que le abriera la puerta del auto. Ya adentro siguió hablando.- Pero esto es natural, solo no me he embarazado y ya.

-Sabes lo que Gaara y yo opinamos de esto.

-Pero Gaara es un poco más accesible que tú, al menos él comprende lo que quiero.

-Temari, siempre dijiste que cuando tuvieras un niño seria entre los 18 y 33 años, porque querías disfrutar de tu juventud, la primera vez que te comprometiste nos dijiste que esperarías antes de hacernos tíos. ¿Por qué ahora esa urgencia de ser madre? Según tus planes aun tienes tiempo de encontrar un hombre que te guste. Al menos date la oportunidad, en tres años no te he visto con nadie ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de olvidar? Busca a alguien más, comienza una relación y después te prometo que seré el primero en pedirte que me hagas padrino de tu hijo.

-Me siento vieja. Pronto cumpliré los treinta y no tengo a nadie, no me malinterpretes, Gaara y tu son lo que más amo, pero quiero más.- Termino susurrando y Kankuro le apretó la mano como apoyo.

Un par de horas después Kankuro se puso un traje y se fue con Gaara, Temari hubiera querido decirle a Gaara en persona la noticia, pero no sabía si él lo consideraría importante por lo que Kankuro se ofreció a comunicárselo. No haría ningún viaje más, de ahora en adelante sus únicas prioridades serian ser madre y excelente en el campo de relaciones publicas, logrando que la empresa prosperara.

La unión con los Nara había sido perfecta para ambas partes. Ellos gozaban de la tecnología y desempeño de los japoneses y los Nara tenían la publicidad de una empresa de Nueva York conocida internacionalmente. Gaara mantenía relación con Shikaku y juntos hacían un gran equipo. Kankuro le ayudaba hace tres días y ella pronto haría lo mismo.

El teléfono sonó y Temari dejo la comida que estaba haciendo. Era Gaara diciendo, y Kankuro gritando, que llegarían para cenar. Estarían allí en una hora cuando mucho. Pero la manía de hablar los dos en altavoz esta vez la había irritado pues escuchaba la discusión de dos empleados, que según dijo Gaara, estaba afuera de la oficina, pero que pronto iba a despedirlos.

Corrió a pedir algo de comer, estaba intentando preparar postres, pero la comida en si no era su especialidad. Después fue a tomar un baño rápido y se puso un vestido que había comprado en la tarde cuando salio con Kankuro de compras, usándolo de terapia.

Sus hermanos llegaron cuarenta minutos después y la cana fue lo mismo de siempre, Kankuro peleando con Temari por querer presentarle chicas a Gaara, esté ignorándolos a los dos hasta cansarse y arrojarla un pedazo de pan a Kankuro. Cambiando de temas pero sin habar de Temari y su anhelo de un hijo. Algo que ella noto que evitaban y agradecía. Hasta caer en el trabajo.

-Temari, quise postergar esto lo más posible, pero no me gusta ocultar las cosas. Lo siento.

-¿Hay algo mal? Tienes…

-Todo esta bien, no te preocupes, tampoco es para tanto.- Kankuro le tomo la mano y la apretó con algo de fuerza.- Es solo que a Gaara le gusta exagerar.

-No es exageración- Regaño apartando su plato.- Temari estuvo comprometida así que esto es serio.

-Ha pasado tiempo, y Temari no es débil, seguro que puede con ello y más.

-Incluso tiene pesadillas.- Aunque ni Gaara o Kankuro sabían sobre que trataban esos sueños.

-No si uno de nosotros esta presente.

-¡Basta! No quiero que comiencen a discutir ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme?- Gaara suspiro y se paso la mano por el cabello mientras Kankuro lo miraba molesto.

-El señor Nara piensa entregarle la presidencia a su hijo en su cumpleaños 27, será en 5 días.

Temari se removió, sintió su respiración cortarse y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Pocas veces alguien se atrevía a mencionar a Shikamaru ¿Cómo estaría él? Seguro que feliz, pronto tendría un importante puesto, su novia debía estar contenta y haciendo planes por casarse. Antes era un chico joven, ahora debía ser mucho más maduro. Recordaba lo que era su voz en su oído, susurrando cosas incoherentes al besarla. Las manos sobre su piel y la sensación de estar unidos.

Relego esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su ser y se concentro en Gaara, no era momento de divagar con fantasías que no iban a volver. Puso en su rostro una expresión despreocupada y natural, como si él tema le fuese aburrido y su voz colaboro con ello.

-Pues dale felicitaciones de mi parte.

-No lo entiendes, Temari. Hemos sido invitados a cena con su familia. Estamos obligados a ir.

* * *

**Quería que vieran un capitulo de Temari sin Shikamaru y como el tiempo ha trancurrido para ella.**


	16. Bienvenida

Deja vu

Fue lo que pensó Temari al salir del avión y ver el coche negro. El tiempo había pasado y él seguía igual.

Él llego hasta ella y sus hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, con el viendo ondulándole la coleta y dándole un aspecto jovial. Tenía las manos en los bocillos y caminaba a paso lento y tranquilo.

Temari sintió la urgencia de esconderse tras Kankuro o aun mejor, de volver a subirse al avión, a salvo de cualquier saludo y la típica pregunta ¿Cómo estas?

¿Cómo estaba realmente? ¿Cómo podría estarlo una persona en su situación? No sabia que era lo que se suponía debía sentir, pero seguro distaba mucho de la emoción.

Ese no era su lugar, era incomodo y abrumador, haciendo a un lado que tenia que cambiar su idioma, el horario no era el mismo y sus horas de sueño no eran suficientes.

Pero haciendo a un lado eso, estaba la sensación que le provocaba el hecho de asistir aun cena. Y claro, le parecía ridículo viajar para una simple comida que no duraría más que un par de horas contando la presentación ante los empleaos. Su presencia en ese lugar era innecesaria, pero no a los ojos de Gaara.

Al menos Kankuro la comprendía un poco más y no la intentaba forzar a arreglar las cosas con Shikamaru, pues según Gaara, no debía haber rencillas entre ellos si querían una convivencia pacifica.

Al diablo con eso, ella no se quedaría ahí más tiempo de lo necesario, definitivamente no. Aun que admitía que la mirada satisfecha de Gaara le daba algo en que pensar.

Pues bien, si quería que arreglara sus asuntos con el prodigio de los Nara, así lo haría, habían pasado ya casi tres años, seguramente él ya habría olvidado todo y las cosas serian normales. No era como si quedara algo entre ellos. Japón le había demostrado en dos ocasiones que no era correcto mezclar los negocios y el placer. Y en ambas ocasiones habían tenido que lastimarla para que lo entendiera. No habría una tercera vez.

Shikaku se aclaro la garganta y les sonrío en una calida bienvenida, 15 minutos después estaban en su auto y Temari miraba por la ventana. Parecía que las cosas si serian fáciles después de todo, a pesar de lo que su instinto le dijera.

-No hace falta, mis hermanos y yo podemos quedarnos en algún hotel.- La voz de Kankuro, casi desesperada, le indico a Temari que en medio de sus divagaciones acababan de ser invitados a quedarse en casa de los Nara. Tuvo que recordarse que Shikamaru no vivía con sus padres para tranquilizarse.

-Insisto, además mi mujer le tiene aprecio a Temari, seri mi fin si no la llevara.- Temari arqueo una ceja ante las miradas de sus hermanos. Apenas y había visto a la mujer una vez, las palabras de Shikaku significaban más de lo aparente.

-En ese caso gracias por su hospitalidad- Se giro aprisa a ver a Gaara y su maldita boca, pero él la ignoro por completo. Cruzo los brazos molesta, su voy ahí no tenia voto.

La casa era como la recordaba a excepción del jardín donde Yoshino ahora había plantado narcisos. Shikaku los llevo hasta el salón principal y ordeno a una de las encargadas de limpieza que llevara sus maletas arriba dándole indicaciones del cuarto que seria destinado a cada uno, siendo una casa así no le sorprendía que tuvieran habitaciones extra y Temari se pregunto si de jóvenes Yoshino y Shikaku habían intentado tener más hijos.

Era imperdonable que a Temari le asignaran la habitación de Shikamaru, eso era trampa, Shikaku sabia más de lo que decía y algo estaba tramando. Aun así se esforzó por sonreír y aparentar que dormir en su habitación le era indiferente, cualquier cosa que planeara el hombre, no iba a darle la satisfacción de verla afectada.

Una mujer bajo las escaleras lentamente pero con paso firme, tenia los labios apretados y su expresión era dura, pero Shikaku le sonrío calidamente y la tomo por la cintura con un brazo, fue hasta entonces que Temari la reconoció, y a juzgar por su mirada, también ella la recordaba. Se quedaron mirándose un momento hasta que Yoshino desvío la vista hacia sus hermanos y sonrío. Temari se sintió estupida, acababan de presentarlos y ella no había prestado atención, aun si ellas ya se conocían era una falta de respeto.

Afortunadamente para ella, o desafortunadamente como se dio cuenta después, Yoshino pidió a su esposo que él personalmente le mostrara las habitaciones a los hombres, y que ella se encargaría de Temari. Ambas mujeres subieron las escaleras en silencio y la señora llevo a Temari al final de un pasillo donde la puerta tenía calcomanías con el nombre "Shika" en color azul rey.

-Esta es la habitación que Shikamaru usaba cuando era niño, antes de que se fuera a la universidad de Canadá.- Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida y la mujer le sonrío.- Apuesto a que no sabias eso, Shikamaru no suele hablar del tiempo que estuvo haya, es una parte de su pasado que no quiere recordar.- Yoshino abrió la puerta y entro.

-¿Por qué me dice esto precisamente a mi?

-¿Por qué? Cariño, por la forma en que Shikamaru habla de ti pensé que serias más inteligente.- Temari sintió una leve molestia, no sabiendo si debería sentirse ofendida o alagada.

-¿Shikamaru le ha hablado de mi?

-Después charlamos, Shikaku debe ir a la empresa y nosotras también, tratare de entretenerlo pero no te garantizo más de una hora. El baño esta ahí- Apunto la puerta lateral a la de la entrada y sonrío.- Si quieres darte un baño siéntete como en tu casa.- Dio un paso afuera y antes de cerrar la puerta hablo como si hubiera olvidado algo.- Y por cierto, espero hablar contigo esta noche.- Cerro la puerta con lentitud y una sonrisa misteriosa.

Cuando se quedo sola Temari se dio el lujo de contemplar la habitación, aunque no había mucho que ver, estaba una cama simple y a su lado una mesita donde había una foto de varios chicos que sostenían un letrero que decía "Concurso nacional de ciencias" y la inconfundible figura de Shikamaru tenia un trofeo en una mano, solo que en lugar de levantarlo lo tenia arrastrando en el suelo como si le costara mucho trabajo realizar acción para su perezoso cuerpo y cara de fastidio.

También había un reloj-despertador con forma de reno dormido y una linterna. ¿Acaso Shikamaru le tenia miedo a la oscuridad cuando era niño? Eso si era extraño. El armario tenía diversos juguetes y ropa infantil algo empolvada, debía ser la que uso en su infancia y no quiso tirar, quizá el uniforme del instituto tenia valor sentimental para él. Temari no tenía uno, jamás lo tuvo, ella siempre prefirió ir con su propia ropa aun si eso le costaba una detención diaria.

Al otro lado de la cama había un escritorio con una silla y encima sólo había un lapicero y una lámpara. A su izquierda una estantería llena de libros y cuadernos, con una repisa arriba de ella donde había algunos trofeos y medallas. Por lo que recordaba, Shikamaru había sido un genio, pero cuando lo vio en la biblioteca por primera vez, supo que lo era porque lo obligaban a estudiar y no por interés propio.

Junto sobre la cama, en la cabecera estaba una ventana que daba hacia un pequeño jardín trasero y la cerca permitía ver a las demás casas. Temari se puso de rodillas, hundiéndose en el colchón y disfrutando de la vista. En si la habitación era bastante simple y no tenia adornos además de las estrellas pegadas en el techo, las cuales seguramente eran fosforescentes.

Pero solo hasta que tuvo que correr al baño, busco con la mirada sus maletas y las encontró detrás de la puerta. Se apresuro a cogerlas y buscar algo de ropa para darse una ducha. Pero la puerta fue tocada.

Temari dejo las cosas maletas sobre la cama y arreglándose un poco el cabello fue a abrir. Shikaku estaba mirando el techo y bajo la vista a ella antes de sonreír.

-Espero te guste el cuarto, mi mujer insistió en que te quedaras aquí. No me preguntes que planea porque no lo se.- Temari abrió la boca para decir algo pero no contesto nada, la verdad eso era justo lo que quería preguntarle.- Vine a ver si estas lista, se que no tienes más de diez minutos de haber llegado pero preferiría ir rápido a la empresa, se suponía que yo solo iba por ustedes al aeropuerto y regresaba.

-Estaba a punto de darme un baño, pero creo que puede esperar un poco.- Contesto con una sonrisa también, deseaba posponer aquello lo más que fuera posible pero no parecía tener suerte.

-Genial, no tardaremos, lo prometo. Así tu y tus hermanos podrán descansar, te dejo que tomes lo que necesites y te espero abajo.

-De nuevo muchas gracias por todo.- Shikaku pareció querer responder, pero luego, como si lo pensara mejor y se guardara algo que le hacia gracias, se inclino un poco y sonrío antes de irse.

Un momento después Temari estaba bajando las escaleras con su bolso en la mano y con un mejor peinado. Se había cambiado la ropa y podía lucir sus piernas en aquel traje sastre color lila y negro. Y Shikaku fue lo suficiente amable como para prestarles otro auto para que los tres tuvieran más privacidad.

Y por fin Temari encontró un cambio, la imagen de la empresa ahora lucia algo más… ¿moderna? Cual fuera la palabra, le gustaba eso. Los empleados se hacían aun lado ante su presencia cediéndoles el paso sonriendo a Shikaku, el hombre era, como una vez le dijo Shikamaru, alguien que no olvidaba de donde venia.

No subieron al elevador, sino que caminaron más al fondo y encontraron una muchedumbre de personas, y cuando Shikaku se disculpo un momento y los dejos a los tres, retirándose con su esposa, Temari supo que lo estaban esperando para hablar. Shikaku subió un par de escalones hasta una pequeña tarima improvisada y los empleados le aplaudieron.

-Muy buenas tardes. No creo que sean necesarias presentaciones así que tratare hablar rápido antes de aburrirlos.- Una pequeña risa general se oyó y el hombre se relajo un poco.- Durante el tiempo que he sido dueño de esta empresa me he enorgullecido de cada logro logrado y he sido muy feliz aquí, pero el tiempo pasa y es hora de retirarme, así que le dejo todo esto en manos de mi hijo como una vez mi padre me lo dejo a mi.- Shikaku hizo una seña y Shikamaru se acerco a él.

El hombre siguió hablando, pero Temari había dejado de escuchar ya, hacia cuanto que no lo veía y como había cambiado. Si hacia tiempo la había sorprendido con su físico ahora no podía describirlo. No quedaba nada de aquel chico de 24 años, en un cuerpo delgado aunque bien formado y con músculos delineados perfectamente, su apariencia no era ni remotamente cercana a aquel entonces.

Sus hombros eran mucho más amplios y su piel más bronceada, había dejado los trajes formales y lucia un pantalón de vestir con una camisa formal, en colores negro y verde azul, pero sin saco, su cabello estaba algo más despeinado, a pesar de que Temari sabia que hacia tres años Shikamaru lo ataba perfectamente para no dar una imagen desaliñada.

Lucia relajado, intentado parecer fastidiado cuando su padre lo rodeaba de los hombros y sacudía, pero la sonrisa apenada no desapareció. Era frustrante que por tercera vez en ese mismo día no pudiera mantener su atención en lo que el hombre decía. Pero cuando al fin reacciono era porque Shikamaru ya había comenzado a hablar. Se esforzó por escucharlo aun cuando le era difícil, su voz también había cambiado y era mucho más grave.

Shikamaru reviso a la multitud intentando reconocer el rostro de cada persona para poder sonreírles en un gesto más personal y darles confianza. Todo mundo tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran drásticamente. Y su mirada se detuvo justo en Temari, la voz se le corto y abrió los ojos un poco, notablemente sorprendido. Él se giro a su padre en una silenciosa pregunta, pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano y Shikamaru continuo hablando, mirando a los demás, pero deteniéndose en ocasiones para verla.

Tan pronto como termino bajo los escalones hasta su madre y le pregunto algo. Shikaku termino de hablar con la gente y bajo hacia su hijo mientras volvían a aplaudirle. Shikaku tomo el hombre de su hijo y este rápidamente se giro hacia él, parecía asustado y desesperado por partes iguales. Y en medio de ello miro a Temari. Dio un paso hacia ella y el cuerpo de Temari lo retrocedió a pesar de estar alejados al menos 20 metros.

Y entonces Shikaku volvió a subir a la tarima y los mando llamar. Gaara y Kankuro fueron de inmediato pero los pies de Temari se rehusaron a hacerlo. Gaara le tomo la mano pero ella se excuso diciendo que iba al tocador, y así lo hizo, tan rápido como sus músculos volvieron a sentirse. Cerro la puerta tras de si y se recargo en ella, no había nadie más adentro y con suerte, nadie querría entrar debido a la presencia de sus hermanos.

Camino hasta el lavabo y se mojo la cara, agradecida de usar rimen a prueba de agua, no aceptaría salir de ahí con el maquillaje corrido y luciendo aun más aterrorizada. Mientras se secaba el rostro y miraba su reflejo sintió las piernas temblar y el corazón bombardear con fuerza.

Se obligo a erguirse y salir, tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento y era preferible que fuera ahora cuando estaba acompañada de sus hermanos y al menos cien empleados más, que después en la cena a solas.

La cena. La había olvidado, estaría con él y su familia, no tendrían la intimidad propia como para ponerse nerviosa, pero si Shikamaru lo quería iba a encontrar el momento de tenerla sólo para él, lejos de cualquier ayuda o distracción que los salvara de hablar del pasado.

Para cuando salio la gente había vuelto a sus labores a excepción de pequeños grupos. Sintió una mano firme jalarla y dejo escapar un grito seco. Pero cuando abrió los ojos tuvo el alivio de ver a Kankuro. Se abofeteo mentalmente, no era como si todo eso fuese alguna novela o película donde la chica es arrastrada por su primer amor al que no ha visto en años y hacen al amor apasionadamente después de una ferviente pelea.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

-Perfectamente. ¿Nos vamos?

-Gaara esta con Shikaku y no creo que dejen de platicar en un rato, yo estaba con ellos pero si gustas podemos ir a buscar un sitio donde tomar un café.

-No, no, tu vuelve con ellos, yo…iré a ver a una amiga. No me perdonara si no lo hago.

-Como gustes.- No muy seguro Kankuro se alejo de ahí y Temari soltó un suspiro. Se acomodo el flequillo y fue al elevador. Manteniendo su mente en blanco el tiempo que tardo y reconociendo la figura tras el escritorio.

-Buenos días ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Pues podrías dejar de hablarme de usted que me haces sentir vieja y venir a darme un bienvenida más calida.

-¿Temari?- Pregunto en un murmuro y fue respondida con una sonrisa- ¡Oh dios! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Grito poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio para abrazarla.-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Luces genial!

-Gracias, tu igual.

-¿Tu crees? Yo sigo diciendo que los senos son muy grandes, pero bueno, así me los dejo la maternidad.

-Pero te apuesto que Neji esta feliz por ello.- Tenten se sonrojo y bajo la vista.

-Espera que conozcas a mi hijo, es idéntico a su padre, generalmente esta el la guardería pero desde hace una semana tuve que dejarlo con mi madre, varicela. Pero bueno, nada de hablar de niños ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Apenas hoy, no me dejan descansar para nada.- Respondió aliviada, lo que menos quería era hablar de hijos, eso la afectaba aun más que Shikamaru.- ¿Por qué no estabas abajo?

-Neji esta trabajando como loco y yo con él, no nos hemos tomado unas vacaciones desde que nació el pequeño Hisazhi y hace seis meses que no tenemos una cita. Incluso tenemos menos sexo del normal.

-Eh, demasiada información, ahórrate detalles.

-Oh, como si tu fueses una santa.- Exclamo y Temari se sintió extraña, de hecho, así era, no había vuelto a dormir con ningún hombre desde que dejo Japón e incluso sus citas terminaban siendo desastrosas. Inconcientemente comparaba a cada acompañante con Shikamaru o con Pein, y era lamentable que no encontrara a alguien que los alcanzara. ¿Los había puesto en un concepto tan alto que ningún hombre podría alcanzar? Esperaba que no.

La puerta se abrió y Neji salio por ella con algunos papeles para Tenten en la mano, pero se quedo congelado al ver a Temari ahí. Ese era un día de sorpresas. Para cuando terminaron de hablar sobre los acontecimientos de esos tres años, Neji las había vuelto a dejar solas y ella se dieron el gusto de seguir charlando.

No supo si Tenten era intuitiva o simplemente chismosa, pero saber que Pein estaba saliendo con alguien era agradable, aparentemente él seguía teniendo los mismos gustos por chicas como él hasta el punto de salir con Konan, alguien a quien Temari no conocía pero Tenten se había encargado de describir. Era una pena que probablemente no lo viera a ver. Pero Tenten evadía sigilosamente el tema de Shikamaru y cualquier cosa que se relacionara.

-Temari, es tarde.- Miro su reloj de mano y comprobó que Gaara tenia razón, como siempre.- La cena es a las 8:00 y tenemos menos de dos horas, así que si no quieres que te saque a cenar aun envuelta en una toalla, será mejor que nos vayamos.- Temari levanto una ceja y lo miro fijo un segundo, asustándose al ver que hablaba en serio. Se despidió de Tenten con un corto beso en la mejilla y siguió a su hermano.

* * *

**Ok, gritenme si gustan, no ha ocurrido nada interesante y me he tardado, pero estaba liada con lo examentes proximos y corta de tiempo, ademas el capitulo me estaba quedano muy largo y aun no he llegado ni a la cena que es el inicio de lo importante. Pero si seguia escribiendo no podia garantizar que el capitulo no demorara más y crei que era mejor subirlo de una buena vez.**

**Igualmente queda trama para rato. **

**En fin, besos y agradesco sus pasados review, todos sus comentaris me han servido para mover el trasero y ponerme a trabajar en mis ratos libres. ^^**


	17. Esperanza

**Jaja no se pueden quejar, he actualizado rápido y más largo de lo normal XD Y agradesco a todas mis lectoras, de verdad que me animan a escribir más cada vez. **

* * *

Temari experimento la desagradable pero conocida sensación del nerviosismo cuando al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Shikaku y su hijo esperándola. Bajo lentamente, aparentando hacerlo por elegancia cuando en realidad lo hacia por sus piernas temblorosas que amenazaban con dejarla caer. Se pregunto si Shikamaru seria un caballero al sostenerla en caso de que así fuera o la dejaría, pero alejo sus pensamientos y se sujeto al brazo que Shikaku le ofrecía. Después de eso huyo a la mirada de Shikamaru y se concentro en los halagos de su padre. En esa ocasión si había ido preparada y podía darse el lujo de vestir algo de un diseñador conocido. El único inconveniente fue que justo antes de entrar el comedor Shikaku se detuvo.

-Esta edad, cada vez me hago más viejo- Temari levanto una ceja ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿50, 53? No le creia nada.- Mi mujer tarde mucho en estar lista, ¡y yo debí ir por ella! Si la dejo y no llegamos juntos como pareja va a matarme.

-¿Mamá? Pero si mamá es muy puntu…

-Muy buena idea, hijo. Acompaña a Temari al comedor, no sería educado que llegara sola. Aunque vi a sus hermanos bajar hace un rato.- Shikamaru abrió la boca para replicar algo pero se detuvo cuando su padre le sonrío a Temari como despedida y se alejo.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose unos segundos fijamente para desviar la mirada después. Entonces Temari puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco un paso, tomándolo por el brazo. Vamos, que unos metros no iban a matarla. Lo vio pasar saliva al no haber esperado hacer contacto. Debió haberse aconsejado algo porque asintió para si mismo y después levanto la cabeza para caminar.

Aunque el tocarlo era una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo, él le provocaba la sensación de mareo pero al mismo tiempo le daba soporte para no caer. Era bueno imaginar que todo aquello era por su colonia y nada más.

Justo al llegar al comedor se encontró con Kankuro y Gaara conversando en voz baja, y cuando se giraron a verlos Temari sintió el deseo de esconderse tras de Shikamaru. Gaara estaba en un extremo de la mesa y Kankuro a su lado. Y entonces toda la tensión de Temari se disipo, no serian solo ellos seis, Neji, Tenten y Chouji también estaban ahí, además de otras cinco personas que Temari no reconocía y alguien a quien si pudo distinguir perfectamente, Tayuya, quien ahora tenia el cabello hasta la espalda y frunció el cejo al verla llegar tomada de Shikamaru.

Quiso sentarse junto a Kankuro pero no había lugar, y Shikamaru la jalo con él y le saco la silla ¡Junto a Tayuya! ¿Qué demonios se creía? Volteo a verlo incrédula pero él tenia una expresión neutra y Temari tuvo que morderse el labio al sentarse. Lo único bueno era estar frente a Tenten. Shikamaru se sentó a su otro lado. Supuso que era porque finalmente se había apiadado de ella, aunque quizá también era porque los únicos dos lugares libres además de ese era la cabecera y uno a su derecha, destinados a sus padres. Pero lo más probable era que la estuviera usando de escudo. Afortunadamente, y después de repartir cortos saludos, Yoshino y Shikaku llegaron.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Desastroso, quizá catastrófico, y tan solo la cabeza no le comenzara a doler, seguramente encontraría algún adjetivo que se ajustara mejor a la cena. En general, y nótese ge-ne-ral, estaba bien, pero la conversación entre invitados no era suficiente para ella. Quien no había dejado de recibir comentarios por parte de Tayuya, quien no había tenido ni una sola vez la oportunidad de terminar una frase sin que la interrumpiera la chica, o quien simplemente era ignorada por Shikamaru. No que le importara lo último, no demasiado. Pero cuando Yoshino hacia una pregunta hacia Temari y pedía la opinión de su hijo en un intenso de hacerlo participe, si era molesto que él contestara con monosílabos sin levantar la mirada del plato.

Aunque por lo menos tenia la atención de los demás, su viaje era algo de que hablar, aunque prefería que Kankuro se ocupara de responder la mayoría de las veces. Trascurrida media hora la mesa ya se había dividido entre conversaciones en grupos, probablemente cuando Shikamaru fue felicitado fue el único momento cuando todos prestaron atención, además de cuando Shikaku o su mujer hablaba.

Tenía la comodidad de charlar con Tenten y conocer un poco más sobre su hijo, pero solo muy poco, no quería entrar en detalles maternos cuando ella no lograba embarazarse. Y era obvio que no se pondría a decir esas cosas, menos con la pelirroja a un lado, que tanto se esmeraba en entrar en la conversación y arruinar el tema. De haber sabido aquello hubiera que Shikamaru se sentara al lado de ella y así lo torturara a él.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la asusto y rápido cerró la llave del lavamanos. Abrió la puerta y Tenten estaba mirándola preocupada.

-Has tardado, por un momento creí que estarías buscando en el botiquín alguna navaja para cortarte las venas, y tomando en cuenta a quien tienes sentado a cada lado, creí que tal vez querrías mi ayuda- Tenten le sonrío y el comentario le provoco la risa, acariciándole el vientre y dejándole una agradable sensación de paz.

-Pues te lo agradezco pero no hace falta, en realidad, no encontré ninguna navaja.-Contesto con fingida tristeza.

-Oh bueno, no te preocupes, la señora Nara y su esposo tienen una amplia farmacia familiar, seguro que te podrán ayudar con algún sedante para animales salvajes y peligrosos.- Sonrío de nuevo y a Temari le pareció encantadora, era refrescante tener una amiga ahí.

-Preferiría que a quien sedaran fuera a la bruja esa, me esta desesperando.

-Pues la vas a ver muy seguido.- Dijo, susurrando y hiendo al comedor

-Me lo vas a explicar o seguirán con el misterio, sinceramente, comienzo a cansarme de todo esto, hacen demasiado drama, ¡por dios santo! No es ninguna telenovela como para que pasen tantas cosas.

-Te sorprendería lo que puede pasar en tres años, y tu llegada, espero, cambiara las cosas, eres la esperanza de los amigos de Shikamaru, ya intentamos hablar con él pero no quiere escuchar, tampoco a hecho caso a la sugerencia de su madre, y eso ya es mucho decir, si quieres saber más, tendrás que esperar, no seré yo quien te lo diga.

-Ah claro, y supongo que soltar todo eso esta bien, "la esperanza", vaya si sois dramáticos.

-Llámanos como quieras, pero el rumbo de las cosas no me gustan. Chouji esta preocupado y se que le duele ver así a su amigo, por lo menos intenta hablar con Shikamaru, o en ultimo caso hazlo con Chouji, extraño ver su sonrisa cada día.

-Hablare con Chouji, una vez que me hayan aclarado que sucede, y si puedo ayudar lo haré. Pero con que me acerque a Shikamaru no cuentes.- Apresuro el paso intentando terminar el tema y Tenten la siguió con pasos cortos pero rápidos.

-¿Por qué no? Con eso de que habéis llegado juntos yo creí…

-Larga historia.- Corto y sonrío al entrar de nuevo. Se sentó en su lugar y le dirigió una sonrisa a Gaara quien la miraba como si la analizara, pero justo después desvío la vista a su copa y Kankuro lo miro molesto.

-Temari, le estaba diciendo a Gaara la empresa a progresado satisfactoriamente, pero que aun podríamos obtener más, y él me a sugerido una idea estupenda, tengo entendido que tu tienes experiencia en relaciones publicas.- Temari miro a Shikaku sorprendida y después a Gaara, pero su hermano no le correspondió.

-Yo…yo…- Temari sintió un nudo en el estomago, su hermano no podía estar sugiriendo que se quedara en Japón, ella solo deseaba irse al día siguiente.

-Yo creo que podríamos recurrir a alguien más, mi hermana tiene mucho trabajo por ahora y su estado de salud es delicado, no seria conveniente agregar más stress a su ya, ocupada vida.- Aclaro Kankuro en su defensa, desviando la vista al final de la oración para ver a Shikamaru fijamente.

-Temari podría encontrar algún otro medico aquí, Japón tiene una gran tecnología y quizá pudiera hace algo con su problema.

-¿Cuál problema?-Pregunto Shikamaru y Temari se extraño, era la primera vez que se interesaba en algo relacionado con ella en toda la cena.

-Ese es asunto entre nosotros, Nara.

-Kankuro, no seas grosero.

-Y tu no quieras controlar la vida de Temari.

-Te recuerdo que el que ha intentado meterse en su vida has sido tu, incluso llevándotela de viaje.

-Pues antes no pensabas lo mismo, incluso dijiste que la ayudaría…

-¡Basta! Paren ya- Grito Temari, callando a todos y poniéndose de pie, sus hermanos la estaban avergonzando y Tayuya parecía disfrutarlo, pero no era ella quien le preocupada, era ella misma.- Soy la mayor y me parece que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Gaara, el que trabaje para ti, no significa que haré lo que tu órdenes, Kankuro y yo también tenemos derecho a decidir sobre la empresa. Y Kankuro, aprecio el que intentes defenderme, pero me harías muy feliz si no revelaras mis asuntos personales. Así que ambos dejen de comportarse como niños.- Se giro entonces con Shikaku.- Si de verdad quiere mis servicios, estaré complacida en aceptar, pues aunque lo que deseo es regresar a Nueva York, entiendo que primero son los negocios. Y si alguien más quiere mi ayuda, pueden pedirla cortésmente y con un poco de consideración. Y hasta que no maduren un poco- Pronuncio viendo a sus hermanos.- No tenemos nada de que hablar.- Entonces, sonriendo, se retiro.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Siempre me he preguntado que es lo que hace a los hombres tan estupidos para llevarte la contraria. En más de una ocasión yo mismo he terminado con la cara de shock que tienen todos en la mesa.- Temari se giro y miro a Shikamaru caminar hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos brillantes ante la luz de las farolas del jardín.

La maraña de emociones que tenia revoloteando en el estomago subió hasta su garganta y sus labios se secaron, no solo era la conmoción de la noche, sino que además el chico de hacia tres años había desaparecido por completo y dejo un hombre en su lugar. Aun con todo aquello se obligo a hablar y sonar lo más relajada posible.

-¿Ahora me hablas? Creí que te había comido la lengua el gato.- Él se encogió de hombros y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos.- ¿Tu fumas?- Shikamaru sonrío cuando encendió el cigarro y le extendió la caja ofreciendo uno.- Sabes perfectamente que yo no.- Shikamaru soltó una leve carcajada después de exhalar el humo y le sonrío de nuevo.

-Bueno, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en tres años, yo mismo comencé a fumar desde…- Calló como si fuese a decir una estupidez y Temari se pregunto si el tiempo que él tenia fumando era el tiempo que ella se había ido.

-Si bueno, tu eres un buen ejemplo de ello.- Dijo para sacarlo a él de la vergüenza y a ella de sus sueños absurdos.

-Soy el mismo por dentro. Pero es gratificante saber que tu no has cambiado.- Entonces los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Temari comenzó a toser y el momento fue roto. Shikamaru rodó los ojos en un gesto exasperado y arrojo el cigarro al sueño, apagando con el pie.- Si te molesta el humo pudiste habérmelo dicho.

-No fue el cigarro, debe ser solo que el aire esta muy frío.-Respondió con hastío, mintiendo para que no la considerada una niña delicada, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que la excusa del frío la dejaba en la misma situación, y aun peor, pues Shikamaru le coloco su saco sobre los hombros.

-Gracias.

-Temari…- Susurro y ella sintió un escalofrío al oírlo decir su nombre de una manera que solo había hecho en sueños.- Hace tres años, yo…me comporte como un idiota la noche que te fuiste, no supe como manejar el hecho de…

-¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? Por favor, solo quiero olvidarlo.

-Pero olvidar no es lo mismo que perdonar.

-¿Quieres mi perdón? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que me odies.- Contesto con la voz ahogada y Temari parpadeo un momento.

-No te odio.

-Pero tampoco me quieres.

-¿Y tu a mi si?- Pregunto sarcástica y él miro al cielo.

-Yo…sintió lo mismo de hace tres años atrás, solo que más fuerte.

-¿Qué era lo que sentías entonces?- Pero él solo regreso a verla con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.- Fuera sugerencia u orden, la tomo por la muñeca y jaló, salieron del jardín trasero y Temari se permitió mirar por encima de su hombro para ver la ventana al cuarto de Shikamaru ¿él sabría que se estaba quedando en su casa? El auto de Shikamaru estaba aparcado justo en la entrada como si hubieses llegado tarde a la cena. Le abrió la puerta y Temari frunció mientras se deslizaba adentro, aun cuando su ahora convertible negro, era más espacioso que su anterior coche, se sentía asfixiada, y cuando Shikamaru se subió y cerró la puerta, se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Sabes que? No quiero ir a pasear, mejor entramos de nuevo.- Coloco una mano en la puerta pero no puedo abrirla porque él le toco el brazo llamándola.

-No creo que quieras regresar a la casa, los dos minutos que tarde en salir por ti se quedo un poco de…tensión.- Hizo un gesto con la mano como si la palabra no fuera la adecuada al momento pero Temari entendió el punto y dejo las manos caer sobre su regazo.

-Ya una vez me llevaste a dar un paseo y no me gusto como termino.- Maldijo un momento el que cada vez que Shikamaru quería llevarla a algún sitio ella se lo dejaba hacer con bastante facilidad.

-Por favor, mira, se que debemos hablar, pero… ¿no puede ser después? Grítame mañana si gustas, ignórame el resto del tiempo que pases aquí, solo…finjamos que nada paso por lo que queda de la noche, un par de horas solamente. Te he…extrañado.- Si hubiera estado tan oscuro hubiera jurado que él se sonrojo, pero no podía asegurar nada.-…Por favor.- Repitió al ver la duda en su cara. Temari apretó los labios y miro la mano que tocaba su hombro y brazo.

-No puedo fingir que nada paso con nosotros. Pero, si voy a quedarme, quiero hacer la convivencia entre nosotros lo más cómoda posible, soy una mujer de negocios ante todo, solo por ello lo hago, que te quede claro.- Shikamaru sonrío y retiro el brazo para encender el coche, y ella se pregunto si le había creído. ¿Podía olvidar? No sabía cuanto iba a quedarse esta vez, y si era una larga temporada no debía haber rencores entre ellos ni sentimientos confusos. Pero fingir que nunca se enamoro de él, que no le daba placer verlo, eran cosas muy diferentes.

Era incomodo y no un tema de conversación, un "Hey, ¿Qué has hecho en estos años?" acompañado de una sonrisa amistosa estaba fuera de contexto, aunque era obvio que llegarían a esa pregunta. Ella, pues, había viajado, estaba en tratamiento, su vida era bastante simple. ¿Pero que había hecho él? Dijo que la había extrañado, pero no más, Shikamaru era un misterio, comenzando por lo que sea que le ocurriera en la universidad, como lo sugirió Yoshino, hasta sus profundos ojos negros, que aunque fijos en la carretera, parecía como si estuviera recordado algo.

-¿A dónde vamos? Pregunto cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, pero él amplio su sonrisa.

-¿No recuerdas este camino?

-Oh, discúlpame si en tan solo tres años olvide la carretera, digo, no es como si hubiera vivido por 10 años en otro país y a Japón solo regresara unas semanas.- Cruzo los brazos y los oprimió contra su pecho. Lo escucho soltar una carcajada y dejo salir todo el aire que tenia, había olvidado lo bien que se veía Shikamaru al reír, aun si no fuera habitual en él.

-Solo te traje dos veces, así que estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu ignorancia y lo dejaremos como una sorpresa.

-Odio las sorpresas.

-No es verdad, las amas, y esta aun más.- Para cuando Temari dejo de verlo, estaban ya enfrente de una caseta. Temari miro alrededor, la zona estaba cercada, pero no había nada más que árboles. Shikamaru saludo al velador y este le abrió la puerta. Aunque solo avanzaron unos metros y se detuvieron a un lado de un árbol.- Voy a decir esto y después, cuando baje del auto, te abra la puerta y ayude a bajar, cuando te tome de la mano, y dejaras que lo haga, ten voy a llevar caminando, pero para cuando eso pase…olvidaras lo que te voy a decir.

-Te encanta hacerte el misterioso ¿verdad?- Muy al contrario de lo que pensaba él haría, solo se encogió de hombros y tomo aire.

-¿Por donde empiezo? Mi madre goza de darme lecciones de la manera difícil y apostaría lo que sea a que ella fue quien indujo a mi padre a ocultarme que vendrías. Ahora bien, no te lo digo porque me desagrade que estés aquí, solo que cuando te vi me sorprendió mucho, y el que llegaras justo ahora no hace más que confirmarme

-¿Por donde empiezo? Mi madre goza de darme lecciones de la manera difícil y apostaría lo que sea a que ella fue quien indujo a mi padre a ocultarme que vendrías. Ahora bien, no te lo digo porque me desagrade que estés aquí, solo que cuando te vi me sorprendió mucho, y el que llegaras justo ahora no hace más que confirmarme sus planes, se que intentan lo posible por hacerme cambiar de opinión, y vaya si han logrado hacerme pensar- Lo ultimo fue dicho más para él que para ella.- Hasta ahora me había sido indiferente mi decisión, pero teniéndote aquí…-Tomo aire profundamente y pareció meditarlo, así que Temari decidió que lo dejaría terminar de hablar.- No voy a pedirte nada, es tu decisión y no supondré que en tres años no estuvieras con nadie más pues se que es demasiado tiempo, así que simplemente te voy a dejar libre y aceptare lo que decidas.- Le sonrío por milésima vez, pero esta era mucho más triste y se bajo.

Temari se quedo ahí un minuto o dos mientras asimilaba sus palabras, aunque no había entendido la mitad de las cosas, pero algo si le quedo claro y era que Shikamaru si había estado con alguien más, no se sentía decepcionada pues ya se había planteado la idea de que así seria. Aun cuando ella no hubiera intimado con nadie, sus citas siempre habían sido horribles desde hacia los dos años atrás que lo había intentado, así que no tuvo la idea del sexo pues tendría el mismo resultado. El problema de sus relaciones con los hombres era que nunca fueron ellos los que fallaron, muchos de ellos eran lindos y amables, además de apuestos y trabajadores, otros era lo que se catalogaría como perfecto, si existiera la perfección, pero ella nunca estuvo realmente interesada.

No era como si los hombres le interesaran, quería ser madre y estaba consiente de que muchos hombres no se interesan en madres solteras y solo quieren huir de toda responsabilidad, y esos eran precisamente el tipo de hombres que a Temari no quería conocer. Ella quería encontrar un hombre bueno que aun sabiendo que era madre soltera, o mejor dicho que lo intentaba, recordó amargamente.

Shikamaru estaba apoyado contra el cofre del auto con las manos en los bolsillos y tarareando alguna canción que ella no conocía, tararear o incluso hablar era un gran esfuerzo para su pereza y Temari se río al pensar que tal vez algo en él había cambiado, seria muy tonto de su parte creerlo. Salio y sin hacer ruido se coloco a su lado.

-Bien, ya que he accedido a tus demandas, lo harás tu a las mías y me dirás que hacemos aquí.- Cuando a él le brillaron los ojos bajo la luna supo que aunque había querido dar una orden, había sonado más a pregunta o quizá a suplica. Y suplicar era algo que ella no haría nunca. Apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y cuando iba a gritarle él hablo.

-Damos un paseo. Es un lugar tranquilo y me gusta venir aquí cuando puedo.

-Pero aquí no hay nada, aunque tienes razón, me parece familiar.

-Me alegra que me acompañaras, mi padre me ha hecho un gran regalo.- ¿Regalo? ¿Se refería a ella? Sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al pensarlo, tal vez ella había dejado una marca en él tan profundo como él lo hizo con ella. Temari se llevo la mano a la boca y abrió los ojos, sintiéndose estupida por recordarlo hasta ahora.

-Es tu cumpleaños.- Entonces al fin supo el porque de su comportamiento. No era que estuviera ignorando su pasado, o que no quisiera hablar de ellos, probablemente sentía la misma inquietud que ella, quizá al también le era extraña esa familiaridad. Pero todo lo hacia por su cumpleaños, porque era un día especial para él, más de lo que demostraba, y no quería arruinarlo discutiendo. Mañana podrían gritar o fingir que el otro no existía, pero ahora lo que él más quería era disfrutar de su presencia tanto como pudiera.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca te darías cuenta.- Temari se removió incomoda y subió al cofre con una agilidad que parecía imposible con ese vestido. Si ese día era tan especial como ella pensaba, el que no lo recordara hasta ahora debió haberle afectado. Se coloco mejor el saco de Shikamaru sobre sus hombros e hizo la pregunta que ansiaba.

-Con el regalo… ¿Te refieres a…?- Se pregunto si se vería mal continuar, pero ya había comenzado y no iba a echarse para atrás. Sin embargo él completo y respondió al mismo tiempo.

-A ti ¿A que más podría referirme?

-No lo se. Tu dímelo.

-Temari, te juro que dadas las circunstancias, tu eres el mejor regalo que pudieron darme.

-Siempre me ha parecido que eres demasiado sincero, y la forma en que dices las cosas es casi dolorosa.

-Lo se, como cuando te confesé que mi primer sueño húmedo fue contigo, la noche que nos conocimos. Y si quieres saber más, cuando te fuiste volví a tenerlos, lo cual fue extraño porque ya no soy un crío.- Shikamaru soltó una breve risa y Temari supo a que se debía cunado sintió su cara arder.- Pero…no soy del todo sincero, no lo fui la ultima vez que nos vimos y me negué a aceptar la verdad, porque la verdad era que hombres como yo debían sentirse tan…sobrecogidos, como yo me sentí contigo. Después, cuando te fuiste me dio cuenta de lo contrario, es decir, todo eso si era algo que sintieran los hombres, pero yo no era uno, tenia 24 años pero me sentía tan joven para todo ello, que tuve que esperar algunos años para madurar y admitir que tu me…yo te quería, Temari. Llámalo atracción si prefieres, capricho si todo esto es demasiado para ti en un día, pero lo cierto es que aun después de tres años…-Shikamaru se detuvo y miro alrededor como si buscara algo.- ¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿El que?- Entonces algo se movió entre los arbustos haciendo crujir las hojas, pero poco a poco el sonido se fue alejando. Había estado tan centrada en los que Shikamaru decía, en la sensación de calidez que le provocaba, y otras cosas que parecía haber olvidado que no escucho nada la primera vez. Cualquiera en su lugar habría sentido temor ante el ruido, la oscuridad, la nada a su alrededor y ninguna otra persona además del velador con ellos. Pero Temari no tuvo miedo, y al preguntarse porque solo pudo ver a Shikamaru ¿Acaso inconscientemente se sentía protegida? La respuesta la sabía pero no era una que le gustara. No le gustaba todo aquello que Shikamaru le hacía sentir, era demasiado sobrecogedor, como él mismo había dicho. Y Temari no podía permitirse ese pequeño placer.

Shikamaru le sonrío, y entonces Temari decidió que verlo sonreír tan seguido le gustaba. Le dio la mano y ayudo a bajar del auto, él le ajusto su saco mejor y la guío en silencio internándose en la oscuridad a excepción de lo poco que iluminaba la luna. Shikamaru le soltó la mano y se puso en cunclillas haciendo extraños sonidos con la boca cuando tendió una mano al frente. Y después de unos segundos un ciervo se salio de atrás de los árboles y se acerco.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

El regreso a la casa fue más difícil de lo esperado, había esperado que Shikamaru la ignorara ese día, que le gritara o tratara con frialdad, pero parecía que él siempre iba a sorprenderla con algo diferente. "Te dije que un día seria mío" Había dicho él y Temari comprendió donde estaban, se trataba de ese mismo bosque donde Shikamaru la llevo una vez, donde dijo que solía jugar de niño, aquel que habían salvado de la tala de árboles. Había comprado el terreno con ayuda de su padre y lo habían convertido en una reserva natural para los ciervos. Ese acto, extrañamente, le pareció dulce y encantador, y provoco en ella el odio hacia si misma. Pero cuando Shikamaru la invito a tocar a la suave criatura termino rindiéndose a ello.

Ahora, parados frente a la casa, Temari sentía los nervios bajo la piel. Se quito el saco y cuando iba a tocar la puerta Shikamaru le detuvo la mano.

-Es más de media noche, deben estar dormidos ya. Mejor te quedas en mi casa.

-Ya bastantes problemas he causado, y más a tus padres, les debo una disculpa, aunque llegar a esta hora no es correcto al no ser mi casa. No quiero que piensen mal de mi, de verdad, debo disculparme.- Shikamaru suspiro con pesar y saco una llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta.

-¿Tenias una llave y aun así intentaste llevarme a tu casa?- Arqueo una ceja pero él no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar.-¿Sabes que me estoy quedando en tu cuarto?- Pregunto solo para molestarlo y vio el terror en su cara.

-No vayas a desordenar nada, y sobretodo, no hurgues.- Aclaro con un tono de advertencia que la hizo reír.

-Tranquilo, no me interesa ver la ropa interior que usabas de niño.- Shikamaru no le presto atención pero tenia la boca abierta.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Es la primera vez que ríes conmigo, quiero decir, la primera vez en más de tres años.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo.

-No tienes idea de cuanto- Susurro él y a Temari le sorprendió el dolor de sus palabras. Se acerco a él hasta casi pegar sus cuerpos notando la enorme diferencia y lo jalo de la camisa al ponerse de puntillas. Shikamaru se inclino y Temari le beso la mejilla como despedida. Se separo levemente y lo vio llevarse la mano a donde segundos antes habían estado sus labios, tenia lo ojos cerrados y parecía relajado.

-Buenas noches. Que descanses.- Cerro la puerta despacio y lo escucho contestar para él mismo.

-Al fin lo haré.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari se dejo caer sobre la cama y antes de asimilar nada la puerta fue tocada. Se había desvestido y dejado solo la ropa interior así que se metió entre al suave colchón y el increíblemente tibio cobertor, cubriéndose hasta el pecho y dando permiso de entrar. Espero ver a alguno de sus hermanos pero quien entro fue Yoshino, con su andar elegante y porta de mujer fuerte de impecable carácter y gran orgullo, justo como Temari deseaba ser en algunos años.

-Señora Nara.- Exclamo sentándose y la mujer se sentó frente a ella en la cama.- Yo…siento mucho…

-Lo se lo se.- Interrumpió poniendo una mano al frente para que dejara de hablar, cuando Temari calló la dejo caer y entrelazo con la otra en su regazo.- Ya hablaremos de eso mañana pero…¡Que fuerte! Admito que tenía mis dudas en cuanto a ti y mi hijo pero ya no me queda ninguna, una mujer con carácter es justo lo que Shika necesita.- Dijo con tanta seguridad que hizo temblar a Temari, y la sonrisa maldita, casi siniestra no hizo nada por mejorar la situación.

-Señora, entre su hijo y yo no hay nada y…

-Cariño, ya te dije que lo se. Mira, iré al grano porque se que dispongo de unas horas antes de que regreses a Nueva York, amenos que decidas quedarte, por lo que aclaro que la oferta de mi marido sigue en pie, él me lo dijo, como también dijo que desea que aceptes. Bueno, la última vez que estuviste en esta casa, cuando Shikamaru te trajo a cenar y nos presento, cuando formalmente te reconoció como su prometida, me dio gusto que al fin sentara cabeza y se dejara de la vida que llevaba. No soy tonta, se bien que mi hijo era un tanto…ojo alegre, creo que así se decía antes, en fin, nada de eso me preocupaba porque su padre era exactamente igual, y frente a mi veía pasar lo mismo.

-No le entiendo.

-Te contare la historia de mi esposo y mía, quizá aprendas algo. Pero escucha atentamente y guarda el secreto porque ni siquiera Shikamaru lo sabe.- Temari se recargo en las almohadas contra la cabecera de la cama muy tarde se dio cuanta de que había actuado como una niña a quien se madre le contaría un cuento su madre. Yoshino en cambio pareció satisfecha por la atención y el interés que le mostraba.- Cuando tenia alrededor de 18 años, yo era una persona con mucho carácter, justo como tu ahora, en muchas cosas somos parecidas, pero bueno, eso esta fuera de contexto.- Se aclaro la garganta y continuo narrando.- No te voy a describir como era Shikaku porque lo conoces ya, Shikamaru es si mismo reflejo. Shikaku no fue muy popular cuando joven, ya sabes, metido en la biblioteca o estudiando, obligado por su madre como Shikamaru lo fue por mi. Pero al llegar a los 21 se había convertido en todo un hombre y su cuerpo…-Hizo una pausa al ver a la pared como recordando, sonrojándose al instante.- A los 22 aprendió a sacarle provecho y se divertía con ello. Y las chicas no hacían más que ponérselo fácil, deseando una noche a su lado y algunas cuantas más que eso. Hubo una fiesta, y nos conocimos.

-Y ustedes…eh…

-No al principio, pero después de un tiempo de conocernos fue inevitable, te repito, tenia un gran cuerpo y yo era una chica virgen pero con las hormonas de cualquier persona de mi edad. Cansada de decir que no a todos los idiotas que se intentaban propasar. Pero él era diferente, sus pequeños detalles me hicieron enamorarme, cuando finalmente paso todo cambio. Él se mostró frío, tan distante y cruel que me rompió el corazón. Las vacaciones habían llegado y eran dos semanas para mi, pero él se había terminado la escuela y no volvería a verlo, no era como si se fuera a mudar, pero nosotros solo nos veíamos en horas escolares o fiestas del instituto que ya no tenias motivos para seguir. Pero…un día el padre de Shikaku hizo una reunión, y mis padres fueron invitados. Volvimos a encontrarnos y él admitió que me había extrañado, que los 4 meses sin vernos no le fueron fáciles, y que su actitud se debía a que no había tenido el valor de admitir que me amaba, pero antes tuve que hablar con su madre, una señora que entonces me pareció algo loca, pero a la que ahora agradezco profundamente. El resto tu ya lo conoces. Por ello le pedí a mi marido no decir de tu llegada, por ello es que ahora te cuento esto, porque si es necesario que yo intervenga, que repita las acciones de mi suegra, lo haré con gusto, hasta que tu lo hagas con la nuera que escojas, o que, inconcientemente tu hijo lo haga.

-Todo eso suena tan…mágico, casi irreal. Pero se…que su hijo y yo no repetiremos las cosas, Shikamaru no dirá que me ama ni…

-Claro que no, se que no lo va a hacer, porque, independientemente del miedo que tenga, tu eres quien puede detenerlo, pero él no renunciara a menos que tu se lo pidas. No es tan valiente como para arriesgarse sin saber que…no importa, solo, haz algo, si lo deseas, si lo amas. Es tu decisión.

-Pero yo no se nada. No se que esperan de mi. Además, tres años dista mucho de 4 meses. Si Shikamaru sintió un cariño por mi, ya ha desaparecido.

-Tres años borran el cariño…o lo hacen algo más fuerte. Se que siente mi hijo. ¿Pero tu sabes que es lo que sientes?- Temari abrió los ojos, intento responder, pero las palabras no salieron. La mujer sonrío tristemente y siguió.- Tayaya le propuso hace dos meses que se casaran, y Shikamaru acepto porque creyó que era lo correcto, tienen años terminando y volviendo por razones que no conozco, así que un papel que los unía un poco más no le pareció importante.

-Se casa…-Repitió con un nudo en la garganta y Yoshino volvió a sonreír con alegría cuando negó con la cabeza.

-No si "algo" pasara. Shikamaru esta esperando un motivo para no casarse, y al igual que nosotros, espera que seas tu quien se lo de. Si lo quieres, entonces lucha por él, no se lo pongas facil a Tayuya.- Yoshino se paró sin esperar una contestación y salió de allí.

Temari se dejó caer completamente en la cama y miró el techo donde todas esas estrellas fosforecentes parecian hacerle la misma pregunta ¿Qué sentia ella?


	18. Cita en el sófá

El desayuno fue vergonzoso, la mirada de Yoshino estuvo sobre ella la gran parte del tiempo, ojala no la escucharan por la noche, sus pesadillas se volvían cada vez más fuertes y reales. O tal vez fuera que la mujer intentaba hacerla meditar sobre su plática nocturna, era ridículo todo eso, por lógica no iba a suceder lo mismo con Shikamaru y ella, que con Shikaku y Yoshino, para empezar, Shikaku no había estado comprometido, y tampoco habían sido compañeros de cama. Ahora bien, ambas mujeres poseían un carácter fuerte, pero Yoshino era una mujer con creencias antiguas y arraigadas, Temari era mucho más moderna y liberal, como lo ameritaba la época. Aunque el final podía ser el mismo, igual al de Yoshino y al de tantas mujeres, pero que ella terminara al final con Shikamaru era casi imposible, y no solo por la distancia, que era un punto menos para que su historia fuera como la de los señores Nara, sino que además ella estaba renuente a volver a enamorarse, no que se castigara o dejara de creer en el amor, era solo que aquel sentimiento parecía no llevarse bien con ella. En conclusión, lo que dijo Yoshino era imposible.

Pero eso no impedía que sus hermanos disfrutaran la comida, Kankuro, ajeno a la tensión, elogiaba a la mujer por ser ella misma quien cocinara por las mañanas. Gaara se entretenía en una platica amena, pero formal, con Shikaku. Haciendo que Temari quedara por completo ignorada, ¿Seria por lo que les había dicho en la cena?.

Por más raro que fuera, disfrutaba de eso. Le daba tiempo y tranquilidad para meditar su sueño, pero solo había llegado a la conclusión de que eran provocados por el miedo que sentía. La aparición de Shikamaru debía ser porque había sido el más reciente y fuerte amor, e inconcientemente, debía relacionarlo con el deseo de ser madre, y el par de veces que había abortado en sueños era por el problema de tener hijos. En esta ocasión había soñado que estaba alimentando a su bebé, pero estaba llorando, y Shikamaru la abandonaba. Entonces llego al punto ansiado, ella no tenia el carácter para ser madre soltera, podía hacerlo, pero el hecho de que en sus sueños estuviera Shikamaru, dejándola, muriendo, despreciándola o simplemente sin quererla, significaba sólo una cosa, ella creía que un hijo debía nacer del amor de ambos padres.

Pero ella no tenia pareja, y de nuevo el punto de que ella y el amor no congeniaban, o no lo habían hecho hasta ahora, quizá en un futuro, porque ella no se iba a rendir. Ella no viviría escondida ni en pena, ya una vez lo había hecho y no pensaba pasar por lo mismo ¡Por dios! ¡Ella era Temari! No iba a tener miedo de nada ni de nadie. Que la tierra temblara ante su presencia, porque la vieja Temari había vuelto.

Japón sacaba lo mejor de ella, era dejar por completo los negocios a un lado, dejar el ruido y estrés de Nueva York ¡Era volver a ser una joven de 17 años! Volvía a sus recuerdos, a su rebeldía, a su ir y venir sin dar explicaciones. Tenia un día y ya se sentía en casa, sentía de nuevo las cosquillas, sabia bien que su apariencia la hacia lucir más joven, y a eso la ayudaba también su corta estatura, sus hermanos siempre le decían que parecía una joven anciana. Detrás de escritorios, papeles, ordenes y regaños siempre estaba su joven cuerpo, escondiendo el espíritu entusiasta porque el lugar lo requería. No negaba que fuera madura, porque lo era, pero a los 17 cuando se mudo, cuado su padre enfermo y murió años después, toda esa etapa se había terminado.

Pero volvió a comenzar el día que regreso tres años atrás, era verdad, el lugar si cambiaba a la gente, regresar a su lugar natal comenzaba a parecerle una gran idea. No tenía a nada que regresar, ahora lo veía claro ¿Por qué no lo pensó anoche? Las cosas hubieran sido tan fáciles, alguna vez, después de que su padre muriera, cuando Kankuro se fue, cuando Gaara asumió la presidencia, ella había pensado en volver. Fue cuando se canso de todo, cuando el trabajo no le dejaba la misma satisfacción que tuvo al principio, había pensado en poner un pequeño negocio, y de todas sus opciones un bar fue la que más le gusto. Pero entonces se enamoro e hizo los planes a un lado, cambiando sus sueños de pasar noches entre música y tragos, del baile y los nuevos amigos, lo dejó por un sueño de una familia. Y todo había sido destruyo al final.

Pero ahora no estaba perdiendo nada, podía ayudar a su hermano desde allí, pero no quería hacerlo ¡Quería vivir para ella! Un bar, bueno, también podría ser mejor una florería, o un pequeño local de comida, pero quería algo suyo, sin obedecer las ordenes, aun si eran las de su hermano. Dejar la vida que conocía y la que estaba acostumbrada. Era loco, arriesgado, irracional y bueno… ¡era ella! Así era ella. ¿Por qué solo se daba cuenta cuando volvía allí? Tenia ganas de reír solo de pensar en cuan bipolar podía ser, años en Nueva York, pero un día en Japón y volvía a ser ella misma. Esta vez no olvidaría quien era ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Gaara y Temari recordó donde estaba un "Vaya, así que se les ha pasado el berrinche" Cosquillo sus labios, y como sabia que si habría la boca diría exactamente eso, prefirió sonreír y asentir.

-Luces fatal ¿Más pesadillas? Estas respirando algo agitada.- Y entonces pudo sentir como Kankuro decía la verdad, su corazón estaba bombeando con fuerza y su respiración era más rápida, sentía calor en las mejillas y el deseo de lo desconocido. Era maravilloso.

-¿Qué pesadillas?

-Yoshino, no te metas en asuntos ajenos.-Advirtió su esposo.

-No es nada, solo he tenido problemas para dormir desde hace poco.- "¿Poco?" Pregunto Gaara con la mirada, bien, hacia mucho, pero no quería preocupar a la mujer.

-Un té antes de irte a la cama siempre ayuda.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Debemos irnos, el vuelo sale en dos horas y no llegaremos casi tarde esta vez.- Dijo Gaara y Kankuro se cruzo de brazos. Pero a Temari aun le parecía divertido que Kankuro se quedara dormido a la mañana siguiente de la cena, aquella vez cuando las empresas habían formado una sólida alianza, cuando las cosas habían sido un poco más difíciles en su vida personal, pero que tuvo a alguien a su lado ¿Dónde estaría Pein? ¿Pensaría en ella alguna vez?

-Gaara…yo…acabo de tomar una decisión. Me quedare.- Maldita sea ¿Por qué todos tenían que verla así?

-¿Entonces vas…

-Ayudare al señor Nara en cuanto pueda.-Interrumpió negando con la cabeza pero luego paro de hacerlo con una sonrisa torpe.- O bueno, su hijo ahora. Pero no me quedo por el trabajo, estar aquí me gusta. Es un país hermoso y aquí crecí.

-Pero nuestro hogar es Nueva York.

-No, ese es el suyo, vamos, tu tenias sólo 14 años y Kankuro recién 16, pero yo ya tenia una vida hecha aquí, estaba mis amigos, mi verdadero hogar siempre a sido este.- Dios, solo hasta que palabras salieron de sus labios lo entendió todo, no era feliz en Nueva York porque no era ahí a donde pertenecía.- Los visitare siempre que pueda, lo prometo, pero deben entender.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo, la familia se separaba, eran adultos pero, hermanos también, y dolía. Dolía mucho.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari se dejo caer sobre el asiento del copiloto con un suspiro y agradeció que Shikaku fuera un caballero, no se sentía con fuerzas para cerrar la puerta. Le había costado mucho no llorar frente a sus hermanos, se despidió con bromas y abrazos. Que ellos se encargaran de vender su casa, no necesitaba nada de lo que había dejado, solo aquellos objetos que eran regalos y recuerdos tenían importancia y sus hermanos podían cuidarlos hasta que ella fuera en cumpleaños de Kankuro, que era la fecha más próxima a celebrarse. No quería volver, porque sabia que si lo hacia no querría dejar a sus hermanos ¿Y luego donde quedaría ella? ¿Haciendo su vida donde podía? ¿Sin salir a buscar opciones ni vida propia? Ella ni iba depender de sus hermanos como ellos no lo hacia del ella, si de jóvenes jamás corrieron a esconderse tras su falda mucho menos lo harían ahora. Ella quería ser madre, pero no de ellos.

-Tomaste una decisión apresurada, quizá debiste pensarlo un poco.

-No, cuando más he pensado las cosas es cuando peor han resultado.

-Mujer de instintos eh, me gusta eso.- El coche comenzó a andar y Temari se distrajo por la ventana.

Cuando era más joven hacia lo que su corazón mandaba, y las cosas salían bien, era hora de volver a confiar en su corazón, aun si este la había traicionado dos veces al hacerla enamorarse, quien sabe, quizá alguna vez le mostrara al chico correcto, hasta entonces debía escucharlo y pasar las pruebas. No por un fallo o dos iba a dejar de buscar el correcto. No iba a vivir en una maldita concha por miedo a arriesgarse a lo desconocido, y si vivir sola en Japón iba a ser una aventura, bienvenida sea.

No se dijo nada más hasta llegar a la empresa y estacionarse. Pero justo antes de cruzar las puertas Shikaku se detuvo.

-Es raro venir y no entrar, pero no tengo más nada que hacer aquí.

-Podría pasar un momento, seguro que alegraría a mucha gente.

-No, prefiero que sea así. Sube tu y habla con mi hijo, ahora tienen asuntos que tratar. Y no solo profesionales.- Temari resistió el impulso de entornar los ojos, no quería ofenderlo.- Que sea lo que tenga que ser, mi mujer podrá querer muchas cosas respecto a ustedes, pero yo solo quiero lo que ustedes elijan.- Por impulso Temari se acerco y le beso la mejilla en una dulce despedida antes de entrar.

Lamentablemente lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Neji cargando un pequeño niño en brazos, pálido, cabello café y unos increíbles ojos, eran los ojos más hermosas que hubiera visto jamás, y no por el color o por cuan grandes fueran, eran maravillosos porque era la mirada de un niño feliz, de un bebé alegre y sano, rodeado de amor y plenitud, un orgullo para sus padres y todo lo transmitía en una simple mirada. Se acerco a ellos aun cuando el dolor en su pecho se hacia cada vez más grande.

-Buenos días Temari-san.

-Buenos días Neji-kun ¿es tu hijo?- Pregunto aun cuando la respuesta era obvio y sonrío por ello, pero a Neji pareció no importarle porque también sonrío, era una de las pocas veces que lo había visto hacerlo.

-Así es. Ahora mismo lo llevaba a la guardería. Su nombre es Hizashi.

-¿No es ese un nombre muy fuerte? Él es de apariencia mucho más dulce.- Levanto una mano y tomo la manita del niño.

-Es en honor a mi padre. Tenten insistió en ello.

-Es muy linda papá. ()

Temari sonrío, el comentario la había hecho enrojecer y alivio una parte del dolor, aunque no del todo, porque pronto se dio cuenta que ella no oiría las palabras de un hijo propio en algún tiempo. Con una despedida rápida subió al elevador y contuvo las lágrimas al ver a las 4 personas que también subían. Cuando las puertas se abrían vio a Shikamaru hablando con Shiho y entregándoles los papeles. Sus miradas se cruzaron y cuando lo vio fruncir el cejo recordó que tenía los ojos llorosos. Se apresuro al baño de mujeres si saludarlo y cerró la puerta. Corrio al lavamanos y se mojo la cara.

Supo, desde el momento en que la vio, que más tarde iba a pedirle una explicación, que seguramente la iba a esperar afuera para que cuando saliera no pudiera huir a ninguna parte o hacerse la desentendida como si nada pasara. Lo que no supo era como el idiota tenia la desvergüenza de seguirla y entrar, pero cuando escucho la puerta ser cerrada lo odio profundamente. Se miro al espejo mientras se incorporaba, y sacando un pañuelo de su bolso se seco el rostro. Shikamaru coloco las manos en sus hombros pero ella prefirió no girarse, aunque si lo miro através del espejo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo no lloro- Contesto en un intento de parecer indignada, y el que solo llorara en silencio en lugar de sollozar, ayudo a que su voz no saliera quebrada. De sus lágrimas no quedaban rastros, así como tampoco de su maquillaje, pero ya lo retocaría más tarde.

-Tus ojos están rojos.

-No es tu problema. Métete en tus asuntos.

-Aprendí que la agresión no es el mejor método de protegerse, al menos cuando tu quieres aplicármelo no funciona. Así que dime que es lo que ha pasado.-Temari se dio la vuelta y se le quedo viendo antes de subir la mirada al techo. No iba a dejarla en paz hasta que no hablara. Que hombre más irritante.- ¿Te ha insultado alguien o te hicieron daño?- Temari lo miro boquiabierta, debía estar imaginando cosas como para distinguir furia además de preocupación ¿Si le dijera que algún tipo la daño…que seria Shikamaru capaz de hacer? La oferta sonó tentadora pero la ignoro.

En realidad, no le molestaba hablar del tema con alguien cercano, Shikamaru no era la mejor opción, antes estaba Tenten, ¿pero porque no intentarlo? Alguna vez fueron una especie de amigos. O algo por el estilo. Tampoco era algo que le avergonzara, pero...tratar de eso en un baño no le agradaba. En cualquier momento alguien podría entrar.

-Lo hablaremos después, este no es lugar para eso. Y no porque seas el nuevo dueño tienes el derecho de entrar aquí cuando te de la gana. Da gracias de que ahora no hay nadie más que nosotros ¿Qué pensaría la gente si nos ve solos en un baño? Sal de aquí, pervertido.- Shikamaru sonrío y se inclino los treinta centímetros hasta su oreja.

-De esta no te salvas, pequeña.-Temari estuvo a punto de decir algo, él era el menor. Maldito, se fiaba de su altura para burlarse. Pero en cuanto abrió la boca solo salio un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir los labios presionarse en el pómulo. Y seguido de eso…nada. Solo el sonido de los pasos al alejarse. Temari sacudió la cabeza para salir del patético estado en que la dejo la impresión. Entonces decidió que estaría molesta por el resto de la tarde por su atrevimiento, y nadie la haría cambiar de idea, excepto quizá, él mismo.

Pero…¡Se suponía que ella iba a decirle que se quedaba! Salio rápidamente pero antes se fijo que nadie la viera, dudaba que siendo Shikamaru como era hubiera tenido el cuidado de ocultarse y ella no quería que la vieran salir después de él y pensaran que se había enredado, de nuevo, con Shikamaru, mucho menos ahora que se iba a casar. El pensamiento le revolvió el estomago, ella no quería verlo casado con Tayuya, no sin amor, no por mero compromiso. No le quedaba otra opción, iba a tener que hacer algo.

Entro a la antigua oficina de Shikaku esperando ver a Shikamaru ya instalado ahí, pero estaba vacía. Había todavía algunas cajas pero las cosas ya estaban casi en su totalidad arregladas. Un poco de humo sobresalía del escritorio y se acerco a ver. En un cenicero estaba un cigarrillo a medio fumar y no había sido apagado correctamente. O Shikamaru era realmente estupido como para dejarlo así y correr el riesgo de un accidente, o había salido con prisa. En el escritorio había varios papeles, y sobre ellos un informe económico, esas cosas no se dejaban descuidadas ¿Dónde estaba él? Pero no había nada más, solo un marco con una fotografía de él y sus padres.

La persiana dejaba entrar muy poca luz y Temari la abrió por completo, al menos la vista era linda. No tenia a donde ir ni que hacer así que se sentó en un pequeño sofá para tres personas que estaba junto a la pared bajo aquellos cuadros. Era cómodo y después de un poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, perdiendo la conciencia.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe y ella abrió los ojos perezosamente. Shikamaru la había pasado de largo y fue a la ventana, prendiendo un cigarro en el camino y maldiciendo por lo alto a dios sabe quien. De espalda a ella se abrió algunos botones de la camisa y dio una larga calada al cigarro antes de apoyar la frente contra el cristal.

-Shikamaru…-Susurro y reprimió las ganas de ir y tomarlo en brazos. Lucia tan cansado, como si tuviera un gran peso en su conciencia y eso era algo que ella quería aliviar, no resistía ver a ninguna persona que pareciera en ese estado. Él se giro a verla y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su cara seguía siendo igual y aquellas preocupaciones lo hacían ver mayor, pero sus ojos habían rejuvenecido varios años cuando la vio.

-Perdón, no te vi ¿Estabas dormida?- Temari asintió y bajo los pies del sofá, aunque no recordaba haber dormido en esa posición.- Es tarde ya, casi todos se están marchando a casa. Si no hubiera entrado te quedarías aquí enserada hasta mañana.

-Vine a buscarte, quería hablar contigo, pero te habías ido.

-Tayuya me llamo por telefono y tuve que salir. Lo siento.

-¿Detalles de la boda? Apuesto que aun no escoge un vestido.- Río un momento pero Shikamaru se había quedado callado.- Si, ya me lo dijeron ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tu?

-No tuve el valor.- Temari sonrío y le hizo una seña de acercarse, cuando lo tuvo sentado a un lado se sintió más segura de lo que diría.

-¿Sabes porque no lo tuviste? Porque desde el momento que decidiste esconderlo, sabias que estabas haciendo algo malo. Sabes que no es lo correcto, así que ¿Por qué lo haces? Tu realmente no quieres casarte,

-No sabes lo que quiero.

-No, no lo se. Pero sentado aquí no lo vas a conseguir ¿o si? Debes tomar lo que quieres. Esfuérzate por tus sueños. Tus amigos están preocupados.

-¿Y si daño a la gente?

-Hace tres años tenias el mismo miedo. Miedo de ser tu quien lastimara. Y hoy sigues temiendo lo mismo- Temari se acerco un poco a él aun cuando sabia que no era prudente y se apoyo en su hombro. Lo sintió tensarse y movió una mano para tomar la de él- ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque me importas.- Contesto ella, recordándole el momento tan parecido cuando él le pregunto lo mismo y la hizo recordar a su primer amor.

-Es Tayuya, estoy cansado. Pero…si yo te cuento, tu lo harás también.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Quiero, no, necesito saber porque ves a un doctor.- Temari sonrío cuando él extendió un brazo con disimulo y ella se apoyo por completo sobre su pecho. Igualmente no tenía pensado ocultarle nada.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, pero es una historia muy vieja. De cuando era universitario.

-Tu madre me dijo que no te gustaba hablar de esa época.

-¿Y que hacia mi madre hablándote de mi?- Pregunto desconcertado y Temari le palmeo el pecho para calmarlo.

-Tu olvídalo y comienza o no saldremos de aquí hasta mañana.

-Bien, será una larga noche…

* * *

**(): No se a que edad hablen los niños, tenia entendido que era a los 3 años, pero la hermana de mi amiga habla muy bien y tiene poco más de 2 años, así que se el hijo de Neji y Tenten tiene dos y medio no veo porque no pueda decir una que otra frase. Algo más ¿Por qué Neji carga a su hijo si a esa edad ya se pueda caminar? (mismo asunto, la niña que conozco camina perfectamente y corre) Respuesta: ¡Porque Neji es un padre amoroso! Que lo niegue si quiere, pero ahí se nota que muere por su hijo y lo mima mucho ^^ Pequeños detalles pero que en una persona tan seria como él se notan. Ay no lo resistí.**

**Sorry, a falta de tiempo fue lo más largo que pude hacer u.u**


	19. Oportunidad

**Puff sorry, queria subir en la mañana pero no s eporque me quede sin internet y por una cosa y otra no pude ir a un ciber ni salir de casa, principalmente porque tengo calentura T.T y pues hasta ahora volvio la conexión ¬¬**

* * *

-Intentare resumir esto lo más que pueda, no quiero que te aburras y duermas.

-Ya he dormido suficiente.-Temari sonrío completamente y Shikamaru le acaricio la espalda.

-¿Sabes que estamos en una posición bastante interesante? Cuando nos despedimos no quedamos en buenos términos, y míranos ahora, charlando como viejos amigos.

-Japón saca lo mejor de mí. Por eso me quedare.- Prefirio responder, pero ella se cuestionaba tambien ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Posponiendo el tema o tratando de olvidarlo?

-Entonces aceptaste la oferta de mi padre. Nos veremos seguido.

-No, no la acepte, pero nos veremos si gustas.

-Explícate.

-Después. Ahora empieza.

-Bien, mira, cuando termine el instituto comencé a salir con Tayuya, un par de veces solamente, sabia que le gustaba pero yo solo quería una relación de amigos. Cuando ella comenzó a tomarse las cosas en serio decidí parar. Fue la primera vez que rompimos, no oficialmente porque no éramos novios formales, pero si dejamos de vernos. Unas semanas más tarde Chouji conoció a una chica, pocas mujeres se habían fijado en él así que estaba feliz, pero la chica tenía un problema: su padre. El hombre era muy estricto y no la dejaba salir con chicos, así que me pidieron ayuda, acordamos que seria una salida de amigos a simple vista, y ellos hablarían con una de las amigas de ella, una cita doble.

-No te imagino teniendo citas a ciegas.

-Yo tampoco, estaba seguro que no iba a salir bien. Pero entonces apareció ella. Rubia, ojos azules, y una linda sonrisa, imagina mi sorpresa a ver a la chica de quien tanto me gusto en el instituto.

-¿Instituto? Así que finalmente tuviste una cita con Ino.

-Y más, pero yo me debía ir a la universidad así que apresuramos las cosas un poco más de lo normal.-Carraspeo la garganta y Temari dio una carcajada, ese gesto era suficiente para que entendiera que cosas apresuraron.- No se como pero Tayuya se entero y se puso muy mal, pensó que la había dejado por ella. Por dos semanas no me hablo, pero cuando me entere que ella iría a la misma universidad que yo, intente mantener algo de paz.

-Probablemente se inscribiera para estar cerca de ti.

-Probablemente- Concordó.- En fin, la universidad era todo lo que había imaginado y más, aunque al inicio yo solo me quedaba enserado en mi dormitorio, ahí fue donde conocí a Neji, él también era de aquí pero buscaba una mejor educación y nos toco compartir el dormitorio junto con otro chico. Pero lo mejor era que yo volvía a tener una amistad con Tayuya.

-No entiendo el problema.

-Tayuya y yo nos volvimos íntimos y era bueno, éramos amigos, pero cuando yo la quería la tenia, y viceversa. Le dije que solo era sexo y ella termino aceptando, no era nada serio y teníamos la libertad de salir con otras personas. La vi un par de veces con otros chicos, pretendientes, pero no estoy seguro si ella los tomaba en cuenta o solo charlaban.

-¿Y tu? ¿Tú salías con alguien más?

-Conocía a una chica…Saori. Fue casi al terminar la universidad de hecho. Pero me gusto, era de las pocas que me habían interesado para algo más que una linda noche. Era atleta, el caballo era su especialidad, los aros, todo, lo dominaba con maestría y hermosura. Le pedí que fuese mi novia, y ella acepto. Eso significo terminar mi diversión con Tayuya, la lastime mucho, pero sabia que no tenia derecho a reclamarme nada. Pero la otra chica…Saori era muy linda y tierna, y…no se quien se lo dijo, pero ella se entero de mi relación con Tayuya, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por explicarle ella no me creyó. Pensó que seguía teniendo algo que ver con Tayuya.

-¿Y que paso?

-Ella era muy sensible, le ofrecieron una salida fácil y la tomo. Al día siguiente todos se habían enterado de su sobredosis. La habían encontrado en su dormitorio desmayada y casi sin vida. Ella no había intentado suicidarse, solo trataba de olvidarme, pero aun así casi muere por mi culpa. No estaba enamorado, pero si la quería mucho y eso me dolió. Su familia me culpo, sus amigos también, y tan pronto como termine los estudios me regrese aquí.- La voz de Shikamaru se volvió mas rápida como si quisieras salir de ese relato.- Compre mi propia casa y me aleje por un tiempo de mis padres, me independice y me volví una persona muy madura en los negocios, pero mi vida personal había decaído.

-Pero Tayuya…

-Nos reencontramos tres meses después y comenzamos a salir de nuevo, yo me sentía mal y creí que si salía con ella funcionaria, pero Tayuya aun tenia heridas y la relación fracaso, se fue, pero volvió un mes después….Y así ha sido desde entonces. Ella regresa y se va. Pero es lo mejor, así no puedo lastimar a nadie más.

Temari respiro profundo y lo entendió todo, él se sentía responsable por todo lo que paso y se castigaba así mismo, por eso la había alejado hacia tiempo, porque no quería que nadie más se enamorara de él. No quería que nada malo le pasara a ella, temía hacer daño. Había vivido años sin poder perdonarse y si a Temari la habia querido, como dijo, aun más que a la otra chica, no iba a soportar que de nuevo terminara lastimandola. Lo cual significaba que cada cosa que Shikamaru le habia hecho, cada cosa que la hirio y la hizo odiarlo a momentos, cuando creyo que él traicionaba su confianza, era porque quería alejarla de él, probablemente le dolía más a él que a ella, pero creía que debía protegerla de si mismo.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Shikamaru.

-Si la tengo, Saori me amaba, y yo…

-No hiciste nada malo. Y Saori era muy débil, le creyó a alguien más antes que a ti, su novio, al chico que amaba. Las dudas pudieron más que su amor y ella no supo enfrentarlo. Ninguno tiene la culpa de ello. ¿Has pensado que quien le dijo de tu vieja relación con Tayuya, que le mintió diciendo que aun la mantenían, fue ella misma?

-Alguna vez, pero deje de creerlo pronto. Tayuya no seria capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Estas seguro?- Shikamaru se quedo callado y Temari le rodeo la cintura con un brazo.- ¿Tus padres saben todo esto?

-Solo a Chouji le comente algo, pero ni a él le conté la historia completa.

-¿Sabes? Esperaba que Tayuya fuera la culpable, que ella era quien te lastimo, no se, no esperaba esto. No debes castigarte. Y mucho menos al casarte con Tayuya, esa penitencia que te has impuesto es ridícula.

-A Tayuya no la amo, creí que la lastimaría pero no es así, ella lo sabe y aun quiere que nos casemos, no encontrare otra chica que este dispuesta a casarse así.

-Pues entonces cambia, date la oportunidad de amar.- Temari se separo de él y lo miro seria.

-No puedo, una vez quise a alguien y termino en el hospital y otra vez me enamore y…- La voz se fue apagando hasta desvanecerse y Temari lo contemplo un momento antes de hablar.

-¿De quien te enamoraste, Shikamaru?

-Ya no importa.

-Si importa, dímelo.- Shikamaru abrió la boca y cerro varias veces como si no pudiera decir nada, se paso la lengua por labios y paso el nudo en su garganta. Finalmente la tomo de las manos y espero.

-Aun no me has dicho porque ves a un medico.- Temari le apretó las manos y miro furiosa por el cambio de tema. Entendió que él no iba a decirle más de lo que ya había hecho así que le soltó las manos y se recargo en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Recuerdas la primera que vez que tuvimos relaciones?

-¿Cómo olvídalo?- Dijo, sonriendo.- Fue cuando te presente a mis padres, llegamos tarde a la cena y tuve que inventar una patética excusa.

-Y al final tu padre no te creyó.Yo tenía un dispositivo…

-Para no embarazarte.- Completo Shikamaru.- Recuerdo bien esa noche, demasiado bien.-Dijo ya ausente y Temari se pregunto que tan bien la recordaba.

-Me lo quite, Shikamaru. Intente embarazarme, tu me dijiste que no debía reprimirme por una mala experiencia, digo, cuando iba a casarme él solo quería hacerlo por tener hijos y después me engaño, pero tu dijiste que…en fin, no importa, me hiciste cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estas embarazada?- Shikamaru la miro con asombro, o con horror según la perspectiva. A él no debía importarle eso.

-No, lo intente, pero la inseminación artificial no funciono. Ya me hice estudios y mi salud es perfecta, debería estar embarazada pero no es así. Y no soy estéril.

-Muchas personas tienen problemas para embarazarse, es normal. Espera un tiempo y te aseguro que algo pasara.

-No puedes saberlo.

-Pero puedo tener esperanza.

Temari sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla, traicionera de su voluntad de mostrarse fuerte ante él. ¡Cuan bien le hacia su presencia! Con tan pocas palabras lograba calmar todos sus miedos.

Shikamaru le tomo la barbilla y giro hacia él, acercándose para secar su llanto con los labios, haciéndola estremecer. Tan inocente detalle no debería provocarle una satisfacción interna como lo hacia.

-Alguna vez me hiciste mucho bien, Shikamaru. Me ayudaste a dejar mi pasado atrás y permitirme ser feliz. Y voy a hacer lo mismo contigo. Antes sufrimos mucho, y yo no podía comprenderte, cuando me decías que no eras de los que se casaban por amor, no imaginaba que tenías miedo. Pero estas sacrificando su felicidad, y no puedo permitir eso.

Él le tomo la cara entre sus manos y junto sus frentes, respirándole en la boca. Temari lo sintió temblar y descubrió que el concepto que tenia de él era erróneo, él no era el ser despiadado y frío que pensó, solo era un niño con miedo. La gente lo culpo y lo hicieron así, pero ella debía cambiarlo.

-Dios, había extrañado tanto hablar contigo. No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho estos años. Te necesito tanto.- Dijo con voz desesperada y Temari lo abrazo por impulso, siguiendo lo que su corazón mandaba. Él había sufrido más que ella. Temari tuvo a sus hermanos, pero Shikamaru no tuvo a nadie en quien apoyarse.

-Ven conmigo. Huyamos este fin de semana, los dos solos, no demos explicaciones a nadie, solo vámonos.

-No puedo.- Shikamaru se permitió estrecharla con fuerza antes de separase, temiendo el no volver a tenerla así de cerca.- Mi padre acaba de retirarse y yo debo encargarme de la empresa. No quiero que piense que soy un fracasado.

-Él no piensa así. Vamos, se que va a aceptar ayudarnos.

-¿Por qué? Creí que ibas a querer alejarte de mí.

-Yo también pensé eso.- Admitió bajando la cabeza.- Pero no puedo permitir que te cases así.

-Le di mi palabra a Tayuya, no puedo faltar a ella.

Temari se mordió él labio con frustración cunado lo miro a los ojos. Ese era el miedo de él, lastimar a la gente. Y allí estaba ella, pidiéndole exactamente eso.

-¿Qué hizo ella por ti, Shikamaru? ¿Vale la pena arruinar tu vida por alguien a quien no amas?

-Vale la pena si no la lastimo. Si es feliz.- Temari cerró los ojos y se dio valor.

-¿Y que hay de mi?

-¿Tu?

-¿Qué me harías si me lastimaras a mi? ¿Si yo te dijera que verte casado con alguien como Tayuya, alguien que no te merece y solo te va a hacer daño, me lastima a mi? ¿A quien escucharías entonces? ¿A Tayuya o a mi?

-No me pidas que elija Temari, por favor no.- Shikamaru se paro asustado y Temari se coloco frente a él, negándose a dejarlo.

-¡Contéstame, Shikamaru!- Temari exigía una repuesta. Si Shikamaru dudaba la iba a lastimar. Que irónico.

-¡A ti!...yo te escucharía a ti, siempre a ti.- Shikamaru regreso a ella y nuevamente se tocaron, pero esta vez fue él quien la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras Temari se dejaba hacer sin moverse siquiera.- No quiero hacerte daño de nuevo. No puedo. No quiero alejarte otra vez.

-Entonces ven.- Temari se separo de él sonriendo.- Tres días, estoy en deuda contigo. Permíteme tres días para hacerte cambiar de opinión, para mostrarte que no debes casarte. No le diremos ni a tu prometida ni a mis hermanos, solo tu padre sabrá donde estaremos, y por eso probablemente también lo sepa tu madre.- Shikamaru sonrío y la animo a reír.- Quiero mostrarte muchas cosas, que el amor existe.

-Yo creo en el amor, de verdad creo que existe. Solo no creo que este destinado para mi.

-No se como, pero probare que te equivocas. ¿Lo harás?

Shikamaru asintió y Temari lo tomo de la mano para salir de allí. Amó a Shikamaru cuando se mostraba distante, cuando no entendía la razón. Pero si ahora que lo conocía a fondo, él seguía comportándose así, tendría que alejarse para no amarlo con más fuerza del que lo hizo.

Pero no podía alejarse, primero tenia que ayudarlo. Tenía tres días para hacerlo cambiar de opinión o resignarse a dejarlo casarse. Lo cual seria difícil ahora que se mudaría a Japón, otra noticia que tenia que darle. Que dios la ayudara o terminaría haciendo una locura.

Shikamaru era un respiro, no era como hablar sobre sus hermanos sobre los problemas con el embarazo, y que la hicieran ver doctores y tratamientos; era hablar con una persona igual a ella, buscando solamente una esperanza. Dos personas con sueños, diferentes, pero con igual entusiasmo. Ella quería un hijo y Shikamaru dejar de tener miedo.

Él a ella no podía ayudarla a cumplirlo, pero Temari si podía ayudarlo a él. Tenía tres días y los iba a hacer valer. Si a ella la lastimaron y no tenia miedo de volver a amar, tampoco dejaría que lo tuviera él.

Su platica no fue lo que esperaba, y no porque casi no hablaran de ella, cosa que agradecía, sino porque esperaba alguna otra cosa. Una parte de ella hubiera jurado que Tayuya era la culpable, que ella le había hecho algo, pero se había equivocado, aunque no del todo, estaba casi segura que Tayuya era quien le había dicho a Saori la mentira de que aun salía con Shikamaru. Pobre chica, la entendía, paso por lo mismo. Lo de Saori había sido falso, pero Temari si lo había visto personalmente.

Poco después de un trayecto silencioso llegaron a casa de sus padres. Shikaku estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro grueso de piel negra frente a la chimenea y los saludó con un seco asentimiento de cabeza, demasiado absorto en su lectura para prestar atención. Una chica se acerco por los abrigos y después se retiro al tiempo que llegaba Yoshino.

-Shikamaru, hijo.- La mujer extendió los brazos y él se acerco a besarle ambas mejillas.- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-No, ya pediré algo cuando llegue a casa. Estoy demasiado cansado para cocinar yo mismo. ()

-No me gusta que pidas comida, le hace mal a tu organismo. Díselo Shikaku.

-Lo que digas mujer.

-¡Shikaku!-Temari sonrío al verlo sobresaltarse y rápidamente dejo el libro a un lado.

-Hazle caso a tu madre, Shikamaru.

-Esta bien- Dijo, gruñendo entre dientes y luego se acerco a Temari susurrando.- Lo tiene domado. No entiendo porque la gente se casa.- Temari alzo una ceja en una respuesta. ¿Él iba a casarse y lo preguntaba? Pero era obvio que sus padres si se habían amado, en la relación de Shikamaru la única persona que sentía amor era Tayuya, pero era un amor enfermizo. Casándose aun cuando sabia que él nunca la amaría.

-Temari ven cariño. Quiero preguntarte algo.

-Con gusto señora Nara.- Shikamaru la miro suspicazmente. Ella tampoco quería ir, ya sabia de que se trataba el asunto.

-Yoshino, cariño. Estoy vieja pero no tengo porque sentirme así.- Le hizo una seña con la mano y Temari se acerco para que la mujer la tomara del brazo.- ¿Nos sentamos ya?

-Adelántate, quiero hablar antes con Shikamaru.- Shikaku se paró sin dejar de ver a su hijo y Yoshino prefirió no preguntar porque de inmediato se llevo a Temari al comedor. Poco tardaron en estar comodamente sentadas y Yoshino le tomaba la mano en un gesto que hizo temblar a Temari.

-¿Y bien?

-Hable con él.-Respondió como si so dijera todo. Pero Yoshino seguía esperando. Suspiro, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No deseaba contarle todo, apenas y la conocía.- Me dio la oportunidad de…convencerlo.- Temari frunció cuando se dio cuenta que eso sonaba mucho más raro de lo que era.- Pero necesito su ayuda, se que su esposo acaba de retirarse y eso supone un inconveniente, pero no encuentro otra opción.

-Cuenta conmigo ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que suavice a su marido para que Shikamaru pueda irse este fin de semana. Supongo que dejara todo a cargo de Chouji, pero le preocupa lo que su padre piense de él.

-De Shikaku me encargo yo, tómense la semana si quieren. ¿Pero a donde planea ir Shikamaru?

-En realidad…es una especia de secuestro.-Sonrío y Yoshino comenzó a parpadear confundida.- Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Así que me llevare a Shikamaru lejos, no podré ayudarlo aquí.

-¿Cómo si ustedes…?- Dejo las palabras al aire y alzo una ceja.

-¡Como amigos! No pienso…-Temari carraspeo y bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.- Su hijo aun esta comprometido.

-Ah, pero eso es algo que tu quieres cambiar.- Se acomodo mejor en su silla con una sonrisa y Temari se recordó que siendo su anfitriona no podía insultarla.- Yo solo digo que lejos de aquí, el compromiso de Shikamaru y tu moral, no importaran mucho. Y si logras que no se case, no habrían hecho nada malo.- Temari abrió la boca sorprendida y la miro de arriba abajo hasta donde la mesa se lo permitía.

-¿No se supone que debe decirme que no me acerque a su hijo? Algo de madre sobre protectora.

-Tampoco es que me alegre mucho. Preferiría que las cosas se hicieran como deben. Pero necesitamos tomar medidas drásticas.

-Pues lamente decepcionarla, pero entre su hijo y yo no habrá nada.

-Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que lo haya. Solo aclaro que no tienes que sentirte avergonzada hacia conmigo si pasara algo.

-Si pasara algo usted no lo sabría porque yo no iba a decírselo. Y dije si pasara, pero no pasara.- Aclaro aunque la cabeza ya comenzaba a darle vueltas de tanto repetir lo mismo. Yoshino la miro en silencio por un largo rato ¿Qué hacia? ¿Analizarla? Luego giro la cabeza y sonrío a su hijo y esposo. Temari había estado tan concentrada sosteniéndole la mirada que no escuchó los pasos.

-¿Nos extrañaron?- Shikaku sonreía pero Shikamaru a su lado tenia los labios apretados y brazos cruzados. Se acerco y beso a Yoshino en la mejilla.- No seas descortés hijo.- Shikamaru dejo caer los brazos y metió las manos a los bolsillos con un bufido. Se acerco a Temari y también le beso.

-Lo hace para tentarme el muy…-Dejo de murmurar mientras se separaba y Temari sintió deseos de reír.

-Me alegra que te quedes, Temari. Hace falta alguien con vida aquí. ¿Ya has decidido de que trabajaras?- Pregunto una vez que se sentaron.

-¿De que hablas papá?

-¿Temari no te lo dijo?- La miró incrédulo y Temari sonrío apenada.

-No tuvimos tiempo de hablar de ello.-Miro a Shikamaru sentado frente a ella y volvió a sonreír como disculpa.- Me mudare a Japón.- Dijo directamente y lo vio retener la respiración por unos segundos.

-¿Es enserio?- Shikamaru se veía cauteloso como si creyera que todo eso era una broma. Una muy cruel. Temari lo miro un momento, intentando calmarlo, ella jamás iba a darle… ¿Qué? ¿Falsas…esperanzas? Él mismo dijo que le hacia falta, que no quería que volviera a alejarse.

-Quiero poner un bar y establecerme. Creo que es lo más adecuado para mí. Sin ofender pero es que todo el asunto de las familias, empresas, uniones y demás no es algo que me guste.- Shikaku y Yoshino la miraron largamente pero ella solo se concentro en la sonrisa de Shikamaru. Sabia que ese mismo espíritu libre fue el que hizo que se fijara en ella en un principio. Claro que disfrutaba de su actual trabajo, y de los anteriores también, era el sentirse la jefa lo que gozaba, el poder incuestionable, pero ahora quería algo propio.- Así que mañana mismo me iré a un hotel mientras consigo un departamento donde vivir.

-Oh cariño. No necesitas un hotel, aquí puedes quedarte cuanto gustes ¿Es que no te gusta?- Temari y Shikamaru miraron a Yoshino embozar una sonrisa claramente falsa. Shikaku solo se llevo una copa a los labios ocultando su risa.- Me duele tanto. Pero te entiendo, los jóvenes necesitan su espacio. Estoy segura que la casa de Shikamaru te será mucho más cómoda. Tengo entendido que una vez te quedaste a dormí allí. ¿Gustas cambiarte hoy o mañana?

-Yo no…- Temari se asusto. ¡Prácticamente la estaba arrojando a los brazos de Shikamaru! La mujer debía estar realmente desesperada.

-Es tarde, pero mañana vendré por ella.- Interrumpió Shikamaru.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-¿Porque dijiste eso?- Pregunto por la ventanilla del coche mientras Shikamaru ensendia el auto una vez acabada la cena. Aun estaba algo molesta aunque sobretodo incomoda. Él era el hijo de los duelos de la casa y era quien se iba, y ahi estaba ella, u perfecta extraña para los Nara viviendo en su casa, pero solo una noche, gracias al idiota de Shikamaru.

-Vamos, así tendremos tiempo de planear todo para el fin de semana.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a tu padre?

-No.

-¿Entonces de que hablaron en cuando llegamos?

-Lo de siempre, trata de convencerme de no casarme. Si supiera que tu tienes el mismo trabajo.- Shikamaru sonrio y Temari resistió el escalofrío que la invadió.

-¿No me darás detalles?

-¿Tu me dirás de que hablaste con mi madre?

-No.- Respondió demasiado rápido y asustada, haciende ampliar su sonrisa.

-Entonces yo tampoco. Vendré por ti mañana por la mañana, se que ya no iras a la empresa, pero asi podremos llevar tu equipaje a mi casa y después te invito a desayunar. ¿Aceptas?

-¿Eso ayudara en mi "trabajo"? Haré lo que sea para que te arrepientas del matrimonio antes de que sea tarde.

-Si, ayudaría un poco.- Temari sonrío y le dio la mano.

-Que sea a las 8:30 am.

-Así será- Temari se dio la vuelta para subir a la acera pero Shikamaru salio del auto rápidamente y tomándola por el brazo la giro, juntando sus labios antes un memento para no darle tiempo de responder.- ¿Sabes algo? Ya me estoy arrepintiendo.- La soltó, sonriendo. Entro al auto y se fue dejando a Temari completamente congelada.

-¡Que atrevido!- Grito cunado reacciono aunque sabia que él ya no la escudaría. Estaba furiosa. Era un descarado, no podía ir besándola solo porque le diera la gana ¿Quién se creía que era? Aun así no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los labios. Y aun cuando la mano en ellos se dirigió a la casa. Maldito sea. Esa iba a pagársela.

* * *

**(): Mi Shika sabe cocinar *-* Todo un estuche de monerías el nene *-* (Muy poco, seamos francas, pero igual sobrevivira ^^)**

***A petición, pienso hacer un one-shot de los tres años de Shikamaru sin Temari, la verdad si queria hacerlo, pero como el fic esta hecho desde la vista de Temari no queraria bien, por eso lo haré aparte, solo que no se si sea rapido u.u**

**Capitulo dedicado a Skuld Dark feliz cumpleaños linda, te prometi que hoy asi que aunque tarde aqui esta ^^ Muchas felicidades, espero que te la pasaras genial y recivieras muchos regalos (jaja no tiene nada de malo desear eso) que tu dia fuera todo lo que esperabas y más.**

**Besos.**


	20. Feliz matrimonio

Temari abrió los ojos al sentir que la leve presión ejercida en su vientre aumentaba. La luz iluminaba la habitación un poco indicando que era temprano. Después de parpadear y agradecer que la ventana estuviera en la cabecera de la cama, y no al frente, miro hacia abajo descubriendo una mano grande y morena. Tuvo el impulso de gritar de se contuvo mientras se giraba y hacia que con el movimiento la apretaran más. Allí estaba él, Oh bueno ¿de que se sorprendía? ¿No le había mostrado ser lo suficiente descarado ya? Como si el beso que le robo la noche anterior no fuera suficiente para su traviesa e infantil mente, se había metido en la cama con ella y la apretaba en sueños.

¿Cómo le habían permitido sus padres entrar? Esta bien, esa era su antigua casa y seguro sus padres se alegraban por verlo de visita, además de que claro, era su habitación. Pero temporalmente, esa era la habitación de ella, al menos por ese día y hasta que se cambiara con Shikamaru un par de días. Ah, bendita iluminación que llego a ella; los señores Nara eran demasiado morales para permitir algo así, si Shikamaru estaba con ella debía haber usado su propia llave y entrado a hurtadillas. Así que mandando al diablo todos sus modales se las arreglo para sacar una mano de entre sus brazos golpearle la frente con un dedo de manera un poco brusca.

-Oye bello durmiente, arriba. Sal de la cama.

-Aun es temprano.- Murmuro adormilado, apretándola casi dolorosamente, eso ya era el colmo.

-Pues vete a dormir a tu casa.- Comenzó a moverse molesta y Shikamaru termino por soltarla para bostezar sonoramente.

-Joder, hace mucho que no dormíamos juntos.- Dijo con dos movimientos de cejas sugestivamente. Después se extendió con otro bostezo y se puso de pie.- Vámonos, el desayuno nos espera, ¿o ya se te olvido que te invite?

-No lo he olvidado, pero es muy temprano. Quiero dormir un poco más. Y por cierto ¿tu que haces aquí?- Tomo la almohada a su lado y se la coloco en la cara, la luz interrumpía su sueño.

-Mujer, vine temprano porque se que si me hubiera retrasado dos minutos me armarías un escándalo. Así que sal de la cama, porque verte acostada hace que sienta deseos de volver a dormir, y entonces ya no lograras levantarme.

-¿Quieres apostar? Date la vuelta.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No quieres que me levante?

-Mujer, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.

-Que te gires.- Ordeno pausadamente y Shikamaru entorno los ojos antes de obedecer. Salio de las sabanas y miro tomo la maleta, ni siquiera había desempacado más que lo necesario. Estaba solo en ropa interior así que busco una camisa que le cubriera hasta los muslos, lamentablemente la ropa grande y holgada no era algo que usara seguido así que al no encontrar nada tuvo que tomar la sabana y ponérsela alrededor.

-¿Sabes que pude aprovechar que dormías y verte?- Temari frunció y le arrojo un lápiz del escritorio.- Que es broma mujer, solo me acosté a dormir. Que poco sentido del humor tienes.

-¿Entonces realmente no me viste?

-No. La tentación fue grande, lo admito. Han pasado tres años y los cuerpos se extrañan.

-Pues el mío no te extraña, que te quede claro.- Dijo molesta. Molesta con él por suponerlo, y con ella por mentir.

-No estoy seguro. Parecías muy agitada y creo haber escuchado algunos sonidos muy…interesantes ¿Segura que no soñabas conmigo?

Temari palideció y se quedo de pie sin decir nada. Lo cual sorprendiendo a Shikamaru hizo que se girara. Trato de recordar que soñó esta vez, de que se había tratado ahora su pesadilla pero no logro recordar nada, quizá por la interrupción del sueño. El nudo en la garganta le molesto, pero no tanto como pensar que pudo haber dicho, ya muchas veces se había despertado gritando, llorando o había hablado en sueños.

-Temari ¿Estas bien?- Sintió las manos de él sujetarla sin notar cuando se había acercado tanto.- Te has puesto pálida.- La sujetó con fuerza como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera de desmayarse.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- Dijo al reaccionar, sacándose de sus brazos y dándole la espalda para tomar algo de ropa.- Iré a darme un baño.

-No tardes. Mis padres…

-Supuse que no saben que estas aquí. No te preocupes.

-No, si saben que estoy en casa, solo no saben que en mi…tu habitación. Creen que estoy en el estudio esperando a que prepares todo.- Para ese punto de la explicación Temari ya había entrado en la ducha.

-No quiero ir a tu casa.

-¿Es por Tayuya?- Temari cerro el agua para verificar que hubiera escuchado bien. No había pensado en ella. Pero seguro no iba a gustarle que su novio recibiera en su casa a la que creía era su ex prometida.

-Si, es por ella.- Mintió, tenía razones mucho más fuertes que una pelirroja loca y sus enfermizos celos.

-Hable con ella. Le prohibí discutir contigo. Lamento los comentarios de la cena. Pero al menos no menciono lo de la boda. Estaba casi seguro que lo haría solo para molestarte…aunque no creía que te importara verme casado.

-Pues lo hace.- ¿Así que era por eso? Vaya, sabia que algo le había impedido a Tayuya hablar y presumir de su compromiso. Toda la cena creyó que ella le restregaría que ahora era ella la prometida. Shikamaru era muy inteligente sin duda.

No escucho algo más y continúo con su baño. Diez minutos después estaba saliendo en un cómodo vestido corto en tonos azul y verde mezclados. Se detuvo ante la imagen de Shikamaru recostado en la cama. Estaba abrazando suavemente una almohada y la respiración tranquila. Se acerco silenciosamente y le movió el hombro.

-¿Estas dormido?

-No- Bostezo abriendo los ojos y parpadeando varias veces para no recaer en la tentación del sueño.- Tardaste mucho. Son casi las ocho.

-No tarde, es que tu eres un flojo.- Shikamaru le sonrío y a Temari se le entrecorto la respiración.- Lo siento. Ya podemos irnos. Toma mis cosas mientras yo me peino.

-No soy flojo…a veces. Es solo que el olor de la cama me ha provocado sueño. ¿Sabias que tiendes a impregnar tu aroma en cada cosa que tocas?

Veinte minutos después ambos estaban en el vestíbulo siendo despedidos por los señores Nara mientras un sirviente llevaba las maletas al auto. Afortunadamente eso no duro mucho. Temari odiaba despedirse y eso Shikamaru debió notarlo. La casa de Shikamaru era tal como recordaba. Y su habitación estaba a un lado de la de Shikamaru. Era…como cualquier otra habitación. Una cama, dos ventanas, un ropero.

-Lo lamento, es un poco vacía ya que no la uso y la decoración no es buena…

-Descuida, no necesito mucho y el color verde me encanta.

-Puedes usar mi habitación si prefieres, yo no estoy seguido en casa más que para dormir. Yo podría quedarme aquí. O si prefieres quedarte aquí podemos ir de compras. Solo necesita algunas cosas y quedara lista.

-Shikamaru, no me quedare mucho tiempo. De verdad aprecio esto pero no es necesario.- Se dejo caer en la cama y comprobó con placer que era cómoda. Shikamaru dio un paso hacia ella.

-Y si…-Hizo una larga pausa y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Y si te mudas aquí? La casa es grande y ya te dije que yo no estoy mucho aquí. No te molestare y…

-Pienso rentar un departamento.

-Pero vivirías sola. No tienes muchos amigos aquí. Digo, te seria más cómodo vivir con alguien que conozcas. Japón es el décimo país más poblado en el mundo y conseguir un departamento te será difícil si no quieres compartirlo.

-Jamás aceptaría vivir con tu esposa y contigo.-Dijo indignada, pero como si fuera junto lo que Shikamaru esperaba escuchar soltó una carcajada suave, pero obviamente contenida.

-Si no me caso, digo, si me convences, podrías mudarte aquí. Si me caso yo mismo te ayudare a buscarte un departamento.

-¡Tú no vas a casarte! ¿Es que acaso crees que no podré lograrlo?- Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho molesta. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¡Carajo! Ella dijo que iba a convencerlo y eso haría. Ella nunca fallaba en algo y esta no iba a ser la excepción. No había nada que ella no pudiera lograr y se lo demostraría. ¿Qué ella fracasara? ¡Que idea tan ridícula! No la conocía en lo absoluto.

-Bien, bien.- Dijo Shikamaru en un suspiro como si no le importara y se paro.- Solo piénsalo- Dijo después de darle un corto beso en la frente y salió de la habitación dejándola enojada. No iba a mudarse. Haría que él no se casara, pero no se mudaría. Seria una tortura vivir con alguien como él. ¿Cierto?...Por supuesto que si.

Por un momento dudo si acomodar su ropa en el armario o no, pero ya que dormiría allí cuatro días hasta el fin de semana decidió colocar un poco y dejar el resto en las maletas. Cuando termino se paseo por la aviación vacía. Realmente parecía muerta. Probablemente nunca nadie entrara y como Shikamaru no tenia a ningún empleado domestico no la sorprendía.

Se dejo caer en la cama un momento, ya que Shikamaru no tardaría en volver. Saco su celular planeando llamar a sus hermanos y charlar unos minutos para ver como habían llegado. No había señal. Genial. ¿Algo más? Se escucharon las escaleras al ser subidas rápidamente y Shikamaru llego colocándose malamente una corbata ¿Dese cuando usaba? Y además traía un saco en la mano a juego con el pantalón.

-Me acaban de llamar de la oficina.-Informo asomándose por la puerta abierta.- Lo siento, pero había olvidado que tenia una junta. ¿Dejamos el desayuno para mañana?

-Tonto.- Para su sorpresa, no odio el que su tono sonara algo cariñoso mientras se paraba y lo ayudaba a hacer el nudo de la corbata, fue…agradable.- Así esta mejor.- Sonrío al ver su trabajo y Shikamaru se colocó el saco.- Mañana estará bien.-Dijo retomando el tema del desayuno. Ya encontraría algo para prepararse en la cocina o pediría algo.- Mi celular no tiene señal. ¿Puedo llamar a mis hermanos de tu teléfono?

-Olvide decirte que es difícil que la señal llegue aquí. Usa el que esta en mi habitación, ahí estarás más cómoda.

-Gracias- Shikamaru se quedo un momento de pie, dudando de que manera despedirse. Pero finalmente solo le sonrío y se dio la vuelta y agito la mano.

-Intentare volver para cenar.

-Cuídate- Tapo su boca con la mano tan pronto como lo dijo. Era una frase bastante hogareña, algo completamente ajena a ella. Pero él se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de lado y camino de nuevo hacia ella. Quitando la pequeña mano e inclinándose a depositar un suave beso apenas rozando sus labios.

-Adiós, amor.- Dijo en un intento de humor al imitar a una típica pareja y se fue rápidamente.

-Idiota- Murmuro cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse. Pero sonrío al pensar que, al parecer, él no podía dejar de besarla.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Shikamaru y camino rápidamente hacia la mesita de noche para tomar el teléfono y marcar el número, tratando que los recuerdos de esa habitación no la inundaran. Pero no pudo evitar al sentarse en la cama recodar lo que era sentir la suave tela en su espalda desnuda y a Shikamaru besándola con delicia sobre ella. Sólo una vez estuvo ahí con él y parecía que no iba a olvidarlo jamás.

Se escuchó el teléfono timbrar un par de veces y seguido la serena voz de Gaara.

_Estas hablando a… ¡Gaara! ¡Dijimos que yo grabaría el mensaje!... Largo de aquí Kankuro_- Se escucharon sus voces intercalando frases, después un ruido sordo y luego varios gruñidos.- ¡_Estas hablando a casa de los Hermanos Sabaku No! Deja tu mensaje y te llamaremos si nos da la gana._- Otro ruido y un lamento.-_ Voy a borrar esto. Lo has arruinado Kankuro_.- Dijo Gaara sin alterarse y su hermano grito- _¡No! Déjalo, es…original_.- Gaara comenzó a decir algo pero entonces se escucho el sonido de la contestadota indicando que podía dejar el mensaje, probablemente porque alguien "casualmente" presionara el botón.

Se quedo varios segundos callada, atónita por la forma de ser de Kankuro y a Gaara por permitírselo. Lo más extraño era que Gaara no borrara el mensaje pero bueno, quizá estaba intentando consentir a Kankuro en el intento para que no le presentara más chicas.

-Eh, solo quería ver que tal estaban, supongo que ya estarán en la oficina. Disculpen por no llamar antes pero he estado…ocupada. Aun no veo ningún local que me guste pero todo esta bien, no se preocupen por nada. Espero les fuera bien en el vuelo y…bien, eso es todo. Ah, y no me llamen, la señal aquí no es buena y tendré apagado el celular toda la semana. No puedo decir más. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y salio del cuarto sin pensarlo dos veces. Bien, a matar el tiempo por el resto del día. Y eso hizo, vio televisión, hizo un desayuno relativamente comestible e incluso se metió al estudio de Shikamaru y encendió la lap top que había en el escritorio para revisar su correo. Encontró la colección de discos de Shikamaru aunque no los escucho, él tenia gusto algo más… ¿antiguos, sofisticados? Cual fuera el aditivo, ella prefería otro tipo de música. Pero definitivamente lo que amo fue la amplia biblioteca. Tomó un libro y subió a la azotea donde, recordaba, había un viejo sillón.

Y la tarde llego, y la comida, y la cena, y al oscurecer Temari se dirigió cansada hacia el cuarto, preguntándose porque Shikamaru no había llegado. Haciéndose una coleta descuidada y desvistiéndose camino hacia la cama, dejando las prendas descuidadamente tiradas en el suelo. Las tibias mantas la recibieron con agrado y ella suspiro agradecida. Cerrando los ojos para dormir y tapándose hasta los hombros.

Se pregunto si Shikamaru no llegó por tener algún problema. Generalmente después de una junta se tenía mucho más trabajo, aunque no sabia sobre que trató la reunión. Intento no sentirse ofendida ante la falta de información y se repitió que era porque Shikamaru tuvo prisa y no porque no confiera en ella.

¿Así sería vivir con él? ¿En constantes ausencias y sin comunicación? Quizá era sólo esta vez. No era como si él la evitara.

No, eso era imposible, Shikamaru había demostrado que la necesitaba incluso más que ella a él, lo cual era decir mucho. ¿Habrían afectado esos años a Shikamaru? Sin duda. Ella no estuvo sola, tuvo a sus hermanos, al trabajo, a los intentos por embarazarse, al viaje. Estuvo ocupada cada día, teniendo siempre algo en mente con lo cual distraerse, aun que en la noche no pudiera evitar pensar en él.

Pero él no debió tener mucho de eso. Chouji era un buen amigo y seguro había ayudado, pero, también había estado Tayuya, el cambio de presidencia, la presión por ser un buen hijo; demasiadas cosas como para estar relajado…o para pensar en ella. Pero lo hizo, la recordó, él dijo que la había extrañado, que le había hecho falta platicar con ella, y por los besos y abrazos, era obvio que tocarla también le hizo falta.

Y a ella también le falto eso. Lo supo en el momento en que unos calidos y delgados labios se presionaron contra su frente. Maldita costumbre de dormir con la puerta abierta, un día alguien la mataría de un susto. Pero no por ahora, no con él cuidándola.

Tuvo el arrebato de decir su nombre, pero se contuvo. Se suponía que dormía y si hacía eso iba a abochorno al descubrirse despierta, o también podía creer que estaba susurrando su nombre en sueños.

El olor de él se perdió poco a poco y Temari supo que se había retirado a su propia habitación.

No volvió a saber nada hasta que sintió dos brazos moverla firme, pero suavemente. Abrió los ojos y trato de no ver directamente a la luz de la lámpara en el techo. Su campo visual fue cubierto por una sombra y ella trato de enfocarse en su cara mientras intentaba de detener su temblor.

-Gritaste. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- No le sorprendía no recordar cuando se quedo dormida, como era usualmente, pero lo que si la había sorprendido era la mirada preocupada.

-Si. Lo siento, te he despertado.- Respondió. Mierda. Pensó. El sueño había sido hermoso, y verse a si misma como madre de dos niñas perfecto, hasta que todo se volvió negro y las cosas desaparecieron dejándola completamente sola y con miedo.

-De hecho estaba en el despacho trabajando.

Temari lo miro de arriba a abajo un segundo y una oleada de sentimientos indescifrables la recorrió. El hombre se veía tan cansado, tan harto de todo eso. El trabajo estaba matándolo. ¿Qué había pasado con ese chico del que se había enamorado? Ya pequeñas ojeras marcaban sus bellos ojos y su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de caer por falta de sueño. Sin embargo eso no era algo que ella diría.

-¿Siempre trabajas en ropa interior?- Sonrío cuando él se irguió con renovadas energías.

-Ey, es más cómodo.-Dijo con falsa indignación aunque seguido se inclino sobre ella para susurrarle al oído.- Además no se, esperaba que después de terminar el trabajo pudiera venir y ser recompensado por mi… ¿Cómo parecía esta mañana? Ah si, mi esposa.

-¡Eso no parecía!- Se sentó cubriéndose con la manta el pecho, y provocando que él también se sentara correctamente. Lo último que quería en ese momento era tenerlo cerca.

-A mi me pareció que fue una despedida bastante calida.- Comento pensativo.- Oh vamos ¿No hay recompensa por un largo día de trabajo?

-¿Sabes? Suena ridículo y es estupido, pero… me alegro porque en el fondo seas igual de alegre y seductor que antes. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que no estuvieras aquí…

-¿Zorreándote?- Ofreció él con una sonrisa y los ojos deslumbrando de diversión. La tomo por los hombros y la recostó en la cama, colocándose sobre ella con las rodillas apoyadas a ambos lados de sus piernas y moviéndose como si tuviera un rabo que menear. Lo cual era…bastante interesante. (*)

-¿Tienes que usar esa palabra?- Lo empujo a un lado y él cayó sobre la cama rebotando levemente. Sólo a él podía ocurrírsele ponerse encima y esperar que eso pareciera inocente. Afortunadamente la cama era lo bastante grande como para que pudieran permanecer recostados sin tocarse.

-Bueno, hay muchos otros términos pero…-Se interrumpió con un bostezo y sus ojos luchaban por permanecer abiertos.

-¿Hace cuento que no duermes bien?- Prefundo mordiéndose el labio interior. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy tan cansado.- Siguió con otro bostezo.- ¿Me puedo quedar?

-¿Aquí?

-Te prometo no intentar nada.- Su voz se fue apagando hasta casi caer inconciente en el sueño.

-Es tu casa, haz lo que quieras.- Dijo simulando resignación aunque ambos sabían que estaba preocupada. Se paro de la cama y agradeció que Shikamaru tuviera los ojos cerrados para que no la viera en ropa interior. Fue a colocarse una blusa algo debajo de las caderas y apago la luz. Regresando a la cama y cobijando a Shikamaru y a ella.- Pero mañana iré contigo a la oficina. Hacemos un buen trabajo juntos y así terminaras el trabajo antes. Debes descansar más.- Shikamaru le sonrío lo más que su sueño y cansancio le permitieron pero aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Lo ves? Si parecemos un feliz matrimonio.

* * *

**OK, gracias a Tsunade25 me di cuenta de que cometí un error al no aclarar. Veamos, puse que Shikamaru no ha logrado superar la experiencia en la universidad, lo cual yo no creo que fuera OC, solo que tuve motivos por ello. Creo yo que algo como que alguien casi muera por nuestra culpa es algo que si nos afecta, pero que superamos, el punto es que es verdad que en el anime supera ese temor y su padre ayuda muchísimo, pero recordemos que aquí no le dijo a nadie. Si a esa soledad le agregamos que muchas personas lo culparon, creo yo que algo así no se supera hasta que se hable con alguien de ello (Por lo cual habla con Temari) por eso parece OC, aunque no se preocupen, se le pasara...ya se encontró una muy buena terapia, ejem, ya lo gracias a Tsunade25 por obligarme a aclarar las cosas ^^ y a las demás por su apoyo. Las críticas constructivas también nos hacen crecer.**

**(*) ¿Qué? ¿Me dirán que yo soy la única loca que tiene una foto del trasero de Shikamaru? ¿La única que paró el capitulo sólo por esa imagen de 2 segundos? Porque no lo creeré XD**


	21. Eternamente

El trabajo que le hubiera costado realizar alrededor de una semana sin descanso lo había realizado en tres días de forma tranquila y sin complicaciones gracias a la ayuda de Temari. Por eso se sorprendió cuando el jueves por la mañana la vio entrar a su oficina con varios papeles y dejarlos sobre su escritorio.

-Estaba revisando unos contratos.- Se quejo pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y borrando brevemente su sonrisa aunque pronto la recuperó.

-Mañana es fin de semana y después de las seis de la tarde serás todo mío.

-Si bueno, ya lo sabia, me lo has recordado cada día desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos.- Rodó los ojos en un gesto fingido.

-Oh, como si no supiera que tu piensas en ello más seguido que yo. Pero mira esto.- Empujo los papeles más cerca de él.- Ya encontré donde quedarnos.

-Ya era hora.- Exclamo y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca tomó los papeles, muchos de los cuales eran recortes de periódicos.- Si no, nos hubiéramos quedado enserados todo el fin de semana en mi casa.- Hizo una mueca y Temari casi ríe al verlo contener la sonrisa, maldito pervertido.- ¿Para que tantos?

-Estaba revisándolos, quería un buen lugar.- Apoyo las manos en el escritorio- ¿Qué le has dicho a Tayuya?

-La verdad, que no iba a estar en la cuidad por trabajo.

-Bueno, la que va a trabajar soy yo, tú sólo te vas a dejar mimar.

-Por ti.- Puntualizó con una sonrisa.- Kami me ama, ahora lo se.

-Ya ya. Mira este.- Rodeó escritorio y apunto un anuncio enserado en marcador rosa.

-Dos habitaciones, un baño, un comedor…Temari esto es un departamento

-No, es un hotel, pero a modo de vecindad, incluso hay un peque restaurante a un lado de la recepción y un patio al centro de las habitaciones, tiene un salón de baile.

-Suena a que es para turistas.

-Más o menos.- Admitió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Oh no, no, no, y no. Íbamos a irnos a un lugar pacifico, no a donde hubiera niños corriendo por todos lados y…

-No, relájate. Si es para turistas, pero es para parejas, lo que significa que difícilmente veremos a alguien fuera de las habitaciones. Estaremos tranquilos y nadie va a molestarnos.

Shikamaru le sonrío la jalo para sentarla en el escritorio. La hizo estremecerse después de unos segundos de contemplarla sin decir nada, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa hasta que la puerta fue tocada y ella se alejo simulando que trabajaba mientras Shikamaru daba permiso a Neji de entrar.

Esa tarde charlo con Tenten hasta casi quedarse afónica, la mujer chica estaba feliz. Según decía, desde que su hijo caminaba Neji estaba más al tanto de él que de ella, colocando toda clase de cosas en la casa para que no se lastimara, lo cual era lo mejor. Pero después parecía renuente a separarse de Hizashi hasta que se quedaba dormido. Tan alegre y protector como todo padre primerizo, así que cuando le dijo que quería una segunda luna de miel ella casi salta de emoción. El niño se quedaría con la prima de Neji y su novio, ah si, Temari al fin sabia quien era la novia de Naruto.

Tanbien hablo un poco con Shiho, que a pesar de la tensión entre ellas era una buena informante. Dijo que Tayuya esta nerviosa con la presencia de ella, porque Shikamaru estaba comportándose mucho más distante que antes. Las cosas ya iban mal antes de que Temari llegara, y ahora que trabajaba con él creía que buscaba algo más, asustada porque Temari había estado comprometida con Shikamaru una vez.

Shikaku llego casi al anochecer y los empleados se mostraron felices de verlo. Pero quien más feliz fue, eran Shikamaru y ella, esperando al día siguiente.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Entre la llegada de Shikaku y su esposa por la mañana, el ir a recoger las maletas, el trayecto al hotel, sin contar los 20 minutos que estuvieron perdidos hasta entender el mapa, y el registrarse, Temari había estado en un estado de tal paz que no supo como fue que todo ocurrió tan rápido. Cuando fue conciente ya estaba con Shikamaru abrazado a su cintura en medio de aquel jardín y mirando hacia la habitación 18-B donde pasarían los próximos días.

El primero trascurrió con normalidad, desempacaron en sus respectivas habitaciones y salieron a conocer un poco el lugar, como lo dijo Temari, encontraron poca gente, aunque había unas cuantas parejas comiendo en el jardín.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer primero?

-¿Turismo? Tengo tiempo de no estar aquí, me vendría bien recorrer un poco.

-Comencemos tranquilos ¿si? Es tarde ya, veamos que encontramos en la cuidad.

Les quedaba medio día y la mayoría de los sitios estaban ya cerrados, al menos los tranquilos. Debían divertirse, si, pero primero tenia que relajar a Shikamaru lo más posible, cosa que no seria difícil si continuaba con esa cara.

¿Había mencionado cuanto le gustaba verlo así? Tan relajado, tan tranquilo. Odiaba recordar imágenes de cuando el llegaba cansado, cuando lo veía aturdido y lleno de trabajo, escuchando cada suspiro que él daba y sabiendo todos los problemas que le traía Tayuya con la boda. La muy idiota no se daba cuenta de aquel terrible estado o no quería verlo. Que egoísta.

Aun después de visitar un pequeño museo que gracias al cielo aun estaba abierto, ella no podía dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo en la nuca hasta que finalmente giro a verlo. Él ni siquiera fingió mirar la pintura frente a ellos y siguió viéndola con aquella sonrisa y los brillantes en diversión.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, admiro la belleza del arte.

-Si, pues mira el cuadro.- Aparto la vista sonrojada y enojada consigo misma, odiaba sentirse débil ante un hombre, odiaba que son solo escuchar su voz las piernas le temblaran, o el no poder apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-¿Para que hacerlo? Ante mi tengo el mayor de mis placeres. No seas tímida y déjame mirarte- Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez un dicho que dice "La belleza no nace, se crea en los ojos del hombre enamorado"?

Kamisama, ese hombre seria su perdición si no se cuidaba.

Aquel día fue disfrutado entre risas y halagos. Y pronto Temari se dio cuanta, que después de tanto tiempo, no había logrado olvidarlo…

Y llego el segundo día, aquel sábado donde despertó creyendo seria terrible, tan perfecto día el anterior, y ahora la lluvia no permitía que salieran de la habitación.

Se dejo caer su cama, frustrada y sin saber como seguir aquello. Estaba claro que Shikamaru jamás seria suyo, pero aun así no quería verlo con otra, casándose sin amor, y no sabía como evitarlo.

Pero la puerta se abrió, y él entro con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y pastelillos en una bandeja, sonriendo con dulzura. Y solo la hizo sentir peor.

-No podemos salir.- Informo y jalando los costados del cobertor se envolvió en ellas. Shikamaru dejo la bandeja en a su lado y se sentó también encogiendo los hombros.

-No importa.

-¡Si importa!- Se dio la vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo y Shikamaru levanto la bandeja para que no la tirara, después volvió a colocarla en el colchón.- Esto no es divertido, se suponía que…

-¿Qué Temari? Bien, nos perdimos el salir un día ¿Y eso que importa? ¿Sabes lo mucho que disfrute ayer? Hacia años que no me sentía tan libre. Que no deseaba tanto que el día no acabara. Que no comía en la calle, que no levantaba el capo del auto solo por mirar las estrellas, o sólo…sólo desear tanto tocar a una persona. Hicimos tanto, pero lo único que puedo recordar es cada vez que sonreías, cada vez que me mirabas.

-Yo….-Shikamaru se acerco y la ayudo a sentarse. Deseaba tanto poder decir algo, pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando él la estaba calentando en un abrazo intentando consolarla, haciéndole notar que él disfrutaba incluso estando enserados, sólo por ser ella.

Poco después de desayunar, de platicar por horas, salieron de nuevo para ir a caminar un poco, la lluvia ya no importaba, ella se sentía protegida…

Pero el Domino seria un día que llevaría en su memoria por siempre…aquel que años después recordaría como un nuevo inicio…

-Temari, vámonos ya.- Golpeteo el suelo varias veces con la punta del zapato y tocó por quinta vez la puerta.

-Ya, que impaciente.- Abrió la puerta y él casi se cae por estar apoyado en ella. Pero después de recuperar la compostura, la perdió de nuevo. La boca se abrió ligeramente y Temari sonrío dando un giro y haciendo que él notara cada curva de su cuerpo. Oh, el último día juntos seria perfecto para ir a un lindo restaurante, dar un paseo, regresar, platicar durante horas y finalmente hacer el amor ¿No? Pero ella no era así, ella quería sacarlo de su vida monótona.

Así que después de un día de recorrer todo, comprar algunas cosas, comer donde sea, y regresar a esperar la noche, Temari se había colocado una falda negra, tan corta que si sus hermanos la vieran la matarían, y aquella blusa ajustada la complementaba perfectamente en color plateado, marcando la estrecha cintura y grandes senos, pero sin escote. Oh, que Shikamaru sufriera, le había hecho pasar ya bastantes vergüenzas con sus comentarios, ahora le tocaba ser solo capaz de imaginar lo que habría debajo de esa ropa. Tampoco quería lucir muy extravagante, por lo que se había colocado unas zapatillas bajas, Shikamaru no lo sabia, pero ellos iban a llegar bastante tarde y ella no quería cansarse.

Y él no podía lucir mejo, bastante simple de hecho, con jeans y una camiseta negra, pero como se viera, siempre lograba el mismo efecto en ella. Hizo un gesto con la mano y sus pulseras tintinearon. Indicándole que también quería que se girara. Obediente lo hizo, y el mandito se vengo aun sin saberlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien conseguir aquel efecto en ella sin intentarlo? Jamás iba a hacérselo notar, que fuera una debilidad era suficiente motivo para ocultarlo y no darle más poder sobre ella.

El cine los recibió con agrado, llegando a pie y de la mano. Temari fue la encargada de elegir la película, porque a él le daba igual.

-Con tal de que este oscuro y…- Sonrío juguetonamente y Temari le dio un golpecito en el brazo por hacer el payaso. Shikamaru dejo de bromear y se encargo de comprar las cosas. El paseo, la comida, las tiendas, y demás quedaron atrás, su día comenzó en el momento que él le dio de comer un caramelo en la boca y después le beso gentilmente la comisura del labio.- Chocolate…- Susurro con voz sensual y ella olvido por completo su nombre e identidad.

Contradictorio a las bromas de él, no intento nada en cuando las luces se apagaron y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la película. Para Shikamaru, la compañía de Temari era una bendición, si se casaba, rezaría porque su luna de miel con Tayuya fuera la mitad de placentera que le eran esos días.

Y por la mañana tenían que regresar, olvidar los momentos vividos y continuar como si aquello jamás hubiera sucedido. En las vidas que llevarían no había espacio para las risas ni las fantasías. Pero mientas estuvieran ahí sentados, con él brazo de él rodeándola por los hombros, lo demás podía esperar.

Tan pronto como termino la película, Temari y él salieron a paso apurado. Shikamaru desconcertado al no saber a donde lo llevaba, y Temari sin dejar de platicar sobre la película. Caminando más profundo cada vez y adentrándose en una zona donde la iluminación eran grandes luces de colores.

-Un barrio- Estaba claro que eso no era algo que Shikamaru se imaginara, pero así era ella y jamás cambiaria. (*)

-Oh vamos, será divertido.- Lo jalo del brazo y arrastro entre la multitud de gente que aun no decidía a que sitio entrar.

-¿Tenias esto planeado, verdad?

-¡Desde antes de venir!- Admitió divertida. Solo había esperado para dejarlo hasta el final.

-No he venido a uno de estos desde los dieciocho.- Dijo junto a su oído, entre tanto ruido apenas podía escucharla.

Después de pagar, una cantidad sin importancia tomando en cuenta cuando ganaban, entraron al de luces más llamativas "Hora del sexo" era sin dudar el nombre más directo que hubiera visto ¡Genial! Aunque ellos no tendrían sexo. Y claro, Shikamaru no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer un comentario de ello. Haciéndola enrojecer notablemente aun en la oscuridad.

Por dentro el sitio era amplio y más oscuro aun, iluminado por las luces en el techo que como rayos apuntaban de un lado a otro. Azul, rosa, verde, los colores le cegaban y la música a todo volumen era aturdidor. Se tomaron de la mano, por miedo a perderse, por alejar al otro de quienes se acercaban, por romper las esperanzas de jóvenes, por un sin fin de cosas, esquivando alguna que otra mano en el trayecto al final del club y llegando a la barra con una sonrisa.

Temari pidió medias de seda y espero paciente su bebida, solo quería algo suave para relajarse, de nada le serviría embriagarse ahora ¿Para que hacerlo? Ya bastante mareada se sentía con Shikamaru cerca como para agregarle alcohol fuerte. Pero mientras terminaba su bebida y Shikamaru revisaba el local, se dio cuenta que él aun no estaba del todo relajado.

Un par de tequilas arreglarían eso, y nada como una sana competencia. Un par de comentarios burlescos y ya lo tenia sentado a un lado y con el caballito que el barman le trajo en la mano.

-Terminaras ebria- Se río cuando ella hizo un gesto al tercer trago. Pero realmente aun no sentían el efecto ninguno de los dos. Un par de tragos y se encontraban en la pista de baile.- Odio bailar.- A pesar del tono elevado, Temari apenas y le oía. Le sonrío y se siguió bailando.

-Pero no odias tocarme ¿verdad?- Las manos en su cintura, estrechándola aun más contra él le indicaron que definitivamente no odiaba eso. Siguieron bailando un poco más, si por bailar era ella hacerlo y Shikamaru un poco más suave, no, no más Sueve, más sensual.

-¿Bailas?- Pregunto un hombre alto y de piel pálida, rubio de cabello hasta los hombros y de ojos verdes esmeralda. Y dios ¿Cómo le permitían tener esa sonrisa? Pero por más perfecto que fuera, ella se sentía bien entre los brazos de su acompañante.

-Lo hace, conmigo.- Hubo un momento de tensión en que incluso Temari le temió a Shikamaru, pero el chico se fue aun sonriendo de manera natural.

-No tenías porque hablarle así.

-¿Así como? No lo he insultado.

-Si, bueno, no lo hiciste, pero… ¡Ese tono! El solo estaba siendo amable.

-Como tú tardaste en responderle pensé que no querías ir.

-Y no quería, pero no había porque…ah, olvídalo. -La ronda de caballitos comenzó a hacerle efecto y tuvieron que sentarse para que no cayera.- Ellos si que hacen honor al bar.- Comento viendo a la pareja frente a ellos que entre movimiento y movimiento de baile comenzaban a meter las manos en la ropa del otro. Shikamaru río con ganas y le revolvió el cabello haciéndola sentir como niña pequeña.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- Seguro que no hacia tres horas llegaron, y ser ya pasada media noche por lógica, aunque ella no estaba acostumbrada a regresar hasta entrada la madrugada, pero claro, el alcohol siempre le provocaba algo se sueño, maldito tequila, si se hubiera conformado con las medias de seda, seguro que aguantaba un poco más.

-¿No te enojarías?

-¡Kami! No, a mi tu presencia me basta y sobra para divertirme. Seguro que nos divertimos igual aquí que en el hotel viendo una película.

Le sonrío y ayudo a levantarse, no estaba ebria, solo…necesitaba un poco de soporte. Estaba algo somnolienta pero parecía que Shikamaru, a pesar de tomar en cantidades iguales, no estaba tan afectado. El hecho de que ya no estuviera acostumbrada a beber debía ayudar. Tan pronto como llegaron se dejo caer en el sofá, tirando de Shikamaru divertida y haciéndolo caer sobre ella.

-¿No estuvo tan malo, verdad?

-Para mi no, no seré yo quien mañana amanezca con resaca.- Sonrío sin apartarse.

-Baaaaka.- Le golpeo suavemente el hombro.- Hablo del fin de semana. Digo, te relajaste, no fue nada espectacular pero te veo mejor.

-Oh, me relaje, no hay duda. Vaya si necesitaba un descanso, hacia días no dormía así. Aunque si por lo menos hubieras pedido una sola habitación…tampoco estaba acostumbrado a dormir sin tener sexo antes.

-Shikamaru, no quiero saber lo que hacías con Tayuya, entiendo que tuvieras necesidades pero realmente prefiero no saber.

-¿No esperabas que no lo hiciéramos, o si? Digo, realmente es como si fuera muy placentero.- Rodó los ojos y la hizo reír.

-¿te violo?- Levanto las cejas sonriendo.

-¿A mi? Cariño, nadie viola a un Nara. Y no me violo, solo…agh, prefiero no recordar. Si quisiera acostarme con alguien no seria ella. ¿Así que porque mencionarla? Yo estaba muy bien antes de escuchar su nombre.

-Es que quiero saber si has cambiado de parecer. Ya se que no hice un gran trabajo, la hemos pasado como dos buenos amigos o como una pareja, pero no…- Se detuvo cuando Shikamaru dejo caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Temari, no cambie de decisión.- Dijo seriamente y ella retuvo la respiración solo un segundo antes de que él continuara.- Porque… desde que me dijiste que no querías que me casara, supe que no lo haría.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué venir conmigo? ¿Por qué…

-¿Podrías culparme por ser tan egoísta? ¿Por querer tenerte enteramente para mi durante tres días? Lejos de la gente, de las miradas, de las preocupaciones. Sólo tú y yo.

-No. No podría.- Respondió acariciando sus cabellos.- Porque yo quería lo mismo.- Él se levantó de nuevo y la miro un largo rato.

-Te quiero. Te lo dije cuando llegaste y te lo repito ahora. Te quiero, aun después de tres años no puedo evitarlo…Te amo.

-Shikamaru, yo…- Había pasado tanto tiempo deseando escucharlo, que no podía sentir más que miedo. Miedo a que no fuera real, a que fuera una broma, a que realmente, nadie la amara.

-Dime que me quieres.- Suplico con voz temblorosa.- Dime que me quieres como pareja, como amante. No importa el papel, solo quiero que me digas que me quieres como algo más que un amigo. Que ya no ves en mí un socio. Mírame como hombre, Temari. Mírame.

-Te quiero Shikamaru. Te quiero.- Y aun más que eso, pero era temprano para decirlo. Él lo sabia, sabia que lo amaba. Pero las palabras aun no salían de su boca. Él la beso. Suave, delicado y con dulzura. Embriagándola con ser.

Entre besos y caricias se dejo hacer. Abrumada por sentimientos escondidos que resurgían. Por aquellos labios que la torturaban. Le susurro su nombre tantas veces que hizo eco en su corazón. Le acaricio con tanta pasión que pensó morir.

Le amaba. Se había perdido de nuevo a si misma. Era de él y nadie más podría tocarla. Cuanto tiempo perdido, cuantas noches sin sus besos, sus caricias…sin él. Habían estado tan solos, luchando por ser fuertes, por sobrevivir sin el otro a su lado.

Pero por mucho que lo amara no podía hacer eso. No podía hacérselo a nadie. Cuando él intento desabrocharle la blusa supo que debía pararlo, aun si su cuerpo y corazón gritaban que no lo hiciera. Soltó una lagrima silenciosa cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y seguida de ella muchas más. Llorando con fuerza y sujetándose de él.

-No llores. Aquí estoy.- La abrazo con la misma fuerza y continuo susurrándole al oído.- No haremos nada que no desees. No volveré a lastimarte, lo juro.- Inevitablemente recordó cuando ella creyó hacer el amor, solo para que al día siguiente él le dejara claro que eso nunca pasaría. Pero no eran por eso sus lagrimas, eran por el pasado que regresaba a ella. Cuando era joven e ilusa, cuando descubrió a su prometido en la cama con su amiga.

-No puedo hacerle eso. No importa si te quiero, si tú me quieres a mí. No puedo...- Repitió y se mordió el labio con fuerza.- Me lo hicieron una vez, y duele mucho. Aun si ella nunca se enterara, yo lo sabría. No soportaría vivir con eso.- Ya bastante era el haberlo besado. Ella quería que él no se casara, pero era diferente hacerlo por su felicidad, que por la propia. Estaba quitándole el hombre a otra mujer. Se sentía tan sucia, tan mezquina.

-Temari. Amor, mírame- "Amor" que palabra más hermosa. Más aun si era en los labios de él. Se separo para obedecerlo y él le sonrío.

-Vamos a ser felices ¿de acuerdo? Ya nos hicimos bastante dalo en el pasado como para repetirlo. Mañana vamos a regresar.- Hablo pausadamente, como si intentara tranquilizarla, y lográndolo, haciéndola sollozar hasta callar por completo.- Iré con mi padre y le diré cuan enamorado estoy, que nunca deje de estarlo, y tu vas a estar allí, escuchando cada palabra que yo diga, porque de ahora en adelante, cada vez que hable de amor, tu estarás conmigo, a mi lado, de donde jamás debiste irte, de donde no debí dejarte marchar. Y luego hablare con Tayuya, y le diré que no puedo continuar…

-¿Y luego?- Le acaricio la frente con un dedo y él se puso de pie. Cargándola después y caminando hasta su habitación para dejarla delicadamente sobre la cama y acostarse a su lado. Tomándole la mano y con la otra limpiándole las lágrimas. Haciendo silencio unos segundos mientras le contemplaba.

-Luego, Temari, te voy a hacer el amor, tantas veces como necesidad siento por ti, tantas que nunca serás capaz de olvidarme, que donde quiera que eses, yo siempre este contigo. Te voy a hacer mi mujer, y diré a todos que eres mía. Y te quedaras a mi lado. Eternamente.

-Eternamente…

* * *

**(*) Por aquí, a las zonas donde hay club, disco, o como gusten llamarle, pero que sean una zona grande y llena solamente de ese tipo de lugares, se le llama barrio, no se si en algún sitio donde ustedes vivan también, porque lo que debía aclararlo, aunque si mal no me informaron, también en Japón se le llama así.**

**Apuesto a que no habian pensado que Temari se sentira así. La dignidad ante todo. Ella no podia entregarce tan facil, le han dañado de la misma forma y aun cuando odie a Tayuya eso ella lo recordaria por siempre. Que mujer. ¡Que mujer!**

**Inner: Y que fuerza de voluntad...¬¬ ¡Si, regrese! Porque la maldita solo me saca para hacer lemons, y como se acerca este, soy libre.**

**-Por un rato u.u Hasta que escribas el lemon del capitulo que sigue. Despues vuelves a tu caja. ^^**

**-...¬¬...¡Muerte a NaraVillbs!**


	22. Presente

**Para quienes me pidieron una explicación, aqui les va: Con el trasero de Shikamaru, me referia al capitulo 68-69 (no se bien cual porque los vi juntos) la verdad, apenas y se nota, es cuando Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji e Ino, van corriendo para ayudar a Naruto con Sora, y que después de separarse (Kiba con Akamaru y Lee), la camara cambia de lugar y se ve el trasero y luego se aleja. ¡Merlin! Que sale dos segundos pero yo soy super fan de él y babeo así que copie la imagen XD. Ahora aclarado, el capitulo:**

**Nota: Perdón por la tardanza pero estoy de vacaciones (muy merecidas si toman en cuenta que escribo fics seguido y me "mato estudiando", jaja, mentira, saque primer lugar pero no toco ni un libro, que me dan ulticaria :P) Lo que si creo merecerlas porque hace años que no tenía, eso es deprimente T-T. Además, imeginenme intentando hacer un lemon con mis primas merodeando por aqui :S y no puedo pedirles que se larguen si es a ellas a quienes le pido la compu prestada ¬¬ y pues sólo podía escribir los pequeños momentos que hacía que fueran por algo ¬¬ Ni siquiera he leido fics u.u **

**¡AH! Y claro, no podia guardarce el fic verdad? FF tenia que borrar el capitulo ¬¬ He tenido que reescribir bastante.**

* * *

Sus piernas temblaron mientras caminaban por el jardín de los Nara. No sabía como decir eso. Como hablar con los padres de él y esperar que la aceptaran por haber robado el prometido de una chica. Era muy diferente decir que lo había logrado convencer de cancelar el matrimonio, justo como ellos querían, a decir que no solo ya no habría boda, sino que amaba a su hijo así como él la amaba a ella.

Pero debía admitir que una parte de ella era feliz, egoísta talvez, pero feliz, porque tenia a Shikamaru a su lado. Él la había dañado en el pasado, y quizá ella a él también, eso no lo sabia y Shikamaru jamás lo admitiría. Pero ahora, después de tres años lejos, después de intentar olvidarlo, la vida se había burlado de ella para demostrarle que sin importar cuan lejos estuviera de él, nunca lo olvidaría.

Lo amaba, con más fuerza que antes. Pero no sabía si eso bastaba. Las cosas habían sucedido muy fácilmente, demasiado. Tenía miedo de que aquello no fuera más que un espejismo. ¿Debía tener cuidado entonces? Protegerse y no dejarse llevar parecía tentador, pero también muy difícil. Porque ella no quería hacerlo más, ahora tenía quien la protegía. ¡Cuanto cambió! Y pensar que todo era producto de un hombre.

Le había necesitado a su lado. No que su vida antes fuera aburrida, pero si muy solitaria, y estar en Nueva York era grandioso si tenias pareja, pero si no, era deprimente. Las fiestas, reuniones, eventos o simplemente ir a ver una película, era algo que no debía hacerse solo, y llevar un acompañante casual no iba con ella.

Pero bendito Shikamaru y sus intuiciones, cada que la veía seria sabia lo que pasaba y le daba alguna distracción, por ejemplo jalarla y abrazarle con fuerza. Amaba esos gestos de él.

-Todo estará bien. Yo cuidare de ti.- Susurro contra su cabello y le acarició la espalda.

Temari se relajo momentáneamente antes de separarse y darle una sonrisa débil. Cada día que pasaban era un reto, pero al caer la noche encontraban una solución y nuevas fuerzas para seguir. Apenas la noche anterior estaban en aquella cama, durmiendo abrazados mientras lo escuchaba susurrarle que la amaba, y ahora intentaban hablar con sus padres. Lo cual no seria difícil, lo difícil sería resistir el sonrojo.

Shikamaru la llevo hasta la puerta y saco su llave para abrir sin preguntar. Y con una linda sonrisa le dijo que ahora ella también era de la familia. Saludaron a una jovencita de limpieza que estaba feliz por ver al hijo de su señor de regreso, y luego los condujo hasta el estudio donde el señor Nara se encontraba.

-Hijo, que alegría verte.- Dejo el libro sobre la mesilla y se paro a recibir a Shikamaru con una leve abrazo y una palmadita en el hombro.- Y has traído a Temari contigo. Espero disfrutaran de su fin de semana.- Temari asintió sonriéndole pero Shikamaru parecía no salir de su asombro.

-No esperaba encontrarte, cuando me dijeron que estabas en casa...

-Le deje todo a cargo de Chouji hoy, es un buen hombre y lo hará bien.

-Yo se lo he pedido.- Su madre entro rápidamente y tomo la cara de Shikamaru entre sus manos.- Estas tan flaco. Seguro que no has comido bien. Kami ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Mamá, estoy bien.- Le retiró las manos y giro la cabeza abochornado.- ¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia?

-Ninguna por la que preocuparse. Y Temari, tus hermanos llamaron ¿no les has dicho donde estas quedándote verdad?

-No se si les gustara saber que me he quedado con un hombre. Son liberales, pero primero son hermanos. Ya encontrare el momento de decírselos.

-Mejor, no es bueno ocultar cosas.- Miro a Shikamaru como si se refiriera más a él que a Temari.- Igual Yoshino les dijo que estaban de viaje de negocios. Lo que yo no apruebo, pero no hay quien pueda con esa mujer.- Su esposa se colocó a su lado y lo tomo del brazo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Temari, linda, vamos a la sala que tenemos mucho de que hablar.- No de nuevo. Que mártir con esa mujer, no quería hablar de nada a solas, pero como la vez anterior, no podía negarse. Miro a Shikamaru esperando ayuda y él se colocó entre su madre y ella.

-Eh mamá, tendrá que ser después, Temari y yo estamos muy cansados y...

-Tonterías, anda, que no tardaremos. Shikaku ¿tu ibas a hablar con Shika?

-Yo no…es decir, si. Vamos hijo.

Yoshino tomo a Temari del brazo y salieron de ahí sonriendo. La llevo hasta la sala y se sentaron. Temari no podía estar más incomoda.

-¿Como les fue? ¿Lograste convencerlo?- Preguntó dejando su mascara tranquila y mostrando verdadera angustia. Temari dio un suspiro mental, si iban a hablar de eso podía estar tranquila.

-Se podría decir que si.- Si no había hecho nada, él dijo que desde que se fueron supo que no se casaría. Pero era mejor omitir eso.

-Gracias a dios.- Se recargo contra el respaldo y dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones relajándose notablemente.- Estaba algo preocupada, no te conozco mucho así que no sabía si ibas a poder lograrlo. ¿Y bien? ¿Como lo has conseguido? No me dirás que...

-¡Por supuesto que no!- A pesar del calor en sus mejillas, tenia e suficiente valor como para aclararlo.- Se lo que usted dijo, y que no debía preocuparme, pero Shikamaru...él aun esta comprometido, es decir...Tayuya aun no lo sabe, y yo no iba a... ¿Porque se ríe?- La mujer dejo de cubrir su boca con la mano y le sonrío.

-Ay, estoy... ¿como se diría sin sonar muy maternal?...Oh, no importa como se escuche. Estoy orgullosa.- Temari se quedó callada intentando pensar claramente hasta que algo de indignación, asombro, y curiosamente también alivio, la invadieron.

-¡Me estaba probando! Todo eso de comprendía lo que era estar solos por tres días era sólo para ver que clase de mujer era.- La cabeza comenzó a martillarle y tuvo un inesperado mareo.- ¿Quien se cree que soy? ¿Una vulgar...

-¡No! Esto no era para probar si eras o no una mujer decente. No te conozco mucho u la primera vez que te vi tuve dudas sobre si eras o no la mujer correcta para mi hijo. Cuando anunciaron su compromiso me esforcé en sonreír y creí que el tiempo iba a dejármelo saber. Pero cuando rompieron su compromiso, desque tú te fuiste y mi hijo se volvió a comprometer, siempre me quede con la duda de si lo amabas o no. No quería probar quien eras, quería saber si amabas lo suficiente a mi hijo para hacer las cosas correctamente.

-Estoy confundida. No se si debo salir de aquí enojada o sólo dejarme llevar por la sorpresa.

-Tengo una mejor idea. Cuéntame lo que hicieron.- Se acomodo de lado para verla directamente a la cara pareciendo así una jovencita que quiere saber sobre el romance de su amiga.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, y sabiendo que la señora Nara no estaba tan loca como le dio la impresión hacia unos días, le contó un par de cosas, sin dar muchos detalles hasta que la mujer los pedía. Terminando el relato cuando llegaron al hotel después de bailar y diciendo que fueron a dormir. Sin proponérselo, o tal vez ya sintiéndose un poco más de confianza, le menciono que Shikamaru y ella intentarían de nuevo su relación. A lo que Yoshino no se mostró en lo más mínimo sorprendida. Pero aun así no le dijo como pasaron las cosas.

Pasaron quizá diez minutos hasta que Shikamaru y Shikaku entraran con ellas. Sentándose cada uno al lado de la que consideraban su mujer, y sorprendiendo a Shikaku cuando Shikamaru tomo entrelazo una mano con la de Temari, y la otra la coloco en su cintura.

-¿Le has dicho?

-Lo básico.- Bajo la mirada cuando Shikamaru la apretó más contra él.

-Padres, he decidido no casarme con Tayuya.- ¿De que se sorprendía? ¿Shikamaru no había sido siempre directo? ¿No era esa una de las tantas cosas que amaba de él? Aunque a veces desearía que fuera un poquito más sutil.

-Ya esperaba esto.- Shikaku se paso una mano por la cara y Temari se pregunto si sólo estaba fingiendo. - Y por la forma en que sujetas a Temari debo suponer que son pareja ¿verdad?

-La amo, padre.- Nunca se había imaginado, pero el que dijera eso en frente de otras personas era vergonzoso...

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Me odia, me odia, me odia me odia. Tu padre me odia.

-Ya entendí, no tienes que repetirlo.- Apago el cigarro contra el cenicero y se acerco a ella para sentarse a su lado, si no lo había hecho antes era porque sabia que a ella no le gustaba que fumara.- Y no te odia.

-Se quedo callado hasta que tu madre se lo llevó- Apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y decidió aguantar el olor a tabaco de su ropa un poco más. Y Shikamaru soltó una leve carcajada, un gesto poco común pero que le quedaba de maravilla.

-Mujer ¿que esperabas? No creo que imaginara esas palabras fueran dichas hoy, mucho menos por mi. Creo que perdió toda esperanza de que yo amara a alguien hace años. Y después de tres días de ser "secuestrado" llegó y le digo que estoy enamorado. Normal su reacción.

-¿Síndrome de Estocolmo?...-Comenzó a trazar círculos en su pecho cuando él la rodeo con ambos brazos. - Es tan extraño oírte habla de de así...mentiría si digo que no tengo miedo.

-¿Y si te digo vamos a estar bien? Aun falta mucho que enfrentar.

-Nara Shikamaru te ordeno que me digas lo que escondes.

-Oh nada, nada.- Se inclino para besarla pero Temari le puso los dedos en la boca.

-Sabrás a tabaco.

-Comencé a fumar cunado te fuiste. Creo que ya no lo necesito, porque no dejare que vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Aun así, nada de besos hasta que seas completamente libre.

-Que problemático...

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Temari se deslizo por la pared hasta caer sentada al suelo. Pego las rodillas a su pecho y se cubrió la boca mientras escuchaba como Shikamaru hablaba con Tayuya. Sentía claustrofobia por estar en la habitación de él mientras rompían. Pero Shikamaru le pidió hacerlo, porque ese paso tenia que darlo él sólo.

Aun así quería estar a su lado y apoyarlo, pero entendía sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y que quisiera su espacio. Y ella estaría ahí cuando todo acabara, para poder abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. Él estaba haciéndole daño a un ser querido, no amaba a Tayuya, pero habían sido amigos desde siempre y eso le afectaba.

Por primera vez se sintió mal por la chica, mal por lo que ella y Shikamaru hacían, pero todo eso era necesario.

-¿¡Como que me dejas por esa!?

-No te he dejado por ella, te he dejado por nosotros. Lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, ambos lo sabíamos, pero quisimos pensar que si lo intentábamos podría...

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte. Todo esto es culpa tuya!- Temari sintió el dolor de Shikamaru como si fuera el propio y lloró en silencio. Esas mismas palabras las había escuchado él ya tantas veces. Kamisama, ahora de verdad quería estar a su lado.

-Lo se, y tienes derecho a odiarme, lo comprendo. Pero...quiero hacer algo por mi. Quiero ser feliz, y se que con ella puedo lograrlo. A ti te tengo un gran aprecio, un maravilloso cariño, pero a ella...le amo. ¿Lo entiendes? Estuve tres años separados de ella, y sólo unos días me bastaron para saber que había cometido muchos errores, la lastime, pero me ha dado otra oportunidad. Eso es amor, Tayuya. Ella me ama, más de lo que debería ser amado alguien como yo. No me pidas que la deje ir de nuevo, porque no podré hacerlo.

-Yo también te amo, Shikamaru.- Tayuya suavizo la voz y se escucho un sollozo.

-Tayuya, has sido algo maravilloso, me has apoyado cuando creí que no valía la pena vivir, siempre te voy a recordar porque me has echo feliz y de cierta forma también sentí un amor por ti, pero siempre fue un amor de amigos, tu ya lo sabias....Se que lo entiendes, y que en el fondo sabes que es lo mejor, aunque ahora no quieras aceptarlo.

-Siempre supe que aun le amabas, que cuando me besabas pensabas en ella, o que cuando me hacías el amor era realmente a ella a quien deseabas hacérselo. Pero aun así...yo...-Tayuya rompió en llanto y fue entonces cuando Temari también lo hizo.

Se abrazó a si misma fuertemente y sin quererlo recordó cada una de las lagrimas que derramo al ser engañada, lagrimas que ahora era ella quien provocaba.

-No te pido ser amigos, no creo tener ese derecho, pero sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo? ¿Que es lo que yo no te he podido dar y ella si?

-Por favor Tayuya, no te lastimes más, sabes que así no son las cosas. Lo que siento por ella es mucho más profundo que esto. No se como ocurrió, como fue que termine amándola tanto. Pero se que no soportare estar sin ella.

-No me pidas que me rinda Shikamaru, no lo voy a hacer.

-Tayuya...

-No, ya no más, estoy muy cansada, sólo déjame irme. Ahora no puedo seguir hablando.- Por un momento hubo silencio hasta que se escucharon pasos y la puerta al ser azotada, seguido de eso un coche arrancando afuera.

Shikamaru entro por la puerta poco después y cuando la cerro se recargo en ella.

-Ha sido horrible.- Susurro con la mirada caída y después la busco en la habitación, encontrándola en una patética posición fetal.- Temari, amor.- Se acerco a ella lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella y Temari se presiono más contra la pared cuando quiso tocarla.

-¿De verdad soy tan perra?

-¡Temari!- Shikamaru la abrazo aun cuando el contacto era algo que ella no deseaba.- Yo soy el único culpable. Fui yo quien le dio falsas esperanzas. Tu no has hecho nada malo.

-Pero tu has actuado de buena fe porque creíste que hacías bien. Yo...aunque trate de negarlo, una parte de mi lo hacia porque no quería verte en brazos de otra que no fuera yo. Soy tan egoísta.

-Amor, lo que sentiste fueron celos. Normales cuando se ama a alguien. Yo también los he sentido y no me odio por ello.

-Tu jamás podrías sentir celos. Sabes que te pertenezco.

-Pero hace años no lo sabia. Sentí que moriría cuando te veía con Pein, de la mano, acariciándote, besándote, o en aquel balcón.- Temari se sobresalto levemente

-Creía que nadie nos había visto.

-Te seguí. No te había hablado en toda la noche y necesitaba verte. Pero cuando lo hice no fue de forma grata, estabas en sus brazos, gritando como solo yo tenia el derecho de provocarlo, gimiendo y...-La apretó fuertemente intentando suprimir todas aquellas imágenes que durante noches no lo habían dejado dormir. Si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose.- Por eso te trate tan mal, había bebido mucho después de eso y la ira me cegaba.

-Pero tu no le has hecho mal a nadie, no le has quitado el prometido a.......¿Como pude convertirme en aquello que tanto odio? Me siento tan sucia, tan...tan...- Alzo los brazos y le abrazo también mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-No hay nada malo en ti. Eres perfecta tal cual eres. Te amo.- Le beso el punto bajo su oreja y descendió hasta su cuello.

Temari inclino más la cabeza y le dejo besar el inicio de sus senos, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de su calor.

-¿Sexo por compasión?- Shikamaru dejó de besarla y la miro de nuevo a los ojos, serio, pero no por ello menos calido. En silencio le hizo levantarse y le llevo hasta la cama donde la recostó.

-Esto no es sexo por compasión, Temari. Yo también soy egoísta. Necesito borrar los recuerdos de verte en otros brazos, necesito borrar sus caricias de tu cuerpo, de él y de cualquier otro hombre que te haya tocado.

-Soy tuya, completamente tuya....Eternamente ¿lo recuerdas?

-No olvido un momento que paso contigo.- Sin dejar de verla a los ojos la desvistió lentamente acariciándola y deleitándose al ver que su respiración se hacia más fuerte.- No llevas ropa interior.

-A veces no.- Le sonrío desafiante y él tuvo la necesidad de inclinarse a besarla.

-Kamisama ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?...no...¿Que me has hecho tu a mi? Me estoy volviendo loco y tu no haces más que excitarme.- Con una mano se deshizo la coleta y luego comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.-Si pudieras verte ahora, jadeante y desnuda, con tu cabello esparcido en la cama, con los labios rojos y los ojos brillantes.

Temari cerró los ojos en excitación. Hacia mucho que no estaba con un hombre y no había mejor bienvenida que esa. Shikamaru era perfecto, su cuerpo la hacia vibrar de solo verlo. Sin agregar el hecho de que lo amaba y él a ella. Eso lo hacia mejor aun.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Shikamaru estaba desvestido sobre ella, sonriéndole altaneramente y haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

-Mucho.- Admitió levantándose y volviendo a besarlo.

-¿Puedes soportar el juego previo o estas demasiado ansiosa?

-Siempre tan directo. Vamos hombre. Haz que delire.

Su aliento es calido contra su cuello mientras lo besa. Sus manos suben por sus caderas acariciando hasta sus senos donde los acuna y aprieta. Sube los besos hasta su oreja y muerde levemente.

Temari le abraza la espalda y acaricia. Ha tenido tantas emociones ese día que no sabe si podrá con una más. Pero el baja y ahora sus senos son los devorados. Gime y se arquea sin tener voluntad de sus actos.

Shikamaru se esta comportando increíblemente dulce cuando la acaricia, aun cuando puede sentir su excitación contra sus piernas, pero no apresura las cosas.

Sus labios se encuentran en un baile exquisito y sus cuerpos se presionan con necesidad mientras se coloca entre sus piernas. Él baja de nuevo y me besa el ombligo. Temari siente deseos de reír porque él no puede dejar de tocarla, pero no tiene derecho a hacerlo cuando ella tampoco puede.

Llega a su destino y le separa los pliegues para lamer y succionar con fuerza. Es su forma de pedirle perdón por tantas cosas que le hizo pasar, aquel dolor de años, y esa necesidad hace días, para hacerla sentir mejor. No es compasión, como él dijo, es solo consuelo. Y amor.

-Te pregunte si podrías soportarlo.- Dijo con voz ronca y cerró los ojos.- Pero debí preguntarme a mi si lo soy.

-Shikamaru…

-Temari, por favor.- Interrumpió él y le quito las manos de su cuerpo.- He soñado esto por años, no hagas que acelere las cosas o no podré complacerte como quiero.

Le sonríe en respuesta, eso debe ser más difícil para él que para ella. No ha tenido sexo en tres años, pero es Shikamaru quien tiene la urgencia por tenerla, por saberla suya y reclamarla como tal. Después de eso no habrá más mentiras, más relaciones fingidas ni dolor, tampoco emociones escondidas.

-Shikamaru.- Vuelve a susurrar con malicia sabiendo el efecto que le produce y lo siente temblar- Tu siempre me complaces.

Le toma la mano entre las suyas y la lleva hasta sus piernas donde él interna un dedo y comienza a moverlo. Su respiración aumenta al paso de los segundos y él también se desespera.

-¿Me perdonarías si lo dejo para después?- Ruega él y Temari asiente fuertemente al sujetarse de las sabanas. Abre un cajón y saca un preservativo que ve largamente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunta sonriéndole, apurándolo en sus acciones al abrirlo y colocárselo.

Se ha colocado sobre ella y acaricia sus muslos antes de separarlos más. La sensación de él en su interior es extraña y un poco dolorosa.

-Espera.- Se muerde el labio y resiste la necesidad de sollozar pero no impide la lágrima que sale. Shikamaru se detiene y lame cada lágrima que sale.

-Ha pasado tanto. Tu cuerpo ya no esta acostumbrado al mío.

-Quiero que te encargues de que vuelva a recordarlo, porque de ahora en más, tu cuerpo será el único que quiero sobre mi.

-Sobre ti.- Se desliza hacia fuera un poco y Temari vuelve a gemir, en parte por dolor, en parte por placer.- Debajo, a un lado, detrás. No importa como, contigo siempre es exquisito.

Y él igual. Pero apenas podía pensar cuando Shikamaru se movió más rudamente y el dolor inicial se convirtió en placer a niveles desconocidos. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para que sus gemidos no se convirtieran en gritos.

Él se detuvo y Temari no supo si agradecer que pudiera respirar un poco mejor o que molestarse porque aquel placer le fuera negado.

-Ah no.- Movió la cabeza a los lados y después le retiro las manos, sujetándolas contra el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza.- Quiero que grites para mi.- Se empujo lentamente y Temari arqueo la espalda por segunda vez.- Lo Haras… ¿o no?- Se retiro un poco sonriéndole.

-No podría negarte nada.

Shikamaru le beso y volvió a reiniciar los movimientos, embistiendo con fuerza y retirándose lentamente. Esta vez ella no intento contenerse. Hasta que el placer pudo más y los cegó a ambos. Cayendo un cuerpo sobre el otro y luchando por respirar.

-Delicioso.

-Temari.- Se incorpora sobre sus codos y le mira seriamente.- Ahora estas vulnerable por tu orgasmo, así que no puedo aprovecharme de eso. Pero cuando termine quiero que hablemos. Necesito pedirte algo.

-Tendrás lo que quieras. Ya te lo he dicho, no puedo negarte nada.

Shikamaru vuelve a sonreírle y le besa un sin fin de veces antes de iniciar de nuevo hasta. Nunca iban a saciarse del otro. Cuando Temari despertó él estaba recién bañado y se colocaba un traje.

-Acaban de llamarme, debo ir a la oficina.

-¿Tan pronto? Acabamos de llegar.- No intento ocultar su decepción ni tampoco le importo.

-Llegare en la noche, y hablaremos. ¿Esta bien?

-Te esperare.- Por supuesto que lo esperaría. Toda su vida.

* * *

**Perdón por no contestar sus review del cap anterior, pero no me habia dado tiempo y me estaban apurando, y pues contestarlos dias después me daba pena **

**Agradecimiento a Rose Hatake Nara, mi ama y señora que me obliga a escribir con sus hermosas palabras motivadoras, jamás me habian dicho esclava pervertida con tanto cariño ¬¬ jojojo XD**

**Inner: Ojala no se disgustaran por este lemon, se que no ha sido muy bueno, lo mejor seria mas candente . pero ejem, primas, ya saben, aca mi contenedor (NaraVillbs) no me deja corromperlas, como si ella no corromperiera ya mucha gente ¬¬ y bueno, yo regreso a mi caja, encadenada hasta nuevo aviso u.u Chaito y besos. Ahi me crucifican a esta mujer por cualquier queja.**

**Ahora que ya tuvo sus cinto minutos libres mi inner, aviso que**** por el otro capitulo tendran que esperar porque lo que sigue son los tres años de Shikamaru pero en un one-shot aparte para no afectar la estructura de este fic.**

**PD. Como no habia salido el cap. lo quite y volvi a ponber, asi que espero nuevos review ^^**


	23. Recuerdos

No me regañen, al menos ya les hice el one-shot de los tres años de Shika ¿Ne? jeje ops. Quiero avisar que este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, lo que significa que me faltan dos más (el fin y el prologo) espero les guste. Pero es que ya quiero terminar este fic para comenzar el nuevo ^^

* * *

Esa misma tarde Temari decidió ir a pasear. Su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente y en tan poco tiempo que le era difícil asimilarlo. Se detuvo en un pequeño parque y se sentó en una banca a la sombra de un árbol. El sol se daba de frente y Temari decidió que aquella imagen era muy romántica, pero si estas sola un ocaso pierde algo de su encanto.

Aun así, los naranjas, amarillos y violetas bailaban sobre ella en una hermosa danza que la hizo relajarse un breve momento. Seguía pensando que aquello había sido demasiado fácil y había que tener cuidado. La vida le había enseñado a ser desconfiada y era un mal habito difícil de dejar. Aunque a veces era muy útil.

Se convenció a si misma de que estaba siendo una paranoica y no valía la pena aquel sufrimiento. Preocuparse no la llevaría ningún lado y nada podía hacer antes de tiempo.

Decidida a no dejarse vencer por un presentimiento tomo su celular y marco a la oficina de Shikamaru, lógicamente le contesto Shiho con la cual charlo un rato después de que le dijera que Shikamaru estaba en una junta y no podía ser interrumpido. Aprovechándose de que alguna vez Shiho fuera su secretaria, le pidió como favor que revisara si había algún local en venta cerca de la empresa y ella iría verla al día siguiente.

Colgó el teléfono y pensó en como se vería aquel bar que tanto ansiaba hacer. Claro que tendría que usar todos sus ahorros, así que esperaba fuera un éxito.

Miro el aparato que tenía en la mano y busco en la agenda el número de Tenten rezando porque no estuviera ocupada. Se escucho que timbro cuatro veces antes de que contestaran.

-Hasta que te dignas a marcarme.- Reprocho mientras Temari odiaba el identificador de llamadas.- Quiero detalles.

-Oye que te he hablado para charlar, no para contarte mis intimidades.

-Temari, cariño, todos los ejecutivos están en junto, así que estoy completamente sola, ven a verme ¿si?

-Oh no, es muy tarde ya. Iré otro día, lo prometo. Y convenceré a Shikamaru de que te de la tarde libre. Así tu podrás llevarme a tomar algo.

-Me agrada. ¿Pero como lo convencerás? Me parece que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

-Lo logre, Tenten.- Susurro complacida.- Shikamaru y yo hemos vuelto a ser pareja.

-¡Kamisama! Soy tan feliz, espera que se lo diga a Neji. Me debe una cena.

-¿Han apostado sobre nosotros?

-Neji dijo que lograbas convencerlo y tardarían una semana antes de declararse, yo dije que lo harían antes de regresar del fin de semana. Eso explica porque Tayuya estaba tan molesta hoy.

-¿Fue a la oficina?

-Por supuesto, trabaja aquí.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No lo sabias? Tayuya es supervisora, bueno, revisa que cada empresa cumpla con…

-Se lo que es una supervisora.- Interrumpió impaciente. Jamás se había molestado en preguntar en que trabajaba Tayuya, hasta ahora.- ¿A que fue?

-En realidad solo vino a ver a Shikamaru. Fue muy raro. Discutieron unos minutos en el vestíbulo, después se encerraron en una oficina y los escuche pelear de nuevo. Luego de eso todo se quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que ella salio llorando… ¿Shikamaru ya la dejo o aun no lo sabe?

-Se lo dijo esta mañana.- Una vez más vio el sol ocultándose. Mucho podía pasar en solo unas horas.- ¿Y Shikamaru? ¿Qué hizo él?

-Nada. Pensé que iba a salir tras ella pero solo salio y entro a la junta. ¿Por cierto, tu sabes de que trataran?- Temari agradeció el cambio de tema y sonrío para si.

-No tengo idea. ¿Cómo vas con Neji?

-Bien, le he quitado un poco a Hizashi. ¿No se supone que es la madre quien no quiere separarse? ¡Me esta robando el papel!

-Déjalo, normal que se emocione si es el primer hijo.

-Estos últimos días a estado un poco más activo, tu me entiendes.

-No, no te entiendo.- Sonrío esperando que se sonrojara. Lastima que no la vería.

-No me hagas decirlo en voz alta. En fin, creo que quiere embarazarme de nuevo. Eso es jugar sucio, como él no tuvo el bebé no sabe lo que es. Debería darme un tiempo.

-Habla con él mañana. Dices que te debe una cena, a mi costa, así que cóbrala.

-¿Podrías tu cuidar a Hizashi? Neji no le tiene mucha confianza a las niñeras y prefiere a alguien de confianza.

-¡Yo no tengo experiencia!

-Por favor…

-Esta bien, como quieras. Te llamo luego para ver a que hora voy por el niño. Comienza a hacer frío y quiero irme a casa.

-Esta bien. Adiós.

-Bye.

Colgó la llamada y camino de regreso a casa. No valía la pena pensar en Tayuya. Menos aun si casi no vería a Shikamaru. No tenía porque preocuparse ya.

Al llegar a casa y dejar las llaves de Shikamaru sobre la mesita vio que la contestadota parpadeaba. 3 mensajes. Bueno, era mejor que ninguno. Así que escucho el primero.

_*¡Ohayo linda hermanita! Soy Kankuro. Si, averigüe donde vives ahora. Te lo digo para que no te sorprendas porque te llamo a casa del vago.-_ Temario río, ahora entendía porque tiempo atrás Shikamaru le pregunto si su hermano era una especie de mafia. Aunque el que Kankuro fuera Yakuza no le sorprendería si un día se enteraba.-_ Gaara no esta muy conforme pero dimodo. Es tu vida aunque le duela. Te llamo para avisarte las nuevas noticias. ¡Le presente una de mis ex novias a Gaara y funciono! ¿Puedes creerlo? Se llama Tamiko ¿La recuerdas? Jamás la vi mas feliz, no se si debo ponerme celoso. Ah, y ya tengo otra novia. Y mi amigo Souta, el rubio de ojos verdes, no se si te acuerdes, pues él también encontró pareja, es un chico de pelo café que trabaja de maestro en un instituto privado, se llama Koky ¿Habías escuchado ese nombre antes? Pues ellos también están felices, pero creo que Souta se mudara, quieren vivir juntos y sus vecinos aun no ven bien el que alguien sea homosexual. No sabes que rabia tengo, si antes la gente me tenia miedo, ahora les demostrare de lo que soy capaz, nadie se mete con un amigo mío.- E_n otro momento Temari se hubiera preocupado, pero no ahora Souta también era amigo suyo y lo que le pasara a sus vecinos, se lo merecían._- Bien, como veras el amor anda en puerta de todos. Espera ¿dije amor? Oh no, yo no estoy enamorado, solo estoy…eh… ¡Ah! Si le dices a alguien me las pagaras! Bah, esto es una maldita enfermedad que nos ha contagiado a todos, pero si le preguntas a Gaara dirá que el no esta enamorado y solo esta pasando el rato ¿A quien intenta engañar? Bien, pues eso era todo. Me tengo que ir, Hoshi me espera._

Temari se río más fuerte y se le paso el disgusto de Souta. Pero dejo el mensaje por si después quería volver a oír la voz de su hermano. El segundo mensaje inicio.

_*Hola Temari.-_ Era Gaara_.- Acabo de ver a Kankuro salir de mi oficina y me dijo que te ha llamado. ¿Sabes a donde iba con tanta prisa? Por lo menos se ha ido, últimamente no sale de la oficina a menos que la chica le llame. Lo que me recuerda, y seguro ya te lo dijo Kankuro, estoy saliendo con una chica, nada serio aun ¿entendido? No te hagas ilusiones. Es una chica que dejo a Kankuro, tiene un carácter fuerte, me gusta eso, aunque es algo…hiperactiva para mi gusto, totalmente diferente a mi, no se si funcione. Pero que quede claro que es decisión mía y nada tiene que ver con que me la presentaran. Así que ni pienses que Kankuro es un buen casamentera, eh. Pero no es para eso para lo que llamo. Quiero saber porque te estas quedando en casa del Nara. Temari, sabes que soy liberal, incluso te apoye mas que Kankuro con eso de ser madre soltera. No se como los papeles se cambiaron y ahora soy yo el malo. Es que esto es diferente, creí que no querías ver a ese hombre desde que rompieron el compromiso ¿Cómo llegaron a vivir juntos? No hay quien entienda a las mujeres, si lo sabre yo que tengo una hermana y novia…bueno, no es mi novia, aun, y no digo que lo será pero…-_ Oh, de verdad amaba que sus hermanos se pusieran a decir cosas y se avergonzaran a si mismos_.- Oye, ¿sabes que Kankuro no ha tenido relaciones con Hoshi?-_ Pregunto para cambiar el tema_.- Es raro, pero lo se porque ahora que vive conmigo los he visto llegar por la noche, pero no se escucha nada, y ya sabes que las novias de Kankuro son algo escandalosas cuando..eh, en fin, supongo que le gusta enserio…Espera ¿Y si Tamiko y él…? Kamisama, tengo que preguntarles.-_ El mensaje fue cortado bruscamente y Temari se quedo sorprendida, vaya familia la suya.

El tercer mensaje era de Shikamaru. Su voz sonaba nerviosa y apresurada.

_*Temari, tu celular estaba ocupado así que te llamo aquí, supongo que no estas en casa.- _Debió ser mientras hablaba con Tenten.- _Acaban de llamarme del hospital. Al parecer Tayuya tuvo un accidente en auto y la llevaron a urgencias. Encontraron mis tarjeta en su coche y debo ir a hacerme cargo pues sus padres no viven aquí y no se de sus amigos. Lo siento._

Eso fue todo, el mensaje terminaba ahí. Decidida a no mantenerse al margen lo llamo y espero impaciente.

-Nara Shikamaru. Diga.

-¡Shika! Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje. ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta?

-Temari, no sabes como me alegro de escucharte. No se que sucedió, no me quisieron dar detalles. Ahora voy para el hospital.

-Quiero ir.

-No se si sea conveniente, Temari…

-Shikamaru, si esto te importa a ti, también a mi. Sin importar lo que sucediera entre nosotras, no le deseo algo así a nadie.

-Gracias. Llegare por ti en diez minutos.

-Estaré lista.

Y así fue, Shikamaru llego poco después y fueron al hospital. Temari jamás lo había visto más tenso y preocupado. Conducía aprisa y sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante.

Por un momento ella sintió algo también, aunque no como Shikamaru ¿No era mucha casualidad que Tayuya tuviera un accidente el mismo día en que Shikamaru la dejara? O que lo único que encontraran como referencia era el número de Shikamaru?

Basta ya, estaba pensando cosas horribles.

Al entrar al hospital en completo silencio Shikamaru fue con la recepcionista y ella lo mando con un doctor que estaba leyendo unos documentos. Para cuando Temari lo alcanzo ya se había perdido parte de la conversación.

-¿Son ustedes familiares?

-Él es su prometido.- Apunto Temari con amargo sabor de boca. Pero no les dirían nada si no eran familia. Aun si tenía que fingir que ella ahí no era importante.- Yo soy so amiga. ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Estable. No fue un accidente grave pero las drogas en su sistema afectaron en ello. No es nada grave, pero necesitó sangre.

-Yo pasare a donar.- Ofreció Shikamaru. Temari se alegro que al menos no fuera de esos hospitales donde no te dan la sangre hasta que un familiar de al hospital y a Tayuya ya la hubieran atendido.

-Yo también.- Shikamaru le sujeto la mano. Era lo más que podían hacer sin dejar de fingir.

-¿Dijo que esta drogada?

-Lo siento hijo, se que no es lo que un novio quiere escuchar pero ella misma confeso haber usado cocaína.

-¿Puedo verla?- Pregunto después de un largo silencio.

-Esta anestesiada pero puede pasar.

-Yo iré a donar sangre mientras tanto.

Minutos después aun se sentía mareada por la falta de sangre pero se esforzó en mantenerse despierta y sujeta al marco de la puerta de aquel cuarto blanco.

Shikamaru veía a Tayuya y Temari podría jurar que en sus ojos había dolor…culpa

Debían ser las dos de la mañana cuando él se acerco a ella.

-Temari, tu ve a la casa y duerme, yo iré más tarde. Llévate mis llaves, usare la que tengo escondida en la puerta. ¿Si? Descansa.- Le beso la frente y Temari asintió. Era obvio que no la quería ahí.- ¿Sabes como volver?

-Eso creo.

Salio temblorosa y se subió al auto de Shikamaru, lo cierto es que no tenia muy claro el camino pero no le interesaba.

Lo había entendido todo.

El mismo doctor dijo que el accidente no fue grave. Además dijo que Tayuya estaba drogada. No quería pensar mal, pero precia como si todo eso lo hubiera hecho para hacer sufrir a Shikamaru. Estaba usando el mismo miedo que él había tenido desde la universidad. Le estaba haciendo revivir sus remordimientos.

La muy maldita…

Y lo peor es que aun cuando ella quería estar con Shikamaru, él quería estar solo. Y lo entendía, sabia que era por su bien enfrentarse a eso. Pero no sabia si él se había dado cuenta.

Aun más importante que eso estaba la duda de que haría Shikamaru. Si seguiría con ella o regresaría con Tayuya.

¿Cómo hacerle entender que todo eso lo había pensado Tayuya? ¿No le demostraba eso nada?

El camino se le hacia largo y no podía dejar de ver el celular en busca de alguna llamada o mensaje, pero no había nada, Shikamaru nunca le llamo.

* * *

Tamiko es la chica que actualmente uso para el fic de Shino y que esta en mi profile, pero me gusto meterla aquí. También creí que ya era hora de usar a Hoshi para Kankuro.ç

Este capitulo se me hizo muy corto T-T


	24. Realmente es amor

No me despido, este es el final más no el epilogo, y creo que seguiré escribiendo más ShikaTema ^^

* * *

Shikamaru no llamo esa noche, ni por la mañana, y por la tarde Temari ya había perdido gran parte de las esperanzas. Aun así no fue a verlo y le dio espacio, aun cuando temía las consecuencias de ello.

Tomando valor y suspirando sonoramente marco el número de Tenten y espero a que su amiga contestara.

-Lo he pensado y creo que puedo cuidar a tu hijo.- Dijo en cuanto el teléfono dejo de sonar, suponiendo que habían contestado.

-¿Temari? Oh, no sabes como me alegro de oír eso.- Como predijo era Tenten quien contesto, y efectivamente parecía muy feliz.- Había pensado en que si tu no querías tendría que obligar a Neji a dejar a Hizashi con Hinata como plan B y eso no le agrada mucho.

-No sabía que se llevara mal con su familia.

-No son nada unidos, pero no es por ella, sino por Naruto. Creo que teme que le pague alguna enfermedad. Que lo vuelva estupido, según él.- Soltó una risita.- Ya sabes como es Neji.

-Si, supongo que si. ¿Cuando puedo ir por él?

-De hecho, ¿no podrías cuidarlo aquí? Él prefiere estar en casa. Temo que si se pone inquieto rompa algo.

-Descuida, que al final es la casa de Shikamaru, que se las arregle él con el desastre.

-Pues entonces nosotros te lo llevamos como en dos horas. ¿Te parece?

-Seguro. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se tiro en un sofá. Tenía tiempo de sobra y no mucho que hacer. Al menos eso le daría tiempo de hacer una rápida visita a Shiho y ver si tenía lo que le había pedido. Así que tomando las llaves del auto de Shikamaru salio. Condujo lento, en parte porque no quería que la detuvieran y se dieran cuenta de que no tenia licencia, en arte porque quería despejar su mente.

Ya bastante había pensado sobre todo ese asunto y no llegaba a tener ninguna conclusión. Las cosas no se arreglarían solas, era verdad. Pero ella nada podía hacer, lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría porque Shikamaru lo decidiera. Y aunque deseaba darle su apoyo, él no lo quería.

Llegó al poco tiempo de igual forma. Tomo el ascensor y espero. Shiho estaba, como de costumbre, desaliñada y cubierta de papeles. Arreglarse un poco no la mataría, por dios santo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Temari-san, Tenten tiene el día libre.

-Lo se, lo se. Vine por mi pequeño favor, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Oh si, los establecimientos en venta, los había olvidado. Tienen que estar por aquí…-Miro bajo el escritorio y después comenzó a mover cada cosa sobre él. Informes, contratos, golosinas y fotografías fueron removidos. Los cajones completamente saqueados y en más de dos ocasiones tuvo que acomodarse los lentes que amenazaban con caerse.- ¡Aquí esta!- Grito eufórica y le entrego un folder.- Son 24 en total los locales en venta a un radio de 5 cuadras de aquí.

-Esperaba que fueran menos.- Suspiro.- Supongo que habiendo tantos negocios por aquí cerca es normal. Me tomara todo el día y no terminare.- Se reclino contra la madera. Eran demasiados.- Ya me encargare de ello mañana. ¿Sabes si Chouji esta en su oficina?

-Eso creo pero esta un poco ocupado.

-No importa, seguro que puede recibir una amiga.- Se enderezó rápidamente y se dirigió a la oficina de Chouji.- Gracias Shiho.

Nunca había sido muy amiga de Shiho de cualquier forma, así que no tenia porque quedarse un poco más. Aunque tendría que invitarla a comer casualmente como pago del favor y para seguir manteniendo apariencias. Parecía que no la necesitaba, pero Shiho podía ayudarle en muchas cosas siendo tan inteligente.

La oficina de Chouji siempre le había parecido que era un lugar cómodo y calido, al menos eso había imaginado, y no se equivocaba. Ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de tocar, no era como si lo fuese a encontrar con una chica bajo el escritorio, como una vez él los sorprendió a Temari y a ella.

-Buenos días vicepresidente, la nudista que pidió ya esta aquí.- Saludo para que él levantara la vista de cualquier cosa que estuviera firmando y le sonrío caminando hacia él.

-Tiene 20 minutos de retraso señorita, no tendrá propina esta vez.- Dijo con voz firma y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Bien, solo le quitare media propina, hay que ver los métodos que usan las mujeres.- Se lamentó mirando hacia el techo y después le devolvió la sonrisa.- No esperaba verte por aquí. Desde que tú y Shikamaru regresaron, los imaginaba todo el día en la habitación.- Quiso sonrojarse, de verdad lo quiso. Era preferible esa reacción a la melancolía.- Lo siento, no era mi intención. Yo…

-Esta bien, Chouji, no importa. ¿Has sabido algo de él?- Pregunto sentándose en otra silla.

-Llamo en la mañana, Shiho despertó unos minutos pero volvió a dormirse.

-Te llamo a ti.- Reafirmo incrédula.

-¿No has hablado con él?- Temari negó con la cabeza.- Dijo que no quería hablar con nadie, pero esperaba que tu fueras una excepción. Lo siento.

-Pero te hablo a ti. No es que quiera espacio, es que no me quiere cerca.

-Tienes que confiar en él.

-Lo se.- Sonrío tristemente y respiro tratando de contenerse para no llorar. Necesitaba hablar de algo más o toda su inseguridad terminaría por dominarla.- Así que, supongo que no vendrá hoy.

-Hablare con Shikamaru sobre esto. No es correcto que dejaras toda tu vida atrás para estar con él y no pueda venir a verte.- Frunció el ceño enojado y Temari casi se ríe si no fuera por lo serio del asunto.

-Yo ya sabia lo que podía pasar si me mudaba con él. Ese no es el problema.

-Ven a mi casa hoy, no tienes porque estar sola.

-No voy a estar sola, tengo una cita muy importante con otro hombre en poco más de una hora.- Le guiño un ojo y Chouji arqueo una ceja.- Con el hijo de Neji y Tenten, mal pensado.

-Adoro ese niño.

-Yo también, lo cuidare esta noche mientras sus padres se van a cenar. Francamente creo que ya se merecen un cena.

-Y si Neji tiene suerte lograra convencerla de tener otro bebé.

-Me sorprende que hasta ahora se negara. Si yo tuviera un hombre como Neji a mi lado creo que hace tiempo estaríamos intentándolo.- Bromeó.

-¿Debo informarle de esta conversación a Shikamaru?- Temari río y se puso de pie.

-Tengo que ir a comprar algo de comer antes de que me lleven el niño. ¿Tienes idea de con que se alimenta un niño de tres años?

-¿Pizza?- Sugirió con una sonrisa y Temari le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Hola primor ¿me recuerdas?- Hizashi dejo el cuello de Neji y le sonrío a Temari.

-Temari chan.- Saludo como a un igual y se inclino hacia Tenten.- Te dije que era bonita.- Susurro con una dulce vocecita infantil mientras que trataba de decirle un secreto a su madre al oído con sus manitas cubriendo su boca. Neji mirando su hijo, debía estar muy orgulloso de que su retoño fuera todo un casanova. Bueno, desde que se habían conocido camino a la guardería, Temari también había pensado en él, así que era verdad que el pequeño había logrado robarle el corazón, tan como él parecía habérselo propuesto.- Ella va a ser mi novia.- Tenten le sonrío y el niño regreso a rodear el cuello de Neji con los bracitos mientras él lo sujetaba más firmemente.

-Le diré a tu tío Shika que estas tratando de robarle la novia.

-¿Novia?- Pregunto con un adorable tono de decepción.- Bueno, tengo la juventud a mi favor.- Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho no dispuesto a rendirse.- Además, el tío Shika cambia muy seguido de novia, y cuando Temari chan se de cuenta de que soy mejor que mi tío vendrá a mi.

¡Por Kamisama! ¡Que inteligente era ese niño. Ni siquiera había titubeo en su voz y hablaba casi perfectamente. Ya podía imaginarse a Neji horas frente a él ayudándolo a pronunciar correctamente o enseñándole cosas. ¡Pero si hasta sabia de las relaciones amorosas de Shikamaru! Vale, ese niño era mimado por Neji en cuanta cosa deseara, pero también había heredado esa seriedad de su padre. El pequeño era todo un hombrecillo. Como siguiera así-y con Neji al lado- Seria el niño más listo de su edad.

-"Y claro, todo un manipulador"- Pensó cuando él niño le extendió una florecita blanca que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Se murió.- Sus lindos ojitos se pusieron cristalinos al ver a la flor marchita. Probablemente arrancada de algún jardín.- No entiendo.

-Es hermosa.- Le levanto la barbilla con un dedo.- La voy a poner entre las paginas de un libro y ya veras que linda queda.- Hizashi volvió a sonreír, orgulloso de su logro. Ya quería ver que su tío Shika lo superara, como no.

-Bueno, vámonos ya antes de que te pongas sentimental y no quieras dejar al niño.- Dijo Neji a su mujer y Tenten le sonrío.

-Si, seguro que soy yo la que no me querré separar.- Dijo sarcástica y Neji se sonrojo.- ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?- Pregunto nuevamente pasándole una bolsa llena de cosas a Temari.

-Por supuesto, nos vamos a divertir mucho, ¿verdad?- Se coloco la bolsa y le extendió los brazos a Hizashi quien gustoso intento alanzarla removiéndose sobre Neji.

-Cualquier cosa llama, ah, y él señorito tiene que estar en cama a las 8:30.- Miro a su hijo duramente como regaño pero él solo vio a Neji quien disimuladamente le mostró un dedo cuando lo entrego a Temari y después hizo como si su esposa no hubiera dicho nada.

La verdad es que Temari no entendió pero Hizashi pareció hacerlo porque sonrío y se recargo en su pecho.

-¿A dónde irán?

-Solo se que a cenar, Neji no quiere decirme a donde me llevara antes.

-Si si, adiós.- Apuro Hizashi impaciente por que sus padres los dejaran solos.

-Es bueno saber que aun nos quieres.- Se inclino a besarle la mejilla y él niño se limpio después sonrojado.

-Mami, no enfrente de mi novia.

-Oh, lo siento, lo olvide.- Se disculpo simulando pena y Neji le revolvió el pelo a su hijo como adiós.

-Que se diviertan.

-Igualmente.- Grito Tenten mientras ya se iban.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro Temari bajó a su pequeño inclino y este corrió hacia dentro de la casa y se tiro en un sofá. Parecía que ya había estado ahí antes.

-Tus padres vendrán por ti mañana. Así que ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¡Quiero chocolate con leche!- Grito saltando aun sentado en el sillón. Y Temari tuvo que aceptar que con esa sonrisa seria capaz de conseguir mucho más que simple chocolate si lo dejaba.- ¿Me harás puré de verduras?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Era extraño que un niño tan pequeño pidiera cualquier cosa que tuviera que comer con verduras. Pero él solo se encogió de hombros e intento que su voz, aunque infantil, sonara más seria.

-Mi papi no me deja comer dulces si no como primero.- Respondió de forma natural. No había intentado mentir y daba la impresión de que sabia lo importante de una buena alimentación. Sin duda eso era obra de Neji. El crío era tan maduro como él mismo. Sin más, él solo se dirigió al comedor, probándole a Temari que afectivamente, si conocía esa casa.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

-Hora de ir a la cama.- Dijo Temari tomando el control remoto para quitar la película de caricaturas que Tenten le había dejado en la bolsa, pero Hizashi la interrumpió antes de quitarla.

-Aun no es hora, mi papi me dejo una hora más.- Explico y ella comprendió al fin la seña con el dedo que Neji le había hecho. Aun así, el niño se talló su ojito y dio un leve bostezo. Seguramente Neji sabía que no aguantaría pero le dio permiso de un rato más para que estuviera contento. Era un pequeño engaño pero lo había hecho feliz. No le extrañaba que Neji siguiera siendo el bueno a los ojos de su hijo.

Viendo que él no iría a ningún lado fue a la cocina y comenzó a lavar lo que utilizo para cocinar al no tener más que hacer. Durante lo que llevaba la película había visto tanto al niño que ahora le era doloroso.

Era cruel cuidar de un niño cuando ella misma no había logrado embarazarse, pero eso era algo que Tenten no tenia forma de saber.

Se pregunto como seria un hijo suyo y si seria igual de maduro que el hijo de su amiga. Probablemente si, pero mucho más activo y manipulador.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que sintió un jalon en su falda. Limpiándose rápidamente cargo al niño que la abrazo por el cuello.

-¿Extrañas mucho al tío Shika?- Pregunto suponiendo lo que su inocente conocimiento le daba a entender.

-Si mi amor, lo extraño mucho.

-Perdón por decir que mi tío cambia de novias.- Le tomo la cara con sus minúsculas manitas.- Pero yo se que a ti no te va a dejar.

-Yo…-Ahora si estaba de que iba a llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que una criatura tan pequeña lograra esa reacción en ella?

-Esta bien.- Le limpio una lagrima con la mano y le beso la frente manchándola de chocolate.- Yo también te voy a extrañar.- Estaba… ¿cortando con ella? ¿Un niño estaba cortando con ella?- Cuando se casen y tengan una hija, ella será mi novia.

-Estoy segura que si.- Le sonrío sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Que alguien le dijera que ella y Shikamaru no terminarían era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Y un niño tan bueno como él no podía mentir. Ahora solo tenía que confiar en que su amor superaría eso.

-Tengo sueño.- Susurro acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Temari.

-Vamos a dormir.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Un día después, cuando Tenten recogió el niño, cuando ella termino de ver el local numero 12 y de nuevo comprobó que eran una completa basura (por lo cual demoraba más de 10 minutos en cada uno) mientras el sol se metía y ella conducía camino a casa, Temari se sentía un poco más segura que el día anterior.

Era el segundo día, y nuevamente Shikamaru no se había comunicado con ella, pero cada vez que tenía miedo respiraba y se repetía que debía que confiar.

Esa noche se arrojo a la cama de él y se hizo un envoltorio con las mantas. La noche anterior había dormido en su antigua habitación con Hizashi abrazado y no se sintió sola. Pero ahora necesitaba a Shikamaru cerca.

Él no había jugado con ella, él no la rechazaba. Tenia que creer en él.

Quizá no la llamaba porque estaba protegiéndola ¿pero de que?

O tal vez, necesitaba pensar calmadamente, ver como arreglar eso y volver a su lado.

Shikamaru la amaba.

Todas esas palabras y caricias eran ciertas. Él la amaba.

Tenia que creer…

Pero entonces el timbre sonó y Temari se puso de pie de un salto. No podía ser Shikamaru, él no tenía porque tocar. Cerrando su bata fue a abrir. Maldita sea, había tenido un día de lo más pesado y ella tuvo que darse continuos ánimos como para que alguien tocara a su puerta pasadas las dos de mañana.

Chouji...

-Hola Temari. Lo siento ¿te desperté?- Lo miro fría y largamente y él se río con nerviosismo. No estaba dormida, pero eso no lo sabía y merecía almenos eso.- Eh, yo, veras, Shikamaru me llamó y dijo que si le podía llevar algo de ropa, se quedara en un hotel cerca del hospital y eh...

-Tranquilo, no tienes porque darme explicaciones. Relájate.

Le hizo una seña con la mano y fueron al cuarto de arriba donde Temari saco una de sus propias maletas y se la dio a Chouji para que pusiera lo que creyera mejor.

-¿Puedes tu ponerle su ropa interior? No es que me de pena pero…

-Seguro.- Del cajón de la izquierda comenzó a sacar lo que creyó mejor mientras huía a la mirada de Chouji.

Nuevamente Shikamaru había recurrido a él y no a ella. ¿Cómo podía seguir animándose cuando él se comportaba de aquella manera?

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo se quedara? Ya sabes, para poner más ropa.

-No, lo siento. No se cuando volverá.- Bajo la mirada comprendiendo.

-Deja de disculparte, que nada de esto es culpa tuya.- Le paso la maleta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Cuídalo.

-Lo haré.

-Y no lo regañes, esta…pasando por un mal momento.

-Eso no es excusa. Ya verá, tiene una hermosa mujer esperándolo aquí y él se queda con una loca.

-Es tú eres muy lindo.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer un tu cita?- Pregunto sonriendo.

-En realidad, creo que me dejo por mi hija.

-¿Cómo…?

-Larga historia, ahora tienes que llevarle esto al idiota y dile que…dile que…-¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se estaba muriendo de miedo por que él la dejara y esperaba su regreso? ¿Qué estaba segura lucia como una grañidísima estúpida? ¿O que quería que le llamara al menos para decirle que su relación había terminado?- Dile que lo amo.

-Seguro, le diré que lo amo.

-Tonto.- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Vendré mañana a verte.

-No te molestes, igual tengo que salir.

-No es molestia, mañana me paso saliendo del trabajo y así tienes tiempo de ir a donde tengas que hacerlo.

No importo cuanto se negara, al final termino con Chouji subiendo al auto y diciendo lo mismo, y como era la ultima palabra dicha, Temari tuvo que hacerse a la idea. No era que le molestara, pero tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar y no estaba segura ya de nada.

Por eso, cuando la noche siguiente aparecía en la puerta con una botella de vino ya se había preparado mentalmente y no dejo que sacaran el tema de Shikamaru a relucir. Era mucho más cómodo que él le hablara sobre su relacionamorosa, su trabajo en la oficina y cualquier otra cosa que le distrajera.

Había sido ya tarde cuando llego, pero se quedo hasta que el reloj de la sala comenzó a dar las doce campanadas. Entonces Chouji tuvo que despedirse y Temari se fue a la cama.

Tres días sin saber de Shikamaru y la cuenta seguía…

Fue por eso que cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba la madrugada del cuarto día grito asustada y salio de la cama.

-Mujer, joder, tu y tus malditos pulmones me reventaran los oídos.- ¿Desde cuando Shikamaru maldecía como saludo? ¿¡Desde cuando estaba él ahí?!

-Tu…Kami…estas aquí ¿Pero que…? Tu…

-Termina una frase.

-Yo…no creí.

-¿Qué volvería?- Se sentó sujetando una sabana sobre él y fue cuando Temari se dio cuanta de solo llevaba la ropa interior, además parecía mucho mas desaliñado de lo normal. Él debía tener ya un rato durmiendo a su lado.- ¿Estas loca mujer?

-Tienes días sin llamar y…es decir, Tayuya esta…

-Tayuya esta en un vuelo camino a Italia para visitar a sus padres.

-Pero ella intento…yo creí…-Quería pensar con claridad, pero la media sonrisa de Shikamaru no la dejaba hacerlo, el bastardo esta sonriéndole como si fuera una mañana más que despertaba a su lado y nada hubiera pasado.

-No iba a regresar a su lado, Temari ¿Por qué lo haría? Te tengo a ti, morí por tres años y no fue hasta que regresaste que fui feliz. Cualquier hombre inteligente sabe la razón. Por Kamisama, solo ve a Tayuya, tu y yo sabemos porque lo hizo, no podría estar con ella.

-¿Entonces porque te quedaste? ¿Por qué con ella y no conmigo?

-Porque, ella me necesitaba más que tu. Porque lo que hizo, lo hizo por mi. Porque me ama, a su manera de ser pero lo hace…

-Como un enfermo.- Dijo y gruño no pudiendo evitar la punzada de celos.

-Eso no es relevante. Lo importante es que tenía que ver primero que ella mejorara.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? No tienes idea de las noches que he pasado preguntándome si todo esto vale la pena, si aun queda algo entre nosotros.

-No, pero puedo hacerme una idea.- Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Sacaras que me fui cada vez que tengamos una discusión?

-No, lo siento.- Se puso de pie y camino hasta tomarla por los hombros.- No te llame porque tenía que pensar como salir de todo esto, como hacerle entender a Tayuya sin lastimarla; ella fue una parte importante de mi vida y me apoyo por mucho tiempo, y el que hiciera algo así, solo para atormentarme y que yo reviviera cada recuerdo, cada lagrima derramada, me afecto. Estaba pasado por un infierno emocional y no creí que debiera arrastrarte a él.

-Pero somos pareja, Shikamaru. Lo que te afecte a ti, también me afecta a mí. ¿Cómo se supone que tengamos esta relación sino podemos confiar en él otro? Tú no me hiciste parte de eso y yo…yo tuve miedo. Me dije que lo lograríamos pero siempre hubo una pequeña duda. Supongo que yo también tengo parte de la culpa.

-Entonces…-La rodeo por la cintura sonriendo.- ¿Ambos fuimos unos idotas?-Ofreció temeroso.

-Uno más que otro.- Reposo la cabeza contra él, había olvidado la enorme diferencia de estatura entre ellos.

-Puedo vivir con eso…Yo también tuve miedo, Temari. Cuando llegue a la puerta creí que no encontraría a nadie, temía haberte perdido.

-Baaaaka.- Se separo de él para besarle la punta de la nariz.-Creo que me estoy ablandando, un par de palabras y me recuperas. No es justo el poder que tienes sobre mi.

-Juro por Dios que tú tienes aun más en mi.

-Eso me agrada.

-....Promete que te quedaras a mi lado.

-Siempre, Shikamaru, siempre.

-Sabes, tengo una buena idea.- Dijo, sonriendo.

-No me gusta ese brillo en tus ojos. ¿Me esconde algo, señor Nara?

-Te afresco ir a visitar a tus hermnos. Viviras aqui y no me parece correcto alejarte aun más.

-¿Enserio?- Claro que deseaba ir a ver a sus hermanos, conocer a sus novias, visitar la cuidad, viajar...seria tan maravilloso.

-Tendremos que esperar unas semanas para dejar todo en orden pero si, iremos...Con tres condiciones.- Aclaro él.

-Tenias que ponermelo dificil. ¿Cuales son?

-La primera es que me dejes hacerte el amor justo ahora.- Le beso superficialmene los labios para seguir hablando.- De verdad lo necesito.- Se presiono contra ella y Temari se pregunto cuanto tiempo tendria soportando su cuerpo con aquella exitacion.

-Es razonable.- Jadeo cerrando los ojos.- La segunda.- Pidio recuperando un poco el control.

-Que digamos la verdad. Tenemos que aclararle que aquel compromiso nunca existio como algo real. No me gustaria tenerles secretos si vamos a ser familia.

-Sera difil hacer que comprendan, pero creo que podran. ¿La tercera?

-Te lo digo despues de que cumplas la primera.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Más tarde entre las sabanas tibias y los besos húmedos, Shikamaru por fin pudo hablar para decirle la tercera condición.

-Temari ¿Recuerdas que después de que termina con Tayuya...?- Ella no pudo evitar la mueca de desprecio ante su mención.- Lo siento...¿Recuerdas que hicimos el amor?- Temari asintió.- ¿Y recuerdas que me tuve que ir y dije que después hablaríamos porque quería proponerte algo?- Volvió a asentir.- Entonces supongo que también recuerdas que no lo hice en ese momento porque estarías muy sensible después de...- Temari río ante su repentina pena pero él se recupero rápidamente.-Pues creo que si me aprovechare de ello.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Vamos, Temari. Ya lo sabes. Mira, no soy un hombre romántico, y se que pedírtelo en una cama no es el sueño de ninguna mujer, pero creo que con pedirlo bastara. No es que sea precisamente un ruego, en realidad, es casi una orden.- Parecía dirigirse a ella pero hablaba consigo.- Si, me lo debes. Tengo 27 años, y son 27 años.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en el tiempo.- Que he vivido sin ti, así que exijo que me repongas todos esos años. Primero no te conozco, luego lo hago por una noche, te pierdo por diez años en Nueva York y luego regresas solo para irte tres años más.

-Shikamaru.- Le llamo para que regresara al tema y él suspiro.

-Lo que digo es que ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo lejos.

-Por eso me mudo contigo.

-Lo se, pero no me es suficiente. Soy egoísta, lo quiero todo. Me conoces.

-Lo que significa que....

-Quiero que nos casemos.

Temari calló y parpadeo, pensando aquello que no creyó volver a escuchar en su vida. De un hombre diferente y al que...amaba.

-¿Estas bromeando? Quiero decir, tú... ¿seguro que quieres esto?

-En realidad quiero un "si Shikamaru, claro que quiero ser tu esposa" pero puedo esperar a que lo pienses. ¿Una semana, quizás?

¿Como podía actuar de esa forma ahora? Nunca conoció a alguien como él. Se estaba tomando todo tan a la ligera. ¿Y que si en algunos años se arrepentía? Ni siquiera parecía estar pensándolo bien. Era en realidad como si fuera una decisión completamente espontánea. Pero él dijo que lo pensó desde hace tiempo y en realidad Shikamaru nunca hacia algo sin pensar en las consecuencias, con él todo era plan.

Era ella quien era espontánea, quien hacia las cosas cuando su corazón dictaba. Era ella quien en algunos años podría arrepentirse, no Shikamaru. Pero arrepentirse era algo imposible cuando se trataba de él.

-Si Shikamaru, claro que quiero ser tu esposa.

Cuando Shikamaru juro hacerla feliz Temari confío en él.

Cuando juro hacerla madre así tardara toda la vida Temari supo que seria verdad.

Cuando juro por siempre amarla Temari estaba segura de que así seria.

Pero cuando dos años más tarde dio a luz a una niña y Shikamaru tomo su mano Temari lloro al ver que los milagros existían.

Es la familia quien nos hace fuertes, pero es el amor quien nos da la vida.

FIN


	25. Comienzo

Si esto es epilogo no tengo idea O.o pero de todas formas gracias a las que comprendieron que realmente ya no podía escribir. No escribiré ShikaTema por un tiempo. Pero es que voy a comenzar una historia propia con personajes reales y en FF sólo vendré a terminar los fics que ya he comenzado. Aun no se si entrare a escribir alguno de Harry P. con otra cuenta, claro. Así que me despido por algún tiempo y de nuevo gracias a quienes me han leído y escribido, a quienes me han dedicado alguna historia o capitulo, a quienes me obligaron a bese de látigo a escribir, amenazas de bomba y derramamientos de sangre, me he divertido mucho y cada comentario me ha hecho sonreír. Hubo veces en las que pensé que debía dejar FF para siempre o me deprimía si algún fic mío no era bien aceptado, pero entonces llegaban review o MP y me animaban a seguir aun sin saberlo. No me voy de Fan Fiction, tengo historias, esta la de Shino y esta de "consejos de pareja" así que seguiré aquí, pero en menor medida y ya casi no podré leer. En realidad, ya no he leído u.u.

Y ya no digo más porque luego me pongo nena y chillo.

* * *

Estaba agotada, y nadie iba a molestarla por ello. Había tenido un día pesado, como cualquier otro, pero aunque había reducido su jornada al menos por ese día, estaba presionada por la cena.

Shikateri, su hermosa hija, jugaba con su pequeño gatito blanco ajena a sus preocupaciones.

La niña era hermosa, más parecida a su padre que a su madre, pero con la energía que obviamente él no le heredo. Hacia tres años y medio que era madre, y sencillamente era la tarea más difícil de todas.

Había tardado casi año y medio, pero finalmente se había embarazado y Shikamaru no dejaba de jactarse sobre que él había sido mejor que los tratamientos médicos.

Shikamaru seguía con su trabajo, y cuando Temari podía y tenía tiempo le ayudaba. Así como él le ayudaba los fines de semana en el bar, que eran los únicos días que podían salir de noche tranquilamente y dejando a la niña con Hinata, que no sólo era la niñera de la guardería de la empresa, sino que era esposa de Naruto y la madre de Sora, un pequeño un año mayor que Shikateri y que le tenia gran afecto.

Cuando veía a los niños juntos le recordaban tanto a Hizashi, el pequeño casanova que ahora estaba tras una compañerita de escuela. Lo cual le parecía bien, era preferible que el niño tuviera amigos de su edad y no solamente una niña cinco años menor que él.

Naruto y Hinata fue una relación que emociono a muchos, pero a nadie le asombro, era de esperance.

Y por supuesto, Neji no podía estar más feliz. Su hijo era muy inteligente según los maestros, y cualquiera que hablara con él dos minutos. Pero finalmente había conseguido convencer a Tenten de tener más hijos. Uno de hecho. Tenten era feliz de ver como su esposo se maravillaba al esperar otro varón. Si no mal recordaba, tendría unos ocho meses.

Sus hermanos eran a quienes la vida les sonreía con placer.

Kankuro, esposo de Hoshi, tenía una hija de cuatro años. Ahora Gaara y él atendían la empresa por partes iguales, así pudrían pasar más tiempo con sus respectivas parejas.

-Yoru tiene hambre.- Informo la pequeña con voz preocupada mientras le extendía el minino a su madre- Le estaba acariciando y hacia prrrr prrrr prrrr.

Temari río y se coloco de rodillas para que el gato fuera liberado y pudiera correr a esconderse.

-Así hacen los gatitos cuando les gusta. No es que tenga hambre.

-Ohhh.- Exclamo exageradamente y después corrió a buscar al gato para tomarlo de nuevo.

Yoru era el regalo de Shikateri, uno de tantos. De parte de Temari, claro. Porque a Shikamaru no le gustaban los gatos, los consideraba flojos y aburridos. Menuda ironía. Así que esta de más decir que fue lo que Temari tuvo que hacer para conseguir que le dejara llevar un gato a casa. Eso de era de lo más obvio.

El timbre sonó y Temari camino hacia la puerta mientras revisaba su reloj de pulsera. Las cuatro menos veinte y ella seguía sin arreglarse. Quien fuera que tocara debía soportar su mal genio.

Pero se encontró con la grata supresa de que no era ningún invitado indeseado, sino que era Shikamaru quien llegaba de recoger a sus hermanos del aeropuerto.

-¡Papi!- Shikateri, de donde fuera que haya salido, corrió hasta la puerta y salto hacia su padre que la cargo en el vuelo.

-Hola pequeña.- Temari no vio cuando le beso la nariz a su hija porque estaba más interesada en consolar al gatito que había sido arrojado sin cuidado al suelo.

-Hermanita.- Kankuro, siempre alegre, la abrazo con fuerza y Hoshi la miro pidiendo una disculpa en nombre de su esposo. Y la pequeña Akane su hija, comenzó a tirar del pantalón de Shikamaru para que bajara a Shikateri. Que al exclamar prima con fuerza hizo que la soltaran y las dos niñas entraran corriendo a casa.- Cuatro largos meses sin verte ¿Como estas? Supongo que ya le hicieron otro pedido a la cigüeña.

-En eso estamos.- Susurro Shikamaru con su característica media sonrisa y Temari le codeo el estomago.

-Dijiste que Gaara venia contigo.- Acuso molesta. No había visto a su hermano menor desde la navidad hacia casi ocho meses.

-Esta ayudando a bajar del auto a Tamiko, ya sabes que ella siempre carga un equipaje como para un año.

Temari miro a Shikamaru y este desvío la mirada. Gaara jamás había llevado a Tamiko con él a ningún viaje. Si la conocían era solamente porque habían ido a Nueva York algunas veces. Entonces fue cuando descubrieron que Tamiko realmente era una modelo de origen canadiense. Porque claro, Kankuro no les decía nada de sus conquistas porque simplemente nunca duraban. Excepto con Hoshi, una maestra tres años menor que él y que amaba con devoción.

Temari tenía 34 años, pero finalmente todo era perfecto. Ahora la edad era algo que ya no le importaba. A Kankuro le hacia feliz esa diferencia con su esposa. Y Gaara de 32 años, tenia una novia de 27. Lo que sin duda antes le habría parecido exagerado. Pero no ahora. Esa frase de "Para el amor no hay edades" que alguna vez le pareció estupida y cursi, ahora sólo era algo normal.

Gaara venia un poco atrás con una maleta realmente descomunal en mano, gracias claro al amor de Tamiko por la ropa, y en la otra sostenía a su novia. Una castaña de cabello ondulado hasta las caderas de ojos entre un color café claro y miel. Muy hermosa...y muy embarazada.

-Kamisama bendito.

-No todos somos felices.- Murmuro Kankuro viendo a la pareja que venia.- Es una lastima que esto pasara.- Hoshi bajo la mirada apenada y Temari no supo a que se refería, pero le basto la mirada fría de Gaara y la resentida de Tamiko para que se hiciera una idea.

-Hermana.- Saludo Gaara al llegar a su lado y Temari lo abrazo por inercia.- Me alegro de verte de nuevo. Iré por las demás maletas.- Apenas pronuncio y se regreso al auto. La Tamiko se vio claramente aliviada en cuanto él dejo de tocarla.

-Que gusto que vinieras.- Abrazo también a Tamiko y ella le correspondió dudosa, era obvio que no se sentía a gusto estando en una familia a la que no pertenecía.- Mejor pasemos a la sala. Kankuro soltó un suspiro recuperando su sonrisa.

-Ya era hora que nos invitaras a pasar. Estoy cansado.

Fue hasta la hora de dormir cuando Temari respiro más tranquila. Entre las dos niñas la volvían loca. Pero Shikamaru le sostenía la mano y le acariciaba el dorso para tranquilizarla.

Recogiendo juguetes del suelo puedo escuchar cunado Kankuro le decía a Hoshi que la amaba y posteriormente le la beso contra la pared cuando creía que nadie los veía y Temari sintió ganas de reír. El chico que debió ser yakuza en otra vida estaba tontamente enamorado.

-Es de mala educación espiar a la gente.- Sintió el tibio aliento de su esposo a en la oreja que poco después estaba entre los finos labios.

-Se ven muy felices.- Shikamaru la abrazo aun de espaldas y ella entrelazo las manos con las suyas.

-Las cosas van bien.

-No para todos.- Recordó suspirando.

En un momento cuando entro en la cocina durante la cena, Kankuro le había dicho, para que no cometiera el error de hablar de Gaara, que Tamiko ya no era su novia.

Al parecer la chica se entero que estaba embarazada al mes y cuando se lo dijo a Gaara este no se puso muy feliz. Ninguno sabia que hacer en realidad. Tamiko, después de asimilar que estaba embarazara y el modelaje pasaría a segundo termino, se había alegrado. A ella le gustaba modelar pero quería ser más madre.

Había tenido problemas con su familia y se fue de su casa. Había pensado que era ya un muy buen tiempo de iniciar su propia vida y fue la misma noche que le dijo a sus padres, que se lo dijo a Gaara.

La carrera de la chica le pedía ser delgada así que cuando subió un poco de peso fue a ver a su nutriólogo que, inevitablemente lo mando con un doctor antes de recetarle cualquier dieta. Así que cuando Gaara lo supo habían comenzado a discutir. No por el bebé, sino porque Gaara quería que todo siguiera igual.

Fue cuando Tamiko lo dejo. Pero Gaara seguía invitándola a salir e intentando volver. Ir a ver a Temari y su familia era lo primero que Tamiko aceptaba. La chica estaba en su segundo trimestre y lo que quería era viajar un poco antes de ser madre, según le había dicho Kankuro.

-Seguro que las cosas se arreglan.- Dijo, pero ella sabia que su esposo era consiente de que eso no pasaría. Aun así agradecía que intentara animarla. Giro su

cabeza de lado y él la beso tiernamente.

-¿Acostaste a las niñas?

-Lo hizo Kankuro. Shikateri quería dormir junto con Akane y las acostó juntas.

-¿Caben en la misma cuna?

-Bueno, Akane ya no duerme en cuna. Y quizá debamos buscar otra opción para Shikateri también- Temari abrió los ojos asustada y Shikamaru río.- Es broma,

Akane no se quejo y ya están durmiendo. Y si, caben bien.

-¿Seguro que duermen?- Pregunto sonriendo y se giro por completo para verlo.

-Muy seguro ¿Teníamos planes para esta noche?- Era tan placentero hacer cosas tan simples como que le besara el cuello.

-Tenemos planes cada noche.

-Y cada mañana.-Gruño mordisqueando la piel.- Y si tengo suerte, a la hora de la comida.

-Si tienes suerte.- Concordó burlándose.

-Voy a vomitar.- Dijo Gaara con un vaso de agua en la mano y los hizo separarse para pasar entre ellos escaleras arriba.

-¿Le asignaste la habitación del fondo?

-No deberías meterte donde no te llaman.

-Vamos, Shika. Él tendría que estar junto con su novia. Si no estarán juntos por lo menos en habitaciones contiguas. Quizá...

-Ya no es su novia.-Puntualizo un poco molesto.

-No quiero una familia rota, Shikamaru. Si no se arreglan, Gaara vivirá para esperar que Tamiko le deje tener a su hijo los fines de semana. Cuidando que ella no

encuentre a algún hombre que pretenda quedarse con su hijo o hija. O que el trabajo de ella no la lleve a lejos y los pierda. Ese niño...no es fácil crecer sin una familia completa, mudándose y con padre que pasa más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa. ¿Como crees que crezca él si ni siquiera vivirán juntos?

-Esto no depende de ti.- Le acaricio el cabello y le tomo la mano.- Vamos arriba.

Una hora más tarde Temari no recordaba su nombre, ni si tenia familia o problemas. Amaba que para Shikamaru las caricias no sólo fueran el preludio a hacer el amor, sino una manera de expresarse.

Tenían tanto tiempo juntos y a la vez tan poco. Se conocían perfectamente, cuerpo y alma, pero cada día lograban sorprenderse con una mirada.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?- Dijo, acariciándole el cabello revuelto y sintió la mejilla que descansaba es sus pechos estirarse.

-Me hago una idea.- Respondió riendo y sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por las caderas.- Porque es reciproco.

-Y lo será eternamente, supongo.

-Supones bien.......Temari, aun no te he contado algo.- Se apoyo en sus codos y le miro a los ojos.- Tayuya regreso hace una semana.- Se tenso ligeramente al escuchar el nombre, pero formo la mejor sonrisa que pudo y trato de sonar casual.

-¿A si? Pues me alegro de que regresara, ya tenía varios afuera y debió extrañar su hogar.- Shikamaru negó con los ojos cerrados.

-No, no se regreso por ello. Sus padres la han mandado a verte.

-¿A mi?- Pregunto impactada, pero sobretodo asustada.- ¿A mi porque?

-Hace dos días llego a mi oficina. Admito que me impresione de verla con el rostro mucho más sereno y sonriéndome. Me contó que sus padres la hicieron ver un psicólogo por tres años, hace tiempo comenzó a mejorar y su madre creyó prudente que saliera un poco y no solo estuviera en casa o con el psicólogo. En un principio le dieron medicamentos pero los deja hace ya seis meses. Su papá la mando aquí, a arreglas las cosas para poder dejarlas en el pasado. Ha venido buscando tu perdón, Temari. Yo la perdone el día que se fue, pero a ti no pudo pedírtelo.

-¿Te ha ido a ver para pedirte tu consentimiento?

-Quería saber si reaccionarias bien y aceptarías hablar con ella. Que yo te preparara para esto. Y que intentara persuadirte.- termino advirtiendo con una sonrisa. Temari lo toco para que se moviera y se sentó en la cama con Shikamaru a un lado mirándola.- ¿Quieres que le diga que no?

-No, yo...hablare con ella. No se porque lo hago pero...tiene razón, debemos dejar esto a un lado.

-Esa es mi esposa, oh, estoy orgulloso de ti.- Río imitando el tomo que usaba con su hija cuando hacia algo bien y Temari le aventó una almohada.

-¿Recibiré un premio?- Se inclino y le beso ligeramente.

-Oh, Yeah.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Este día esta maldito.- Murmuro, no porque temiera ser escuchada por su hija, sino para evitarse una nueva discusión con su marido. Sin embargo, como era de costumbre ese día, todo le salía mal y Shikamaru si lo hizo. Solo que esta ocasión solo se conformo con mirarla de mal modo, algo que Temari podía ignorar si estaba molesta y seguir maldiciendo en su imaginación.

Comenzando con que el despertador no sonara y por lo tanto llegara tarde a llevar a su hija a la escuela, seguido de pequeñeces por la mañana y discusiones en la tarde con Shikamaru, el tener que ir a la empresa y después al bar, donde, claro, no pudo salirle nada bien. Gaara, despertando de mal humor como se le había hecho costumbre, Tamiko fría y esquiva con todos, pero que Temari sabia bien era tristeza, lo que hacia que odiara a su hermano por tratar así a una mujer.

Kankuro parecía ser el único alegre, encantado de tener vacaciones y poder jugar con su hija mientras Hoshi gritaba sobre haberse ensuciado de nuevo y con que la estaba consintiendo demasiado. Que al final, Hoshi termino con un dolor de cabeza y Temari decidió llevarla a recoger a Shikateri como ultimo medio para darle un respiro a la mujer. Hoshi siempre dulce y amable resultaba ser buena conversando.

Y continúo con problemas al llegar con la niña, porque iniciaba una discusión más sobre las travesuras del minino y sus pequeñas garritas afiladas en el traje nuevo de papá.

Shikamaru que había llegado para comer parecía molesto y casado de la empresa. No compartió sus problemas por respeto a sus visitas. Las niñas, jugando y comiendo en la sala, hicieron un completo desastre, que Temari decidió estaba muy cansada como para limpiar ese día. Y en el comedor las cosas eran un tanto más silenciosas, en parte por ser adultos, en parte por la molestia de cada uno.

Pero Kankuro y Hoshi seguían sosteniendo miradas cariñosas y mimos. Absortos en su mundo de cualquier preocupación que no fuera de ellos o su hija.

-"Un verdadero infierno"- Pensó nuevamente y suspiro con pesar. Reacción que provoco que Shikamaru también suspirara a su lado y dejara de mirarla así. Su molestia había desaparecido y ahora le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa a manera de disculpa. Temari también lo sostuvo, ella también había formado la discusión de la tarde, después de todo.

Le sonrío y él le correspondió. Vio a Tamiko bajar la mirada y a Gaara apretar los labios furioso. No todos podían solucionar sus problemas.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Listo, lo hizo, había llegado hasta el vestíbulo del hotel, al bar y se había sentado mirando su reloj. Doce minutos para la hora acordada. Nadia podría decir que ella no quería cooperar. Tamborileo los dedos, si se llegaba la hora y Tayuya no aparecía podría irse sin que pudiesen reclamarla. Rezó a su dios para que ella no llegara y estuvo a punto de morderse las uñas cuando recordó que Shikamaru siempre decía que sus manos eran hermosas y paro antes de hacerlo.

Después se dijo que no era hora de pensar en él y trato de mantener su imaginación muy alejada. Allá en la suave música de fondo, en las luces tenues y los murmullos de la poca gente, en el vaso de agua que pidió y en el apuesto hombre que a su lado contaba a su amigo como fue que encontró a su mujer en la cama con otro.

Se dio cuanta de realmente no quería estar ahí a pesar de que huir seria de cobardes y se debatió en hacerlo o no. Aun no llegaba la hora, podía irse y decir que ella no se había presentado, pero no. Tayuya ya caminaba hacia ella con pasos suaves y fluidos. Temari decidió que si estaba tan tranquila, ella también podía estarlo.

-Temari, cuanto tiempo.- Se sentó a su lado le sonrío con cortesía.

-No tanto como desearía.- Lejos de sorprenderse, Tayuya parecía contenta y alegre.

-Eres justo como te recordaba ¿Te tratado bien la vida estos años?

-Demasiado bien.

-Si, me lo puedo imaginar. Shikamaru me dijo que ahora están casados y que tienen una hija e intentan tener otro más.

-Shikamaru te dijo más de lo que debería.- Tayuya río otro poco.

-Lo que pueden hablar dos viejos amigos. Les deseo suerte en el próximo embarazo.

-Gracias, pero imagino que no me habrás citado para preguntar por mi vida.- La otra mujer pareció decepcionarse de su fata de emociones pero se controlo.

-Quieres que esto sea rápido ¿no?

-Tanto como se pueda.

-Pues bien, supongo que te lo debo. No pido tu perdón, como seguramente Shikamaru te dijo.- No, Temari ya sabia que Shikamaru se había equivocado esta vez, o que Tayuya le había mentido. Estaba segura de que aquello no era un encuentro amigable así que ya se había preparado.- Ni siquiera voy a disculparme por lo que hice. No, Shikamaru ya me ha perdonado y su perdón es el único que me importa.

-¿Entonces porque estoy yo aquí?

-Por mis padres, Temari, por mis padres. No quiero regresar si saber que he dejado aquí las cosas bien. Ellos son viejos ya y no podría darles más penas, además, me casare en un mes y mi prometido quiere que deje todo esto también.- Esta vez Temari si se sorprendió y no logro evitar abrir un poco los ojos. Tayuya le sonrío y ladeo la cabeza.- Me caso, pero se que no lo esperabas. Yo tampoco lo hacia. Pero creo que el romanticismo de un músico logro cautivarme. Lo amo, de un modo muy diferente al que ame a Shikamaru. Ahora puedo aceptar que lo que sentía hacia Shikamaru era una obsesión. Pero ¿Puedes tú culparme de eso? ¿Puedes Temari?

-No, no puedo.- Una obsesión no se controla por simplemente quererlo. Y que Tayuya aceptara ayuda debió serle muy difícil. Pisotear su orgullo y reconocer que no era eso normal. Y ahora, poder hablarlo con alguien más, poder simplemente confesárselo a su prometido, era un gran valor.

-Yo tampoco he cambiado en estos años, Temari. Mírame, incluso me hospedo en el mismo hotel. Sigo siendo soberbia, sigo estando orgullosa de mi, aun creo que tengo la razón sobre el resto del mundo he intento que las personas me complazcan en mis caprichos, sigo siendo como...tú.

Temari fue quien ahora sonrío. Orgullosa, si, lo sabia, Tayuya y ella eran muy parecidas. Ambas sonrieron de lado, altaneras. Mujeres iguales eran.

Se aceptaban u odiaban al mismo tiempo por ello. Admiraban a la otra y trataban de superarla.

-No, yo soy mejor que tú.- Ninguna lo admitiría jamás, pero las dos estaban consiente de ello. Podían insultarse, pero al final, en ese aspecto, eran la misma.

-¿Eso significa que puedo irme ya?

-Si, ve y cásate, Tayuya. Tienes una nueva oportunidad, y si de verdad eres como yo, no la desperdiciaras.- Temari se deposito un beso en su mejilla y no se detuvo a pensar que ese era un gesto que pensó no haría y se fue. Tayuya le sonrío de vuelta pareció satisfecha. Si de verdad no buscaba su perdón, o si lo hacia y lo había admitido, no importaba. Lo tenía. No serian amigas nunca, no hablaron demasiado, pero si había algo que compartían, era el deseo de dejar el pasado muy lejos.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Al fin llegas.- Dijo Shikamaru en voz baja y le beso la frente- Debiste dejarme acompañarte ¿Como te fue?

-Luego te digo ¿Que es ese ruido que se escucha arriba? ¿Las niñas están peleando?- Se precipito escaleras arriba pero Shikamaru la alcanzo y tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

-No son ellas, es tu hermano y la modelo.

-¿Garra? ¿Esta él bien?- Shikamaru se encogió de hombro. Era obvio que él pensaba que aquello lo tenia muy merecido el pelirrojo.- Iré a escuchar.- Declaro decidida y él no la detuvo, solo la miro con reproche, aunque aun así la siguió. Al llegar arriba Kankuro estaba parado fuera del cuarto de Tamiko, escuchando también. Parecía que ser entrometido era de familia.

-Idiota.- Dijo un grito ahogado, un llanto. Y un objeto al ser lanzado con poca fuerza se escucho, poco después algo pesado cayendo ligeramente contra el suelo. Kankuro se las ingenio para abrir apenas unos centímetro y vieron a Tamiko de rodillas en el suelo.- ¿De verdad creías que volvería contigo? Maltita sea, Gaara. Te amo pero no puedo.

-Tamiko...-Gaara nunca se alteraría, eso todos lo sabían. Así que estos casos era tan irritante verlo.

-No, escúchame bien. No pienso regresar. ¿Eso era lo que querías, no? Querías espacio, querías un relación sin ataduras ¿Crees que soy tu puta? Dios santo, tenemos casi cinco años, y aun me ves como la chica que te acaban de presentar, aun pareces ver todo esto como un periodo de prueba para saber si esto funcionara. Pues te lo ahorro, porque no va a funcionar. Tú no me amas, nunca quisiste hablar de matrimonio y cuando te pregunte que éramos no podías siquiera verme como una novia. ¿Que soy? ¿Una maldita aventura que se extendió un poco más? ¿Así me ves? ¿O era que no podíamos ser nada porque cuando salieras con alguien más no tendrías que darme explicaciones?

-Yo siempre fui claro en no querer una novia. Te dije que no era lo que estaba buscando. Tú debías saberlo.- Kankuro estuvo a punto de entrar a golpear a su

hermano, pero Temari, más sensata, lo sujeto con fuerza.

-Si, cuando nos conocimos, pero una piensa que después de que las citas se hacen frecuentes, de que lo besos son más dulces que apasionados, que me hablas porque dices que mi voz en el teléfono es suave, o que después del sexo ya no nos vamos de la casa del otro, se cree que hay algo. No Gaara, yo sabia que no éramos novios, siempre lo supe, pero creí que al menos me veías como pareja, y cuando supe que no era así fue cuando me desilusione. Para ti... ¿yo era simplemente una compañera sexual, Gaara, sólo eso?- Tamiko se cubrió la boca con una mano y comenzó a llorar pero sin dejar de ver a Gaara frente a ella. Él se hincó a su altura y le tomo la mano, que Tamiko aparto rápidamente no queriendo tocarlo.

-Se que cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada no reaccione bien, se que grite y maldije mi estupidez. Pero yo te veía como una simple compañera de cama. Tamiko, tú quieres una vida en familia, yo no puedo darte eso.

-No, tú quieres que yo regrese contigo a medias. Que vivamos separados, ver al niño los sábados y salir a cenas los domingos. Quieres que yo no salga con ningún otro hombre pero debo verte con otras chicas. No quieres que alguien más me tenga, pero tampoco deseas hacerlo tú.

-Tamiko, yo jamás podría salir con alguien más. Y tampoco quiero que no veas a alguien más, quiero que me veas a mi.

-Oh por favor Gaara, tú nunca aceptarías ser él amante de nadie.

-¿Porque no? Estaríamos juntos.

-Y si lo que quieres es que estemos juntos ¿porque no como pareja? Gaara, voy a tener un bebé, para cuando lo haga y el niño comience a ir a la escuela, seré

muy vieja. Quiero tener una familia antes de que eso ocurra, y si no es contigo, tendrá que ser con otro.

-Eso es imposible, tú no eres vieja.

-Si para una modelo. Y esta bien, me duele dejarlo atrás, pero buscare otro empleo, siempre quise ser abogada, tal vez pudiera...

-¿Y si te ofreciera ser la imagen de la empresa?

-No importa, no quiero tener que verte, no lo soportaría. Quiero valerme por mi Gaara, no necesito de ningún hombre más que mi hijo. De verdad no quiero verte. No quiero estar aquí, pero quería que tu hermana viera mi vientre. Por su cara ella no sabia mi estado ¿verdad? Te avergüenzas de mi y lo que...

-Tamiko, es verdad lo que te dije, si te veo como mi pareja, y quiero estar junto a ti pero ser padre es algo a lo que yo no podría...yo no...No estoy hecho para eso.

Temari miro a Kankuro y este tenia la mirada ya perdida. Su padre siempre había sido muy estricto con los tres, pero al menos se enorgullecía de ella y de Kankuro, a Gaara sin embargo le había despreciado por que su esposa muriera dándolo a luz.

-Tienes miedo de ser un mal padre...-Murmuro Tamiko y Temari se sorprendió por ello.- Oh Gaara.- Tamiko le tomo con una mano el rostro y con la otra llevo la libre a su vientre, haciéndolo tocarlo.- No serás un mal padre, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa.

-¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Y si matase a otra madre? Primero naciendo y después embarazando a otra. He pensado tantas cosas desde que me lo dijiste. Te quiero pero no deseo que nada te pase. No puedo siquiera expresarme. Tú me comprendes, pero un niño no lo hará, un niño necesita que le digas y le demuestres afecto. Yo no puedo.

-Entonces permíteme enseñarte, Gaara. O al menos date la oportunidad. Tus hermanos son felices, tú puedes serlo también. Borra estos meses en que ambos hemos sufrido. Si quieres que estemos juntos tendrá que ser por completo, no sólo en partes y cuando podamos.

-¿Quieres hablar de...matrimonio?

Temari retuvo la respiración y al parecer Kankuro estuvo a punto de soltar una risa. Shikamaru que estaba apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados sonrío ante la pregunta aunque no viera nada.

-¿Con este vientre? Oh no, no aun. Pero si Gaara, quiero hablar en algún momento, y de una casa, un perro y nuestro hijos.

-¿Deseas tener más?

-No, con estos dos me será suficiente.-Tamiko sonrío y Gaara frunció el ceño.- Como no quería hablar contigo no te lo había dicho...son gemelos.

Temari supo que era el momento de parar. No se necesitaba tener un cerebro como el de Shikamaru para saber donde terminaría aquello. Con una sonrisa tomo la mano de Kankuro y la apretó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con su esposo.

Kankuro también se alejo y cerró la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, mirando por última vez hacia dentro y deseándole suerte a su hermano. Cuando salía con Tamiko alguna vez le comento que deseaba tener dos hijos, pues bien, los tendría, y a la vez.

Shikamaru sujeto a Temari de la cintura, tenia curiosidad sobre Tayuya y su mujer siempre era un poco más cooperativa después del segundo orgasmo.

Ese no era el fin...tan sólo el comienzo.


End file.
